


Parenthèse

by Syralyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 90,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syralyn/pseuds/Syralyn
Summary: Wendy, fille et petite-fille de championnes d'arène d'Azuria, n'est pas sûre de vouloir être dresseuse Pokémon à son tour. Introvertie mais avec un fort sens de la justice, elle cherche sa place. Sa rencontre avec Anouk, une jeune fille mystérieuse et dynamique, ainsi qu'avec un petit Pokémon dragon, va changer le cours de son existence tranquille.





	1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Wendy HONDA et j'ai 15 ans. Je suis née et je vis à Azuria, une jolie ville d'eau de la région de Kantô. J'y retourne après une journée de travaille chez Léo, en passant par une petite forêt. Je pense à mon passé et mon avenir sur le chemin. 

J'ai une famille plutôt cool. Mes parents tiennent une boutique de fabrication et réparation de vélos dans la ville. Ma mère fut un temps championne de l'arène Pokémon de la ville, tout comme ma grand-mère maternelle qui vit toujours à Azuria. Elles possèdent des Pokémons aquatiques et ont un caractère fort, qui m'impressionne parfois. Mon père est un artisan à la force tranquille, calme et bienveillant. Mon petit frère est très jeune, il a 5 ans mais attire déjà les Pokémons aquatiques de ma famille. La relève a l'air assurée. J'admire mes parents qui savent ce qu'ils veulent et l'assument, même si ça contrarie parfois d'autres personnes. Je ressemble plutôt à mon père. Je suis très calme, bien qu'avec de fortes convictions, et plutôt bienveillante. Je m'occupe beaucoup de mon petit frère que j'adore. Mais devant le caractère fort de ma mère et de ma grand-mère maternelle, j'ai tendance à m'effacer. Je suis devenue réservée voire timide. J'ai terminé mon cursus scolaire général, qui s'est passé, ni bien ni mal. Je n'ai pas spécialement goût aux études et n'ai pas énormément d'amis, d'autant plus que j'aide beaucoup à la maison. Ce que j'aimerais vraiment faire, c'est voyager. Découvrir le monde des Pokémons, leur force et leur générosité...et les combats? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me sens moins performante que mes ainées. Pour m'ouvrir un peu les portes de ce monde, j'aide dès que je peux le grand Léo, chercheur et inventeur Pokémon, un peu fou mais très gentil et intelligent. J'aime ces moments avec lui où j'oublie la maison et apprend à connaître ces êtres si particuliers que sont les Pokémons. 

Une de mes grandes convictions est la justice pour tous, humains et Pokémons. Je déteste l'injustice, la seule chose qui peut me faire sortir de mes gonds. Une fois, j'ai surpris tout le monde en giflant un de mes camarades à l'école. Il testait la force de Ptitard, et les renvoyait avec un coup de pied s'il les jugeait trop faible. Moi, la petite rousse aux yeux verts qui ne cherche jamais à faire de vague, a eu une réaction violente, une fois.

Comme quasiment tous les jours depuis que j'ai terminé l'école il y a quelques semaines, je suis allée aider Léo dans son laboratoire. Ce dernier se trouve un peu à l'écart de la ville, me permettant de quitter un peu l'ambiance de la maison.

La nuit est douce et claire. En sortant de la forêt et en me dirigeant vers le pont du canal azuré, je peux apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel. Qu'elles sont belles!

BAAM !!!

J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre des pas rapides se rapprocher rapidement que je ressens un violent choc contre mon flanc! Je me retrouve au sol, un peu désarçonnée. À côté de moi, gît une petite caisse qui s'est ouverte est tombant. Mais, elle est pleine de pokéballs! Je lève les yeux et observe la personne qui se masse la tête énergiquement et se remet debout. J'ai des sueurs en me rendant compte qu'il s'agit d'un membre de la team rocket, ces imposteurs trafiquants de Pokémons!

\- « C'est pas ce que tu crois! » Une voix féminine, jeune. Elle enlève sa casquette noire au logo rouge, son regard passant de la caisse à derrière elle, puis à moi. Elle est légèrement plus grande que moi en taille, probablement le même âge, et a de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. C'est tout ce que je peux détailler dans la pénombre et après le choc reçu. «Je suis poursuivie, j'essaye de sauver ces Pokémons! Aide-moi à me cacher! » - « Attrapez-la, elle ne peut pas être loin! » Je ne prends pas le temps de plus réfléchir, la situation impose une réaction rapide. - « J'habite tout près d'ici, viens! » On récupère la caisse rapidement et on se dirige vers le pont qui mène directement dans Azuria. Elle a l’air surprise de ma réaction.

Arrivant à la fin du pont, on aperçoit 2 silhouettes qui nous barrent le chemin. En regardant attentivement je ne reconnais pas ces personnes, alors que je connais pas mal de monde du coin. - « Arrêtez-vous les filles, et donnez-nous gentiment cette caisse. » - « Jamais! » Mon acolyte regarde frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant une issue. Je lui murmure qu'à part sauter dans l'eau, nous n'avons pas d'échappatoire.

Elle regarde la caisse de pokéballs...se saisit d'une des pokéballs et le lance en avant! Sans plus réfléchir, je fais de même.

Ce ne sont pas des Pokémons d'ici ça!

Le premier envoyé par mon acolyte est un chien avec un magnifique pelage blanc et bleu, une corne sur la tête. Il a l'air noble et tient sa tête haute. Un Absol. Il jauge rapidement la situation, regarde la personne qui l'a appelé et devant ses sollicitations se met en position de combat face aux attaquants... avec un air légèrement hautain ? Le deuxième est un petit dragon gris-vert avec une corne sur la tête et des défenses. Il me regarde. Je me mets à sa hauteur et lui demande de nous aider à nous échapper. Il me regarde l'air confiant et me tend sa main. Check! On fait front à nos adversaires, qui ont eux aussi appelé un Pokémon chacun.

Un Rattata et un Smogogo.

\- « Coupenotte, utilise Griffe sur le Rattata» Coupenotte fonce avec assurance vers le petit rat violet, qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver. L'attaque est rapide, précise et puissante! Je suis impressionnée, tout comme le Rattata qui est bien sonné, et son dresseur. Il le rappelle et se sauve en courant, criant qu'on est des malades... Etrange réaction... - « Absol, Griffe toi aussi! » Absol s'élance vers Smogogo, parvient à le toucher mais ça ne suffit pas. - « Smogogo, Puredepois sur les deux!» Smogogo laisse échapper des gaz de ses pores, à l'air fort douteux. 

Absol parvint à reculer et esquiver mais Coupenotte fait front... et se met à tousser et cracher. - « Courage Coupenotte! Utilise Gros-yeux pour aider Absol. » Coupenotte fixe Smogogo et ses yeux deviennent plus rouge. Absol en profite pour relancer une attaque, faisant de nouveau mouche.

Notre opposant voyant qu'il se fait dominer, sort une radio de sa poche. Nous ne pouvons toujours pas passer, mais ne sommes pas loin de la ville. Quelqu'un pourrait peut-être nous entendre. - «à l'aiiiide!» Le sbire me regarde l'air étonné et moqueur. « Je suis née ici, ma mère est championne d'arène et habite tout près. Tout le monde me connait ici! » Le doute à l'air de 

s'immiscer en lui et devant mes nouveaux cris, le sbire finit par rappeler son Pokémon et fuir, nous promettant de revenir rapidement avec du renfort.

Sans plus de discussion nous reprenons la caisse et courons jusqu'à la maison.

On rentre sans frapper et fermons la porte avec fracas. On pose la caisse et respirons un instant. Ma mère, qui s'occupait de mon petit-frère, s'arrête et nous observe rapidement. Elle a un mouvement de surprise et d'inquiétude en voyant mon acolyte et son accoutrement...et nos 2 Pokémons ! - « Wendy, que se passe-t-il ? » Elle met la main sur sa ceinture de pokéballs prête à appeler un de ses alliés. - « Maman...il y a des personnes de la team rocket … qui pourchassaient cette fille …et qui voulaient la caisse de pokéballs. Elle dit qu'elle voulait … les rendre. » après tout je ne la connais pas. Je reprends mon souffle. - « Oui, je m’appelle Anouk madame. Je veux juste ramener ces Pokémons d'où ils viennent ! » - « D'accord les filles, calmez-vous » Elle va prendre le téléphone et tape un numéro. Je vois Anouk se méfier et se rapprocher de la caisse. - « Ma mère est championne d'arène, on peut lui faire confiance. Je m'appelle Wendy » - « Du tant que les Pokémons sont libres. Moi c'est Anouk. Merci pour le coup de main. » - « De rien. Comment as-tu eu ce déguisement ? » Je la vois hésiter une seconde. - « Je le tiens de mon père. C'est une longue histoire, mais j'étais en infiltration chez la team rocket, pour sauver ces Pokémons de leur vente au casino. » Elle a l’air honnête.

Ma maman ramène une baie pécha de la cuisine et la donne à Coupenotte, qui fait le fier mais est quand même soulagé de se soigner du poison de Smogogo.

* Toc toc*

\- « Agent Jenny, vous avez été rapide » Anouk se ferme un peu et a l'air contrarié. On expose la situation à l'agent de Police, accompagné de son Caninos.

Apparemment, elle est au courant qu'une cargaison de caisse de Pokémons de contrebande doit passer par le tunnel azuré d'Azuria pour aller au casino de Céladopole. Son équipe est en train de se préparer à une intervention, elle ne peut donc pas raccompagner ces Pokémons. Elle a un allié, le professeur Chen qui pourrait s'en occuper, mais il habite à Bourg Palette. Mon père n'est pas là ce soir et ma mère ne peut pas laisser mon petit-frère tout seul...

\- « Je vais les amener ! Wendy, tu viens avec moi ? » - « Coupenotte ! » Coupenotte et Anouk me regardent avec insistance... Après tout, il est peut-être tant de partir de la maison ! J'acquiesce. Je vois le regard fier mais inquiet de ma maman, qui va me préparer un sac avec le strict nécessaire.

Pendant ce temps, l'agent Jenny est repartie et nous décidons du meilleur chemin pour aller à Bourg Palette. Passer la grotte du Mont Sélénite ne me semble pas raisonnable, c'est connu dans la région pour être le repaire de la team rocket... mais en même temps affronter la Montagne... Anouk m'apprend alors qu'elle est originaire de Cramois'île et que la montagne ça la connait. On décide donc de passer par le Mont Sélénite.

Maman revient avec nos affaires, je la rassure et lui promet de l'appeler dès que nous sommes à Argenta, la première ville sur notre chemin. Elle a réparti les pokéballs dans nos sacs.

C'est parti pour l'aventure!


	2. Première mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk viennent de se rencontrer, de façon brutale et inattendue. Aider d'un Coupenotte et et d'une Absol, elles doivent rapporter les Pokéballs volées par la Team rocket, au professeur Chen à Bourg Palette. Wendy s'élance enfin et sort de chez elle !

Nos sacs sur le dos, Absol et Coupenotte à nos côtés, nous sortons de la ville, discrètement. La situation impose le silence, nous ne parlons que pour nous orienter.

Nous rejoignons assez rapidement le sentier de randonnée qui passe par le Mont Sélénite pour rejoindre Argenta. Malgré l'obscurité, et grâce au bon sens de l'orientation d’Anouk dans les montagnes et à mes perceptions de l’environnement plutôt aiguisés, nous trouvons rapidement notre chemin. La montée est rude mais nous sommes motivées. Anouk marche d’un pas assuré devant moi, Absol non loin d’elle. Coupenotte est juste devant moi, presque protecteur.

Vers 23 heure, au sommet du sentier, la fatigue commence à nous rattraper. Ce n'est pas le cas de Coupenotte et Absol qui marchent maintenant bien devant nous. On décide de manger une partie de nos provisions et de dormir quelques heures, sous la surveillance de nos nouveaux amis. Anouk me raconte son infiltration dans la base de team rocket pour venir en aide à ces Pokémons. Elle s’anime en en parlant et est vraiment décidée à aller jusqu’au bout de la mission qu’elle s’est imposée. Je l’admire un peu, elle a l’air si sûr de ce qu’elle veut. Je me demande d’où lui vient cette envie et surtout je me demande d’où lui vient sa capacité à s'infiltrer comme ça...après tout nous n’avons que 15 ans. Mais je respecte sa vie privée et ne demande rien. Malgré l'angoisse de la mission qui nous incombent, nous nous endormons rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 2 heure, nous amis nous réveillent. Il est temps de repartir. Nous entamons donc la descente vers Argenta. Nous voyageons en silence, pressées d'arriver. Nous apprécions quand même, en bas du sentier, la vue sur le lever de soleil derrière le Mont Sélénite. C'est féérique...

Nous apercevons enfin Argenta !

Nos sacs sur le dos, Absol et Coupenotte à nos côtés, nous sortons de la ville, discrètement. La situation impose le silence, nous ne parlons que pour nous orienter.

Nous rejoignons assez rapidement le sentier de randonnée qui passe par le Mont Sélénite pour rejoindre Argenta. Malgré l'obscurité, et grâce au bon sens de l'orientation d’Anouk dans les montagnes et à mes perceptions de l’environnement plutôt aiguisés, nous trouvons rapidement notre chemin. La montée est rude mais nous sommes motivées. Anouk marche d’un pas assuré devant moi, Absol non loin d’elle. Coupenotte est juste devant moi, presque protecteur.

Vers 23 heure, au sommet du sentier, la fatigue commence à nous rattraper. Ce n'est pas le cas de Coupenotte et Absol qui marchent maintenant bien devant nous. On décide de manger une partie de nos provisions et de dormir quelques heures, sous la surveillance de nos nouveaux amis. Anouk me raconte son infiltration dans la base de team rocket pour venir en aide à ces Pokémons. Elle s’anime en en parlant et est vraiment décidée à aller jusqu’au bout de la mission qu’elle s’est imposée. Je l’admire un peu, elle a l’air si sûr de ce qu’elle veut. Je me demande d’où lui vient cette envie et surtout je me demande d’où lui vient sa capacité à s'infiltrer comme ça...après tout nous n’avons que 15 ans. Mais je respecte sa vie privée et ne demande rien. Malgré l'angoisse de la mission qui nous incombent, nous nous endormons rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 2 heure, nous amis nous réveillent. Il est temps de repartir. Nous entamons donc la descente vers Argenta. Nous voyageons en silence, pressées d'arriver. Nous apprécions quand même, en bas du sentier, la vue sur le lever de soleil derrière le Mont Sélénite. C'est féérique...

Nous apercevons enfin Argenta !

Il nous regarde...et s'enfuit presque en riant! On gigote pour tenter de se libérer, mais la toile est solide! - « Wendy tu arrives à attraper quelque chose dans tes poches? J'essaye d'attraper le pokéball d'Absol ! » Après quelques essais infructueux, Anouk finit par appeler Absol, qui nous regarde l'air presque dédaigneux. Elle entreprend toute de même de libérer Anouk de sa toile. Je mets un peu plus de temps à arriver à appeler Coupenotte. Et alors que j'y parvins, je remarque que 3 Mimigals arrivent vers nous, l'air assez furax ! - « Attention Coupenotte ! »

Les 3 Mimigals s'élancent pour attaquer Coupenotte, qui se prend les attaques mais n'a pas l'air trop blessé. Il fait face aux Pokémons et me regarde. En observant les alentours pour chercher de quoi nous libérer, je remarque des œufs dans des buissons tout près de nous... Je stoppe Coupenotte et lui dis simplement d'esquiver. Il tente de grimper à un arbre sans succès... Heureusement Anouk s’est libérée et a envoyé Absol nous aider. Il arrive à temps et fait un strique avec les Mimigals. Absol me libère aussi, j’explique la situation à Anouk et nous nous écartons des œufs. Voyant que nous ne les réattaquons pas et que nous nous éloignons des œufs, les Mimigals se calment. Sans leur tourner le dos nous reculons gentiment. Puis à bonne distance on se remet dans le bon sens. Fiou c’était chaud! Pour rester discrètes nous décidons de rappeler Absol dans sa pokéball et Coupenotte monte sur mon dos et se cache sous ma chevelure rousse épaisse. Ça n’a pas l’air de trop lui plaire mais il ne voulait pas rentrer cette fois.

Le reste de la traversée se passe sans encombre et nous arrivons à la sortie de la forêt.

Des enfants s'affrontent avec leur Pokémons à l'entrée de la ville, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Nous traversons rapidement Jadielle, passons par des sentiers hors de la vue des gens et arrivons à Bourg Palette vers 16 heure. Nous trouvons rapidement le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, enfin !

Il nous accueille chaleureusement et nous explique la situation. L'équipe de l'agent Jenny a pu interpeller une partie des voleurs, mais le casino et le bateau pour exporter les Pokémons étaient vides... Dommage. Le professeur récupère les pokéballs...et remarque le Coupenotte dans mes cheveux et la pokéball qu'Anouk tient dans sa main. Elle la regarde intensément... - « Professeur, je veux garder Absol. » Coupenotte descend de mon dos et se poste face à moi. « Coupe Coupenote ! » - « ça ne me pose pas de problème les filles, s'ils sont d'accord. Ses Pokémons étaient sauvages. » Je n'en reviens pas ! Coupenotte va être mon partenaire ? Je suis très émue. Je me penche au niveau de Coupenotte, je ne dis rien... il me tend sa patte et nous faisons un check ! 

Absol a été de suite d'accord, comme si c'était une évidence. J'éclate de rire devant cette scène...Anouk me regarde surprise, puis relâche la pression aussi et rit de bon cœur avec moi !

\- « Alors les enfants, que voulez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous voulez rentrez chez vous ? Vous avez été très efficaces toutes les deux. Vous seriez d’une grande aide dans la lutte contre la contrebande de Pokémons. Je pourrais vous faire entrer dans les rangs des agents spéciaux, je pense que l’Agent Jenny n’y verrait aucun inconvénient.» Oula, je ne m'étais pas imaginée du tout avec ce genre de rôle. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de nous en sortir indemnes.... Je m'attendais à ce qu'Anouk soit d'accord, mais elle a l'air d'y réfléchir en regardant Absol. - « Je crois qu'on doit devenir plus fort avant. N'est-ce pas Absol ? » Son Pokémon acquiesce. - « Bien. Pour devenir plus fortes, les combats Pokémons dans les arènes pourront vous aider. La première arène que je vous conseille est celle d'Argenta. Vous pourriez aller tenter votre chance. » - « Il faut peut-être qu'on s'entraine avant...n'est-ce pas Coupenotte ? » « Coupe ! »

Le professeur nous donne un pokédex et une dizaine de pokéballs pour commencer. Il nous donne également la récompense promise pour le sauvetage des Pokémons, qui s'élève tout de même à 400 pokédollars ! Anouk me fait rire en marchandant pour avoir un peu plus! En tout cas, c'est lucratif d'être agent spécial ! Il faudra qu'on y réfléchisse pour gagner de l'argent. Le professeur nous propose pour la nuit de rester dormir dans sa petite chambre de travail.


	3. Premiers entraînements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk ont réussi leur première mission. Elles ont sauvé et rapporté les Pokéballs volées par la Team Rocket au Professeur Chen. Elles ont commencé à former un lien avec Coupenotte et Absol, qui décident de rester avec elle. Accompagnées de leur nouveau Pokémon, elles commencent à s'entraîner pour devenir plus fortes.

Avant d’aller dormir, Anouk et moi décidons de faire un entrainement.

Nous ressortons du laboratoire et nous installons sur la petite place du village. Nous utilisons nos pokédex afin de mieux connaitre nos Pokémons. Coupenotte est selon le pokédex un Pokémon bipède vert grisâtre avec de pâles défenses droites qui proviennent des deux côtés de sa bouche. Ces défenses peuvent se régénérer si elles sont cassées, et repoussent si elles tombent. Cette croissance constante permet d’agrandir et d’affiler ses défenses. Elles ont de nombreux buts, comme entailler des arbres pour marquer son territoire ou écraser de la nourriture pour ensuite la manger. L’arrière de sa tête est d’un vert grisâtre foncé, avec une grande corne légèrement courbée. De larges ovales vert foncé entourent ses yeux rouges et il possède un petit groin arrondi avec de larges narines. Un « foulard » vert forêt entoure son cou. Les membres et la queue de Coupenotte sont petits. Ses pattes avant ont trois doigts et ses pattes arrière en ont deux. Il est doué pour grimper aux murs. Toujours d’après le pokedex, Coupenotte connait Griffe et Gros-yeux comme attaques au départ. Une autre possible est assurance. Vu le caractère de mon Coupenotte, cette attaque me parait abordable. Je lui explique puis le motive, mais il n’a guère besoin de moi pour ça. Il se met en position d’attaque, se concentre et fait un mouvement avec sa main droite. Ça ne ressemble pas à l’attaque Griffe, mais ce n’est pas encore ça. Je lui propose de mettre tout le poids de son corps en avant et de frapper du plat de sa main, avec conviction. Je lui montre l’exemple. Au bout d’un certain temps, l’attaque ressemble vraiment à Assurance. Je suis fière de lui! De son côté, Anouk a appris l’attaque Moi d’abord à Absol. Cette attaque permet de renvoyer l’attaque de l’adversaire avec plus de puissance, si Absol parvient à être plus rapide que lui.

Après cette séance et les évènements récents, nous mangeons chez le professeur Chen. On discute avec entrain de notre journée et de nos nouveaux amis, qui restent avec nous. Nous dormons tous les quatre dans la chambre de travail du professeur Chen.

Le lendemain matin, on se réveille d’attaque pour commencer une nouvelle vie!

J’appelle ma mère pour la prévenir, elle m’encourage avec enthousiasme dans cette voix. Après s’être habillées, Anouk me propose un combat pour bien démarrer la journée. Je suis enthousiaste et acquiesce, Coupenotte prêt à en découdre.

Nous retournons sur la petite place du village, il n’y a personne à une heure si matinale.

Coupenotte et Absol se font face, Coupenotte est excité et sûr de lui, Absol concentrée et sereine. Absol doit avoir plus de défense que mon Coupenotte, commençons par baisser sa garde. - « Coupenotte utilise Gro-yeux » Coupenotte fixe Absol, quelque peu désarçonnée par l’assurance de mon Pokémon. - « Absol utilise Griffe! » Absol s’élance contre mon Coupenotte et le touche. Je profite de la proximité d’Absol pour enchainer avec Assurance. Coupenotte fait bien comme la veille et parvint à toucher Absol...qui n’est pas très affectée par une attaque de ce type...et qui semble plus forte encore. Un talent ? - « Absol Moi d’abord! » Devant le peu d’efficacité d’Assurance, je dis à Coupenotte d’enchainer des attaques Griffe. Porté par ses précédentes réussites, il fonce rapidement vers Absol qui est surprise de la vivacité du petit dragon vert et ne parvient pas à esquiver la salve de Griffe. Absol finit par tomber à genoux toute étourdie. On met fin au combat. Coupenotte vient vers moi très content de lui, il parade autour de moi. Je le félicite mais félicite aussi Absol, je ne voudrais pas que Coupenotte prenne la grosse tête. Anouk s’est approchée d’Absol, elle a l’air inquiète. Mais Absol se relève, un peu vexée de sa défaite mais elle n’a pas l’air d’en vouloir à Anouk.

On rentre nos amis dans leur pokéball et les mettons en soins au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Anouk m’explique qu’elle est fière de la résistance d’Absol et qu’elle a remarqué que son talent est Cœur noble, ce qui lui permet d’être plus forte quand elle subit une attaque ténèbres. Je me demande quel est le talent de mon Coupenotte.

Nous partons du Bourg-Palette ensuite, nous dirigeant vers Argenta.

Cette fois nous empruntons le chemin classique, croisant quelques personnes sur notre route. Je sens Anouk toujours attentive aux autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarque un Roucoups grattant le sol, à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous. Ce n’est pas souvent qu’on a la chance d’en croiser un si accessible! Anouk décide de l’attraper. Je me mets à l’écart pour ne pas gêner et j’observe, Coupenotte sur mon épaule pour mieux voir.

Anouk change alors de comportement. Elle si joviale et spontanée, devient furtive. Elle observe tout autour d’elle et se fait toute petite. Elle parvint à s’approche de quelques mètres...mais le Roucoups doit avoir une sacrée vision parce qu’il se retourne et regarde Anouk...et passe finalement à l’attaque!

Anouk appelle alors Absol pour un affrontement.

Roucoups s’est envolé et commence à battre frénétiquement des ailes, créant une Tornade. Absol s’ancre bien au sol et n’est pas très affectée. Anouk lui dit d’utiliser Gros-yeux. Absol fixe intensément Roucoups, qui s’élançait de front sur Absol... Mais déboussolé par l’attaque d’Absol qui était très intimidante, il rate sa cible et s’écrase au sol. Anouk réagit vite et enchaine une attaque Griffe, que le Roucoups intercepte avec ses pattes. Il en a sous le capot ce Roucoups! Peut-être Anouk en a-t-elle conscience, parce qu’elle change de tactique et décide d’utiliser leur nouvelle attaque, Moi d’abord. Roucoups s’est envolé pour une nouvelle attaque Tornade, mais Absol est plus rapide. Sa corne brille alors intensément d’une belle couleur argentée, et une puissante attaque Tornade s’en suit, envoyant le Roucoups au tapis. Anouk utilise une de ses pokéballs, et voilà sa première capture réussie! Elle saute de joie et entoure Absol de ses bras pour la féliciter. Pour une fois, Absol semble apprécier le compliment et rend son câlin à sa dresseuse.

Je les félicite, et Coupenotte qui a été très impressionné par le Moi d’abord sautille autour d’Absol, fière. Anouk a un grand sourire qui fait plaisir à voir.

On se remet en route, cette fois pour le centre Pokémon de Jadielle. Roucoups va sans doute avoir besoin de soins. On discute de ce combat sur le chemin. - « Tu as l'air contente de ta capture Anouk. Absol a été impressionnante tu ne trouves pas? » - «Incroyable! Elle est phénoménale!... J'espère juste que ça va aller pour Roucoups, qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir attaqué... » - « Je ne pense pas. C'est lui qui est resté et a provoqué le combat. Il a vu tes talents de dresseuse! » Je lui souris gentiment. - « Merci Wendy. Et toi comment tu te sens avec Coupenotte? » Je réfléchis quelques secondes à sa question. Ce n'est pas évident. - « Il est plein d'énergie et d'assurance, parfois je me sens un peu dépassée. Mais je crois qu'il va m'apporter une grande motivation et j'espère l'aider à moduler ses capacités. » Je la regarde. « Absol n'a pas l'air facile non plus. Mais je crois qu'on n'est pas tombées sur eux par hasard. » - « En même temps, un dragon c'est pas rien! Absol a un tempérament tellement différent du mien. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'elle pense...Elle est calme. Je me dis qu'être avec elle, ça m'aidera peut-être à me poser plus. » - «On a vraiment des Pokémons qui vont nous sortir de nos habitudes. On va s'amuser! » Moi qui suis réservée, j'ai exprimé ma joie. Ça m'a surprise moi-même. Anouk va m'apporter beaucoup aussi je crois. Je suis contente des aventures qui nous attendent! - « Ouai ça va être une super aventure! 

» s'exclame-t-elle.

Une fois à Jadielle, on se rend directement au centre Pokémon. L’infirmière fait passer nos 3 pokéballs dans la fameuse machine. Je me demande bien comment ça marche. Léo avait tenté de me l’expliquer mais je n’ai pas très bien compris. Toujours est-il que l’infirmière nous signale que Roucoups restera en soins jusqu’au soir. Légèrement déçues de ne pas pouvoir faire les présentations officielles avec notre nouveau compagnon, nous sortons. Il fait beau, la matinée est agréable.

Anouk me propose d’aller voir sur le terrain à la sortie de la ville si les gamins sont toujours là. Pourquoi pas.

Il y a en effet 5 enfants sur le terrain, qui ont l’air de discuter avec énergie. Ils nous observent approcher et parlent tout bas. Anouk leur propose un combat contre l’une de nous, elle propose spontanément un combat entre moi et l'un des garçons. Soit! 

Je m’avance avec confiance, Coupenotte fait front sur le terrain. J’entends des chuchotis, les gamins sont quelques peu impressionnés par mon petit dragon vert. Le garçon envoie un Rattata au combat. Je conseille à Coupenotte de rester vigilant, de ne pas être trop sûr de lui... il n’a pas l’air de beaucoup écouter mes conseils... 

et le Rattata s’avère être finalement assez sûr de lui. Coupenotte perd un peu de sa confiance. Anouk l’encourage depuis le bord du terrain. Allez, attaquons ! - « Coupenotte utilise Assurance. » - «Rattata Vive-attaque » Rattata fait des mouvements de déplacements rapides sur le terrain.

Il arrive sur mon Coupenotte qui avait eu juste le temps de mettre sa paume en avant. Les deux attaques ont fait mouche. Je profite que Rattata s’est rapproché pour déclencher une salve de Griffe...que Rattata esquive. Il enchaine avec une attaque Jet de sable, qui fait trébucher mon Coupenotte. Rattata fait une deuxième attaque Vive-attaque qui touche de nouveau mon Coupenotte, qui se retrouve bien déboussolé. Le Rattata a reculé. Je commence à avoir chaud et les pensées qui s’emmêlent ! Coupenotte panique un peu. - «Calme toi, écoute moi Coupenotte» Il s’agite moins et tend l’oreille. Mon adversaire ordonne une troisième attaque Vive attaque. «Utilise Griffe pour l’intercepter !» Rattata arrive contre mon Coupenotte qui tombe à terre, mais touche Rattata avec ses Griffes. Il tombe également! Aucun des deux ne se relève.

Il a suffi de 2 attaques pour mettre KO le Rattata mâle qui avait l’air pourtant costaud...étrange. Par contre la salve d’attaque Griffe peut-être une idée pour plus tard... Je vais prendre Coupenotte dans mes bras, il me regarde les yeux mi-clos, l’air très déçu. Je lui dis simplement que je suis fière de lui, il a fait de son mieux.

Le gamin s’en va l’air renfrogné. Un autre, un peu plus grand et âgé que les autres (environ 10-12 ans), s’avance l’air un peu trop sûr de lui. Il défie Anouk, qui répond de suite et se met en position. Elle appelle Absol, créant une nouvelle vague de chuchotis d’admiration. Son adversaire appelle un Doduo.

Le premier tour est fait pour jauger l’autre. Absol utilise Gros-yeux et Doduo Rugissement. Les deux Pokémons sont motivés et impressionnants. Anouk enchaine avec une attaque Griffe, elle s’élance vers Doduo qu’elle touche. Celui-ci recule légèrement et utilise l’attaque Tripl’attaque ordonnée par son dresseur. Etant assez près, Absol ne peut pas l’éviter mais n’a pas l’air de souffrir d’un problème de statut, comme peut en infliger cette attaque. Fort de cette attaque dont il a l’air très fier, le gamin réitère l’opération. Absol relance une attaque Gros-yeux pour tenter d’affaiblir l’assurance et la défense de ce Doduo. Ensuite Anouk tente une attaque Moi d’abord, mais le Doduo est plus rapide et Absol encaisse sa troisième attaque Trippl’attaque. Elle commence à souffler. Malgré tout, Anouk essaie une nouvelle fois l’attaque Moi d’abord, qui avait si bien marchée contre Roucoups...mais une fois encore Doduo est plus rapide et Absol est gelée par l’attaque. Anouk encourage de tout son cœur Absol et lui demande d'utiliser l'attaque Vive-attaque! Absol tente de se dégager de la glace pendant de longues secondes...tiens, on dirait qu'elle bouge par petits mouvements vifs... mais elle ne parvient pas à se dégager. C’est fini. J’ai un pincement au cœur pour Absol et Anouk.

Le gamin se vante auprès de ses copains, il s'appelle Jason et est fier d’avoir appris l’attaque Tripl’attaque lorsqu’il était à Parmanie. Ça explique son teint plus mat que les autres, comme Anouk d’ailleurs. Anouk ne dit pas grand-chose, je lui dis simplement qu'elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance cette fois.

On rentre au centre Pokémon déposer nos pokéballs. L’infirmière a l’air un peu dépitée mais ne nous dit rien. Je pense qu’on est assez grandes pour se rendre compte de nos échecs. Elle nous propose même d’aller cueillir des baies. Elle nous explique que certaines peuvent être utiles pendant les combats ou en dehors, pour nous et pour nos Pokémons. Elle nous propose d’aller en cueillir et de lui ramener.

On passe une heure dans la ville et on trouve pas mal de petites baies bleues rondes. 

L'infirmière nous informe que ce sont des baies orans qui revitalisent un peu les Pokémons. On se les partage et on les range.

L’infirmière Joëlle nous annonce que Roucoups et les autres Pokémons sont guérit et prêt à nous rejoindre. Anouck décide de procéder aux présentations de Roucoups au reste du groupe. Roucoups se révèle être un Pokémon foufou et très joueur. Lorsqu’Absol le découvre, elle prend un air blasé et on pourrait penser à son attitude qu’elle n’est pas peu fière d’avoir terrassé le Pokémon vol plus tôt dans la journée. Ça fait du bien à son égo, qui a été assez malmené par le dernier combat. Roucoups taquine Absol en sautillant tout autour d’elle. Au moins, il n’est pas rancunier et il fait beaucoup rire Anouk. De nouveau, pleine d’entrain, Anouk me propose un combat. J'hésite, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop pour une seule journée... Coupenotte s’avance prêt à en découdre. Il a toujours envie de se battre, c'est impressionnant.

Coupenotte et Roucoups se font face. Anouk commence avec une attaque Jet de sable. Je dis à Coupenotte de se retourner et de se cacher les yeux. Le mouvement est efficace et le sable n'atteint pas les yeux de mon Coupenotte. Anouk fait des gestes en expliquant à Roucoups d'utiliser son vent pour faire voler le sable déjà en suspension...ce qu'il réussit avec brio! 

Coupenotte et Roucoups se font face. Anouk commence avec une attaque Jet de sable. Je dis à Coupenotte de se retourner et de se cacher les yeux. Le mouvement est efficace et le sable n'atteint pas les yeux de mon Coupenotte. Anouk fait des gestes en expliquant à Roucoups d'utiliser son vent pour faire voler le sable déjà en suspension...ce qu'il réussit avec brio! 

Cette fois le sable semble s'infiltrer partout et gêne Coupenotte. Même mes yeux me piquent! Roucoups par contre ne semble pas le moins du monde gêné. Il enchaine avec une attaque Charge. Je fais comme avec le Rattata et dis à Coupenotte d'utiliser ses griffes au dernier moment. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquent et repoussent nos deux amis. J'enchaine rapidement en ordonnant à Coupenotte d'utiliser Assurance de près. Avec deux attaques qui s'enchainent l'attaque assurance est plus efficace. Coupenotte se jette en avant sur Roucoups qui se retrouve violemment projeté contre le sol...et ne parvient pas à se relever.

Je trouve Coupenotte fort contre les mâles tout de même... Je le félicite ainsi que Roucoups, et sort mon pokédex. Il est dit que Coupenotte peut avoir le talent Rivalité, qui le rend plus fort contre les mâles et moins contre les femelles. Je pense que c'est ça! Je le dis à Anouk, qui me dit que Roucoups a sans doute de son côté le talent Regard vif puisqu'il n'a pas été perturbé par le sable. Très probable.

On rappelle nos amis qui méritent du repos. On les dépose à l'infirmière Joelle, on prend un repas au centre Pokémon et on va dormir dans le dortoir.


	4. Des Pokémons bien énervés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir réussi une mission de sauvetage de Pokémons, Anouk et Wendy décident de s'entraîner avec Absol et Coupenotte pour être plus fortes. Afin d'y parvenir, elles ont envie de compléter un peu leur équipe. Elles vont fouiller la forêt de Jade.

On se lève ensemble le lendemain matin, on petit-déjeune tranquillement. Au fil de la conversation j’explique à Anouk que j’aimerais bien avoir un Pikachu. Ma famille ne les aime pas trop, ayant beaucoup de Pokémons aquatiques, mais quand j’en ai entendu un avant-hier dans la forêt de jade ça m’a beaucoup tenté. On se met d’accord pour aller en chercher aujourd’hui. 

On croise les mêmes gamins que la veille à la sortie de la ville. Ils nous proposent un combat, mais ni Anouk ni moi n’avons la tête à ça pour le moment. Et puis l’infirmière Joëlle va finir par en avoir marre! 

Après avoir regardé dans le pokédex qui dit que les Pikachus aiment les baies mepo, on se met en quête de ces baies rondes rouge et jaunes. On en trouve assez facilement dans les buissons, on en a rapidement une bonne quantité. 

On se pose dans une clairière et je tente de faire une petite salade de baies, avec les baies mepo et oran. Coupenotte qui s’approche pour goûter n’est pas très fan de la mixture. Sa tête de dégoût fait rire Anouk. Je rappelle Coupenotte dans sa pokéball pour qu’il ne dérange pas ceux que j’aimerais croiser, et pose le résultat de ma cuisine sur une souche d’arbre. On se met à distance respectable, pour ne pas effrayer un éventuel Pikachu. On se pose dans l’herbe. 

Une heure passe. On entend la vie dans la forêt, c’est calme et reposant. 

On entend soudainement du bruit dans un buisson de l’autre côté de la clairière! Une paire d’oreille jaune avec les pointes noires émergent...puis un Pikachu! 

Il est si mignon! Avec ses petites joues rouges et son beau poil jaune! J'en veux un. Je m'approche doucement, et je lui parle. J'ai capté son attention mais je le sens très effrayé. Je lui propose de faire connaissance mais il s'enfuit. Ça m'attriste, je suis déçue.

Anouk m'encourage et me dit de recommencer. Elle m'aide, et nous tentons de refaire une petite salade. J'utilise mes dernières baies orans. Mais, peut-être à cause de mon échec précédent, je me sens moins à l'aise et... le résultat ne ressemble absolument à rien... J'allais la jeter mais Anouk m'encourage à tenter l'expérience quand même. On met cette chose sur la souche d'arbre et on se cache, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait arriver. 

Rapidement arrivent trois Scarabrute, à l'air assez énervés et combatifs. on reste bien cachées.

Ils se jettent sur la souche, se donnant des coups, se griffant et se poussant. En quelques instants, la souche est détruite, explosée en multiples petits copeaux de bois. Anouk et moi restons figées dans les fourrés, retenant notre respiration. En bout de quelques minutes, qui nous paraissent une éternité, les Scarabrute retournent dans les profondeurs de la forêt et nous pouvons reprendre notre respiration. Que peut signifier cette agressivité?

J'aimerais vraiment un Pikachu mais je ne voudrais pas nous mettre en danger et je n'ai plus de baies orans... Peut-être vaut-il mieux arrêter là? Mais Anouk n'est pas d'accord et veut qu'on persiste, elle me propose une de ses portions de baies orans. Je suis touchée et rassurée par ces propos. Par contre on est d'accord pour changer d'endroit, personne ne va venir ici après le boucan qu'ont fait les Scarabrute.

Après quelques centaines de mètres, au détour d'un virage, nous tombons sur quatre Chenipan jouant dans l'herbe.

Sans rien dire ni vraiment y réfléchir, elle va vers eux et se met à leur portée. 

\- « Bonjour. Je suis Anouk, nouvelle dresseuse. Est-ce que l’un de vous aurez envie de venir avec moi. » Les Chenipan se sont immobilisés et la regardent avec curiosité. À ma grande surprise, l'un d'eux la regarde et une connexion à l'air de se faire immédiatement. C'est très touchant, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Le Chenipan se laisse capturer par Anouk, il amène volontairement sa tête contre la pokéball.

Anouk rappelle Chenipan, puis Absol et Roucoups. Je fais de même et appelle Coupenotte. Comme je m'y attendais il va tout de suite voir le nouveau et se pavane devant lui, presque à le défier. Il est terrible, je souris indulgemment. Absol le regarde d'un air ininteressée, Roucoups taquine Chenipan, un peu impressionné de se retrouver au centre de l'attention. Je me présente et lui souhaite la bienvenue. Il me sourit et tout de suite va se mettre près d'Anouk. Il la regarde avec amour. Une sacrée équipe! 

On les rappelle après les présentations, Anouk garde Chenipan sur son épaule, il se frotte contre elle. C'est très touchant.

On se dirige vers l'ouest. La forêt me calme un peu. Il y a un petit vent qui fait bouger les feuilles des arbres et gigoter les baies, on aperçoit de Pokémons dans certains arbres. Anouk avance d'un bon pas, décidée. 

Nous tombons après quelques minutes sur un couple de personnes âgées, posés et prenant un repas à l'air appétissant. Anouk va se présenter, je la suis. Elle met tout le monde à l'aise de suite, m'incluant dans la conversation. Ils sont d'Argenta et font leurs cueillettes hebdomadaires de baies. Ils croisent souvent de jeunes dresseurs et aiment discuter avec eux. Ils nous demandent ce que nous faisons dans la forêt, je leur raconte mon désir de trouver un Pikachu. La dame, petite avec un chignon blanc, l'air bienveillante, nous donne des baies qui ont l'air vraiment excellentes! Elle nous explique que les Pikachu se trouvent plus facilement dans une clairière non loin d'ici et qu'ils aiment beaucoup les baies qu'elle a cueilli. Elle nous en donne deux bonnes portions chacune. C'est tellement gentil! Je suis très touchée et de nouveau motivée!

Nous trouvons facilement la clairière. Elle est apaisante, traversée par un ruisseau brillant sous le soleil. En s'approchant, on remarque des Poissirène et des Magicarpe dans l'eau, mais mon esprit n'est focalisé que vers Pikachu. Je pose une portion des baies offertes par la vieille dame dans l'herbe, bien visibles, et on se met de l'autre côté du ruisseau. On se dit que la barrière naturelle qu'il forme rassurera d'éventuels visiteurs. Une nouvelle attente commence. 

Je me demande comment Coupenotte pourrait s'entendre avec un nouveau compagnon... Au bout d'un moment, je sens Anouk qui s'agite. L'attente doit être longue pour elle. Alors que j'allais lui proposer d'aller se balader en attendant, deux paires d'oreilles se montrent! La même que ce matin ...mais aussi une plus petite paire et plus claire aussi. Un Pikachu et un Pichu!

Les deux Pokémons nous ont vu, mais alléchés par l’odeur des baies, ils prennent le risque de s’approcher. Alors que je les admire toutes les deux, un Scarabrute surgit de la forêt et s’apprêtent à attaquer les Pokémons électriques! Ceux-ci sont sidérés sur place et n’esquisse pas un geste pour s’enfuir. Il faut qu'on les aide ! Je me saisis de ma pokéball et comme Anouk j'appelle mon partenaire. 

Absol qui est plus rapide s'interpose efficacement bousculant le Scarabrute, avec fulgurance, rappelant l'attaque Vive-attaque. Mais elle est mise au sol par le choc. Sans plus m'attarder, Scarabrute venant d'être blessé, je demande à Coupenotte d'utiliser Assurance. Il fonce avec force vers le Pokémon sauvage, paume en avant, et le repousse également. Anouk en profite pour demander à Chenipan, toujours sur son épaule, d'utiliser l'attaque sécrétion pour clouer Scarabrute au sol. Scarabrute très énervé, ouvre sa gueule et envoie vers Absol une substance visqueuse violette, l'attaque Toxic. Il enchaine avec l'attaque Gonflette, ses muscles prennent en volume... il fait éclater la toile de Chenipan ! Quelle force et quelle colère ! Coupenotte fait face, mais Absol a été bien blessée. Anouk appelle Roucoups.

\- « Roucoups à toi, Tornade ! » 

-« Coupenotte, Griffe ! » On crie, prises par ce qui se passe, avec la volonté de protéger Pichu et Pikachu, qui nous regardent terrorisées. Coupenotte arme sa main, ses griffes reluisent, mais le Scarabrute est portée par une colère violente et repousse d'une seule main Coupenotte qui s'étale sur le sol, sonné. J'ai mal au cœur de le voir comme ça ! Je le rappelle et vais m'interposer devant Pichu et Pikachu. Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé ! Heureusement, le Roucoups d'Anouk parvient à faire une belle attaque Tornade qui repousse le Scarabrute dans les buissons. Impressionnée par le Pokémon oiseau, efficace contre lui, il se calme et s'enfuit. Mais il risque de ne pas en rester là. 

J'observe autour de moi. Anouk se précipite vers Absol, qui a l'air affaibli. Elle lui donne un total soin et la flatte. Roucoups vole autour d'elles. Ça a l'air d'aller. Je me retourne, Pichu et Pikachu sont toujours là. Elles se retournent vers les buissons, encore effrayées. Je me penche vers elle, souriante.

\- « On a eu chaud hein les filles ? » 

-« Piika? » Pikachu s'approche, Pichu derrière elle. 

-« On est sauvées pour le moment mais il ne faut pas rester là, et puis Coupenotte et Absol ont besoin de soins » Anouk s'approche avec Absol, je la regarde sans rien dire. « Que diriez-vous de venir avec nous? » Pikachu regarde Pichu, un petit peu impressionnée. Serait-elle mère et fille? Non plutôt sœurs à mon avis. Pikachu s'approche d’Anouk, la regarde ainsi qu'Absol ...et acquiesce. Pichu s'approche de moi timidement, ne sachant que faire. Je prends les baies qu'on avait mises de côté et j'en donne moitié à chacune. Pikachu s'approche et se sert, Pichu ne le fait que quand Pikachu a mangé. Une fois repues, je tends les bras à Pichu...qui vient timidement. Je la serre contre moi et lui dit des mots rassurants. Pikachu gambade autour de nous.

On redescend à Jadielle, Anouk me fait part, mi riant mi inquiète, de son inquiétude par rapport à l'infirmière du centre Pokémon. Nous en voudra-t-elle de revenir si souvent ? Mais non, elle n'exprime rien de ce genre quand nous y arrivons. Coupenotte doit rester se reposer jusqu'au soir, les autres vont bien.

Je prends un instant pour lire la description pokédex de ma nouvelle partenaire. Pichu est un petit Pokémon souris de type Électrique. Il est jaune avec le bout des oreilles noir, ainsi que la queue et le cou. Ses joues sont roses. Il encourage ses frères et sœurs en leur donnant de toutes petites charges électriques grâce à sa queue.

Anouk me demande si on peut retourner voir Jason, elle aimerait se battre à nouveau. Serait-elle vexée? On trouve rapidement Jason, qui se pavane et accepte facilement le combat. Il est tout de même sur la défensive quand il voit Pikachu entrer en scène. Je dis à Pichu de bien observer le combat. Elle se love un peu plus dans mes bras. J'adore! Elle produit également quelques discrètes étincelles qui vont jusqu’à Pikachu.

Anouk commence logiquement avec une attaque éclair, et comme on si attendait Jason avec une attaque Tripl'attaque. 

Pikachu est plus rapide, son attaque électrique va toucher Doduo qui n'apprécie guère. La sienne frôle Pikachu, qui a presque réussi à l'esquiver, créant simplement une marque sur le pelage. Pikachu est enjouée et attend avec impatience l'ordre suivant. Une nouvelle attaque Eclair touche Doduo qui commence à souffler. Mais, peut-être devant le danger, Doduo fait une magnifique attaque Tripl'attaque que Pikachu n'évite pas...et qui la gèle ! Oh non ! - « Pikachu, Vive-attaque ! » Vive-attaque ? J'observe Pikachu... elle tente de se dégager, fait vibrer la glace mais ça ne suffit pas. Anouk met fin au combat. Jason se la pète clairement maintenant...il est insupportable. Je sens Pichu fébrile et inquiète, je la rassure.

Nous allons au centre Pokémon où Pikachu va rester se reposer aux côtés de Coupenotte. 

On est en milieu d’après-midi et il fait beau. J’ai envie de profiter du reste de l’après-midi! On se met d’accord avec Anouk pour aller dans un parc de Jadielle. Il est plutôt tranquille.

Je n’ai que Pichu actuellement, je vais voir de quoi elle est capable. Je la pose à terre, elle me regarde mi inquiète mi intéressée. Je lui demande de me montrer une attaque qu’elle connait, en visant un rocher un peu plus loin. Timidement, elle se retourne et fait face au rocher. Elle sert ses petits poings, ferme les yeux. Des éclairs jaillissent de ces petites joues rouges. « Piiiiiiiichu! » 

Les éclairs se rassemblent pour former une attaque qui se dirige précisément vers le rocher. L’attaque n’a pas entamé le rocher mais elle était bien précise. Je la félicite, elle prend confiance. Je lui demande de recommencer, ce qu’elle fait très bien. 

J’entends Anouk demander à Absol d’utiliser Vive-attaque. Absol, avec dignité, se place en face d’Anouk et fait des déplacements rapides. Mais on dirait que ça ne la motive pas trop sans adversaire... Je le fais remarquer à Anouk et lui propose un duo. Pichu utilise son attaque Eclair, ce qui lui permettra de s’entrainer sur une cible en mouvement. Absol tentera de l’éviter rapidement. Anouk est emballée et nous commençons. C’est plutôt efficace, Pichu devant viser et Absol éviter. Mais au bout d’une dizaine d’attaque Eclairs, je trouve Pichu moins précise. En l’observant je remarque qu’elle commence à souffler et transpirer, je stoppe là pour elle. Absol étant encore en forme, Anouk continue. Elle remplace l’attaque Eclair de Pikachu par l’attaque Sécrétion de Chenipan. Il est très enthousiaste de faire partie de l’entrainement et lance une magnifique toile avec une rapidité étonnante! Il touche Absol et la cloue au sol! Celle-ci prend en air boudeur, s’assoit et tourne le dos à Chenipan. Anouk le félicite tout de même, entrainant beaucoup de câlinerie. C’est mignon! Je propose à Anouk d’entrainer Chenipan. Je lui lance des baies qu’il doit attraper et ramener à lui. Ça l’amuse beaucoup et il le fait avec joie. Il est adorable. Pichu observe attentivement. De son côté Anouk appelle Roucoups pour continuer l’entrainement d’Absol. Je ne vois pas le moment fatidique, continuant à entrainer Chenipan, mais j’entends Anouk féliciter Absol. Le temps que je me retourne, je la vois courir vers Roucoups qui est à terre. Je me demande ce qu’il s’est passé. Visiblement Absol a réussi Vive-attaque mais Roucoups s’est écrasé au sol. Chenipan et Pichu avec moi, on s’approche.

\- « Bravo Roucoups, si le sol avait été un Pokémon, il serait KO. » J’éclate de rire devant l’humour d’Anouk! Il n’y a qu’elle pour me faire rire comme ça. Anouk donne une portion de baie oran à Roucoups qui retrouve ses esprits. Absol s’est approchée et s’est assise, Anouk la félicite aussi.

Pensant que l’entrainement est suffisant pour aujourd’hui, et voyant le soleil se coucher à l’horizon, nous retournons au centre Pokémon. Pikachu vient vers nous avec entrain, elle a l’air en pleine forme! Elle rassure Pichu, qui est toute en joie. Coupenotte vient avec beaucoup moins d’entrain. Il a l’air très vexé de sa défaite et est boudeur. C’est la première fois qu’il perd, et ce fut un KO direct. Je tente de le consoler, mais il n’est pas sensible à mon réconfort. C’est assez frustrant pour moi... Pour changer de sujet, je lui présente Pichu. 

\- « C’est notre nouvelle amie. Elle est assez timide mais son attaque est déjà impressionnante. » Pichu s’approche timidement de Coupenotte. Il la regarde...et en quelques secondes son visage semble s’adoucir. Il s’approche d’elle et lui parle, semble lui raconter des aventures. Il reprend du poil de la bête, ça me fait plaisir. Ils se sont bien trouvés, la confiance de Coupenotte va peut-être permettre à Pichu de prendre de l’assurance, et la timidité de Pichu et son jeune âge donne un rôle protecteur à Coupenotte qui le met en valeur. J’ai hâte de les voir grandir ensemble!

On mange tous ensemble, une belle équipe.

Après manger, on laisse nos amis se reposer. On va se poser dans la salle commune, on se met à l’aise et on se détend un peu. On discute de ce qui s’est passé aujourd'hui. La journée a encore été riche. Le combat contre Scarabrute a été stressant mais révèle nos talents et nous pousse à donne le meilleur de nous-même. On apprend à se connaitre et à connaître nos alliés. 

\- « En fait, Wendy, quand Chenipan a lancé sa dernière attaque Sécrétion, j’ai eu l’impression que la sécrétion était différente… est-ce que tu as vu ça aussi ? » 

\- « C’est vrai qu’elle avait l’air un peu plus épaisse, non ? » elle était presque ...gluante. Mais je n’ai pas eu le temps d’en parler après le crash de Roucoups. 

\- « Oui, c’est ce que je me disais aussi. Tu crois qu’il est malade ? » Je sens qu’elle est inquiète. Personnellement je ne trouve pas ça inquiétant mais intriguant. 

\- « Il n’a pas l’air et l’infirmière Joëlle l’aurait vu. » 

\- «Tu as raison… Je vais surveiller ça quand même » elle sourit, elle a l’air de se détendre.

On papote encore un peu. Je parle de l’attaque protectrice de Coupenotte avec Pichu, qu’Anouk avait aussi remarqué.

Au bout d’un moment, l’infirmière Joëlle, qui nous a entendu parler des Scarabrute que nous avons croisé aujourd’hui, s’approche de nous. 

\- «Vous avez croisé des Scarabrute dans la forêt de Jade ? » nous demande-t-elle. 

\- « Oui ! D’abord trois qui se battaient pour de la nourriture et un autre qui a attaqué nos Pikachu et Pichu ! » explique avec force Anouk. 

\- « Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir. Ces derniers temps, les Scarabrute sont devenus très agressifs. Ils restent d’habitude dans les profondeurs de la forêt et sont plutôt pacifiques. Mais dernièrement, ils s’approchent de plus en plus de la lisière de forêt et attaquent quiconque passe à leur portée…» Ce n’est donc pas ma bouillasse de baies qui les a énervés... Mais que se passe-t-il. Je m’y promenais étant enfant et c’était un lieu sûr. 

\- « Qu’est-ce qui déclenche ce comportement ? » je demande. 

\- « On ne sait pas. L’agent Jenny a même proposé une récompense pour ceux qui en trouveraient la cause et mettraient fin à la terreur des Scarabrute. » Explique l’infirmière Joëlle. - « Une récompense ? De combien ? » Je vois tout de suite l’intérêt d’Anouk. Je souris et attend la réponse. 

\- « 200 Pokédollars. » Pas mal. 

\- « 200 Pokédollars par personne ? » on dirait qu’elle marchande et qu’elle a fait ça toute sa vie. 

\- « Oui. Vous seriez intéressées ? » nous demande-t-elle. Nous échangeons un regard avec Anouk. Je me sens motivée comme je l’ai rarement été. Ça semble aussi être le cas d’Anouk, j’en suis encore plus motivée! 

\- « On y va, Wendy ! » s’exclame Anouk. 

\- « Infirmière Joëlle nous allons tenter le coup ! »


	5. Deuxième mission, combat géant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anouk est maintenant accompagnée d'un Roucoups, un Chenipan et un Pikachu en plus d'Absol. Wendy pour sa part, s'occupe de Pichu, la petite soeur de Pikachu, en plus de Coupenotte. Fortes de ces équipes, elles décident d'aller enquêter dans la forêt de Jade, afin de comprendre l'agressivité nouvelle des Scarabrute.

On se lève tout excitées, on ne tient pas en place! On déjeune rapidement et on se dirige vers la forêt de jade. Je décide de garder Pichu dans mes bras et de laisser Coupenotte avec nous. Il n’est toujours pas au mieux de sa forme, il est bougon. Anouk a hésité, et a finalement laissé Chenipan dehors qu’elle surveille attentivement mine de rien, et Roucoups qui apprécie de pouvoir voler librement.

En réfléchissant au combat déjà mené contre Scarabrute, on a décidé de faire le plein de baies péchas. Sait-on jamais. 

Ça nous prend une petite heure, nous sommes parées à faire face. Bon, réfléchissons où trouver ces Pokémons insectes. 

\- « Par où commence-t-on ? » je demande à voix haute. 

\- «On pourrait retourner là où on a vu le Scarabrute hier après-midi. Il s’est enfui blessé, il a surement laissé des traces de son passage. » Propose Anouk. 

\- « Oui, bonne idée. En partant de là, je pourrai surement trouver une piste. » J’explique à Anouk que lorsque j’aidais Léo dans ses recherches, il m’a expliqué comment traquer un Pokémon blessé pour le trouver et le secourir. On l’a mis en pratique une fois, un super souvenir, je me sentais à l’aise.

Nous retournons sur les lieux du combat d’hier. On est surprises en y retournant de voir le bazar qu’il y a toujours! Les traces de lutte, des buissons écrasés et la terre retournée, des feuilles partout. Je sens Pichu se serrer plus contre moi et Coupenotte prendre une attitude méfiante et protectrice.

Anouk demande à Roucoups de nous survoler et d’utiliser sa vue perçante pour nous guider et nous prévenir en cas de danger. Je sens Pichu maintenant vraiment effrayée, je préfère la rentrer en sécurité dans sa pokéball. Je peux ainsi également me concentrer sur mon pistage. Je repère le buisson par où Scarabrute s’est enfui et je suis les traces. Il était encore en colère, le chemin est facile à suivre. Une trace de griffe sur un tronc, de l’herbe écrasée là, une branche cassée ici. Je remarque également le silence qui nous entoure... Cette forêt si vivante parait presque lugubre. En continuons la piste, on commence à entendre un bruit de succion. En s’approchant encore, nous constatons qu’un Scarabrute, peut-être celui de la veille, se goinfre de la sève d’un arbre. Le pokédex, mis en silencieux, nous indique qu’il s’agit d’un comportement normal pour un Scarabrute. Un peu hypnotisées, nous sommes sorties de notre rêverie par Roucoups, qui vient se poser discrètement à côté de sa dresseuse. Anouk le trouve inquiet, il a l’air prêt à passer à l’attaque si besoin. Coupenotte a l’air dans le même état d’esprit. Je regarde le Scarabrute...et je remarque des traces de combat sur Scarabrute, coup de griffe entre autres. Serait-ce un bagarreur? J’hésite sur la suite... J’en parle à Anouk, nous décidons d'une attitude à adopter. Scarabrute n'a pas l'air vraiment agressif....l'attaquer sans raison? Anouk propose de le contourner et de poursuivre notre chemin, mais pour une fois c'est moi qui veux passer à l'offensive. Si on le contourne et qu'il vient vers nous, pour peu qu'on nous barre la route dans l'autre sens, on sera piégées. Il faut le mettre hors de combat... c'est mon idée mais j'ai du mal à passer à l'action... Anouk regarde Roucoups, elle n'hésite pas une seconde. - « Tornade » je l'entends souffler à Roucoups. Roucoups s’envole et avec force déclenche une Tornade qui vole droit sur Scarabrute. Prit par surprise, frappé au dépourvu, il est touché de plein fouet. Il tombe KO, inconscient. Roucoups est un sacré battant! 

On s'approche du Pokémon. De la sève dégouline de ses mandibules. En examinant ses blessures, Anouk reconnaît les traces que Pikachu avait sur le corps après son combat contre Doduo de Jason... Je vois Anouk virer au rouge, elle s'enflamme. 

\- « C’est un coup de Jason! Ce gamin tyrannise les Pokémons de la forêt avec sa Tripl’attaque! Si je le retrouve, je vais lui faire passer un mauvais quart d’heure! Combat Pokémon ou pas, s’il le faut, ça se réglera à mains nus! Tu te rends compte s’en prendre à des Pokémons sans défense. » Elle s'énerve avec véhémence...dans l'absolu je suis d'accord avec elle, je le soupçonne aussi. Mais il faut plus d'élément, on doit continuer à avancer. 

\- «Nous n’avons aucune preuve. Ça y ressemble mais ce n’est peut-être qu’une coïncidence. Nous devons continuer d’enquêter.» 

Les traces sont de plus en plus faciles à suivre. Anouk a pris la tête de la marche et trace dans la forêt, on s'enfonce assez profondément. Je comprends la colère de Anouk...ça me rend folle ce genre de comportement... mais attendons de voir la suite. Nous traversons des bosquets et débarquons sur un vaste terrain qui est dans un pire état que l'endroit où nous nous sommes battus. Il y a des arbres brisés, des gravas...et surtout des Scarabrute au sol, inconscients! Ils sont plutôt nombreux, qu'est-ce qui a pu faire ce carnage?? Il y a quatre Scarabrute blessés, dos à dos, sur le qui-vive guettant dans toutes les directions. Anouk me fait signe d'être discrète. Je la rejoins, elle a constaté les mêmes choses que moi. On commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il faut faire... mais on entend clairement une attaque Tripl'attaque sortir des buissons, à l'autre extrémité du champ. Elle fonce sur les Scarabrute qui n'auront pas le temps de réagir tellement ils sont épuisés. Tout va très vite.

\- « Chenipan, Sécrétion! Attrape une souche et balance là devant les Scarabrute pour stopper l’attaque! » 

Je vois la toile de Chenipan jaillir de l'épaule d'Anouk, se fixer à une souche. D’un mouvement de tête, Chenipan crée une forte ondulation dans la toile qui projette la souche devant les Scarabrute. La Tripl’attaque explose contre la souche. 

De mon côté, je me mets en marche vers les bosquets d'où est sortie l'attaque, Coupenotte à mes côtés. Je veux trouver la personne qui peut infliger ce genre de blessures à des Pokémons sauvages en se cachant. Je suis tellement en colère, je sens le sang battre dans mes tempes!

Les Scarabrute, fou furieux, foncent vers les fourrées. Anouk m'a rejoint rapidement. En arrivant sur place, on ne trouve personne... Roucoups a repéré quelque chose depuis les hauteurs, il nous indique le chemin. On s'élance à sa poursuite. On finit par entendre des bruits de course, par apercevoir quelqu'un qui court... Roucoups le stoppe d'une rafale de vent. Je profite de cette judicieuse attaque, je me mets sur le dos du coupable et l'immobilise. Il y a peu de résistance, ce doit être un jeune... Jason! Une terrible envie de la baffer me prend. Mais les quatre Scarabrute arrivent, furieux. Mi-figue mi-raisin, on leur balance nos dernières portions de baies offertes par la mamie la veille. Ils s'arrêtent, les reniflent...et mangent goulument. Les pauvres loulous. 

Anouk immobilise Jason avec l'attaque Sécrétion ...qui est bizarre... elle est de nouveau très gluante. C'est une nouvelle attaque, sans doute Toile gluante. Mais je fixe mon regard dans celui du jeune c...

\- «Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?! Tu es complètement inconscient !» La colère est trop forte. Jason devient tout rouge. - « C’est mon terrain d’entrainement! Je fais ce que je veux! Je voulais trouver le super grand Scarabrute! »

\- « Ce sont des légendes! Et ce n’est pas une raison de maltraité des Pokémons sauvages comme ça! Tu te rends compte de la pagaille que tu mets dans la forêt!? » impossible de m'arrêter.

\- « C’est que des Scarabrutes…» je le sens hésiter... puis blêmir. Je me retourne en même temps que Anouk et nous restons bouche-bée. 

Sur notre droite, un méga-Scarabrute surgit. Il est immense et ses pas font trembler le sol. Coupenotte se place devant moi, protecteur et furieux lui aussi.

Le Scarabrute géant fait un large mouvement avec un de ses bras, on se retrouve projeter au sol...sauf Coupenotte qui a sauté et éviter l'attaque. Il se retourne, me regarde...et se lance contre Scarabrute, très en colère! 

\- «Coupenotte, enchaine Griiiiffe!» Coupenotte, poursuit dans son élan, arme son bras...et soudain ses paumes prennent une belle couleur bleue intense. Il lance une baffe puis une autre sur le Scarabrute, dans la jambe gauche. Wouaou, l'attaque Double baffe, une attaque dragon! Bravo mon Coupenotte, il a même mis à genou le Scarabrute!

\- « Absol, il faut aider Coupenotte! Vive-attaque sur le genou! » s'écrie Anouk.

\- « Coupenotte, appuie Absol avec Assurance !» Absol parvient à toucher Scarabrute sur le genou, Coupenotte fait pas mal de dégâts sur le torse.

Touché par les attaques, Scarabrute, de rage, balaye le terrain de nouveau. On se retrouve tous à terre. On entend Jason pleurer et appeler au secours... Pauvre type. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème, il faut qu'on vienne à bout de ce Pokémon monstrueux en colère. 

\- « Il faut attaquer de façon groupée! » 

Nos Pokémons réagissent vite. Chenipan touche Scarabrute avec sa Toile gluante, le fixant au sol, Absol lance une autre attaque Vive-attaque. Elle fait de beaux mouvements rapides et efficaces, touchant de nouveau le genou du Scarabrute. Roucoups balaie le terrain avec Tornade qui déstabilise le gros Pokémon et Coupenotte assène une nouvelle fois Assurance. Ça fait pas mal de dégâts ça!

Mais poussé à bout et blessé, Scarabrute passe à l'attaque. Il se concentre, son corps devient lumineux... ça ne sent pas bon! On va se prendre trop de dégâts...

\- « Absol Moi d’abord!!! » hurle Anouk. Mais Scarabrute est bien trop rapide et lance son Giga-impact. La terre tremble. Absol et Coupenotte s’effondrent, KO. Anouk et moi sommes projetées dans les airs et retombons lourdement sur le sol. Ça fait mal! Je me tâte rapidement et jette un œil à Anouk. Rien n’a l’air cassé. Que faire maintenant?

\- « Roucoups, crée une tornade et essaye de projeter du sable à forte puissance! Pikachu, a l’attaque! On a besoin de renfort » Anouk rassemble toutes ses forces et celles de ses Pokémons. Je rappelle Coupenotte et hésite à appeler Pichu... Roucoups crée une forte Tornade et soulève le sable en tourbillon. Il continue de battre des ailes, augmentant la vitesse et la puissance du souffle. « Pikachu, attaque Eclair! » L'électricité de Pikachu se mêle à l'attaque de Roucoups, englobant le Scarabrute. On sent l'électricité statique dans l'air! Scarabrute est déboussolé dans la Tornade... Il faut plus de puissance, j'ai besoin de Pichu! Je lui demande d'aider Pikachu et les autres, de partager son électricité. Voyant rapidement la situation, elle passe outre sa timidité, se concentre et lance une belle attaque Eclair.

La Tornade de sable est pleine d’électricité statique et des éclairs viennent la traverser et augmenter encore la charge interne. Soudain, un éclair impressionnant éclate et foudroie Scarabrute. Nous sommes éblouis pendant quelques instants. 

J'ouvre les yeux... le tempête de sable retombe. Scarabrute a disparu? On ne l'a pourtant pas inventé ce Pokémon géant, nos bleus peuvent témoigner. Je félicite Pichu et vais voir Anouk. Elle a rappelé Absol qui est inconsciente. Pikachu et Roucoups vont bien. Jason continue à sangloter dans son coin. On ne prête pas attention à lui. On s'approche de la dernière position du Scarabrute énorme. On trouve un morceau solide brun, de la carapace ? Il y a encore de la toile de Chenipan... On constate aussi des traces profondes de pas dans le sol.

\- « Mais oui! Les Scarabrutes volent! Il a dû s’enfuir par la voie des airs. » Anouk acquiesce ma conclusion.

On récupère le morceau de carapace, seule preuve de ce qu'il s'est passé. 

J'ai mal partout, Anouk aussi. On se soutient pour le retour, la traversée paraît durer une éternité. On traine Jason derrière nous.

À Jadielle, on explique les choses à l'infirmière Joelle puis à l'agent Jenny. La première s'occupe de nos Pokémons qui ont été formidables, Jenny s'occupe de Jason. Elle le réprimande fortement et prévient ses parents à Parmanie. 

Ensuite elle vient vers nous. Elle nous remercie et nous remet la prime. Joelle nous offre aussi le repas.

On n'aspire plus qu'à du repos. Je m'effondre dans le lit...


	6. Remise en route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason ! Le dresseur de Doduo était le responsable du bazar dans le forêt de Jade. Après avoir battu le Scarabrute dominant, et livré le dresseur à la police, Wendy et Lily s'accordent un peu de repos à Jadielle.

Nous passons 4 jours à nous soigner et à récupérer.

Coupenotte passe une bonne partie de ce temps aux soins intensifs. Il récupère vite et se montre rapidement de nouveau dynamique. Il est impressionnant ce petit Pokémon… je culpabilisais un peu de l’avoir mis dans une telle situation… Mais je dois avouer que quand j’en reparle avec Anouk, et nous en avons parlé en long large et en travers, je me sens excitée et je suis fière de notre victoire. Notre aventure m’a donné envie de faire des combats et de devenir plus forte.

Pichu a beaucoup veillé sur Coupenotte avec moi, mes nouveaux amis semblent prendre soin l’un de l’autre.

Quand nous Pokémons se reposaient, Anouk et moi avons passé pas mal de temps à regarder la carte et ce qu’on peut faire dans les différentes villes. 

Le quatrième jour on se pose avec Anouk, pour décider de la suite des événements. Elle est assez ouverte à l’idée de découvrir de nouveaux endroits, à rencontrer des personnes et des Pokémons. Elle n’a pas d’objectif particulier, si ce n’est que quand je lui propose d’aller voir sa famille à Cramois’iles elle change de sujet. 

Par contre j’ai une certitude…malgré la rougeur que je sens montée sur mes joues, je la regarde dans les yeux et la lui dis.

\- « On reste ensemble dans tous les cas…enfin si ça te va. » Je ne veux rien imposer mais je trouve qu’on s’entend bien et j’aime bien notre petit groupe. Roucoups est venu amuser Coupenotte, Absol veillait sur nous de son coin. Pikachu et Chenipan étaient présents également. Anouk tentait souvent de me détendre et de me faire penser à autre chose.

\- « Mais carrément ! On s’apporte vachement de bonnes choses ! » Elle me sourit à pleines dents, je ne peux que lui sourire de joie.

\- « Oui ! »

Ensuite on décide de s’entrainer pour devenir des dresseuses de Pokémons. On aurait bien envie de tenter une arène, celle de Jadielle en l’occurrence. On reste toutefois ouverte aux missions locales, nous l’avons d’ailleurs dit à l’infirmière qui nous a informé que Jadielle est une bourgade sans trop de problème en général.

Je me couche, motivée pour les jours à venir !

Serais-je douée en tant que dresseuse de Pokémons ? J’ai hâte de le savoir !

Le cinquième jour après notre combat contre le Scarabrute géant, nous sortons du centre de soins tous sur nos pieds, ou pattes, et en pleine forme.

On a décidé de commencer par un entrainement de notre côté, histoire de se remettre en route après ces quelques jours de convalescence.

On se trouve un petit coin tranquille et nous rassemblons nos amis. Ce n’est pas évident d’organiser un entrainement pour chacun avec la belle équipe qu’on a.

Je commence par dire à Coupenotte de travailler son attaque Double-baffe. Il l’a maitrisé lors du combat contre Scarabrute géant mais ne l’a pas réutilisé depuis. Je lui dis de viser des souches ou des rochers. Il se la pète un peu en se mettant en place, mais une fois concentré il est sérieux. Ses deux mains semblent émettre une lumière bleue et sont plus grandes et puissantes. Bien.

De son côté, Anouk motive Chenipan pour qu’il lance l’attaque Charge sur des souches.

Il est motivé le petit !

Une fois les deux biens lancés, on revient avec les autres. 

Anouk a très envie de travailler l’attaque Vive-attaque d’Absol. Ça me donne une idée. Je propose que Pichu utilise Eclair sur Absol. Ainsi Absol gagne en vitesse, Pichu en précision. Pichu créé des étincelles avec ses joues, serre les poings et lance des attaques Eclairs. Absol esquive facilement les attaques avec des mouvements vifs assez impressionnants. Ça semble très facile pour elle. Un peu trop même. Pichu fini par s’en rendre compte… elle s’arrête, me regarde…. Et des grosses larmes commencent à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux ! 

\- « Oh ma Pichu ! Ce n’est pas grave, tu sais. Absol est très forte et tu es encore un bébé. Mais tes Eclairs étaient très beaux. » Je lui souris, elle se calme mais est toujours un peu triste. 

Pikachu remplace Pichu, sur les directives d’Anouk. Pikachu lance ses Eclairs vers Absol, qui a plus de mal à éviter les attaques. On voit qu’elle doit fournir plus d’efforts pour les éviter, ses mouvements se font encore plus vifs.

De mon côté, je veux redonner un peu de courage à Pichu. J’appelle Coupenotte, qui se donne à fond comme toujours. Il transpire un peu, ses muscles sont saillants.

\- « Pichu, tu vas entrainer ton attaque Charme. Utilise-le sur Coupenotte. »

Coupenotte s’avance, assez sûr de lui et faisant un sourire assuré à Pichu. Pichu sèche ses larmes, se concentre…et fait les gros yeux de bébé à Coupenotte... Mais Coupenotte est un Pokémon au fort caractère. Il s’adoucit un petit peu mais l’efficacité est toute modeste…et des larmes saillent de nouveau aux coins des yeux de Pichu. Je la prends dans mes bras et la cajole. Elle parait toute petite dans mes bras. Je remercie Coupenotte, qui a l’air presque désolé. Il retourne s’entrainer à Double-baffe.

Anouk change un peu son entrainement. Elle est très investie !

Elle décide d’entrainer Roucoups. Elle stoppe l’affrontement Pikachu et Absol. Elle rappelle aussi Chenipan. 

Elle amène Pikachu et Roucoups un peu à l’écart, et ils commencent à reproduire l’attaque combinée Tempét’sable et Eclair. Le sable vole, et des décharges électriques en sortent. C’est assez beau à voir. Pichu trouve cette attaque combinée très belle aussi.

Puis elle revient vers nous et décide de confronter la Sécrétion de Chenipan à la Vive-attaque d’Absol.

Ça me donne une idée.

\- « Pichu, on va s’entrainer toutes les deux. » « Pii ? » Elle me regarde, les yeux encore humides, intriguée. « Tu vas lancer ton attaque Etincelle contre moi et tenter de me toucher. N’y va pas à fond mais concentre-toi pour me toucher. » Je vois qu’elle hésite. Je la pose par terre, m’éloigne de quelques pas et l’invite à jouer. Le jeu à l’air de plus la motiver, elle créé des étincelles tout autour d’elle et commence à se lancer. Je l’évite avec motivation mais elle prend vite confiance et parvient à me toucher plusieurs fois. Je fatigue rapidement, et elle aussi.

On s’arrête et on observe les autres.

La matinée est passée vite avec tout notre entrainement ! On a été productives, on se sent en forme et nos amis aussi. Roucoups vole haut dans le ciel, Coupenotte marche devant et fait le malin.

Pichu est dans mes bras et Chenipan sur l’épaule d’Anouk. Pikachu et Absol marche avec nous. Une belle matinée.

\- « L’infirmière va être contente, on n’a aucun Pokémon KO ! » Anouk rit et je rie avec elle.

On mange au centre Pokémon, dans la bonne humeur.

Devant le prix du repas, qu’Anouk a bien sûr essayé de marchander, on se dit qu’avoir nos propres provisions nous reviendrait moins cher et serait bien pratique.

On passe le début de l’après-midi à constituer des provisions. On s’y met tous. On cueille des baies, qu’on sait mangeables par l’infirmière du centre. A nous tous ça nous donne une bonne quantité ! Mais j’ai envie d’agrémenter ça… j’en parle à Anouk qui est partante. On va dans une boutique et on repère un beau fromage au lait meumeu, c’est très bon ça.

Une fois de retour au centre, on s’installe dans la cuisine commune et je me mets à la cuisine. Anouk me seconde avec enthousiasme et certains de nos amis aussi. 

Et le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. On est fières de nous.

On range ces provisions qui vont sans doute tenir un moment.

On décide ensuite d’aller à la maison des combats qu’on avait repéré plus tôt. Sur le chemin, Pikachu monte sur le dos de Roucoups et il s’envole ensemble. Pikachu a les oreilles au vent et semble bien apprécier la ballade. Leur amitié est belle à voir. Anouk a l’air touché.

Nous arrivons devant un bâtiment assez impressionnant, non loin de l’arène de Jadielle. Nous entrons, Anouk et Coupenotte en tête. Il y a beaucoup d’autres dresseurs et pas mal de salles de combats. Les Pokémons qu’on aperçoit semblent forts ! Il y a notamment un très beau Rapasdepic et un Ponyta d’une drôle de couleur.

Il y a une borne pour s’inscrire. Apparemment il y a pas mal de personnes et il y a une histoire de pallier et de nombres de combats à gagner pour accéder à l’arène. Je me dis qu’il faudrait en savoir plus mais Coupenotte vient me chercher, il veut aller se battre. Anouk s’est inscrite et s’avance dans la première salle. Je la rejoins rapidement.

Lorsque j’arrive, Anouk s’installe, Absol en position d’attaque devant elle. En face, une fille du même âge faisant un peu roublarde. Les filles se jaugent. L’adversaire envoie un Ténéfix. 

\- « Absol utilise Gros-yeux ! » 

\- « Ténéfix attaque avec Griffes ombres ! » Absol fixe Ténéfix, ses yeux deviennent un peu plus rouges et Ténéfix semble perturbé, un peu. Mais ses mains semblent grandir et s’allonger, elles noircissent. Il fonce sur Absol…qui ne bronche pas ! L’attaque semble passer au travers d’Absol. Ténéfix recule, lui et sa dresseuse sont désarçonnés. Anouk enchaine avec Moi d’abord. Absol se met en position et attend. - « Utilise Patience ! » Un échange très particulier a alors lieu. Ténéfix commence à absorber de la lumière…mais la corne d’Absol brille, la lumière semble aller vers Absol et c’est elle qui patiente maintenant. Ténéfix est maintenant complètement désorienté. Il effectue tout de même l’attaque Ball’ombre demandée par sa dresseuse. Une balle noire et violette tourbillonnante se créé devant lui, il l’envoie vers Absol. Elle encaisse assez bien le choc et fait Gros’yeux. La manœuvre se répète une deuxième fois, avec les mêmes conséquences. Cette fois, ça sent la fin du combat. Une lumière commence à être émise du corps d’Absol…elle ferme les yeux…. 

Lorsqu’elle les ouvre, une lumière blanche intense fonce sur Ténéfix qui ne peut rien faire pour l’éviter. Il est KO. Wouaou ! Même moi je suis subjuguée par ce qu’il vient de se passer ! Anouk et Absol ont la classe. Des personnes ayant assistées au combat expriment également leur admiration. Anouk vient de remporter sa première victoire officielle. - « Bravo Anouk ! » 

Coupenotte est tout excité du coup. Il veut aller se battre aussi. Les dresseuses laissent place, un autre dresseur arrive. Je me place en face, Coupenotte est position de combat, tout excité.

L’adversaire envoie une Dardargnan.

Coupenotte s’agite un peu trop à mon goût devant le Pokémon insecte poison à un stade évolué. Il faut se concentrer. 

\- « Commence avec Toxic ! » Oula, c’est une attaque dévastatrice ça, il attaque fort. 

\- « Coupenotte il faut que tu esquives cette attaque ! » Il a compris, et parvient à éviter la vague violette qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Ouf ! « Maintenant utilise ta Double-baffe. » Coupenotte se rapproche vite, saute pour pouvoir atteindre Dardargnan, arme son bras… mais peut-être porté par trop d’excitation et d’assurance, il manque le Dardargnan, qui se retourne et envoie une attaque Double-dard en plein dans le ventre de Coupenotte…il y a un instant suspendu, Coupenotte et moi sommes très surpris de ce retournement de situation, puis Coupenotte est projeté vers le sol avec fracas. Il est KO.

Je cours vers lui, un peu choquée de cette attaque violente. Je le prends dans mes bras, et voyant qu’il a du mal à reprendre ses esprits, je décide de quitter la maison des combats et d’aller au centre Pokémon. Je n’ai pas besoin de l’expliquer à Anouk, elle me dit d’y aller et qu’elle me rejoindra.

J’arrive au centre Pokémon un peu essoufflée. Coupenotte reprend doucement ses esprits. Je ne dis pas grand-chose à l’infirmière qui me guide vers la salle de soin. Voyant que je ne pipe mot, elle commence à me parler. 

\- «ça a dû être un combat difficile. » Des larmes me montent aux yeux. 

\- « Je me demande…si c’est vraiment bien de les faire…combattre ainsi. » Pichu me voyant si bouleversée a aussi les larmes aux yeux et me serre fort contre elle. Coupenotte qui est maintenant éveillé pose sa patte sur ma main. 

\- « Coupe, Coupenotte ! »

\- « Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qui est bien ou non. Mais tu sais, les Pokémons combattent, que l’on soit là ou non. Les Pokémons sauvages s’affrontent très souvent entre eux, et s’ils ne sont pas stoppés par les humains ça peut parfois aller loin. Alors oui, certains humains ont de mauvaises intentions, mais si tu aides tes Pokémons à canaliser leurs énergies en leur offrant des combats qui les rendent plus forts, tout en s’arrêtant avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, tu fais quelque chose de bien. Pour eux et pour toi. Enfin c’est que je pense. » Ces paroles m’ont touché, c’est ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre. Je me sens mieux. Je veux aider mes Pokémons à devenir fort et courageux, mais dans le respect des autres Pokémons.

Alors que je suis rassurée, la porte s’ouvre avec fracas. 

\- « Wendy, comment va Coupenotte ?? » Anouk a l’air réellement inquiète. Elle s’approche de moi. « Et toi, ça va ? » Sa sollicitude me touche. 

\- « Il va vite être sur pied. Et je vais mieux, merci ! » Je lui souris avec confiance. Elle a l’air rassurée. 

On décide de sortir un peu prendre l’air, Coupenotte va rester en soins jusque ce soir. Elle me raconte son combat contre un Sablaireau d’Alola. Elle l’a gagné, Roucoups a été génial. Je suis contente pour elle, elle a déjà deux victoires.

Alors qu’on se promène, un groupe de jeune, dont la roublarde avec son Ténéfix, félicitent Anouk et veulent me rassurer en me disant que je n’ai pas eu de chance. On les remercie…et je leur demande s’ils en savent un peu plus sur le fonctionnement de la maison des combats. Ils nous expliquent que pour avoir accès à l’arène de Jadielle, il faut avoir gagné 10 combats. C’est énorme ! Mais il y a un pallier à 5 victoires. Une fois qu’on a gagné 5 victoires d’affilé, on ne peut pas retourner à 0 point et on peut devenir assistant d’arène si on le souhaite. Une fois qu’on a eu 10 victoires, on peut prétendre à combattre le champion d’arène. Je les remercie pour ces précieuses informations.

On mange au centre Pokémon le soir et on y dort.


	7. Un sérieux entraînement !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk sont à Jadielle, où elles commencent des combats contre d'autres dresseurs. Anouk brille rapidement. Après une défaite douloureuse, Coupenotte et Wendy sont revigorés et prêts à affronter de nouveau le fanclub Pokémon de Jadielle.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, on décide de se séparer quelques heures. On a senti hier que notre niveau n’est pas encore suffisant, enfin surtout moi. Je veux aller dans la forêt de Jade, pour réfléchir et peut-être rencontrer un nouveau Pokémon. Anouk, quant à elle, va aller à l’école des dresseurs sur les conseils de l’infirmière. Le professeur aime quand des dresseurs viennent voir les enfants.

Je pars donc dans la forêt, Pichu dans mes bras et Coupenotte marchant devant moi. Il a l’air d’avoir complètement récupéré et semble aussi dynamique que d’habitude. Je commence à marcher dans la forêt. Ça me fait du bien de réfléchir. J’ai envie d’entrainer mes Pokémons, de les aider à devenir fort et à être fier d’eux-mêmes. Pichu grandit plutôt rapidement et prend tout doucement confiance en elle. Coupenotte…a besoin de calmer ses ardeurs plutôt. 

\- « Tu es très fort Coupenotte. » 

\- « Coupe ! » Il se dandine et crâne un peu. 

\- « Tu sais, je pense qu’il faudrait parfois que tu te concentres plus sur ton adversaire. » 

\- « Coupe ? » Il me regarde. 

\- « Parfois certains Pokémons peuvent être plus forts que toi ou te donner du fil à retordre. Pour pouvoir gagner, il faut jauger l’adversaire avant d’attaquer de front. Comprends-tu ? » 

\- « Coupenotte… » Il a l’air d’y réfléchir, mais je ne suis pas sûre de lui avoir amené les choses de la bonne façon. Peut-être qu’un camarade de combat pourrait le canaliser. J’observe autour de moi. Je vois quelques Chenipan. Non, je ne pense pas que ça irait. Il y aussi des Roucoul. Non plus. 

J’entends comme… un bruit de succion. Je préviens Coupenotte et Pichu d’être attentifs et de ne pas faire de bruit, de chercher d’où peut provenir le bruit. Coupenotte semble aimer ce jeu de recherche. On finit par trouver d’où vient le bruit. Un Balignon est en train de sucer la sève d’un arbre ! Il est assez rond et concentré à sa tâche.

Coupenotte l’appelle. Il se retourne et nous observe avec curiosité.

Je me présente et présente mes amis. Je donne une portion du mélange baies et fromage que j’ai fait à Coupenotte qui le lui tend. Balignon renifle, goûte avec plaisir le met et nous sourit gentiment. Il n’est pas très sauvage et semble quelque peu apaiser Coupenotte, qui cherche habituellement à se battre. Je le trouve adorable.

C’est décidé ! 

\- « Veux-tu venir avec nous Balignon ? Je suis dresseuse de Pokémons. »

\- « Coupenotte ? »

\- « Bali Balignooon » La bouche pleine de baies, il acquiesce et sautille. Je tends une pokéball, il se laisse attraper sans difficultés. Voici mon troisième Pokémon ! Je le libère de nouveau. 

Balignon va dire merci à Coupenotte qui lui sourit aussi, ils ont l’air de bien sympathiser. Super !

Je sors mon pokédex pour avoir quelques informations supplémentaires.

Balignon ressemble à un pâtisson beige avec quelques taches vertes. Personne ne s'attaque à lui, car son corps est enduit d'un poison mortel pour de nombreux organismes. Il préfère les endroits humides. La journée, il reste à la lisière de la forêt. Lorsque Balignon sent un danger, il secoue son corps et répand ses spores du haut de sa tête. Les spores de ce Pokémon sont si toxiques qu'elles font dépérir les arbres et les herbes.

Satisfaite des évènements, je décide de repartir à Jadielle et de rejoindre Anouk à l’école des dresseurs.

Balignon a un peu de mal à nous suivre, je décide de le rentrer dans sa pokéball pour le moment... mais Coupenotte se propose de le porter. Balignon, tout content de cette proposition, grimpe sur son dos. 

Lorsque je rentre dans l’école, je trouve une classe vide. J’entends des encouragements dehors par la fenêtre, je sors dans la cour de récréation. Anouk est en train de combattre un petit garçon.

Je vois juste la fin du combat. Chenipan fonce sur un Rattata, qui se défend avec une attaque Griffe et une Charge à la suite. Chenipan est KO.

Je vois le professeur du gamin assez fier. Anouk a l’air déçue, mais en me voyant elle propose rapidement une nouveauté : un combat duo.

C’est une bonne idée ! Est-ce que je commence avec Balignon ? Anouk envoie Roucoups. J’avance, encore hésitante, mais Pichu descend d’elle-même et rejoint Roucoups en qui elle a confiance.

J’appelle Balignon pour qu’il observe les combats. Il va se placer avec Coupenotte derrière moi.

Nos adversaires envoient un Zigzaton et un Nénupiot.

Je dis discrètement à Pichu, Roucoups et Anouk tant qu’ils sont à porter que si je dis « Saute » à Pichu, elle montera sur le dos de Roucoups. Tout le monde acquiesce.

Les 4 Pokémons se font face. C’est parti pour notre premier combat en duo.

\- « Roucoups, Jet de sable sur Nénupiot !» 

\- « Pichu utilise Charmes sur Zigzaton » Roucoups utilise ses ailes pour éjecter du sable vers Nénupiot qui est gêné dans ses attaques. Pichu regarde Zigzaton, se dandine et lui faisant les yeux doux. Il semble attendri. Leurs dresseurs passent à l’attaque.

\- « Nénupiot utilise Pistolet à eau sur Roucoups ! »

\- « Et toi Zigzaton mêles-y ton attaque Coud’boue ! » Le jet d’eau et la boue se mêlent et touchent Roucoups…qui est trempé et plein de boue ! Anouk lui dit d’utiliser Tornade sur Nénupiot. Il l’écoute bien, ouvre grand ses ailes et créé un fort vent qui va droit sur Nénupiot. Il se prend l’attaque très efficace de plein fouet et est bien ébranlé.

\- « Pichu charme Nénupiot » Pichu s’approche de Nénupiot, bien sonné, et l’attendri.

Son dresseur lui ordonne d’utiliser Pistolet à eau. Mais avec le Jet de sable, le charme et la Tornade, il manque largement Roucoups. Par contre, Zigzaton lance une attaque Charge sur Roucoups qui, à cause de la boue toujours présente dans son plumage, n’a pas pu s’envoler. Le pauvre !

Il faut en mettre au moins un KO. 

On se regarde avec Anouk et tombons d’accord sans rien dire. Je dis à Pichu d’utiliser Eclair sur Nénupiot et Anouk dit à Roucoups de recommencer Tornade sur Nénupiot. Mais Nénupiot fait un magnifique effort, il saute à droite pour éviter la Tornade puis à gauche pour éviter l’Eclair. Woua, impressionnant !

Directement derrière, Zigzaton Charge et Nénupiot lance Pistolet à eau sur Roucoups. Il fait les mêmes mouvements d’esquive que Nénupiot, retour au début de la manche. Roucoups a pris beaucoup de dégâts par contre…

Anouk a le bon réflexe et demande à Roucoups de s’ébrouer pour pouvoir s’envoler. Il faut protéger Roucoups le temps qu’il s’envole !

\- « Allez Pichu, ton Eclair sur Nénupiot ! » Pichu voit que je m’investis, voit Roucoups commencer à s’ébrouer et battre des ailes pour s’envoler.

Les dresseurs en face ont retenté Charge et Pistolet à eau. Pichu est plus rapide et envoie un puissant Eclair vers Nénupiot, qui ne peut rien faire. Il ne se relève pas, et d’un !

Zigzaton a foncé sur Roucoups…qui s’est enfin envolé. Super !

\- « Saute Pichu ! » Roucoups fait un tour, descend et se met à hauteur de Pichu qui saute au bon moment. Ils s’envolent ensemble.

Zigzaton commence à creuser un tunnel et s’enfonce dans le sol. Zut ! Et si jamais il parvient à toucher Roucoups qui est déjà bien épuisé, Pichu va tomber !

On se regarde de nouveau avec Anouk … on se sourit. C’est l’heure d’une attaque combinée !

\- « Tempèt’sable ! » « Eclair dans la tempête ! »

Roucoups bat fortement des ailes, soulève le sable du terrain et vole haut au-dessus pour ne pas gêner Pichu. Pichu créé des Eclairs de ses joues… tend les bras et lance de nouveau une puissante attaque Eclair dans la tempête, l’électricité et le sable tourbillonne ensemble, c’est beau et impressionnant. 

Zigzaton sort de son trou sur les ordres de son dresseur, mais n’a pas le temps de tenter une attaque, il se prend un Eclair d’une belle brillance et qui a l’air puissante …et ne se relève pas.

\- « On a réussi Wendy ! Roucoups et Pichu ont été géniaux !! » Elle va prendre Roucoups dans ses bras.

\- « Oui ! C’est super ! » Pichu saute de Roucoups jusque dans mes bras. Coupenotte vient féliciter nos amis aussi. Et il regarde avec ferveur le terrain. Super, le combat lui a donné envie d’y aller. J’avais peur après sa violente défaite d’hier.

Les deux garçons s’en vont, assez dépités et admiratifs.

Une jeune femme sans doute un peu plus âgée que nous s’avance, l’air sereine. Elle appelle un Tiplouf.

Balignon sera en confiance contre un Pokémon eau, je décide de l’envoyer au combat. Il se dandine jusqu’en face du Tiplouf, et fait front. Il est vraiment chou.

\- « Tiplouf utilise Picpic ! » Oh non je n’avais pas pensé à cette attaque ! 

\- « Attention Balignon, évite-le et utilise Vampigraine » Balignon fait un beau mouvement d’esquive, se concentre…et envoie une petite graine verte vers Tiplouf…qui esquive aussi avec un beau mouvement.

L’adversaire recommence la même chose. Mais Tiplouf s’élance magistralement, il saute, son bec devient d’un brillant très vif et il plonge sur mon Balignon.

On est trop abasourdis l’un et l’autre, et mon Balignon se retrouve incapable de se battre… Encore une défaite éclair, pauvre Balignon !

Coupenotte s’avance alors. Il tapote la tête de Balignon et se met face au Tiplouf. D’accord Coupenotte ! Je rappelle Balignon et me remet en condition.

\- « Double-baffe Coupenotte ! » Il s’élance avec assurance, son bras droit armé et prêt à donner la première baffe.

Tiplouf commence lui avec une attaque Rugissement « Tiiiiiiplouuuf » Il est assez impressionnant ce petit Pokémon et perturbe Coupenotte dans sa lancée ! Il manque de peu Tiplouf. Mais on s’est rapproché, il faut continuer.

\- « Enchaine, Double-baffe ! » Tiplouf retente un Rugissement pour affaiblir l’attaque de Coupenotte, mais cette fois Coupenotte ne se laisse plus prendre et touche Tiplouf qui recule un peu.

\- « Picpic maintenant » La dresseuse garde son sang-froid. Je continue dans l’attaque. Coupenotte se donne à fond et est performant dans l’attaque. Il évite le bec de Tiplouf, arme son bras et l’abat… mais Tiplouf se contorsionne et arrive à passer sous le bras de Coupenotte. Belle esquive !

Nous deux amis sont au corps à corps… il y a un instant de battement, comme la veille…

Tiplouf fait de nouveau briller son bec et charge avec conviction Coupenotte…qui utilise l’attaque pour se défendre ! La première baffe contre le bec de Tiplouf, le stop net…et la deuxième baffe touche sur la tête et le met au sol…

C’est terminé !

\- « Super Coupenotte ! » Il revient vers moi, crânant un chouillat mais assez surpris finalement de sa belle victoire. 

On commence à fatiguer de toutes ces émotions, je propose à Anouk de faire une pause pour aller manger.

J’ai envie d’essayer quelque chose au niveau culinaire. Tout le monde va cueillir des baies et j’essaye d’en faire quelque chose. Ça se mange mais ce n’est pas encore super, malgré les approbations de mes compagnons. Je ne suis pas satisfaite. Balignon finit tout de même avec plaisir le repas, faisant bien rire ces nouveaux amis. Il a vite été adopté.

Tout le monde étant revigoré, on se décide pour aller à la maison des combats.

On entre d’abord dans la salle pour ceux ayant déjà 2 points, pour Anouk.

Elle choisit de se battre avec Pikachu. Et le défi est de taille, l’adversaire est un Drackhaus !

Le dragon parait vraiment solide dans sa grosse carapace, Pikachu et Anouk vont devoir se battre de toutes leurs forces.

Le premier mouvement est défensif. Pikachu utilise l’attaque rugissement et Drackhaus Mur de fer. Pikachu se fait plus grande et impressionnante et lance un cri sonore. Drackhaus fait un léger mouvement de recul, avant de faire briller sa carapace, augmentant aussi pas mal sa défense.

Anouk demande à Pikachu d’utiliser Mimi-queue, pour faire baisser un peu cette défense. Elle s’approche et fait de petits mouvements de queue qui hypnotisent Drackhaus. Son dresseur le rappelle à l’ordre et passe à l’offensive, avec l’attaque Dracosouffle. Le Pokémon dragon ouvre grand sa gueule, et émet un souffle vert-violet puissant qui va droit sur Pikachu qui ne parvint pas à l’esquiver. Elle se relève, encore d’attaque.

Cette fois Anouk réplique avec Etincelle. Pikachu créé des éclairs à partir de ses joues, s’en entoure et fonce sur Drackhaus. Mais sur les encouragements de son dresseur, il esquive au dernier moment la charge électrique de Pikachu. Il enchaine sur un Coup d’boule qui envoie valser Pikachu un peu plus loin. Puis sans respirer, il fait un dérapage, tente une attaque Dracosouffle… rate son dérapage, s’étale au sol et s’éblouit avec son attaque ! C’est le moment !

Pikachu s’élance à nouveau avec Etincelle…mais Drackhaus est vif, s’est déjà redressé et esquive encore l’attaque. Il profite de la proximité de Pikachu pour utiliser son attaque Dracosouffle, mais Pikachu a appris de la fois précédente. Elle recule efficacement et évite l’attaque. 

Sans transition, Pikachu recommence avec Etincelle…qui enfin parvint à toucher son adversaire ! Efficacement même, Drackhaus semble paralyser, de l’électricité s’échappe de lui et semble entraver ses mouvements !

\- «Vive-attaque Pikachu ! » Mais, elle ne connait pas encore cette attaque ! Pikachu fait de lestes mouvements vers Drackhaus, rapide, et touche Drackhaus qui n’a pas l’air très affecté. Ce n’était pas encore Vive-attaque mais c’était un beau mouvement. Drackhaus utilise Mur de fer, renforçant à nouveau sa défense.

Il y a quelques secondes de battements, chacun reprenant son souffle... Pikachu commence à fatiguer. Anouk change de stratégie et utilise l’attaque Eclair. Peut-être veut elle éviter de mettre Pikachu trop en danger. Pikachu réussit une belle attaque Eclair qui touche Drackhaus, trop lent pour l’éviter. Il enchaine quasiment instantanément avec une attaque Dracocouffle, que Pikachu évite de justesse !!! Elle a une petite trace de brulures là où l’attaque l’a frôlé. Ça va bientôt être fini, elle semble épuisée. 

Elle lance encore une attaque Eclair qui touche l’adversaire, mais il a de la ressource et enchaine lui aussi… Pikachu à bout de force n’esquive pas cette fois…et est KO.

Anouk semble vraiment dépitée, elle qui avait déjà 2 points ! C’est vraiment dur d’être une dresseuse ! Elle me fait signe de prendre sa place. 

J’y vais, tous mes Pokémons dans leurs pokéballs pour ne pas donner trop d’indice.

Une jeune femme s’avance, l’air peu motivée par le combat. Elle est grande et très belle. Et elle appelle… un Ponyta chromatique ! C’est celui que j’ai vu hier, ses flammes bleues-grises sont tellement originales et belles !

Coupenotte pourra faire face à un Pokémon de type feu comme lui.

Mon adversaire commence par une attaque Hâte. Il s’élance, fait des mouvements très rapides et semble même se téléporter. Magnifique ! Je dis à Coupenotte d’utiliser Double-baffe. Ses mains deviennent plus grandes et bleues, il arme son bras…mais frappe l’air et manque dramatiquement Ponyta. Il est déboussolé de ce nouvel échec. Ponyta se stoppe derrière Coupenotte et lance ses Flammèches bleues, qui touchent mon Coupenotte. Il n’est pas très affecté par cette attaque feue mais est un peu vexé. 

Profitant de sa proximité, elle enchaine avec Ecrasement.

\- « Attention, évite-le ! » Cette fois Coupenotte s’est recentré, fait un roulé-boulé et évite l’attaque. « Utilise Double-baffe ! » Il se redresse et tente de nouveau son attaque. Mais Ponyta est vraiment réactif et évite de nouveau notre attaque.

Ponyta se stoppe de nouveau, hennit avec force, cherchant à impressionner mon Coupenotte. Ça marche un peu, mais Coupenotte s’élance avec conviction bras armé…et cette fois réussi à assener 2 baffes puissantes à Ponyta. Enfin ! Il faut qu’on soit encore plus efficace, vu comme on galère à le toucher.

Ponyta se rapproche rapidement pour faire une attaque Ecrasement. Je décide d’utiliser Gros’yeux. Ponyta s’approche, met Coupenotte à terre sous ses sabots avec son attaque…mais est très impressionné par les yeux rouges fixés sur lui avec détermination. Il essaie de nouveau Ecrasement, mais Coupenotte roule de nouveau. Ponyta dérape, est déséquilibré… Et Coupenotte en profite pour taper une nouvelle fois avec son attaque Double baffe…qui achève le combat.

\- « Ce n’est pas grave Ponyta, revient. »

\- « Merci Coupenotte, tu peux venir te reposer. » Il vient vers moi, tout fier de lui. Je regarde la jeune femme qui semble hésiter. « Ton Ponyta est vraiment magnifique et ces attaques étaient toute en grâce. Il pourrait faire des concours non ? » Anouk s’est rapprochée. La jeune femme nous regarde, réfléchit… puis tombe finalement d’accord avec nous. Elle hésitait entre les combats et les concours, et elle va changer de voie.

Je souris à la jeune femme et me retourne vers Anouk. Elle a l’air renfrogné.

\- « On va s’entrainer. » Ce n’était pas une question visiblement, ça me fait sourire. Je la suis de bon cœur, on a eu pas mal de pression pour aujourd’hui.

On retourne dans notre petite zone d’entrainement. Cette fois on s’organise un peu mieux, et on décide de travailler une capacité ou une performance chez chacun de nos amis.

Pour ma part, je demande à Pichu de perfectionner son attaque Eclair. Je veux qu’elle pousse un peu la puissance et la précision. Je demande à Balignon d’utiliser son attaque Vampigraine, de viser avec précision pour planter sa graine. Quant à Coupenotte, je continue à travailler sa puissance, son principal atout vu son caractère intrépide et peu réfléchi. Je supervise, veillant à ce que chacun fasse de son mieux.

Anouk de son côté perfectionne la vitesse d’Absol, l’endurance de Roucoups et la puissance de Chenipan. Pikachu est au repos de son côté.

La fin de journée arrive rapidement.

On va profiter d’un vrai repas bien complet au centre Pokémon pour récupérer de la journée. Et se repasse nos combats, je lui raconte ma rencontre avec Balignon.


	8. Des combats en pagaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Coupenotte ont réussi, ils ont gagné leur premier match au fanclub Pokémon de Jadielle. Wendy a également un nouveau Pokémon rencontré dans la forêt de Jade, un Balignon glouton. Anouk et elle continuent de s'entraîner et de combattre, pour devenir plus fortes.

Le matin suivant, on décide de commencer par un entrainement.

On reprend comme la veille, chaque Pokémon de son côté.

Je continue avec Coupenotte et Balignon de la même façon qu’hier. Coupenotte a vraiment une frappe impressionnante maintenant. Balignon vise bien mieux que la veille avec sa Vampigraine. Quant à Pichu, je poursuis avec son attaque Eclair. Au bout de quelques attaques, les Eclairs changent de couleur… Pichu fait un effort plus important, et je crois bien qu’elle maitrise l’attaque Tonnerre ! Je la félicite, elle a les yeux qui pétillent. Ce genre de moment est vraiment génial !

Et je crois que du côté d’Anouk il en est de même ! Absol a maitrisé l’attaque Hâte, ses mouvements sont tout aussi impressionnants que le Ponyta d’hier. Pikachu fait de même en maitrisant l’attaque Vive-attaque.

On est très fières de nos Pokémons, et le repas avec nos propres portions se passent dans la bonne humeur générale. Anouk trouve que son Chenipan grandit vite et je lui confirme, il grandit bien ! Peut-être va-t-il bientôt évoluer ? Mais pour cela il faut refaire des matchs.

\- « On va retenter des combats à la maison des combats ? » J’hésite un peu quand même, je sens bien qu’on n’a pas vraiment le niveau.

\- « Vu les progrès de nos Pokémons, on va tout déchirer ! » Anouk est pleine d’enthousiasme, c’est assez contagieux.

On commence du coup par Anouk, qui est de nouveau dans l’arène de départ.

Son premier combat va opposer son Absol à un Ecrapince, solide petit Pokémon aquatique.

Absol commence avec une magnifique attaque Hâte. Ses mouvements sont rapides, précis, elle est bien engagée dans le combat ! Ecrapince utilise de son côté Feinte… super ! Absol se laisse volontairement touchée suite aux instructions d’Anouk, ce qui ne lui fait aucun dégât et augmente son attaque grâce à sa capacité spéciale. Voilà un combat qui commence bien.

Maintenant qu’Absol est plus rapide, Anouk se lance avec son attaque favorite : Moi d’abord. Ecrapince utilise son attaque Bulle d’O. Ses pinces s’illuminent en blanc, elles s’ouvrent et projettent des bulles d’eau puissantes vers Absol. Sa corne brille alors, absorbe l’attaque et la renvoie. Mais Ecrapince est vif et esquive cette attaque.

L’adversaire change de stratégie et utilise Force poigne face au Moi d’abord d’Anouk et Absol. Les pinces d’Ecrapince s’illuminent mais d’une couleur plus métallisée. Il s’élance vers Absol qui d’un leste mouvement esquive l’attaque. Ecrapince esquive lui aussi l’onde envoyé par Absol.

Ils se tournent autour !

L’adversaire ayant compris la stratégie d’Anouk, il utilise Armure deux fois de suite. Ecrapince luit et sa carapace est belle et solide. A la troisième armure, Anouk a utilisé Gros-yeux pour diminuer l’efficacité d’Armure. Mais en ayant vite marre de ce petit jeu, elle repasse à l’offensive ensuite.

Absol utilise vive-attaque et s’élance avec rapidité vers Ecrapince. Mais il est vraiment fort ce petit Pokémon parce qu’il esquive l’attaque et refait encore une fois Armure !

Voyant qu’il repasse à l’attaque, Anouk reprend l’attaque Moi d’abord. Ecrapince s’élance avec Force poigne. Ses pinces viennent rencontrer la corne d’Absol, qui absorbe l’attaque et la renvoie plus puissante à son envoyeur. Ecrapince subit peu de dégâts grâce à sa solide carapace. Il la renforce d’ailleurs à nouveau.

Il décide ensuite de changer d’attaque, et utilise Tranche. Elle peut faire beaucoup de dégâts cette attaque ! Au premier mouvement de Tranche, Absol est touchée assez méchamment ! Elle subit beaucoup de dégâts mais continue le combat. Ecrapince charge une deuxième fois avec Tranche, mais Absol renvoie l’attaque.

Quel beau combat, quelle endurance !

Ecrapince s’élance une nouvelle fois, une pince en avant en position de ciseau. Absol fait front avec sa corne, arrive à absorber l’attaque et la renvoie avec puissance à son instigateur… Après avoir encaissé autant d’attaque, Ecrapince finit par ne pas se relever.

Anouk félicite Absol, je suis contente pour elles !

A notre tour. On va dans la salle à 1 victoire.

Il est temps pour Pichu de combattre… et par chance, l’adversaire est une petite fille qui envoie un Rondoudou. Bon, on a une chance.

On commence avec une attaque Etincelle. Pichu charge ses joues, s’entoure d’électricité et s’élance vers Rondoudou. La petite fille dit à Rondoudou d’utiliser Torgnoles. Rondoudou fait un mouvement d’esquive, et quand Pichu est à sa portée et elle arme ses bras et tente de toucher Pichu. Mais elle trébuche avec elle-même, fait un tour sur elle-même et se retrouve au sol… 

-« Pichu, enchaine Charme et Etincelle » Pichu regarde Rondoudou avec ses grands yeux, faisant fondre Rondoudou qui se redresse. Elle se charge de nouveau et s’élance contre Rondoudou qui l’esquive de nouveau.

\- « Berceuse ! » Oh non pas ça ! « Rooondoudoudoudouuuu » Rondoudou commence à chanter. 

Pichu s’est arrêtée et commence à fortement piquer du nez. Elle se pose en boule et s’endort.

\- « Réveille-toi Pichu !! » je l’encourage de toutes mes forces ! Et heureusement elle m’entend et émerge rapidement. Juste à temps pour éviter de nouveau l’attaque Torgnoles de Rondoudou.

\- « Allez Pichu, Tonnerre ! » Pichu commence à émettre de l’électricité orange…la puissance qui s’en dégage est incroyable ! On sent l’électricité statique de la salle ! Elle envoie une forte décharge vers Rondoudou qui se retrouve clouée au sol sous le déluge d’électricité…et perd conscience !

\- « C’est super Pichu, bravo ! » Elle court vers moi et se blottit dans mes bras, toute fière d’elle. 

On reste dans cette même salle pour Anouk. Un garçon assez jeune s’avance aussi. Il choisit un Mélo. Anouk envoie Chenipan.

Chenipan utilise sa Toile gluante. Il créé rapidement une toile autour de Mélo, qui se trouve très ralenti. Mélo s’est élancé pour une attaque Ecras’face, mais devant la lenteur de Mélo, Chenipan l’esquive sans aucun mal.

Chenipan profite de la proximité de Mélo pour utiliser l’attaque Charge ordonnée par Anouk, et il envoie bouler le bébé Pokémon. Mais il se reprend vite…et commence à chanter sa Berceuse ! Chenipan a les yeux lourds, se pose par terre et commence à dormir.

Anouk encourage Chenipan de toutes ses forces à se réveiller mais il ne bronche pas. Mélo en profite pour faire une attaque Ecras’face qui touche facilement cette fois Chenipan.

L’attaque et les encouragements ont réveillé Chenipan, qui est même suffisamment réveillé pour charger. Mais Mélo esquive cette attaque et contre avec Ecras’face. 

Les deux petits Pokémons sont au corps à corps. Ils s’élancent l’un contre l’autre sans parvenir à se toucher, avec de jolies esquives. 

Progressivement, Chenipan prend l’avantage… il prend du recul et s’élance avec foi sur Mélo, subjugué par tant de prestance. Il est envoyé balader de l’autre côté de l’arène par l’attaque ! C’est fini.

Chenipan retourne vers Anouk tout content. Mais… il s’arrête et commence à s’envelopper dans une toile… il évolue ! Au bout de quelques instants, et de quelques murmures d’approbation, Chenipan évolue en Chrysacier ! Super ! Anouk vient vers moi toute heureuse, gesticulant pour exprimer sa joie. Elle me fait rire !

On change de salle, Pichu dans mes bras et Coupenotte à mes côtés. C’est à son tour de se battre, il s’avance.

L’adversaire envoie un Psykokwak. Il a l’air pataud ce Pokémon.

Psykokwak commence en se retournant et faisant des mouvements de queue pour détourner l’attention de Coupenotte. Mais Coupenotte est concentré et fonce sur lui, ses bras armés pour une attaque Double-baffe percutante. Psykokwak se relève et faite face à Coupenotte. Il arme également ses pattes, ses griffes reluisent. Il commence son attaque combo-Griffe mais Coupenotte l’esquive. Coupenotte attaque aussi mais cette fois Psykokwak l’esquive. Retour au début du tour.

Une nouvelle attaque Combo-Griffe, mais Psykokwak est vraiment pataud et Coupenotte esquive assez facilement. Fier de lui, il y va de toutes ses forces…et l’attaque Double-baffe envoie Psykokwak au tapis.

Ce fut rapide cette fois.

Je laisse ma place à Anouk, qui envoie Pikachu se battre. Elles retrouvent de nouveau en difficulté, l’adversaire a choisi un Taupiqueur.

L’adversaire commence sérieusement avec une attaque Coud’boue. Heureusement Pikachu est rapide et évite l’attaque. Elle continue avec Mimi-queue, qui déstabilise un instant le Pokémon sol. 

Tout de suite après, Pikachu s’élance pour une première attaque Vive-attaque. Ses mouvements sont souples et rapides, elle s’approche de Taupiqueur qui tente de l’éviter…ils se frôlent. Taupiqueur lance de nouveau sa boue sur Pikachu, qui n’esquive pas. Elle a de la boue dans les yeux, la pauvre.

Pikachu tente tout de même une autre attaque Vive-attaque, mais gênée par la boue elle ne touche pas Taupiqueur…qui s’enfonce dans le sol pour une attaque Tunnel ! Aie, si Pikachu est touchée c’est fini. Mais Pikachu frappe le sol avec sa queue pour tenter de faire diversion… ce qui marche, le Taupiqueur ressort assez loin de Pikachu ! Bonne idée Anouk. 

Elle continue avec Vive-attaque, ne pouvant pas faire d’attaque électrique. Elle a repris pleine possession de ses moyens et frappe Taupiqueur qui recule un peu. Il se retourne et envoie de nouveau de la boue sur Pikachu.

Le tour suivant est assez bizarre... à cause de la boue qu’il y a autour, Pikachu glisse en commençant une autre Vive-attaque et s’écroule… Il se passe étrangement la même chose du côté de Taupiqueur... 

Ils s’ébrouent et se font de nouveau face. Pikachu va rapidement vers Taupiqueur, et grâce à sa vitesse touche Taupiqueur avant qu’il réitère l’attaque Coud’boue. Taupiqueur a perdu.

Portées par nos victoires mais presque surprises devant le niveau général, on continue dans la salle suivante, celle à 3 victoires. J’hésite. Balignon n’a pas le niveau et mes deux autres amis ont déjà combattu…

Arrivé dans la salle, Coupenotte voit un Persian, majestueusement posé sur le terrain, attendant un adversaire. 

Mon Pokémon me regarde l’air très sérieux et déterminé et s’avance.

\- « Tu n’as pas trop le choix on dirait ! » Anouk s’avance elle aussi. Bon, allons-y.

Ce Persian a l’air fort tout de même. 

A peine installés, il engage le combat avec Vive-attaque. Je n’ai que le temps de dire « Double-baffe » à Coupenotte, tout va très vite. Persian s’approche encore plus rapidement que le Ponyta chromatique, et touche Coupenotte qui encaisse. Mon Pokémon avait armé ses mains, il les abat rapidement mais n’arrive qu’à frôler le Persian. Ils sont corps à corps. On sent la différence de niveau.

Le Persian poursuit avec un autre Vive-attaque mais Coupenotte réussi à l’éviter. Il abat de nouveau ses mains mais Persian a déjà reculé. 

Il s’élance vers Coupenotte, avec trop de rapidité et de force pour qu’on puisse riposter… C’est fini.

J’ai un peu mal au cœur pour mon Coupenotte…et un peu aussi parce que je viens de perdre mes 3 points chèrement acquis…

Je laisse la place à Anouk, qui me donne une tape sur l’épaule en guise de réconfort.

Le combat suivant est un combat aérien opposant le Roucoups d’Anouk à un Rapasdepic.

L’adversaire commence avec une attaque Mimique… mais Anouk a demandé Tornade et visiblement Roucoups est plus rapide. Il bat puissamment des ailes, créé une tornade qui déséquilibre Rapasdepic.

Il se reprend, bat de ses grandes ailes et s’élancent vers Roucoups avec en tête l’attaque Furie. Son bec parait plus fort. Mais Roucoups est vraiment rapide et évite la salve d’attaque au corps à corps. Et avec une nouvelle attaque Tornade il repousse le grand Pokémon vol. 

Mais il tente à nouveau son mouvement, et arrive cette fois à toucher deux fois Roucoups, de justesse. Peut-être un peu perturbé d’avoir été touché, Roucoups ne parvient pas à créer une belle Tornade et Rapasdepic l’évite.

\- « Il faut augmenter ta vitesse, utilise Vent arrière Rapasdepic ! » Le grand Pokémon vol bat frénétiquement des ailes avec de drôles de mouvements. Un vent venant de derrière lui commence à souffler et va le porter plus rapidement vers son adversaire. 

Il se lance vers Roucoups, pour une attaque Griffe, que Roucoups évite tout de même, ratant par la même occasion son attaque Charge.

Tout proches l’un de l’autre, les deux Pokémons oiseaux refont cette manœuvre une fois…deux fois…trois fois avec le même résultat. C’est beau ce balai aérien.

Rapasdepic, toute Griffe dehors, se précipite une nouvelle fois vers Roucoups. Ce dernier l’évite une nouvelle fois, et sur l’ordre d’Anouk il bat des ailes et engendre une belle Tornade qui envoie Rapasdepic au sol.

Beau combat. Anouk a maintenant 4 points.

Est-ce que je vais de nouveau me battre ? J’en ai envie mais après avoir perdu tous mes points j’hésite.

Anouk me dit qu’elle a envie de voir combattre Balignon. C’est vrai qu’on ne l’a pas beaucoup vu au combat, et il a sans doute envie aussi. Soit, allons-y.

On retourne dans la première salle.

Un petit gamin prend sa pokéball, et me regarde l’air un peu intimidé mais motivé.

\- « Ca…cacapumain en avant ! » 

Le stress le fait-il bégayer ? Ça n’a pas d’importance.

J’appelle Balignon, qui fait face.

Le gamin commence avec Mimi-queue, distrayant un peu mon Balignon. Je vais tenter une de ses poudres.

\- « Utilise Poudre dodo » Il se secoue, un peu de poudre bleutée sort de son chapeau mais ne s’envole pas et retombent de suite.

Le gamin commence l’offensive avec une attaque Torgnoles. La queue de Capumain brille et il s’élance vers Balignon. Balignon fait un mouvement sur le côté et évite de justesse la queue.

J’enchaine avec Vampigraine, et l’entrainement paye ! Il sort rapidement sa graine et vise juste. J’ordonne de nouveau une Poudre dodo. Il se secoue plus fort que la précédente fois, plus de poudre sort et se dirige vers le Capumain qui était à proximité… Il se pose et s’endort.

Le gamin est presque énervé et en bégaye de plus belle.

\- « A…Allez Ca…cacapumain ! De…debout ! »Mais Capumain dort tranquillement.

J’en profite pour poursuivre avec l’attaque Charge. Balignon trottine jusque Capumain, qu’il projette un peu plus loin. 

L’attaque et les encouragements du gamin ont fini par réveiller Capumain. Il se secoue et se redresse. La Vampigraine créé de plus en plus de lianes autour de Capumain. Elles émettent une étrange lueur rouge qui draine l’énergie de la victime.

Capumain tente à nouveau Torgnoles. Balignon n’échappe pas à son adversaire cette fois, et Capumain enchaine une salve d’attaque qui semble mettre à mal mon Pokémon ! Zut, et je n’ai pas d’attaque très puissante ! 

\- « Fonce, charge de toutes tes forces Balignon ! » je sens l’excitation monter un peu.

Balignon charge Capumain…et quelque chose d’étrange se produit. Il arrive au contact de Capumain, les lianes de Vampigraine se mêlent aussi à Balignon et semble drainer l’énergie de Capumain vers Balignon, qui a l’air d’aller mieux. On dirait une attaque Vol-vie !

Balignon revient vers moi tout content. Je le félicite et je rejoins Anouk.

On décide d’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui.

On va faire un bon repas au centre Pokémon. Après avoir fait le point sur la journée, on parle un peu de la suite.

\- « Le niveau des autres dresseurs est impressionnant. C’était peut-être trop tôt pour se lancer dans un combat d’arène. »

\- « J’irai combattre demain pour tenter d’avoir le premier pallier ! … mais si les dresseurs sont encore plus balèzes après je ne gagnerai sans doute pas. » Anouk semble réfléchir. « Tu as raison, il faudra qu’on aille voir ailleurs ! »

On s’en tient là pour ce soir et on va dormir. 

Ai-je les capacités pour être une dresseuse ?


	9. Changement de cap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir enchaîné 3 victoires au fanclub de Jadielle, Wendy perd à nouveau. Elle se remet un peu en question, son niveau est encore insuffisant et Jadielle ne semble plus lui apporter ce qu'elle cherche. Anouk enchaîne de belles victoires, Chenipan évoluant au passage.

Le jour suivant, on déjeune et on retourne au cercle des combats. J’ai rentré Coupenotte et Balignon, Pichu est dans mes bras. Anouk n’a gardé qu’Absol avec elle. J’imagine qu’elle va se battre avec elle, sa première co-équipière et sans doute la plus forte.

Un dresseur de notre âge s’avance, l’air bien décidé à avoir son premier pallier aussi. 

Il choisit un Racaillou. Anouk va-t-elle quand même choisir Absol ?

On dirait que oui !

C’est parti.

Anouk commence avec l’attaque Gros-Yeux. Ses yeux brillent et fixent Racaillou avec férocité. Il est impressionné et hésite à lancer sa première attaque ! Son dresseur l’encourage et demande Tempête-sable. Racaillou s’entoure de sable qui vole dans tous les sens et s’étend sur le terrain. 

Absol secoue un peu la tête, gênée.

Anouk poursuit avec une première attaque Moi d’abord. Absol se met en position. Racaillou attaque avec Jet de pierre. Il ouvre ses bras, des pierres apparaissent et se dirigent droit vers Absol, qui reste impassible. Sa corne se met à briller…les pierres se stoppent tout près d’elle…et sont renvoyées à l’attaquant. Racaillou est surpris et touché.

Absol est prête pour sa deuxième attaque Moi d’abord, mais elle semble de nouveau gênée par la Tempête-sable toujours en cours. Cette fois Racaillou fonce lui-même sur Absol, pour une attaque Coup d’boule. Absol se frotte les yeux avec sa patte avant pour tenter d’enlever le sable et ne peut de ce fait pas éviter la capacité du Pokémon sol. Elle se retrouve par terre un peu plus loin. Elle se redresse promptement, Racaillou a reculé.

Une troisième fois, Anouk demande à Absol Moi d’abord. La tempête perd en intensité mais du sable est toujours présent dans l’air. Racaillou fait usage de son attaque Jet de pierre. Il créé puis dirige des pierres contre Absol. Absol arrive à faire abstraction du sable, sa corne brille, elle arrête et renvoie les pierres à l’envoyeur. Racaillou est projeté par les pierres contre le mur… il glisse jusqu’au sol…et y reste !

Ça y est, Anouk passe au pallier 2 !

Elle se jette au cou d’Absol, qui accepte le geste d’affection et de récompense.

Elles reviennent vers nous tout sourire.

On sort ensuite, je n’ai pas envie de me battre et Anouk n’insiste pas.

On va se mettre dans notre petite zone d’entrainement. J’appelle mes 3 amis, Anouk fait de même. On les laisse se dégourdir les jambes pendant qu’on discute. 

\- « Où va-t-on alors maintenant ? » Anouk me laisse le temps d’y réfléchir.

\- « J’ai beau avoir perdu presque tous mes points, j’ai quand même envie d’être dresseuse. Mais je ne me sens pas assez forte. » Je regarde mes amis. Pichu est restée près de moi et observe. Coupenotte provoque un peu Roucoups qui vole au-dessus de lui. Balignon grignote une baie qu’il a trouvé dans un buisson, près de nous. « Ils ont beaucoup combattu en peu de temps. » Je réfléchis à haute voix.

\- « Alors prenons des vacances ! » l’idée d’Anouk n’est pas bête. 

\- « Mais tu as peut-être envie de continuer à monter les échelons à l’arène ? » Je ne veux pas imposer quoi que ce soit.

\- « Barf… Je ne suis pas assez forte et puis ça fait trop longtemps qu’on est coincé dans cette ville. Autant aller voir du pays ! »

On regarde alors la carte.

Rien à Kanto ne nous emballe vraiment. 

Je parle d’une île où je suis allée en vacances petite, avec de drôles de Pokémons ressemblant à ceux d’ici mais ayant un peu changé.

Alola !

Anouk est emballée par cette idée ! 

Par contre, il faut de l’argent pour y aller. Mais maintenant que notre décision est prise, on va trouver un moyen !

On va voir l’infirmière Joelle pour lui demander conseils.

Elle nous explique qu’Anouk peut prétendre à être assistante à l’arène puisqu’elle a gagné 5 combats d’affilé. L’idée emballe beaucoup Anouk qui va voir si c’est possible à l’arène.

Pendant ce temps, l’infirmière Joëlle me propose de l’aider à la cuisine. Elle a entendu parler des portions de baies améliorées que j’ai fait, et m’explique qu’il y a plein de façon de les améliorer. Ça m’intéresse !

A la fin la journée, on avait décidé de la suite des évènements.

Pendant 8 jours non-stop, Anouk va bosser à l’arène, nous permettant de payer nos billets aller-retour pour Alola.

De mon côté, je vais m’entrainer au centre Pokémon à la cuisine. La cuisine pourra me rapprocher de mes Pokémons selon l’infirmière. 

Ainsi passe une semaine.

Et j’apprends beaucoup. D’abord sur la cuisine. Je commence à bien connaître les différentes baies, mais aussi les herbes aromatiques et comment utiliser intelligemment les deux. J’ai aussi commencé à les améliorer. Je réussie souvent de bons assortiments.

Mais surtout, j’ai passé beaucoup de temps avec mes Pokémons. 

Balignon, qui est certes gourmand, s’est révélé patient et plein de bonnes idées en matière de cuisine. Il est gentil et rigolo.

Pichu est sensible et timide. Elle a besoin de beaucoup d’encouragements et peut vite pleurer si elle échoue. Mais quand elle ose faire quelque chose c’est souvent très bien !

Quant à Coupenotte, j’ai eu plus de mal à le canaliser. Rester enfermé dans une cuisine ne lui convient guère, quelque part il ressemble à Anouk. Je me suis alors adaptée. Je l’ai envoyé faire les courses plusieurs fois par jour, même si je n’avais pas forcément besoin de quelque chose. Je le faisais faire la purée pour qu’il puisse utiliser sa force, ou porter des caisses de baies. Et finalement il a pu se dépenser et être utile.

Anouk me raconte ses journées le soir. Elle assure le ménage, le passage des dresseurs, l’inscription sur les listes d’attentes. Elle a côtoyé d’autres assistants et a assisté à un certain nombre de Matchs. Les combats sont vraiment de hauts niveaux selon elle mais je la crois volontiers. 

Le matin du 9e jour, on a fait nos bagages et remercie mille fois l’infirmière. J’ai appelé maman pour lui expliquer nos projets. Aux vues de ce que je lui ai déjà raconté, elle nous conseille de passer par le haut de la cave Taupiqueur, pour aller prendre le bateau à Carmin sur mer.

Allons-y !

Je décide de garder Pichu dans mes bras et Coupenotte à mes côtés.

Anouk libère Pikachu et Roucoups qui volent ensemble, ils s’entendent vraiment bien ses deux-là. Absol est à ses côtés également.

On sort de Jadielle, puis on passe par la forêt de Jade. On connait maintenant bien le coin, traverser la forêt ne nous pose aucun problème particulier. On voit dans certains arbres des toiles de Pokémons, et on sourit en repensant au Chrysacier farceur qu’on a croisé au tout début de nos aventures.

On arrive à Argenta en milieu de matinée. On décide d’aller faire quelques courses, nos équipes s’étant étoffées. Je refais le plein de potions, une pour chaque Pokémon donc il m’en faut 1 de plus. On tombe sur une trousse de premiers soins. J’ai côtoyé pas mal l’infirmière Joëlle cette semaine, j’ai quelques notions de base. Mais ça coûte cher ! On décide avec Anouk d’en prendre une pour nous deux. On la paye ensemble et c’est moi qui la garde. 

Une fois finies, on se dirige vers la Cave Taupiqueur, qui se trouve au sud-est d’Argenta. On commence l’ascension de la petite montagne qui surplombe la cave, suivant les conseils de maman. L’orientation d’Anouk en montagne nous aide bien. 

On découvre une ambiance sauvage très agréable ! 

Anouk marche d’un pas décidé légèrement devant moi, observant avec attention les alentours. Coupenotte et Absol marche tranquillement non loin devant moi, tout près d’Anouk. Roucoups et Pikachu s’amusent dans les airs. Nous sommes entourés d’arbres feuillus, et nous apercevons des Pokémons dans les fourrés. Que c’est agréable, je profite de la bise, Pichu dans mes bras. Ce qu’elle est légère.

Cette ambiance est perturbée par des bruits….Anouk observe aux alentours. Je m’approche, le bruit s’amplifie. On dirait des cris de Pokémons…mais plutôt enjoués.

Anouk s’engage dans les fourrés vers le bruit, je la suis.

On tombe sur une ravissante petite clairière, où trois Psykokwaks jouent dans l’eau claire d’une petite rivière.

On les observe depuis les fourrés, ils ne nous ont pas entendus. Anouk trépigne sur place, me regarde. Elle a l’air hyper contente d’être tombée sur eux ! Son enthousiasme est communicatif.

N’y tenant plus, elle laisse ses Pokémons en arrière et s’avance. Doucement mais sûrement. 

Elle rentre elle aussi dans l’eau et commence à les éclabousser. Ils s’arrêtent et la regarde, elle leur fait un grand sourire…et ils jouent avec elle. Super ! Un des Psykokwak est particulièrement rapide sous l’eau, vraiment plus que les autres. Un talent ?

Coupenotte en a marre d’observer, il sort des fourrés, on le suit. Mais cette fois les Psykokwaks se figent, inquiets. Anouk leur explique qu’elle est dresseuse et leur demande si l’un deux aimeraient venir avec elle. Ils la regardent perplexes, pas très emballés… Anouk tente le mea culpa en secouant les mains.

\- « Ce n’est pas grave… Je commence à avoir faim, ça vous dirait qu’on mange tous ensembles ? » Ils ont l’air tout un coup beaucoup plus intéressé et rassuré. Anouk souffle, soulagée. 

Nous nous y mettons tous et ramassons une belle quantité de baies, que je cuisine avec plaisir.

Le repas est un moment hors du temps, les Psykokwaks faisant les pitres, amusant la galerie. Nous rions de bon cœur. 

Après manger, nous rassemblons nos affaires et nous apprêtons à partir. Anouk se retourne, sans doute pour dire au revoir au Psykokwak, et là surprise ! Celui qui allait beaucoup plus vite sous l’eau s’avance, l’air décidé. Il a l’air de vouloir découvrir le monde comme ça. Anouk l’accueille avec joie dans son équipe ! Nous disons au revoir aux 2 autres, promettant de revenir les voir quand nous reviendrons.

On poursuit notre chemin sur le sentier, à travers la forêt luxuriante. On aperçoit des Pokémons sauvages, dont pas mal de Racailloux.

Avant que la nuit ne tombe, nous apercevons Carmin-sur-mer. Cette ville à flanc de mer se trouve au bout d’un chemin descendant depuis notre position. Mais nous avons déjà bien marché et l’idée de dormir à la belle étoile nous plait bien. 

Alors que nous sortons nos affaires, on assiste à un magnifique coucher de soleil sur la mer… Les couleurs rouges-orangées du ciel se reflètent dans la mer…que c’est beau.


	10. Quand les ennuis reviennent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anouk a passé le pallier 2 du fanclub Pokémon. Elle travaille donc comme assistante à l'arène de Jadielle pendant quelques jours. Wendy aide de son mieux au centre Pokémon pendant ce temps. Avec l'argent obtenu, elles décident de changer d'air et se dirigent vers Carmin sur mer pour partir en vacances à Alola. Sur le chemin, Anouk se fait un nouvel ami : un Psykokwak jovial. Elles dorment à la belle étoile, en vue de Carmin sur mer.

Après cet envoutant spectacle, on s’installe pour manger et pour la nuit. Je cuisine de nouveau des baies, tentant des assortiments différents. 

Pendant le repas, je propose des tours de garde pour la nuit. La forêt est grouillante de vie et on n’est pas très loin des repères de la team rocket. Anouk acquiesce immédiatement. On est également d’accord sur le fait que Roucoups et Absol ont la meilleure vue de nuit, et feront donc la nuit profonde chacun leur tour. Je fais le premier quart, avec Pichu et Coupenotte. 

\- « ça te plait ce voyage Pichu ? » Elle descend de mon épaule et me regarde. Elle sourit doucement.

\- « Pii » Ce beau sourire sous les étoiles fait fondre mon cœur. Que je suis contente d’avoir entrepris ce voyage. Je regarde Coupenotte qui s’est endormi, avec beaucoup d’affections. C’est en partie grâce à lui que je suis partie. Et bien sûr à Anouk.

A la fin de notre tour, je vais réveiller Roucoups qui dormait près d’Anouk. Il se réveille promptement et prend la relève. Je me couche avec Pichu et Coupenotte.

Quelques temps après, qui m’a semblé assez court, j’entends Absol réveiller Anouk. Je me réveille rapidement. Anouk m’explique qu’Absol a l’air d’avoir entendu quelque chose d’anormal. On se décide rapidement, on laisse nos affaires là, on prend nos Pokémons et on va voir ce qui se passe. 

Plus on s’approche, plus on entend distinctement un cri plaintif. On accélère le pas, mais discrètement histoire de ne pas nous faire repérer. Même Coupenotte respecte bien la règle. 

Après quelques instants de fouille, nous tombons sur une cage dans les fourrés. Une Nidoran femelle y est enfermée. Elle est tapie au fond de la cage, tétanisée. Pauvre petite !

Ça y est, je sens la colère monter en moi. Comment peu-ton faire ça à un Pokémon ! 

Je demande à Anouk de tenter d’ouvrir la cage, je surveille attentivement les environs avec nos Pokémons. Tentons d’être discrètes.

Anouk me prévient qu’un capteur est présent sur la cage, il clignote. Il a sûrement prévenu les braconniers qu’une prise est dans leur cage. Elle fait de son mieux pour ouvrir la cage, mais n’y parvient pas.

J’entends des pas, trop tard ! Deux membres de la team Rocket arrive à notre portée.

\- « Hé ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?! C’est notre territoire, dégagez ! »

Je pose Pichu à terre. J’ouvre mes bras devant la cage, interdisant par ce geste leur passage. Jamais je ne les laisserai arriver jusqu’à elle ! Anouk se relève et s’oppose également physiquement, soutenue pour nos Pokémons, qu’on appelle tous en renfort.

Voyant qu’on ne bougera pas, ils sortent leur Pokémon. Un chacun. Un Lainergie et un Keckleon.

Les sbires sortent une radio, et demande à une autre équipe de venir en renfort. Anouk réagit promptement et demande à Pikachu d’utiliser Eclair sur la radio. Tout aussi rapidement, Pikachu utilise son électricité en direction des 2 hommes…mais l’attaque dévie et est absorbé par Lainergie qui semble apprécier. Ce qui fait ricaner les deux affreux. Ils m’énervent !

\- « Je m’occupe du combat. Ouvre cette cage ! »

Sans même un regard en arrière, je me positionne derrière nos 9 Pokémons réunis, prête au combat.

Nos ennemis font un premier mouvement inattendu ! Kecléon utilise Poing-Eclair sur Lainergie, qui absorbe l’attaque. Lainergie enchaine avec un Chargeur, renforçant encore sa puissance d’attaque. Ils ont l’habitude de se battre ensemble visiblement, et ils sont bien confiants. Mais on est nombreux, et de toute façon il n’est pas question qu’il passe. Il faut mettre KO Lainergie ! Je me concentre…et donne les instructions !

\- « Viser tous Lainergie ! Balignon poudre dodo, Pichu Charme, Coupenotte Double-baffe, Absol Vive-attaque, Chrysacier Toile gluante, Roucoups jet de sable … » J’allais poursuivre, et je me dis qu’il y a autre chose à faire ! « Il faut assommer les dresseurs. Pikachu Vive-attaque sur le plus proche, Psykokwak Pistolet à eau sur le deuxième ! »

Tout se passe très vite, j’ai du mal à démêler chaque mouvement. C’est un peu la panique chez certains de nos amis.

Balignon, qui a été étonnamment rapide, s’est en fait précipité. Il largue bien sa poudre bleue mais n’a pas visé, trébuche, et touche Coupenotte à côté de lui ! Heureusement, Coupenotte ferme les yeux et se pose au sol… mais lutte efficacement et se redresse rapidement. Il a par contre perdu son tour. Roucoups, pris dans l’excitation, tente de jeter du sable mais dans son élan rencontre un arbre…

Kecléon a utilisé Barrière pour diminuer l’effet de nos attaques physiques.

Pichu s’est approchée de Kécléon, lui faisant les yeux doux, ce qui le déconcentre une seconde. Absol de son côté a utilisé avec efficacité sa Vive-attaque sur Lainergie qui est bousculé mais ne bronche pas, concentrant son énergie. Chrysacier a lancé sa toile sur le terrain adverse, ralentissant les ennemis. 

Pikachu a également utilisé avec efficience sa Vive-attaque sur le premier sbire, le bousculant. Il se retrouve sur les fesses. Psykokwak a touché le 2e avec son Pistolet à eau, le déconcertant.

Tout le monde reprend ses positions, il y a un moment de battement… J’entends Anouk pester contre la serrure de la cage derrière. Bon, allons-y pour le 2e round !

Kecléon utilise cette fois Mur Lumière. Leur tactique est bien rôdée !

\- « Pichu charge Kéckléon, Roucoups et Chrysacier chargez Lainergie ! Psykokwak Choc mental sur Lainergie ! »

Pichu charge vaillamment Kéckléon, le touche…et le paralyse ! De petites étincelles brillent autour de lui et le bloque. Roucoups, Chrysacier et Psykokwak ont atteint leur cible, mais il résiste ! Quelle endurance !

\- « Allez Lainergie, il est temps de tout lâcher ! » Oh non.

\- « Attention, esquivez !! »

Lainergie a les yeux qui brillent, il ouvre grand les bras, des éclairs bleus tourbillonnent autour de lui…et il envoie son énergie dans une immense onde de choc !

J’aperçois Roucoups et Psykokwak, qui étaient proches et qui sont faibles face à l’électricité, s’écrouler. Balignon et Coupenotte qui ne sont pas très lestes n’esquive pas mais encaisse bien l’attaque.

Pikachu, Chrysacier et Absol esquive l’attaque avec de souples mouvements.

Je vois Pichu avoir alors une réaction épatante ! Elle fait un mouvement souple vers le bas pour éviter l’onde de choc, elle capte une partie des éclairs bleus de l’attaque, semble en absorber l’énergie et attaque d’elle-même Kéckléon à sa portée avec un puissant tonnerre bleu !

Mais alors que j’observe la scène, l’onde de choc est arrivée jusqu’à moi… Je vois des étoiles, j’ai les oreilles qui sifflent…et j’encaisse le retour au sol. Aïe ! J’ai mal partout, je suis à moitié sourde et aveugle. Je secoue la tête et me relève, complètement perdue.

\- « Allez Wendy ! Tiens le coup ! »

Me concentrer sur les Pokémons encore vaillants.

\- « Balignon… Vol-vie, Kéckléon ! »

Balignon s’élance, mais Kéckléon doit être vachement fort parce que malgré la superbe attaque de Pichu, il évite Balignon. 

Absol, Pikachu et Coupenotte s’élance d’eux-mêmes vers Lainergie. Le Pokémon encaisse Double-baffe et 2 Vive-attaque. Il a les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol et n’a pas bougé…

Alors que je commençais à désespérer, je vois les 2 sbires tombés inconscients ! Ils ont subi aussi l’attaque de Lainergie ! Leur Pokémon se retournent, et constatant ça s’enfuient dans la forêt.

Puissent-ils être libres !

Je me retourne, et constate qu’Anouk se bat toujours avec le cadenas. Coupenotte s’avance, repousse Anouk en arrière, arme ses bras et tape à plusieurs la cage avec Double-baffe. La cage finit par céder, libérant Nidoran qui se jette dans mes bras à ma grande surprise ! Je récupère mes sens, et la sent se blottir contre moi, tremblante. Pauvre petite.

\- « Chuut, c’est fini » Je lui caresse le dos, me voulant rassurante.

Anouk nous enserre fort, tous nos Pokémons nous rejoignent. On a tous eu peur je crois. Roucoups et Psykokwak reprennent leur esprit aussi.

On ne demande pas notre reste. On file récupérer nos affaires au camp de fortune et on fonce au centre Pokémon de Carmin-sur-mer.

On arrive toutes essoufflées dans le hall du centre. L’infirmière Joelle qui a entendu la sonnette arrive, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Elle nous observe.

\- « C’est donc vous… Ma collègue de Jadielle m’a parlé de deux jeunes avec un Coupenotte et un Absol qui avaient un certain don pour les ennuis. » C’est bien nous.

Elle prend en charge Roucoups et Psykokwaks en soins intensifs, Coupenotte, Nidoran et Balignon en soins simples. Elle me dit également que je devrais montrer à un médecin pour humain les traces de brulures que j’ai sur le corps. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu’elle dit, et nous tentons de lui expliquer l’urgence de la situation. Mais on parle en même temps, tout ça m’a l’air approximatif.

\- «Vous avez rencontré la Team Rocket ! Il y a eu beaucoup de vols de Pokémons ces derniers temps. Deux équipes trainent dans le coin et font de sacrés ravages. Sans parler des vols, ce n’est pas vraiment bon pour le tourisme… L’agent Jenny a même proposé d’offrir une récompense de 180 pour chaque personne arrêtée. Elle est actuellement dans la Montagne pour essayer les trouver. » 

Sur ce, elle va s’occuper de nos partenaires. 

On souffle 5 minutes, réfléchissant à la situation chacune de notre côté. Mais je pense qu’on a envie de la même chose. 

L’infirmière revient quelques temps après, accompagnée de Balignon, Nidoran et Coupenotte qui ont complètement récupéré. Psykokwak et Roucoups vont devoir rester en soins encore un peu.

On exprime alors notre désir commun d’aller chercher les deux membres que nous avons mis hors d’état de nuire, notamment pour avoir la récompense de nos efforts. 

L’infirmière nous avoue être en relation avec l’agent de police par Talkie-Walkie, mais ne pas juger prudent de vouloir y retourner.

Je la comprends, mais peut-on vraiment rester tranquillement ici ? Je prends le Talkie-Walkie et appelle l’agent, lui expliquant qu’on a des informations.

\- « Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez et restez au Centre Pokémon, vous y serez en sécurité. » Alors que j’allais répondre, Anouk s’approche et me chuchote :

\- « Si on lui dit tout, elle ne nous donnera pas la récompense. Wendy, on la mérite largement ! » Je ne me vois quand même pas désobéir à un ordre direct des forces de police…Mais quand je repense à Nidoran en cage… L’agent Jenny se fait insistante à l’autre bout de la ligne.

\- « D’accord, je vais vous dire exactement où il se trouve mais Anouk et moi nous mettons en route immédiatement pour vous rejoindre. » 

\- « Comment ?! Mais c’est imp… »

\- « Ils sont sur la colline à la sortie de Carmin-sur-mer, en direction d’Argenta. Il y a une petite clairière en bord de route, vous y trouverez des traces de campement. Il suffit d’aller vers l’est, à environ 200 mètres il y a une autre clairière dans la forêt, c’est là que nous les avons laissé. Il y a une cage dans les fourrés et des traces d’un combat assez violent. »

-« « Attend ma grande ! Merci mais Wendy vous êtes trop j… » Je raccroche, maman m’appelle tout le temps ma grande, pensant que je suis une petite fille. Ça a fini de me convaincre d’y aller. Je regarde Anouk, déterminée.

\- « Allons-y vite. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’accord. » Je laisse Nidoran à l’infirmière, et malgré son désaccord, on part.

Nous retournons à l’endroit où nous avons trouvé Nidoran et où nous avons affronté les deux sbires. Bien sûr, ils ne sont plus là.

On regarde méticuleusement dans tous les coins. Absol nous interpelle quelques minutes après le début de nos recherches, elle nous indique des traces, comme si on avait trainé des corps.

\- « On dirait qu’ils ont été trainés par ici »

\- « Suivons-les ! » Anouk est motivée… n’est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? J’ai encore mal partout à cause de l’attaque que nous avons subie…et si on était sérieusement blessé cette fois ? Nous ne sommes que des ados…

\- « L’agent Jenny n’est pas encore arrivée. On devrait peut-être l’attendre. » Une adulte serait sans doute plus à même de le faire.

\- « On n’a pas le temps, si on perd leurs traces, on perd la récompense ! » Oui enfin l’argent ne nous servira à rien si on est blessés, ou pire… « Et ils pourront continuer à braconner des Pokémons et à leur faire du mal… » Mouche. Elle fait mouche. Je ne supporterais pas l’idée qu’un Pokémon soit blessé parce que j’ai hésité.

\- « D’accord, elle nous rattrapera. »

On se lance, discrètement, sur la piste de la Team Rocket. Nous les rattrapons sans mal et assez rapidement, étant donné que 2 nouveaux sbires trainent comme ils le peuvent les deux que nous avons mis hors service. Ils pestent et s’énervent, faisant un sacré vacarme. Nous pouvons rester suffisamment à distance pour qu’ils ne nous repèrent pas même lorsqu’ils vérifient rapidement autour d’eux. Anouk et moi sommes d’accord pour continuer à les suivre, nous devons aller à leur repaire pour voir si d’autres Pokémons sont détenus. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, on arrive à flanc de falaise. Les sbires jettent un dernier regard autour d’eux, et rentrent l’un après l’autre dans une infructuosité dans la roche. Leur repaire ! Il est bien caché, difficile à trouver. 

On se retrouve toutes les deux avec nos Pokémons, dans le noir de la nuit, à flanc de falaise… 

L’agent Jenny n’est visiblement pas encore arrivée jusqu’ici. A-t-elle pu trouver la piste comme nous ? Doit-on l’attendre…

\- « On ne peut pas rester comme ça à l’attendre. Il faut qu’on aille voir. » Je me doutais de sa réaction, et elle a raison. Mais tout faire toutes les deux reste dangereux à mon goût.

\- « Nous aventurer seules dans l’antre de la Team Rocket ne me semble vraiment pas être une bonne idée. L’agent Jenny ne verra jamais la grotte… »

\- « On n’a qu’à lui laisser un indice pour attirer son attention. » On réfléchit alors à la façon de prévenir l’agent de police. Des Eclairs par Pichu et Pikachu ? Trop voyant. Des cailloux ? On sourit à cette idée infantile.

\- « J’ai une idée ! Chrysacier fait une flèche vers la grotte avec ta Sécrétion ! » Anouk regarde son Pokémon, qui s’exécute immédiatement. Bonne idée ! « Bon, maintenant, comment faire venir l’agent Jenny jusqu’à cette flèche… » Voyons… par réflexe je tâte mes poches… Je palpe quelque chose dans l’une d’elle… je regarde ma poche, je regarde Anouk…

\- « Le Talkie-Walkie ! » Cette fois, Anouk prend l’appareil de communication. Elle lui explique précisément comment nous rejoindre. Anouk éteint l’appareil un peu rapidement.

\- « Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? »

\- « Qu’elle nous faisait confiance, on y va et elle nous rejoint au plus vite. » Alors ça, ça m’étonnerait. J’aimerais qu’Anouk me fasse plus confiance. Elle me sous-estime un peu. Ce n’est pas grave, je ne lui dis sans doute pas assez ce que je pense. Je la suis dans la grotte sans rien dire de plus.

Nous nous faufilons dans le repaire de la Team Rocket, Anouk devant, nos Pokémons derrière nous, à l’affût. Même Coupenotte est discret et attentif. Pichu marche maintenant seule, elle prend en assurance, et semble décidée à punir les braconniers de Nidoran.

Nous arrivons dans une première salle, fermée devant nous par une grande porte blindée et verrouillée. Un digicode se trouve sur le côté. Tenter des codes nous prendrait des heures, et elle a vraiment l’air solide cette porte…

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Anouk me regarde, une lueur dans le regard.

\- « Wendy ! Ton Balignon pourrait utiliser sa poudre sur le clavier pour révéler des empreintes digitales ! »

\- « Oui, on peut essayer ! » Quelle bonne idée, elle est pleine de ressources ! Balignon est tout content qu’on lui demande son aide. Il s’avance, utiliser sa poudre dodo bleutée sur le clavier, en fine couche. Seule la touche 0 garde la poudre… Vraiment ? On se regarde avec Anouk l’air perplexe… Je tape 0000… Clic ! La porte est ouverte… Pas très malin tout de même. Mais tant mieux pour nous !

On entre dans un couloir avec des câbles partout, des tablettes et d’autres objets technologiques. Une porte est ouverte, on entend des voix à l’intérieur de la salle. On s’avance, prudentes. On finit par arriver assez près pour constater qu’il s’agit d’une grande pièce unique, sans autre issue de sortie. 

Il faudrait qu’on en soit sûres…Si on pouvait voir à l’intérieur… Un petit Pokémon pourrait peut-être ? Je regarde nos partenaires. Pichu est la plus petite, elle est en alerte.

\- « Pichu » malgré le chuchotis, elle se retourne et me regarde. « Peux-tu aller voir ce qui se passe ? Tu jettes un œil et tu viens nous dire ce que tu as vu. Simplement et discrètement. Tu t’en sens capable ? » Elle semble réfléchir un instant, Pikachu s’est rapprochée et semble inquiète. Pichu acquiesce, l’air assez sûre d’elle, et rassure Pikachu au passage.

Elle se glisse le long du mur. On ne voit pas ce qu’elle voit, mais on entend les voix à l’intérieur.

\- « Quelle bande de nigauds ces deux-là ! Toujours à se la pêter avec leur équipe Kécléon-Lainergie et voilà qu’il faut aller les rechercher dans la forêt. »

\- « Ils ont perdu leurs Pokémons, le boss ne va pas être content ! »

\- « Bah, au moins ils feront moins les malins maintenant…C’est bien fait pour eux… »

Pichu se penche et observe la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, elle observe. Nous sommes sur le qui-vive. Et finalement elle entre !! Mais ce n’était pas prévu ! Je m’avance, je ne veux pas la laisser seule ! Mais à peine ais-je le temps d’apercevoir des cages et une table avec les 4 sbires autour, que Pichu, depuis une lampe, lance une attaque tonnerre ! Des éclairs partent dans tous les sens, touchant uniquement les malfrats ! Les Eclairs semblent différents, je suis complètement éblouie ! On dirait Fatal-foudre !

Une fois la vue retrouvée, Anouk me rejoint. Par contre il fait complètement noir ! Pichu et Pikachu, d’elles-mêmes, nous créent de la lumière. On constate que Pichu a réussi à mettre KO les 4 sbires ! Elle les observe, presque surprise aussi d’avoir si bien réussi ! Elle saute dans mes bras. Je prendrai le temps de la féliciter plus tard, il faut libérer les Pokémons prisonniers avant que les 4 affreux se réveillent. Chrysacier ligotent les sbires au cas-où, nous autres libérons les Pokémon. Ils sont heureux d’être libres mais restent près de nous. Ils doivent avoir des dresseurs, qui doivent être mort d’inquiétude !

Nous sortons tous ensemble.

Au moment où nous sortons, l’agent Jenny arrive en quad. Nous lui expliquons les évènements récents, et malgré son désaccord quant à notre initiative elle a l’air soulagée que tout le monde aille bien. Ses renforts arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, et embarquent les sbires de la team rocket. Ils conduisent également les Pokémons volés au centre Pokémon. 

Le jour commence à se montrer lorsque nous sommes de retour en ville. On touche notre récompense et on décide de passer la matinée au centre Pokémon à se reposer. Nidoran me saute dans les bras quand j’arrive, elle se frotte contre moi. Je félicite aussi Pichu qui a été impressionnante.

Anouk a retrouvé Psykokwak et Roucoups, ils ont l’air de bonne humeur. On va se reposer.

Pendant que nous dormions, notre aventure a eu le temps de faire le tour de la ville. Des chaines d’informations commencent à arriver pour couvrir l’événement. Pour nous remercier, le gîte et le couvert nous sont offerts gratuitement. Des annonces ont été faites depuis le poste de Police pour retrouver les dresseurs des Pokémons volés. Ils ont finalement tous retrouvé leurs dresseurs, tous sauf Nidoran… Je lui demande si elle veut retourner dehors ou m’accompagner dans mes aventures. Elle frotte son museau contre une de mes pokéballs, je l’utilise alors. Me voilà avec un nouveau compagnon ! 

Après manger, on décide de faire une petite séance d’entrainement.

On s’organise, on a une sacré équipe maintenant !

Coupenotte travaille sa force physique, utilisant sa Double-baffe contre des souches d’arbre. Il a bien gagné en force depuis qu’on voyage ensemble, je pense qu’il sera bientôt temps de travailler autre chose. 

Pichu travaille sa puissance spéciale, utilisant son attaque Tonnerre contre des rochers. Elle parvient à en fissurer un en fin d’entrainement.

Balignon s’entraine à densifier son attaque Poudre dodo et à mieux viser. 

Nidoran me montre une de ses attaques, Dard-venin. Elle crache de petits pics violets vers des rochers et réussit très bien.

Anouk de son côté a entrainé Absol à Griffe, Roucoups à Tornade, Chrysacier à Piqûre, Psykokwak à choc mental et Pikachu à Vive-attaque. Ça fuse dans tous les sens !

Nous sommes plutôt contentes de notre séance d’entrainement. Nous dormons de nouveau au centre Pokémon de Carmin-sur-mer. Je me sens à l’aise dans cette ville.


	11. Un petit tour en mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk sont tombés sur un repaire de la Team Rocket, malgré les mises en garde de la police. Grâce à une intervention magistrale de Pichu, elles ont pu vaincre les sbires et libérer les Pokémons prisonniers. un Nidoran femelle décide de rester avec Wendy. Les filles sont maintenant à Carmin sur mer, et s'apprêtent à prendre un bateau pour Alola.

Le lendemain matin, nous faisons nos bagages, toutes excités à l’idée de partir pour Alola après toutes ces aventures ! Aventures que nous découvrons d’ailleurs aux informations locales ! Alors que nous allions partir, on remarque sur la télé du centre Pokémon qu’un petit bulletin est dédié à notre capture des sbires de la Team Rocket. Mais le vrai problème, c’est qu’ils sont venus filmer une partie de notre entrainement de la veille ! Ça m’irrite fortement ! Et ça nous expose à des problèmes, les sbires que nous avons croisés il y a plusieurs semaines sont peut-être toujours à notre recherche… Anouk et moi sommes d’accord pour ne pas trainer et aller directement au port.

On traverse la ville, plutôt calme en ce début de journée. Elle est faite de jolies maisons pavillonnaires, aux tuiles couleur sable dans la banlieue. Nous traversons le centre et arrivons au port. 

Une fois au port, on va au lieu d’information.

On apprend que le billet aller simple coute 500 par personne et que le prochain bateau à partir est en début d’après-midi. On prend 2 billets pour Alola, arrivée à Pony. 

On a un du coup un peu de temps libre avant le départ. On décide de compléter notre sac à dos avec des baies orans trouvées aux abords de la ville. J’appelle tous mes Pokémons pour leur montrer. Nidoran vient se frotter contre moi. Elle rit en voyant Balignon se précipiter sur les arbustes, lui se pataud parfois. Il est quand même plein de ressources. D’ailleurs, je ne connais pas son talent, ni celui de Nidoran… Et si je les faisais s’affronter ? Je n’aime pas trop l’idée mais un talent peut se révéler parfois très utile, hors combat aussi. Je leur propose, ils se regardent et semblent d’accord.

Un combat commence alors, je les observe, Anouk à mes côtés. 

Je regarde ce que le Pokédex dit. La description de Nidoran commence ainsi.

Nidoran♀ est un Pokémon femelle au corps bleu tirant vers le blanc. Elle possède des taches violettes de chaque côté de son corps. Ses yeux sont rouges, et elle a deux grandes oreilles dont l'intérieur est vert et violet. Elle est munie d'une grande dent et de quatre moustaches, faisant penser à un rongeur. Ce quadrupède possède deux petites griffes à chaque patte et possède deux piquants au bas du dos. Nidoran♀ est couvert de pointes qui secrètent un poison puissant. On pense que ce petit Pokémon a développé ces pointes pour se défendre. Lorsqu'il est en colère, une horrible toxine sort de sa corne.

Ils commencent par se jauger, faisons de petits bonds et de petits bruits menaçants. Nidoran passe à l’action en premier, utilisant son attaque Dard-venin. Elle le touche du premier coup…et Balignon commence à prendre une teinte violette ! Du premier coup, il est empoisonné. Nidoran doit avoir le talent Point Poison. Alors que je commençais à m’inquiéter pour Balignon, les Pokémons plantes ne supportant pas bien le poison, je suis rassurée en le regardant. Il sourit, semble plus dynamique et combattif qu’une minute avant !

\- « Oh, son talent doit être Soin Poison ! Il regagne de l’énergie lorsqu’il est empoisonné. » Très utile ça ! Balignon lance sa Vampigraine que Nidoran esquive. Je les arrête, ça suffit pour le moment. Et puis l’heure de partir approche !

Anouk fait un câlin à Psykokwak avant de décoller, je crois qu’elle aime beaucoup son nouvel ami.

On retourne au port de Carmin-sur-mer, assez enthousiastes à l’idée de découvrir les iles Alola ! Nous commencerons par Poni.

Notre bateau est de taille modeste, permettant à une dizaine de passagers de voyager confortablement. Nous embarquons, et en profitons pour observer les autres passagers. Le couple de personnes âgées devant nous nous tape la causette. Ils sont très sympas et nous expliquent passer régulièrement des vacances à Alola et en revenir toujours ravis. Le dernier passager à monter et un jeune homme à l’air geek, qui va directement s’enfermer dans sa cabine. Nous avons rentré nos Pokémons le temps de l’embarquement, même Coupenotte et Absol.

Un des marins nous explique que la voyage durera 2 semaines, qu’on empruntera une voie maritime bien connue et sans grand problème.

On va s’installer dans une petite cabine mais confortable, ce qu’il faut pour se détendre pendant 2 semaines. J’appelle Coupenotte. Il sent qu’on n’est pas sur terre et cherche pendant un temps son équilibre. Une fois qu’il l’a trouvé, j’appelle aussi Pichu quand je prends dans mes bras. On sort et on rejoint Anouk. On fait le tour du bateau qui vient de partir.

Il y a un coin piscine, des transats et de quoi se balader un peu sur le pont. Il fait beau, la mer est calme, ça commence bien !

On voit les marins s’affairer sur le pont, on leur propose nos services…ce qui les amusent beaucoup.

\- « Profitez Mesdemoiselles, on s’occupe de tout. »

\- « Bon bah… Je crois qu’on est en vacances. » Me dit Anouk, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je libère aussi Balignon et Nidoran, Anouk laisse ses Pokémons vaguer également. Psykokwak prend beaucoup de plaisir à nager à côté du bateau. Roucoups et Pikachu volent ensembles et se mêlent aux Goelises qui nous suivent. Nidoran et Pichu ne me quittent pas d’une semelle et semblent bien s’entendre. Coupenotte va souvent voir ce que font les marins, et finit même par les aider un peu. Balignon se laisse flotter dans la piscine toute la journée.

Ainsi se passe tranquillement la première semaine. On en profite pour passer du temps avec chacun d’eux, et pour discuter. Anouk est vraiment très dynamique et enjouée, pleine de ressources. Elle ne parle jamais d’où elle vient mais on papote beaucoup.

J’ai fait un peu la course dans la piscine avec Coupenotte, il a besoin d’être stimulé et qu’il y ai un peu de compétition. Une fois canalisé il est vraiment agréable et drôle.

J’ai pas mal joué au ballon de plage avec Pichu et Nidoran. Elles se rassurent l’une et l’autre, Nidoran admirant un petit peu Pichu qui prend de l’assurance. 

Et je me suis laissée bercer par la tranquillité de Balignon, qui est un gentil Pokémon.

Le début de la deuxième semaine modifie l’ambiance. Le ciel se couvre, les vagues se font plus hautes et menaçantes. Nos Pokémons ne sont pas tranquilles, irrités et inquiets. Les marins aussi semblent inquiets, on les entend parler d’instruments se mettant à dysfonctionner. Mais quand on leur demande directement, ils restent évasifs et fuyants.

On décide d’enquêter de notre côté. Anouk envoie Roucoups en reconnaissance aérienne. Il revient quelques temps plus tard, et nous indique tribord avec insistance. Nous prévenons un des marins de la situation… et sa réaction est des plus surprenante ! Il semble terrorisé et nous raconte une légende parlant d’un Wailmer blanc qui vivrait dans ces eaux, créant catastrophes et tempêtes. De nombreux bateaux auraient disparu.

\- « Le Wailmer blanc est le hantise des marins ! »

Ce genre de superstitions me parait toujours irréaliste. J’en ai déjà entendu parler par mes parents, qui n’y croient pas vraiment mais ne s’y frotteraient pas quand même. Je fais part de cette connaissance à Wendy, qui est aussi très sceptique…. Et a très envie d’aller voir ce qui se trame ! Elle va voir les autres passagers pour avoir du soutien et motiver les marins qui veulent seulement s’éloigner. Elle a du charisme parce qu’elle arrive à motiver tout le monde. Sous la pression des passagers, un des marins revient nous voir.

\- « Si nous quittons le cap, nous nous perdrons en mer, les instruments ne fonctionnent plus. » Il a l’air sûr de lui, et me met le doute. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- « Ce n’est pas grave ! Voir le Wailmer blanc est bien trop excitant pour se laisser intimider par une vieille superstition. » Pas faux, il faut en avoir le cœur net.

\- « Au pire, en s’éloignant du Wailer blanc, les instruments remarcheront et nous pourrons rentrer au port. »

A force d’insister l’équipage finit par craquer, mais peu convaincu. 

Roucoups guide le bateau, à travers des vagues de plus en plus impressionnantes. L’orage n’est plus très loin. 

On finit par apercevoir, au cœur de l’orage, une grosse masse blanche qui se déplace. Anouk rappelle Roucoups près de nous, le vent commence à être violent et des éclairs zèbrent le ciel.

On s’approche encore de la masse…qui semblent très métallique quand même. Un sous-marin ?

Les marins s’étonnent alors de capter un signal de détresse émanant de la masse blanche. 

On finit par accoster au sous-marin, on en est maintenant sûr. De près, il parait vieux, rouillé et hors-service. Les marins utilisent les radios qui fonctionnent par communiquer…mais aucune réponse. Personne ne sort de l’appareil. 

Aucun marin ni passager ne se sent d’aller voir… Anouk et moi nous désignons éclaireurs, on ne peut pas repartir sans aller voir maintenant qu’on a capté un signal de détresse !

On rappelle tous nos Pokémons, sauf Psykokwak qui est à l’aise dans l’eau. Absol refuse de rentrer dans sa pokéball et reste donc avec nous… entrainant bien sûr Coupenotte. On se laisse glisser sur le toit du sous-marin. On rejoint l’écoutille, que nous ne parvenons pas à ouvrir. Coupenotte et Absol utilise leur attaque, qui n’ont pas plus de succès. 

\- « C’est un bâtiment militaire, il doit y avoir une autre issue…probablement sous le navire. »

Je suis très à l’aise dans l’eau, je savais presque nager avant de marcher. Psykokwak et moi nous partons donc volontaire pour aller voir. 

Coupenotte s’accroche à moi, je m’accroche à Psykokwak et on y va. L’eau est froide, le sel me pique un peu les yeux. Mais je me sens à l’aise, bien aidée par Psykokwak. 

On trouve rapidement la porte d’entrée, qui cède sous l’attaque choc mental de Psykokwak. Nous entrons et respirons un bon coup. Psykokwak repart chercher Anouk. 

Je suis dans le noir complet, j’appelle Pichu pour nous éclairer. Elle émet des étincelles avec ses joues, qui illuminent un peu la pièce. Alors que je commence à fouiller la pièce et tombe sur des bathyscaphes abandonnés et des emplacements vides, Anouk revient avec Psykokwak et Absol. A peine sortie de l’eau, elle prend une grande goulée d’air, manque de s’étouffer et tousse par quinte. Elle finit par vomir de l’eau. Je m’approche pour l’aider mais Psykokwak lui tapote le dos l’air désolé, Absol ayant l’air dépitée à côté.

\- « Psy-aie-aie »

Une fois qu’elle a repris ses esprits, je la vois froncer du nez. Je me rends compte en effet que ça sent fortement le renfermé et le moisis. On ne traine pas et on commence l’exploration. 

La porte ne nous résiste pas, elle tourne en grinçant sur ses gonds. On arrive dans un couloir avec beaucoup de portes ouvertes ou non, donnant sur différentes pièces. Il y a un sacré bazar, et pas mal de matériel qu’on pourrait trouver dans un laboratoire de recherche.

Au bout du couloir se trouve un escalier allant vers le haut, avec de part et d’autre des portes menant vers une salle dans l’obscurité. On a bien envie d’aller voir ce qu’il y a, mais il nous faut une sortie si besoin. On va au deuxième étage qui ressemble au premier, mais avec des couchettes et un réfectoire. On finit par trouver l’écoutille supérieure, verrouillée. Sans trop d’efforts, nous parvenons à l’ouvrir. 

On respire de l’air frais quelques minutes, rassurant au passage les membres du bateau, qui ne semblent toujours pas vouloir venir.

On redescend jusqu’à la grande salle que nous avons laissé de côté. On ouvre, et on tombe sur une machine qui prend une bonne partie de la salle à elle seule. Elle fait un peu penser à un ordinateur… mais on n’ose toucher à rien, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle sert et comment elle fonctionne. Parce qu’elle semble fonctionner.

Anouk propose d’aller demander à l’informaticien de bord, elle va le chercher. Je demande à Pichu si ça va, si elle ne fatigue pas. Elle sourit avec assurance. 

Lorsqu’ils reviennent, le bel informaticien se précipite sur la machine, parlant vite dans un langage compliqué.

Il finit par s’arrêter, nous regarde et nous explique la situation. Il explique que le sous-marin est un bâtiment de recherche privé. On pense bien sûr tout de suite à la Team Rochet, mais l’informaticien nous dit n’avoir rien trouvé dans ce sens. Les recherches menées ici avaient pour objectif d’utiliser les Pokémons psy pour manipuler la météo. L’appareil que nous avons face à nous serait ainsi à l’origine des perturbations météorologiques observées par les marins du coin… ça y est, je sens l’indignation me gagner. Anouk me sort de mes pensées.

\- « Dans ce cas, il suffit de l’arrêter ! »

L’informaticien obtempère et arrête la machine. On entend alors rapidement des claquements derrière nous… Des trappes s’ouvrent, et six Fantominus s’avancent vers, clairement décidé à se battre.

On passe en mode combat, l’informaticien recule n’ayant pas de Pokémon.

Le premier Fantominus (F1) utilise Hypnose sur Absol, mais elle résiste facilement à ce premier assaut.

Je demande à Pichu d’utiliser Tonnerre sur le plus proche d’elle, elle réussit très bien. J’appelle Coupenotte, Balignon et Nidoran en renfort.

Absol utilise hâte, faisant de lestes mouvements et gagnant en vitesse. Anouk appelle ces autres pokémons. 

Le deuxième Fantominus (F2) tente également Hypnose sur Pichu… qui non seulement résiste mais passe en mode guerrière ! Elle irradie d’électricité et de puissance !

Les Fantominus 3 et 4 (F3 et F4) attaquent plus directement avec Ombre Nocturne. Absol encaisse échouant son Moi d’abord, mais n’en devient que plus forte. Par contre Balignon prend pas mal de dégâts.

Psykokwak utilise Choc mental sur le Fantominus 5 (F5), qui allait lancer aussi Ombre nocturne. Non seulement il est mis KO par la très bonne attaque de Psykokwak, mais en plus son attaque est déviée vers le sixième Fantominus (F6). Celui-ci parvient tout de même a touché Absol avec son Ombre nocturne (ON). 

Le F1 continue avec ON sur Nidoran, qui est impressionnée et n’esquive pas. Pichu enchaine une autre attaque tonnerre et met KO F2.

Chrysacier utilise Toile gluante, les Fantominus sont pris dans la toile et donc ralentis.

Pikachu touche F6 avec éclair, Nidoran F4 avec Dard-venin. 

F3 utilise ON sur Psykokwak, qui l’avait vu venir et l’esquive joliment.

Roucoups et Balignon tentent Tornade et Vampigraine sur F3, mais il reste rapide et évite les attaques. 

Coupenotte est motivé à fond par tout ça et réussit une magnifique attaque Double-baffe sur F4, Ko aussi.

F1 attaque Coupenotte, qui enchaine son attaque avec un demi-tour, esquivant l’attaque ON.

Pichu vise de nouveau juste et avec une sacrée puissance, elle met KO F3.

Les deux Fantominus restant s’arrêtent, voyons leurs compagnons KO. Ils commencent à parlementer avec nos Pokémons. 

Je sors mon pokédex pour essayer de suivre.

\- « Pourquoi vous nous attaquez ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? après tout le mal que vous nous avez fait… pourquoi… » dit le premier Fantominus.

Une discussion s’engage alors. Nous comprenons que c’étaient eux les sujets de recherche. Un jour il y a eu un accident et le protocole de sécurité s’est enclenché. L’équipage a abandonné le navire en laissant derrière eux les Pokémons. Ces derniers sont alors restés enfermés des décennies, oubliés de tous… Je comprends pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué. Les autres Fantominus reprennent leurs esprits, et bien que méfiants notamment envers Pichu, ils restent calmes. 

\- « Votre histoire est dure… Mais maintenant vous êtes libres, vous ne devez plus rien à personne. L’écoutille est ouverte au-dessus, vous pouvez y aller. » J’espère que mes paroles les ont un peu rassuré.

Ils ont compris et quittent le sous-marin…sauf le premier. Il dit ne pas savoir où aller, ne pas se souvenir de sa vie avant le bateau…

… je regarde Anouk, elle va craquer !

Elle lui propose de venir avec elle, ce qu’il accepte facilement et avec reconnaissance. C’est chouette !

On sort du sous-marin, à l’air frais ! Il fait grand soleil, la mer a retrouvé son calme rassurant. Les marins sont très surpris du changement brutal et en sous très soulagés. On leur explique la situation et faisons même quelques photos souvenirs.

Fantominus est vite à l’aise, et s’amuse à voler dans les airs avec Roucoups et à lui faire des blagues.

Et nous reprenons la route, direction Alola !


	12. Un monde à découvrir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy a maintenant 4 Pokémons : son caractériel Coupenotte, sa gentille Pichu, son glouton Coupenotte, et sa timide Nidoran. Avec Anouk, elles ont pris un bateau pour aller passer des vacances à Alola. Sur le trajet, elles tombent sur un sous-marin abandonné, duquel elles libèrent des Fantominus prisonniers depuis des décennies. L'un d'entre eux décident de rester avec Anouk, amenant son équipe à 6 Pokémons. Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver sur l'île de Poni !

Quelques jours plus tard, nous arrivons sur l’île la plus à l’ouest des Iles Alola, Poni. C’est la moins habitée des iles de la péninsule, elle est principalement couverte de forêt et de montagne. Une ville est construite sur pilotis et les habitations ont la forme de Pokémons marins. 

Nous rentrons nos Pokémons, sauf Coupenotte et Absol. On accoste, il fait beau et chaud, ça sent le sel et les algues. Les vacances ! La bonne humeur nous gagne ! 

Une fois descendues, on se dirige vers l’office du tourisme, qui ressemble à un Obalie. La dame de l’accueil nous informe qu’il y a toutes sortes d’activités possibles sur l’île. Il y a par exemple du surf en loisir et ou compétition, avec ou sans ses Pokémons. On peut également fait des randonnées de tout niveau, en forêt et dans la montagne. Elle nous informe également que la fête en l’honneur de Tokopisco approche. à cette occasion on peut affronter les doyens à l’issue de compétitions locales.

On prend des prospectus, il parait difficile de choisir une activité plus qu’une autre ! Tout parait intéressant ! Anouk a l’air aussi excitée que moi !

Je crois que pour commencer…

\- « Allons découvrir l’île ! » Anouk l’a dit en même temps que moi, on est d’accord !

On se décide d’abord pour une randonnée, afin de se familiariser avec notre nouvel environnement. On commence pour le sentier bleu, pas le plus difficile ni le plus facile. Je sors également Pichu. Anouk garde Absol, sort aussi Fantominus et Psykokwak. Tout le monde est de bonne humeur et profite. La végétation est luxuriante, l’île tout en relief. Nous commençons à monter vers l’intérieur de l’île, Anouk retrouve tous ses aises. C’est vraiment une fille de la montagne ! Je suis difficilement son rythme ! Coupenotte lui en fait un défi et marche fièrement avec elle. Ça me fait sourire. 

On aperçoit des Pokémons vaquant à leur occupation, de loin. On profite de la situation sans vraiment les identifier plus que ça. Au bout d’un moment, je me sens moite. L’air est chaud et humide, ça change et ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. 

Après quelques temps de marche, on voit arriver de loin de jeunes gens de notre âge. Certains ont de pokéballs à leur ceinture. Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas battu… Je ne sais pas si je veux être dresseuse mais me battre me tente bien. J’en suis presque surprise. 

On leur propose un combat, Anouk ayant visiblement les mêmes envies. Anouk ouvre la marche. Les autres nous proposent 3 vs 3. Ils sont bronzés et un peu plus âgés vu de près, ils doivent être forts.

Le premier lance un Lucanon. Oulà, une forme évoluée locale…

Anouk envoie Fantominus et commence de suite avec Hypnose. Elle a raison d’attaquer, de prendre le premier tour. Fantominus fixe de ses grands yeux sombres le Pokémon insecte…ses yeux commencent à se fermer mais il lutte fermement et finalement ne s’endort pas.

Sur l’ordre de son dresseur, il créé de l’électricité et envoie l’attaque Tonnerre sur Fantominus, qui ne l’esquive pas. Il est d’ailleurs fortement impressionné par le Pokémon et rate sa nouvelle attaque Hypnose.

Lucanon ouvre ses ailes, s’envole et créé une Lame d’air qui envoie Fantominus au tapis.

Zut, rapide !

Anouk a l’air renfrogné mais combattive, elle envoie Absol prendre la relève.

\- « Absol à toi ! Moi d’abord. » ça faisait longtemps.

Lucanon qui était toujours en vol, fait une nouvelle attaque Lame d’air. Absol ne parvient pas à faire son attaque.

Le même mouvement commence, mais cette fois Absol réussit à absorber l’attaque… peut-être à cause de la puissance de l’attaque, elle n’arrive pas à la renvoyer vers le Pokémon insecte. 

Encore le même mouvement, mais cette fois, Absol fait un gracieux mouvement sur le côté et évite l’attaque.

L’adversaire décide de réutiliser Tonnerre. Moi d’abord échoue encore, alors que l’attaque électrique va toucher une Absol qui commence à fatiguer…

Elle n’esquive pas non plus la dernière attaque enchainée rapidement, elle est KO.

Mince, quel sacré Pokémon !

Bon, à mon tour. Si le dresseur suivant est aussi fort, ça promet.

Mais non, il envoie un Crikzik.

Je décide de lui opposer Balignon.

Allons-y.

\- « Balignon utilise Vampigraine. » Balignon se met en position et tire une graine…mais Crikzik l’évite. Il utilise Rugissement, faisant un peu baisser la force de Balignon.

Je retente une Vampigraine, et Balignon a appris de son échec, il vise mieux et touche Crikzik. La graine s’est plantée entre ses deux antennes, et commence à créer des lianes.

Crikzik s’élance alors pour Piqûre…et Balignon très content d’avoir touché, s’est retourné pour m’exprimer sa joie !

\- « Attention, retourne-toi ! » Mais trop tard ! Avec la surprise et le type très efficace, Balignon est mis hors-jeu. Mon pauvre Balignon !

Eh bien, ils sont forts. Je me baisse et regarde Pichu, à mes pieds. Elle me regarde et sourit d’un air entendu. Je lui murmure :

\- « Vas-y ma terreur » Elle s’avance, l’air presque timide. Ça a l’air de beaucoup amusé mon adversaire. 

« Commence avec Tonnerre » Les dresseurs ont l’air surpris, c’est vrai qu’un Pichu apprend rarement une attaque de ce niveau. 

\- « Esquive et Survinsecte ! » Une puissante attaque électrique se dirige vers Crikzik, qui est encore en pleine forme. Il l’esquive et s’élance sur Pichu. Elle a eu le temps de la voir venir et l’esquive aussi. Chacun se repositionne. Les liannes de la Vampigraine se dispersent sur Crikzik et draine tout doucement son énergie.

Je relance une attaque Tonnerre. Crikzik accélère le rythme, esquive et fonce droit sur Pichu avec son attaque Piqure. Mince, Pichu encaisse l’attaque. Un peu de l’énergie de la Vampigraine est drainée vers Pichu.

Cette fois les attaques s’enchainent. Tonnerre est de nouveau esquivée, et Survinsecte touche Pichu. Aie ! De nouveau de l’énergie est drainée vers Pichu. 

Pichu semble agacée, regarde son adversaire, et avant que je n’ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle lance une puissante attaque Tonnerre qui foudroie Crikzik.

Il est KO !

J’entends Anouk s’exclamée de joie. L’adversaire est assez surpris et semble embêté.

Il envoie son autre Pokémon… un Moustillon ! Je comprends sa gêne, il est désavantagé et il connait maintenant la force de Pichu.

Je reste concentrée, l’avantage du type ne veut rien dire. Pichu reste concentrée aussi, surtout qu’elle a quand même subi quelques dégâts. 

Bien, attaquons directement.

\- « Tonnerre »

\- « Ecume ! » Il veut réduire ma vitesse tout en m’infligeant des dégâts, malin. Mais … Pichu est d’une rapidité redoutable, son attaque est exécutée avec brio ! Elle file à vive allure sur le Pokémon eau qui ne peut qu’écarquiller les yeux…

Le voilà KO aussi !

Je suis aussi surprise que Pichu, qui me regarde l’air ébahie. Elle me sourit tendrement, elle est heureuse…

Mais ! Elle se secoue…son corps émet alors une vive lumière qui nous oblige à fermer à moitié les yeux. Elle évolue ! Je suis émue… Elle grandit, sa queue et ses oreilles s’allongent…

Pichu a évolué en Pikachu !

Elle me saute dans les bras, j’ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Tu es merveilleuse ma Pich… ma Pikachu ! »

\- « Pika pika » Elle sourit, toute heureuse de son nouveau corps et de ses nouveaux pouvoirs aussi.

Anouk nous saute dessus et nous félicite vivement.

Les autres dresseurs s’approchent, assez impressionnés de mon petit Pokémon souris. Ils ont apprécié notre attitude. 

On commence à discuter un peu. Ils sont bien originaires de cette île, et l’un d’eux est soigneur de profession. Je suis tout de suite intéressée et il le remarque. Il commence alors à m’expliquer les plantes qu’on trouve dans le coin et celles qui pourraient être utile aux soins de base. J’essaye d’emmagasiner le max d’informations ! Ils nous expliquent tout de même que les Pokémons préfèrent toujours les soins dans un centre que par les plantes.

On s’installe finalement pour manger tous ensemble. Anouk est plus à l’aise que moi, elle explique d’où nous venons, en gros. Elle raconte le passage dans le sous-marin, grossissant légèrement le combat que nous avons mené contre les Fantominus. Les garçons s’intéressent à nos aventures, et à la façon qu’Anouk a de tourner les choses. Je papote un peu avec celui qui m’a expliqué les plantes. Le temps passe vite et est agréable.

Pikachu d’Anouk (Pikachu A) est très surprise de voir sa petite sœur qui a évolué. Elle en a l’air presque vexée… Ma Pikachu (Pikachu W) semble désolée, mais a vite fait de la dérider. 

Avant de partir, je fais mon petit point Pokédex pour mon nouveau Pokémon.

Pikachu est couvert de fourrure jaune. Ses oreilles sont pointues et leurs bouts sont noirs. Il a une petite bouche, des yeux marron et deux cercles rouges sur les joues. Il y a des poches sous ses joues qui génèrent de l'électricité. Ses bras sont courts, avec cinq doigts chacun, et ses pieds possèdent trois orteils. Il a deux stries marron sur le dos, et sa queue est en forme d'éclair avec un peu de fourrure marron à la base. Il est classé comme un quadrupède, mais il est connu pour se tenir et même marcher sur ses pattes arrière. Il voyage parfois en groupes. Il lève sa queue pour vérifier les environs, qui lorsqu'elle trouve quelque chose, se charge l'électricité.

Nous reprenons la route, plutôt sereines et enjouées.

Nous arrivons au Grand Canyon de Poni en tout début d’après-midi. On décide de poursuivre sur le sentier bleu pour aujourd’hui. On aura tout le temps d’aller explorer plus loin plus tard.

C’est impressionnant ces grands rochers qui montent à pic, on se sent tout petit au fond de la vallée ! Quelques Pokémons vols sont loin au-dessus de nous, quelques Pokémons roches ou sol se faufilent entre les falaises. Un Furaiglon se profile à notre droite, il ne nous a pas vu. Il gratte le sol près des buissons, peut-être à la recherche de nourriture. Je me demande si je pourrais le capturer… Non, j’ai assez à faire avec mes amis pour le moment. Je ne veux pas le déranger, nous passons notre chemin, le saluant au passage. Il est très surpris et s’envole aussitôt.

Après le Canyon, nous revoilà dans la forêt.

En fin d’après-midi, alors que nous apercevons de nouveau la ville, quatre Baggiguanes et 1 Baggaid sortent brutalement de derrière des arbres et nous barrent le chemin. 

Ils crânent et nous provoquent, ils ont envie de sa battre. Ils n’ont pas l’air de pouvoir être raisonnés. 

Nous envoyons tous nos compagnons, sauf Fantominus qui serait trop désavantagés.

Il faut calmer leur chef, ça mettra peut-être les autres en déroutent.

\- « Tous sur Baggaïd ! Peut-être que les Baggiguanes s’enfuiront si on arrête leur chef. » Anouk semble d’accord et commence.

Roucoups utilise sa Tornade sur Baggaid, qui ne sachant pas trop où regarder devant autant d’adversaires, n’esquive pas. Bien.

Chrysacier est parvenu à lancer sa Toile gluante sur tous les ennemis, qui sont donc plus lents.

Balignon tente une Vampigraine sur Baggaid, qui a repris ses esprits et l’esquive.

Un premier Baggiguane (B1) utilise Feinte sur Absol, qui n’a pas réussi son moi d’abord mais gagne en puissance avec cette attaque Ténèbre.

Baggaid encaisse l’attaque Eclair de Pikachu A mais esquive l’attaque Griffe de Nidoran.

Un deuxième Baggiguane (B2) utilise Feinte sur Roucoups, il saute haut et touche sa cible.

Psykokwak entre en scène, et avec un puissant Pistolet à eau met au tapis le chef de la bande !

Mais je me réjouis trop vite, les autres Pokémons ne cessent pas pour autant de se battre…

Baggiguane 3 et 4 (B3 et B4) utilisent aussi Feinte sur Psykokwak et Balignon qui encaissent.

Il y a 1 seconde de battement, tout le monde observant rapidement la scène. Seul Baggaïd est hors combat.

Anouk relance l’assaut rapidement.

Roucoups tente sa Tornade sur B1 qui l’esquive, tout comme il esquive l’attaque Charge de Chrysacier. Mais il ne peut pas esquiver une troisième attaque et Balignon le touche avec Vol-vie.

Il attaque alors Psykokwak qui était près de lui…mais Psykokwak le regarde, fait un très beau mouvement d’esquive et le met tapis avec un Pistolet à eau encore bien réussi !

Pikachu A enchaine avec une attaque Eclair sur B2, lui infligeant des dégâts. Mais il esquive Nidoran qui arrivait avec son attaque Griffe. Se reproduit alors la même scène. B2 tente Feinte sur Psykokwak, qui le regarde arriver, l’esquive avec une facilité déconcertante. 

B3 attaque alors mon Pikachu, qui n’esquive pas l’attaque…mais paralyse son ennemi avec ses poils bourrés d’électricité. B4 a touché Balignon avec son attaque.

Pikachu continue avec Tonnerre sur B2 qui esquive mais du coup ne voit pas arriver Coupenotte avec sa Double-baffe, et il tombe hors-service.

Plus que deux !

Roucoups continue avec Tornade, vise juste et achève B3 qui n’a pas pu répliquer.

Absol s’élance avec Vive-attaque et percute B4, qui est repoussé et de nouveau touché par l’attaque Charge de Chrysacier. 

Il arrive à esquiver Balignon et sa vol-vie, mais est mis KO par une très belle attaque Eclair de Pikachu A. Ouf, fini !

On déplace les Pokémons attaquants dans les fourrés, pour qu’ils ne soient pas embêtés par d’autres Pokémons ou dresseurs. Je laisse quelques baies tout près d’eux.

La nuit commence à tomber. Je rappelle tous mes Pokémons, je suis épuisée ! Un vrai lit, ça va faire du bien !

On prend une chambre au centre Pokémon de la ville, et dodo.


	13. Nouveaux objectifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos héroïnes sont arrivées sur l'ile de Poni. Elles s'installent au centre Pokémon et vont visiter l'île. Sur le chemin, elles affrontent des dresseurs du coin. Pichu fait de nouveaux bonne impression, et évolue en Pikachu ! La suite promet d'être intéressante !

Le lendemain matin, je me sens en forme, assez pour commencer à explorer un peu plus en profondeur le coin.

Anouk semble dans le même état d’esprit. 

On se sent vraiment en vacances, même dans le centre Pokémon ! Il y a des affiches pour des compétitions de surf, ça sent la mer et il y a pas mal de Pokémons que je ne connais que de noms qui passent. Il fait à peine jour quand on sort du centre.

On retourne gaiement à l’office du tourisme de la ville. J’observe les alentours, les palmiers et les Goélises complètent ce tableau de vacances. 

L’agent de la ville, en grande effervescence visiblement, nous apprend qu’un festival en l’honneur du Pokémon légendaire de l’île, Tokopisco, aura lieu dans 3 semaines. A cette occasion, une compétition est organisée, elle rassemble pas mal de monde. On est bien sûr tout de suite intéressées. Elle nous explique que la compétition se déroule en 3 manches : une compétition de surf avec un Pokémon de notre choix, une course de vélo où seules les compétences du dresseur sont mises à l’épreuve, et une course au dos du Pokémon de notre choix.

Mmmh, sommes-nous capables de faire tout ça ? Nous n’avons pas vraiment de Pokémons adéquates pour…

\- « Comment s’inscrit-on ? Et plus important, que gagne-t-on ? » Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’aller au bout de mes réflexions, Anouk semble très emballée.

Avec un sourire indulgent, l’agent nous explique que nous pouvons nous inscrire au stand sur la plage un peu en contrebas de la ville, là où les gens vont surfer. A côté d’une boutique qui vend et loue des planches de surf. Puis elle nous explique que des points sont attribués à chaque épreuve, et que les 5 premiers ont le droit d’affronter le doyen de l’île.

Toujours aussi emballée, Anouk me sourit et commence à se diriger vers la plage. Je ne peux m’empêcher de lui dire :

\- « Mais sur quel Pokémon allons-nous monter ? » Son sourire diminue, elle semble réfléchir. Monter Absol ou Coupenotte parait ridicule… On réfléchit quelques instants, sans trouver de solutions. Aller attraper un autre Pokémon suffisamment grand pour nous transporter ? Toutes les deux ? …

Alors qu’on commençait à se lamenter, un couple nous interpelle.

\- « Bonjour jeunes gens ! Vous cherchez des montures à ce qu’on a entendu ? » Anouk, comme moi, a un mouvement de recul. Être épiées est assez dérangeant. 

Il s’agit d’un couple de quarantenaire, lui est un moustachu un peu ventripotent à l’air sympathique, elle une grande femme mince à l’air assurée. Ils n’ont pas l’air malintentionnés.

\- « Eh bien, on vous a effrayées les petites ? » Il s’approche de nous, et rit.

\- « Voyons chéri, cesse de les importuner ! Excusez-le, il n’est pas méchant, juste un peu rustre. » Le monsieur cesse de rire et fait une moue, mimant une attitude vexée. Malgré nous, nous pouffons un peu de rire.

Contente de son effet, la femme nous sourit. 

On s’écarte de l’accueil.

Elle s’appelle Judith, et son mari Serge. Ils possèdent un ranch de Bourrinos dans le coin. En nous attendant parler de la compétition, à laquelle ils ont souvent participé dans leur jeunesse, ils n’ont pu s’empêcher d’écouter. 

Anouk qui était un peu méfiante jusque-là, à l’air de se détendre. Un dialogue s’installe entre le couple et nous. Anouk nous présente succinctement.

Sachant un peu près d’où on vient et notre envie de participer à la compétition, il nous propose un deal. On s’occupe du ranch le matin en échange du logis et du prêt d’un Bourrinos chacune pour la compétition. 

\- « Il est important que la jeunesse reprenne le flambeau ! » s’exclame Serge. « On vous héberge. Ce n’est pas le grand luxe mais ça a son charme et la maison est bien assez grande pour vous accueillir. »

\- « Et vous viendrez manger à la maison. Mon ragout est inégalé dans la région. » renchérit Judith.

Anouk et moi nous regardons, et acceptons cette proposition qui nous arrange bien !

Nous les accompagnons donc à leur ranch. On s’éloigne un peu du port et de la ville vers l’intérieur de l’île.

Après quelques minutes de marche sur un sentier calme, nous apercevons au loin de grands près avec des troupeaux de Pokémons, des céréales, ainsi qu’une grange et une grande maison. Je suis surprise de sa dimension gigantesque !

Judith nous explique qu’entre leurs nombreux Pokémons et leurs 8 enfants - je sursaute à ce chiffre - ils avaient besoin d’espace jusqu’à récemment. Leurs enfants sont partis voler de leurs propres ailes, dont une dans le domaine des compétitions Pokémons d’après ce qu’on a compris.

Ils nous allouent une chambre chacune à l’étage, avec une salle de bain commune à nous deux. Je pose mes affaires dans la mienne, et me dit que j’ai quand même bien de la chance. Je suis plutôt excitée par tout ça !

J’entends Anouk dévaler les escaliers, je la rejoins dans l’immense salon familial. 

Le tour de la maison est rapidement fait. Ils nous montrent ensuite la grange, qui se divise en 2 parties. Une partie plutôt salle de traite, pour les Ecrémeuh, et une partie box pour les soins aux Bourrinos. Pour le moment tout est vide, la traite et les soins ayant lieu plus tôt le matin.

Ils nous expliquent un peu en quoi ça consistera, mais ça reste vague sans les Pokémons concernés.

Nous allons donc aux parcs, pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Anouk trépigne sur place.

Les Ecrémeuh ont l’air tranquilles. 

Les Bourrinos sont impressionnants par leur taille et ils semblent costauds. J’avoue être un tout petit peu intimidée. 

Serge nous montre les deux qu’il pense convenir pour nous. Il s’avance en premier, les flatte et leur parle. Il a tout suite l’air beaucoup plus doux et compréhensif au milieu de ses Pokémons ! 

Après quelques instants, Serge nous fait signe de nous approcher.

Anouk a l’air beaucoup moins intimidée que moi et s’avance sans doute ni peur vers l’un des deux.

\- « T’as l’air tout doux toi ! » Le Bourrinos est apeuré par cette approche et s’enfuit. Je me retiens de rire devant la mine déconfite d’Anouk et le sourire gêné de Serge.

Je m’avance lentement vers le deuxième Bourrinos, du plus sûrement que je peux, main en avant et en parlant à voix basse.

« Bonjour Bourrinos, je m’appelle Wendy. Tu es beau, et grand. J’aimerais faire connaissance avec toi si tu le veux bien. »

Ses oreilles bougent au rythme de mes paroles, ses nasaux se dilatent un peu, mais il ne bouge pas. Serge m’encourage à poursuivre et va avec Anouk chercher le deuxième.

Pour m’aider à mettre Bourrinos à l’aise, je prends doucement dans ma main la pokéball de Pikachu. Je la fais renifler à Bourrinos, qui la renifle et attend. J’appelle Pikachu. 

Elle me regarde, tourne la tête et a un mouvement de recul devant le grand Pokémon équin. 

\- « Pikachu, je te présente Bourrinos. Nous allons vivre quelques jours ensemble »

\- « Pika ! Pika pikachu ! » « Bourriiiiiiinos ! » S’en suit une discussion entre les deux Pokémons. Bourrinos semble se détendre et accepter la situation.

Je vois Anouk revenir avec l’autre Bourrinos, Pikachu et Absol à ses côtés. Bourrinos semble un poil sceptique, mais est un peu rassuré par Absol et Pikachu.

Serge nous apprend que ce sont deux mâles, d’âge mûr, plutôt sûrs d’eux et à l’aise sur tous les terrains. Ils sont costauds, et ça se voit.

On leur propose de participer avec nous à la compétition, ils semblent d’accord.

Serge nous propose alors de faire un premier essai pour monter dessus. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête mais allons-y ! Judith nous a observé tout ce temps, et s’approche avec le matériel nécessaire.

Je demande si je peux laisser mes Pokémons gambader dans les près pendant ce temps.

« Qu’ils profitent donc de la bonne herbe de chez nous et d’une bonne brise ! ça leur fera du bien ! » rit Serge. 

Ils acceptent volontiers, et sont même contents de voir des Pokémons d’une autre région. Anouk suit le mouvement et libèrent ses amis. 

Ils sont assez impressionnés par Absol et Coupenotte, des Pokémons assez rares quel que soit le lieu.

Coupenotte est curieux et fait le tour, restant dans le périmètre. Nidoran et Pikachu, bien que curieuses, restent ensemble près du parc. Balignon se dandine autour du parc, reniflant ce qui pourrait être comestible. Je le reprends une paire de fois, faisant bien rire Serge qui déclare bien aimer « ce petit glouton ». 

Les Pokémons d’Anouk profitent aussi de cette liberté de mouvement.

Je me concentre un peu sur l’équitation. Anouk semble aimé ce défi…et moi aussi ! Serge nous explique depuis le sol, Judith monte avec nous. A eux deux, ils font un bon professeur. Serge est rigoureux et exigeant, Judith pleine de petites attentions et de conseils.

A la fin de cette première séance, je parviens à me tenir droite sur Bourrinos qui est gentil et ne me secoue pas trop. Le maniement des rênes rentre aussi.

On mange avec eux le midi. Le couple nous raconte les fois où eux ont participé au triathlon. Ils sont plein d’entrain et vraiment sympathiques, leur enthousiasme est contagieux !

Ils nous donnent une clé et nous disent de revenir vers 19h30 pour le repas.

Nous partons alors en ville, pour les autres choses à mettre en place pour la future compétition.

On parle sur le trajet de nos montures respectives, nos Pokémons vivant leur vie autour de nous. 

Une fois en ville, je rappelle tout le monde sauf Coupenotte, Anouk garde Absol. Nos premiers Pokémons sont toujours avec nous. 

On trouve rapidement le magasin de location de vélo. Personnellement j’ai toujours le mien, je reste donc en retrait. 

Anouk parlemente un peu et finit par obtenir un vélo pliable de bonne qualité pour 250.

Le vendeur, qui a apprécié Anouk, nous explique que l’inscription à la compétition coute 25 par personne. En ce qui concerne les planches de surf, son cousin tient le magasin et il pourra nous faire un prix si on vient de sa part. Très fière d’elle, et avec plein de cartes de randonnées sur l’île, elle me rejoint. 

Le vendeur nous a fait sourire, un sourire complice, quand il nous a dit de nous méfier du canyon. On y croise parfois des dragons et des Baggaïd.

Nous partons pour la plage cette fois.

Il fait un grand soleil dans un beau ciel bleu, il y a du monde sur la page et la mer scintille. 

\- « Couuupeee » Coupenotte n’a jamais dû voir ce genre de paysage, et pour une fois il a perdu son air combattif pour un air ébahi. Même Absol semble hypnotisée par ce paysage, bien qu’elle essaie de garder son stoïcisme. 

On enlève nos chaussures, profitons du sable entre les orteils. C’est très agréable, comme je me l’imaginais.

On va vers la boutique de planches de surf. Un surfer, un peu cliché (blond, lunettes de soleil, sourire charmeur) nous propose des planches de surf assez girly… 

J’en prends une assez simple, bleue marine avec de petits éclairs jaunes dessus. Anouk arrive à monnayer les planches et l’inscription pour 80 chacune, pas mal ! Elle en a pris une imitation bois avec des fleurs peintes en rouge.

Au moment de l’inscription, il nous demande quels Pokémons on a choisi…

Anouk choisit assez rapidement Bourrinos et Pikachu. Je me retourne et voit Coupenotte qui court partout. Il m’a l’air bien dissipé. Nidoran un peu jeune et Balignon pas vraiment fait pour ça… Je choisis donc les mêmes Pokémons qu’Anouk.

N’ayant pas d’autres clients, et voyant la fin de journée arriver, le vendeur nous propose de nous donner des cours.

Anouk est un peu dubitative, craignant une drague un peu relou je crois. Mais on accepte quand même. Il n’a pas vraiment l’air intéressé, ‘’simplement’’ charmeur.

On va se changer dans une cabine, et nous voici en maillot de bain. Avec ma peau de rousse, je me tartine généreusement de crème solaire. 

Lorsque je sors, Anouk est prête et s’avance avec Pikachu, Absol posée sur le sable. Coupenotte est en train de faire un château de sable aux dimensions impressionnantes ! Il ne fait guère attention à nous. J’appelle Pikachu et lui explique la situation. Elle est d’accord et regarde l’océan avec un air de défi. Allons-y !

Juste avant d’entrer dans l’eau, nous apercevons un Raichu d’Alola surfant sur sa queue. Avec les reflets du soleil dans l’eau, c’est magnifique ! On dirait un tableau.

On se lance nous aussi ! L’eau est fraiche, mais c’est agréable. J’aime toujours autant me retrouver dans l’eau. Pikachu s’est mouillée puis a grimpé sur mon dos. 

John, le vendeur, nous explique qu’il faut d’abord s’allonger sur le ventre sur la planche quand on a pied, puis ramer avec ses bras. Jusque-là ça va, Pikachu rame avec sa queue.

Ensuite, il faut se redresser rapidement, d’abord accroupi puis debout, en gardant son équilibre. Anouk fait deux petits bonds assez vifs, et là voilà debout sur sa planche. Beau début ! Son Pikachu essaie de se mettre en équilibre mais n’est pas stable. Elle tombe sur le côté, mais Anouk est très adroite et arrive à la rattraper et la redresser.

A mon tour. Pikachu descend de mon épaule et se met debout vers l’avant de la planche. Elle tient bien. Je me mets accroupi rapidement, mais j’ai dû mal m’y prendre parce qu’en une fraction de seconde me voilà à l’eau ! Pikachu a tenté de m’aider sans succès.

John s’approche, m’aide à remonter et tenir debout. Au bout de quelques essais, je finis par y arriver un peu près seule. 

Anouk et son Pikachu maitrisent bien les bases et s’en donnent à cœur joie.

Lorsqu’on se rhabille pour rentrer, le ciel se couvre brutalement. Je rappelle Coupenotte et Pikachu, et nous nous mettons en route rapidement pour le ranch. Mais une pluie torrentielle nous tombe dessus sur le chemin ! Anouk glisse et tombe plusieurs fois.

On arrive à l’heure du repas, mais lessivées !

Judith nous accueille, Serge est allé rentrer les Pokémons. Apparemment ils n’ont pas de pokéballs, se sont des Pokémons de troupeaux pas de dresseurs. 

On va se rincer et se laver, et on passe à table. 

On voit que Judith à l’habitude des grandes familles, il y a un énorme plat de riz aux baies avec des morceaux de fromage d’Ecrémeuh dedans. Ça sent bon !

A la fin du repas, Anouk s’endort à moitié sur son assiette vide.

Je propose qu’on aille se coucher tôt, pour commencer notre entrainement de bon pied le lendemain.

Une fois dans la chambre, j’appelle tous mes Pokémons, on a largement la place et j’ai envie d’être un peu avec eux quatre. Je leur explique la situation, ils ont l’air ravi.

Le temps se calme dehors, on se couche. Pikachu, Nidoran et Balignon dorment sur le lit avec moi. Coupenotte dort au pied du lit, comme un gardien.

Je m’endors rapidement.


	14. Entraînement pour tous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos amies sont accueillies chez Serge et Judith, qui tiennent un ranch de Bourrinos. Elles se sont inscrites pour le festival Tokopisko qui a lieu dans trois semaines, avec trois épreuves : surf avec un Pokémon, vélo en solo, et courses à dos de Pokémon. Elles s'inscrivent avec deux Bourrinos du ranch de Serge et Judith, et leur fidèle Pikachu. Un entraînement pour elles et leurs Pokémons commence alors !

Le lendemain, on entend de l’animation dans le salon vers 6 heures. Le réveil est un peu dur. Je laisse mes Pokémons dormir encore un peu. Je m’habille rapidement et descend.

Anouk arrive, l’air encore plus fatiguée que moi.

Judith nous a préparé un bon petit-déjeuner, pour nous mettre en route.

Après le petit-déjeuner, mes amis sont réveillés et nous ont rejoint. Je leur explique qu’ils peuvent venir avec nous au ranch, mais qu’ils ne doivent gêner le travail. Anouk ne prend que Fantominus.

On commence par sortir les Bourrinos de leur box, pour d’une part soigner les Bourrinos qui le nécessite, et d’une autre part nettoyer les box. Soulever toute cette paille n’est pas une mince à faire, je sens les muscles de mes bras qui travaillent.

Coupenotte m’aide, content de pouvoir tester sa force. Balignon suit Serge partout, il s’est visiblement fait un ami. Nidoran et Pikachu m’observent.

Anouk de son côté travaille avec Fantominus à ses côtés, la motivant par ses drôleries.

Une fois les Bourrinos soignés, nous allons avec Serge soigner un Ecrémeuh qui s’est fait une plaie la veille. Il nous explique utiliser une plante spécifique avec une baie, sous forme de baume enfermé sous un pansement.

Nous avons terminé un peu avant le repas du midi, on prend le temps de monter de nouveau Bourrinos. Le mien est maintenant calme que je m’approche, mais il se guide encore seul. La confiance va venir petit à petit. Anouk a décidemment bien du mal à se mettre en route, elle tangue sur Bourrinos, quelque peu dépité.

Nous mangeons avec Serge, Judith étant parti sur une autre île pour faire des achats.

Je lui explique mes difficultés à mener Bourrinos, il me dit de simplement faire des ballades avec lui pour montrer que je sais ce que je veux et que je connais le chemin. Il nous montre un chemin simple en forêt, qui est sûr.

On décide de faire cette ballade l’après-midi même. Anouk n’émet pas d’objections.

La ballade est très agréable ! Il fait beau, la pluie de la veille a rafraîchi agréablement l’atmosphère. On voit encore l’humidité sur les feuilles des arbres luxuriants.

Les Bourrinos se laissent faire, Anouk et moi maîtrisons plutôt bien la situation.

Après la ballade à cheval, on prend nos planches de surf stockées dans la chambre, on appelle nos Pikachu et on se dirige vers la plage. J’ai appelé mes Pokémons, je n’ose pas encore les laisser en liberté en ranch. Anouk n’a pris que Pikachu, comptant sur Absol pour garder la troupe.

J’appréhende un peu, les premiers jours ont été compliqués. Anouk est pleine d’entrain, c’est typiquement le genre d’activité qu’elle affectionne, et qu’elle réussit. Sa relation avec Pikachu en est renforcée, c’est chouette à voir ! Je regarde ma Pichu, qui a bien grandit et qui est un beau Pikachu. Elle me regarde, pleine de volonté dans le regard. Je reprends mes esprits, motivée.

Cette fois, les bases du surf sont acquises. Pikachu et moi tenons ensemble sur la planche sans faire de figure, et en avançant doucement. Anouk et Pikachu sont un peu plus à l’aise et commencent des figures simples. Mais Anouk grimace un peu, elle doit avoir des courbatures.

Le retour se passe sans encombre, on ne fait pas long feu.

Le jour suivant, le troisième sur cette île, je me réveille en forme ! J’ai de nouveau dormi avec mes quatre amis. Déjà quatre ! En partant de chez mes parents, je ne savais pas trop pour aller où. Être dresseuse…tous les jeunes en parlent. Je ne crois pas que ce soit exactement ce que j’ai envie de faire. Par contre, l’entrainement qu’on fait actuellement me plait beaucoup.

Je n’ai pas besoin de choisir aujourd’hui, je vais profiter de ces vacances.

\- « Coupe coupe ! » Coupenotte est en train de disputer Balignon qui fouillait mon sac, sans doute à la recherche de baies. Ils sont mignons, j’ai un élan de tendresse en les observant. Pikachu tente de calmer le jeu, Nidoran observe à distance, près de moi.

On se lève et on descend. C’est agréable de pouvoir se promener avec eux.

Après le petit-déjeuner on va au ranch. On sort les Bourrinos dans les près, on nettoie leur box et on fait de même avec les Ecremeuh après leur traite, qu’on ne fait pas encore. Serge nous dit qu’il aime le faire lui-même mais qu’il nous montrera demain. La plaie de l’Ecrémeuh qu’on a soigner évolue dans le bon sens. C’est très satisfaisant.

Mises en forme par notre travail du matin, Anouk et moi décidons d’aller faire une randonnée avec nos vélos, sur un terrain assez dur.

On rentre nos Pokémons dans leur pokéball et prenons nos vélos.

On commence par s’éloigner du ranch. En quelques minutes on trouve la piste que nous a conseillé Judith, qui mène vers les montagnes. L’ascension est ardue mais on s’encourage mutuellement et on s’en tire pas trop mal !

En arrivant au point culminant de la randonnée vélo, on ralentit, apercevant un Pokémon au loin, en plein milieu de la route.

On s’approche, et voyant que le Pokémon, sans doute un Rattatac, ne bouge pas d’un pouce Anouk donne un petit coup de klaxon. Le Rattatac d’Alola se retourne, la bouche pleine de baies qu’il venait de débusquer. Il est clairement en colère d’avoir été dérangé !

Il s’élance vers Anouk, utilisant une puissante attaque Vive-attaque ! Anouk qui a de bons réflexes se jettent sur le côté, évitant la charge. Son vélo prend un coup, mais rien de dramatique. J’appelle Coupenotte, Anouk se redresse et envoie Pikachu.

Rattatac enchaine rapidement, ses crocs en avant. Son attaque, probablement Croc de mort, vise Coupenotte et le touche.

\- « Double-baffe tant qu’il est à porter ! » Coupenotte réagit promptement et assène son attaque à Rattatac, l’arrêtant dans son enchainement d’attaque. Il est un peu repoussé.

Il semble avaler quelque chose ! Il devait encore avoir une baie de sa bouche, et récupère du coup quelques points de vie.

Pikachu utilise alors son attaque Eclair. Rattatac est vraiment vif, il fait un mouvement de côté. Mais il n’évite pas l’attaque électrique. Il est encore plus énervé.

Il tente une nouvelle attaque Croc de mort sur Coupenotte. Mais Coupenotte a bien appris, évite son attaque et poursuit de lui-même avec une magnifique Double-baffe, qui envoie le Pokémon sauvage dans les fourrés, KO !

Je félicite Coupenotte, très fier de lui. Je ramasse des baies éparpillées et les met à proximité du Rattatac. J’entends Anouk ramasser son vélo et pester. Heureusement rien de cassé !

\- « Coupe coupe ! » Je me retourne, et je constate que Balignon est sorti tout seul de sa pokéball et se dirige vers les baies.

\- « Balignon, non ! » Il est surpris de mon ton, s’arrête et se retourne. Je me radoucis. « C’est à Rattatac, si tu veux des baies tu me demandes. »

\- « Bali…. » Je lui donne une baie de mon sac et lui tapote affectueusement la tête.

On rappelle nos Pokémons et rentrons au ranch.

On dépose nos vélos, prenons nos planches de surf et appelons nos Pikachus. Je décide de laisser Coupenotte avec Serge, ravi d’avoir un petit assistant. Pikachu est à mes côtés, les autres dans leur pokéball. Anouk prend aussi Psykokwak pour qu’il profite de l’océan.

Par contre, je sens sur le chemin que la randonnée de vélo commence déjà à me laisser des courbatures….

Et comme attendu la séance de surf en est compliquée ! Mes jambes flageolent rapidement, ne nous progressons guère ce jour.

Seul Psykokwak semble profiter de ce moment.

On fait le récapitulatif de notre journée sur le chemin.

Coupenotte court vers nous quand on arrive, il tente de me raconter plein de choses, que Serge traduit avec plaisir.

Anouk me propose de faire des étirements quand je lui parle de mes courbatures. Avant d’aller se coucher on en fait quelques-uns.

Le sommeil ne tarde pas à venir.

Les étirements d’Anouk ont été efficaces, je me réveille sans courbatures !

Une routine matinale commence à s’installer. On se lève, on descend déjeuner avec nos hôtes, toujours d’aussi bonne compagnie.

Puis on va au ranch. Cette fois, Serge nous montre comment traire, intéressant beaucoup Balignon. Chrysacier d’Anouk fait la causette à l’Ecrémeuh de tête. La traite est semi-automatique, nous devons juste brancher la machine sur les pis après les avoir nettoyé. Ça rentre assez vite.

Après le repas de midi, on se décide pour une ballade tranquille avec les Bourrinos. Cette fois je laisse Balignon avec Judith, qui a prévu d’aller ramasser des fruits et d’en faire des desserts pour le soir. On est maintenant bien à l’aise avec nos montures à allure simple. On tente des demi-tours et de contourner efficacement des obstacles. Ils sont impressionnants de souplesse, contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser ! Rester en selle lors de leurs demi-tours n’est pas choses aisées. Anouk s’essaie même à sauter une paire de troncs.

Puis séance surf le soir. Pour l’instant je n’y prends pas de plaisir. C’est toujours assez compliqué pour Pikachu et moi de tenir dessus ensemble, et encore plus de faire des figures simples. Anouk s’en tire mieux de son côté, elles sont douées pour ça. Mais Pikachu et moi ne nous décourageons pas, on est patientes et persévérantes, leurs exemples nous motivent.

Une fois rentrées, je retrouve Balignon en cuisine avec Judith, Anouk m’a dit allé passer du temps avec Absol.

Judith me dit que Balignon s’est bien tenu, et fait un clin discret à Balignon, ravi. Je ne dis rien et nous passons une très bonne soirée.

N’étant pas trop fatiguées par la journée, on accepte la proposition de Serge de jouer aux cartes avec eux le soir.

On rigole bien, notamment quand Serge imite notre professeur de surf, en mettant ses cheveux blancs sur le côté et en parlant « jeunes ».

Les desserts fait par Judith et Balignon ont beaucoup de succès.

Je téléphone à maman en fin de soirée, qui est l’après-midi à Azuria. Elle est surprise que j’essaie de surfer, n’ayant jamais montré beaucoup d’attraits pour ce genre d’activités. Elle a déjà participé une fois à la compétition à laquelle nous allons participer mais reste évasive quant à sa victoire ou non. Elle m’apprend que Charles, mon petit frère, me réclame un peu et dit à ses copains du bac à sable que je suis une exploratrice. Je souris à cette idée. Il faut que je lui envoie une carte !

Sur ses pensées, je m’endors paisiblement.

La matinée du cinquième jour d’entrainement se passe sans encombre. Coupenotte est maintenant très utile à l’entretien des box, Asbol pousse les ballots de paille. L’Ecrémeuh blessé est complètement remis.

En discutant le midi de notre programme de la journée, on se rend compte avec Anouk que nous n’avons pas envie de faire la même chose.

\- « J’aimerais vraiment travailler un peu plus le Surf. » Anouk, elle, aimerait faire du vélo.

\- « Dans ce cas, on se sépare pour cet après-midi ! Je vais faire une rando à vélo, histoire de maitriser un peu mieux, et je te rejoins au Surf ! » Comme toujours, son enthousiasme confirme mes idées. Je lui souris, contente de notre duo.

\- « D’accord, on fait comme ça ! »

J’appelle Pikachu et rentre mes autres Pokémons. Je crois que Nidoran n’est pas encore prête à ce que je la laisse seule.

Une fois sur la plage, je sors Nidoran et Coupenotte.

\- « Coupenotte, tu veilles sur Nidoran. Regarde nous Nidoran, je compte sur tes encouragements. Et pour que tu sentes que je suis là, je t’ai acheté un petit ruban.» Je lui passe la ruban autour du cou.

\- « Coupe, coupe coupenotte ! » Coupenotte se tape le poitrail avec son poing, pour me montrer que je peux lui faire confiance.

\- « Nido » Nidoran me sourit, contente de son ruban mais un peu inquiète malgré tout.

Je me change et je me dirige avec notre planche vers l’océan. Pas de professeur cette fois, je vais y aller à notre rythme.

Pikachu grimpe sur la planche et trouve son équilibre. Bien, j’avance un peu plus loin dans l’eau et tente de monter avec elle. Mais je prends mal mon élan et tombe dans l’eau de l’autre côté de la planche. Pikachu me regarde, l’air désolée.

Je reviens en arrière, monte sur la planche quand j’ai encore pied et tente de me mettre debout sur la planche. Deuxième échec cuisant. Je respire un bon coup… Grande idée, une petite vague arrive à ce moment-là ! De l’eau salée rentre dans ma bouche et mon nez, c’est très désagréable ! Je touche et crache tout ce que je peux. Pikachu a d’abord l’air affolé, puis finit par pouffer de rire devant mon air hébétée… Je ris aussi, toussant encore un peu.

Je fais demi-tour, et je vais acheter une glace à chacun de mes amis. J’appelle aussi Balignon bien sûr.

Après cette petite pause, on s’y remet. Nidoran semble s’être détendue, et fait un château de sable avec Coupenotte, ravi de son rôle de protecteur. Le reste de mon entrainement solo n’est pas fameux.

En fin d’après-midi, Anouk nous rejoint avec Pikachu, mais aussi Roucoups Fantominus et Psykokwak. Nos deux Pikachus se racontent leurs après-midis, on fait de même.

Le professeur nous rejoint. Avec le professeur je fais un peu mieux que l’après-midi. Mais cette fois c’est Pikachu qui tombe souvent quand on tente des figures. Ce n’est pas gagné pour la compétition ! Pikachu d’Anouk a fait également une mauvaise chute, les ayant un peu refroidi.

Le soir, je prends une bonne douche, et je douche aussi mes amis. Entre la ferme, le sable et le sel, ça valait le coup. Et c’est un bon moment tous ensemble.

L’ambiance est très agréable et détendue le jour suivant, sixième jour de notre entraînement.

On mange tous ensemble le matin, parlant des activités de la journée.

Le matin, nous nous occupons d’abord des Bourrinos puis des Ecrémeuh. Coupenotte fait maintenant un box à lui tout seul sans surveillance, je suis vraiment fière de lui. Bon, parfois il veut aller trop vite, il prend une énorme fourche de paille et en met la moitié à côté. Mais quand on lui fait remarquer, il fait ensuite des efforts.

Nous faisons la traite de nouveau avec Serge, on a bien compris ce qu’il faut faire. Anouk a l’air bien pensive ce matin, je me demande à quoi elle réfléchit.

Le midi, pendant le repas, on décide de faire une ballade à dos de Bourrinos et d’aller surfer ensuite.

La ballade à Bourrinos se passe bien. On s’habitue aux paysages, aux senteurs et aux bruits de la forêt. On aperçoit parfois des Pokémons d’Alola.

Je laisse Balignon à la ferme avec Judith.

On commence à sauter de petits obstacles et à faire du trot. Pas évident de ne pas se laisser ballotter !

Et pour ce jour, le surf avec Pikachu se passe mieux ! On tient enfin toutes les deux debout sur la planche et de petites figures commencent à être possibles. On est très contentes, je sens que ça me rapproche de Pikachu, on n’a pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre sur la planche.

Je crois qu’il en est de même pour Anouk.

Sur le chemin du retour, on parle avec enthousiasme de notre première semaine.

\- « On a géré cette semaine, on commence à bien maîtriser le Surf et le reste ! » Anouk me fait un grand sourire, les pouces en l’air.

\- « Oui, je suis contente aussi. Peut-être que demain on pourrait prévoir une ballade avec nos Pokémons pour changer ? On le mérite je crois. »

Anouk approuve aussitôt mon idée.

\- « Oui ! Excellente idée ! ça nous changera ! Le train-train, ça va cinq minutes ! »

Nos Pikachu sont enthousiastes aussi à cette idée.

Alors qu’on commence à prévoir ce qu’on veut faire, on entend du bruit sur notre droite. On regarde dans la direction du bruit...et on constate que de gros cailloux dévalent la colline !

\- « Attention ! » Anouk et moi sautons sur la gauche pour éviter les rochers !

On s’observe une seconde ... rien de cassé ... et on éclate de rire ! J’en ai mal aux abdos !

On raconte notre journée le soir à nos hôtes, et nos projets pour le lendemain.

Je m’endors facilement.


	15. De nouveaux compagnons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk ont bien entamé leur entraînement pour le festival Tokopisko. Enchaînant les soins aux Bourrinos et Ecrémeuh du ranch, les randonnées à vélo, les cours de Surf et d'équitation, elles ne voient pas le temps passer.

Je me réveille assez tôt, motivée pour une nouvelle semaine d’entraînement.

Je fais des étirements dans ma chambre avec mes amis. Coupenotte qui a été un peu frustrée hier s’en donne à cœur joie ! Il regarde régulièrement du coin de l’œil Pikachu, qui a retrouvé son calme habituel. 

On descend déjeuner et on parle de la journée qui s’annonce. 

Le travail au ranch est maintenant devenu routinier. On sait ce qu’on doit faire, Serge nous laisse plus d’amplitude de travail. Coupenotte n’a jamais aussi bien travaillé, je le félicite. 

Après manger, on décide de commencer pour une randonnée en vélo, choisissant un parcours assez difficile. Ça me rappelle mes randonnées seule sur le Mont Argenta, pour sortir un peu de l’ambiance familiale. Ça me paraît loin maintenant.

Mes nombreuses sorties à vélo me sont utiles, je réussis bien la montée et l’endurance. Nous apercevons l’intérieur de Poni, ça me rappelle Kanto de ce point de vue…

Anouk s’en sort aussi, arrive à me suivre, mais arrive assez fatiguée au ranch en fin d’après-midi.

On retourne au Surf le soir, le prof semble content de nous retrouver.

Cette fois, ça se passe enfin mieux pour Pikachu et moi. On se met rapidement dans l’eau puis debout sur notre planche. On fait face aux vagues, d’abord de petites, et surfons simplement. Que c’est agréable d’être sur l’océan, au vent, avec ma Pikachu devant moi. Je me sens bien.

* Plouf *

Visiblement c’est plus compliqué pour Anouk et Pikachu. Peut-être la fatigue du vélo… 

Le retour se passe sans encombre.

Le lendemain matin, Anouk a toujours l’air assez fatiguée. Je lui demande si elle veut qu’on fasse une pause aujourd’hui, mais elle n’y tient pas. Par contre, notre programme de l’après-midi va être différent, nous ne voulons pas travailler la même chose.

Le travail au ranch se passe sans problème, je me sens maintenant chez moi. Mes Pokémons aussi ! Coupenotte nous est d’une grande aide dans le nettoyage des boxs qu’il gère seul, Balignon passe pas mal de temps avec Judith au jardin et à la cuisine, Nidoran et Pikachu me suivent et m’assistent dans tout ce que je fais.

Je les laisse maintenant au ranch quand on part l’après-midi, comme Anouk.

Je pars à dos de Bourrinos, seule. J’ai choisi un chemin de moyenne difficulté. Mon Bourrinos, une fois en confiance, est d’un tempérament plutôt calme et assuré. Il avance sereinement, me laissant guider mais me faisant comprendre quand il pense que je me trompe. Je me commence à mieux me tenir sur son dos au trot, et nous passons facilement de petits obstacles. 

Je lui parle un peu, il semble attentif.

Je rejoins Anouk sur le ranch en fin d’après-midi, on va toutes les deux au surf.

Le résultat est similaire à la veille. Anouk est fatiguée et ne fait pas une très bonne séance, Pikachu et moi prenons en aisance et commençons à faire des demi-tours et des zigzagues.

Sur le retour, on ne dit pas grand-chose.

\- « Capuuuu ! » Un Capumain saute du haut d’un arbre sur Anouk ! Elle tombe à la renverse, sur les fesses. Le Capumain en profite pour fouiller le sac avec sa grosse main et attrape une pokéball.

Il se met à distance de nous et nous nargue ! 

\- « Pikachu, à la rescousse ! » Nous avons appelé toutes les deux Pikachu pour nous aider.

\- « Rends moi Absol !! » Anouk, fatiguée par les deux derniers jours, n’a aucune patience et semble vraiment en colère.

Son Pikachu utilise Vive-attaque, mais Capumain est souple et rapide, il esquive son attaque. Je demande Fatal-foudre à Pikachu, elle se concentre… des nuages noirs se forment au-dessus de Capumain, et la foudre tombe sur lui, le mettant KO en un coup.

Dans le feu de l’action, je lance une pokéball sur Capumain...et l’attrape ! Anouk est assez surprise de mon geste spontané et irréfléchi ! Elle va récupérer la pokéball d’Absol.

\- « Merci » Dit-elle gravement.

\- « De rien. Capumain, vient t’excuser. » J’appelle Capumain, qui a été aussi un peu surpris par sa capture. Il me regarde, regarde Pikachu avec méfiance, puis se tourne vers Anouk qui a un air gave. Elle a vraiment dû avoir peur pour Absol, elle serre fort sa pokéball contre elle. « Capumain, ce que tu as fait aurait pu vraiment rendre triste beaucoup de personne et de Pokémons. »

\- « Capu... » Il fronce des sourcils, ayant l’air de réfléchir.

\- « Va demander pardon à Anouk, tu lui as causé beaucoup de soucis.» Il s’avance, les mains dans le dos, l’air penaud.

\- « Capu… capu capumain » Il tortille son pied dans la terre, les mains toujours dans le dos, n’osant pas regarder Anouk en face. Anouk prend quelques secondes pour jauger la situation.

\- « Je te pardonne Capumain, tant que tu me promets de ne plus jamais voler de Pokéball. Si tu es d’accord, tope-là ! » ouf, je respire à nouveau.

Capumain finit par saisir l’occasion de réconciliation et tape la main d’Anouk avec sa main dorsale. Il revient vers moi et reste avec nous jusqu’au ranch. Puis je le rappelle, ayant un peu peur qu’il mette le bazar. 

Après manger, nous allons dans nos chambres.

J’appelle Capumain, d’abord seul et sort mon pokédex.

\- « Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m’appelle Wendy, je parcours les chemins avec Anouk et nos Pokémons. Je ne saurais pas trop te dire pourquoi je t’ai attrapé… Mais si tu en as envie, tu peux venir avec nous. » Je me mets à genoux et je lui tends la main.

\- « Héhé... Capu Capumain ! » Il sourit, me prend la main et la secoue avec vigueur. Visiblement la situation lui convient.

Capumain est un Pokémon au corps principalement violet, à l'exception de son visage, l'intérieur de ses oreilles, son ventre, ses pieds et le bout de sa queue, qui eux sont beiges. Il a une main à trois doigts au bout de la queue. Son visage arbore généralement un large sourire et des yeux bleus et ronds. Sa tête est disproportionnée par rapport au reste de son corps. Il a une petite mèche de fourrure sur le haut de la tête. Contrairement à ses pieds, ses mains sont simplistes et violettes.

Il utilise sa puissante queue pour différentes choses : elle est assez forte pour se pendre à une branche et suspendre le reste du corps de Capumain, mais également pour délicatement cueillir des fruits et manipuler des objets. Il enroule sa queue autour des branches pour ne pas tomber quand il dort. Comme il utilise trop souvent sa queue, ses bras ont beaucoup perdu de leur dextérité et sont devenus presque inutiles. Il vit dans la canonnée des forêts tropicales, tempérées et même boréales, en se balançant de branche en branche avec sa queue.

J’appelle Coupenotte, Pikachu, Balignon et Nidoran pour leur présenter leur nouveau compagnon.

\- « Les amis, je vous présente Capumain. Il va faire le voyage avec nous. » Pikachu s’approche, Capumain se méfie et recule un peu, au grand damne de Pikachu. Coupenotte s’avance, avec un air de défi. Ça amuse visiblement Capumain, qui ne prend pas ça très au sérieux. Nidoran ne s’approche pas trop, Balignon s’avance avec son air très amical.

Je les laisse faire un peu connaissance, pendant que j’appelle maman pour lui raconter notre semaine, avant de dormir.

\- « Capu, héhé » Je suis réveillée le dixième jour par Capumain. Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, je le vois au-dessus de moi, en trait d’ébouriffer mes cheveux.

\- « Bonjour Capumain » je me frotte les yeux, mes autres Pokémons émergent aussi.

Je les rentre tous dans leur pokéball et je descends déjeuner.

Je n’appelle que Coupenotte et Capumain pour le travail du matin. Coupenotte est autonome, les autres moins, et j’aimerais avoir un œil sur Capumain. Il fait la paire avec Fantominus, si ce n’est que Capumain est moins discipliné. Je suis moins efficace dans notre travail, devant souvent le reprendre. En fin de matinée, je le trouve mimant Serge qui guette ses Pokémons.

L’après-midi, on décide d’aller faire une randonnée un peu plus dure à dos de Bourrinos. Je laisse Balignon avec Judith et je prends Nidoran avec moi sur le dos de Bourrinos. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupée d’elle la semaine dernière, je suis contente de lui faire découvrir ce nouvel environnement. Elle reste assez lovée contre moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

On s’en sort bien, passant des obstacles de plus en plus imposants et faisant régulièrement des pointes de vitesse. On a même réussi à passer un sentier assez étroit.

Anouk n’a pas eu l’air très à l’aise cette fois, et semble de nouveau fatiguée en arrivant au ranch.

La séance de surf se passe dans la même ambiance. Cette fois j’ai pris Balignon et Pikachu. Il faut que Balignon se dépense un peu, je l’encourage à marcher dans le sable. Mais il se laisse surtout flotter sur l’océan. 

Pikachu et moi nous en sortons bien, on prend des vagues plus imposantes. Anouk aussi, malgré sa fatigue et quelques plongeons involontaires.

Après une nouvelle chute, je l’entends appeler Psykokwak . Je me retourne, je vois Anouk dans l’eau et Pikachu sur la planche, Psykokwak plongeant dans l’eau juste à côté d’Anouk. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressort, entouré de plein de Barpau !

Il a un sacré charisme ce Psykokwak! Un Barpau en particulier semble intéressé par Anouk, et ça m’a tout l’air réciproque. Elle l’attrape sans grande difficulté. Elle me fait de grands signes, toute heureuse. Je suis contente pour elle.

Anouk fait les présentations une fois de retour sur la plage. Son Barpau, qui est une femelle, barbotte gaiement dans les petites vagues et fait scintiller ses écailles au soleil.

Après notre séance, je demande à Anouk qui elle veut garder parmi ces 7 Pokémons. Elle me regarde interloquée sur le moment. Quand elle comprend le sens de ma question, je vois une grande détresse dans son regard.

\- « Veux-tu qu’on aille demander conseil au centre Pokémon ? »

\- « Bonne idée, elle pourra peut-être me dire de garder les 7 ! » Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

Une fois sur place, l’infirmier du jour nous explique que les Pokémons sont en stase dans leur pokéball, donc qu’ils ne se rendent pas compte du temps qui passe. Il ne manque de rien non plus. Et il nous dit également que les professeurs Pokémons recommandent vivement aux jeunes de ne pas avoir plus de 6 Pokémons sur eux en tant que dresseurs, sinon certains finissent toujours par se sentir délaissés.

Anouk ne monnaie pas trop, se rendant bien compte qu’il s’agit du bien de ses Pokémons. Après une hésitation, inhabituelle chez elle, elle décide de mettre en pause Chrysacier qui s’est proposé de lui-même. Quel gentil Pokémon ! Elle le dépose dans un appareil de stockage spécial.

Si elle est morose ou si elle culpabilise, elle n’en montre pas grand-chose sur le chemin. Il faut dire que la capture de Barpau lui fait très plaisir. Je ne la force pas à en parler, et lui parle comme d’habitude.

Encore une journée qui se termine.

La matinée du onzième jour se passe sans encombre, je laisse simplement Capumain dans sa pokéball, ayant encore un peu de mal à le gérer.

On décide de nouveau de se séparer pour l’après-midi.

J’ai envie de m’essayer à un chemin de VTT assez difficile. Je prends mon vélo, venant de la boutique de mes parents. Il est bien optimisé pour ma petite taille. 

Je rejoins le sentier qui mène vers la montagne, j’ai pris mes pokéballs avec moi puisque je pars seule. La montée vers le sentier est facile, je la connais et mes jambes commencent à être musclées avec toutes nos activités. 

Je souffle pas mal sur le sentier, devant parfois descendre de mon vélo pour boire un coup et reprendre mon souffle. Je passe à flanc de rocher, la vue sur les palmiers, la plage et l’océan est hypnotisant. J’appelle mes amis pour un goûter improvisé avec cette belle vue. Petit moment hors du temps, comme je les aime. Coupenotte s’agite, je crois que les combats lui manquent. Capumain grimpe sur les arbres et se dépense. Balignon fait une sieste au soleil. Pikachu et Nidoran se baladent souvent l’une avec l’autre, et près de moi. Lorsque le temps se couvre, je repars.

J’entame la descente tranquillement, laissant mes jambes se reposer avant le surf. J’arrive rapidement sur un Pokémon, un petit Pokémon orange… un Salamèche ! Ce n’est pas classique d’en croiser un, seul comme ça en bord de route !

Il a le visage très triste et se tient prostré. Il est à flanc de falaise.

Je pose mon vélo dans un coin et m’approche doucement. Mais visiblement trop vite pour lui, il me regarde, prend peur et pleure encore plus fort.

\- « Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Je peux te soigner » Il m’a écouté, me regarde... et me montre sa patte en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je lui donne une portion de baies au fromage que j’avais en réserve et j’utilise une potion directement sur sa patte. Je lui propose ensuite de l’amener au centre Pokémon. Il se laisse faire.

Ayant peur qu’il tombe du vélo, je le mets dans le petit panier mais demande à Capumain de le sécuriser avec sa grosse main. La responsabilité a l’air de lui plaire, Salamèche est sécurisé mais un peu perturbé par le sourire constant et insistant de mon Pokémon.

On arrive rapidement et sans encombre au centre Pokémon de Poni. Je confie le petit Salamèche à l’infirmière et au médecin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortent, Salamèche sur un petit fauteuil avec un beau bandage sur la patte. Ils m’expliquent que ce Salamèche est jeune, mal nourri sans doute parce que les Dracaufeu sont partis en migration depuis plusieurs semaines et qu’il est resté en arrière. J’ai mal au cœur en entendant ça, et une furieuse envie de protéger ce petit me prend. Ils soulignent fortement qu’il ne peut pas rester seul et qu’ici il serait malheureux…

Je regarde Salamèche, qui a la goutte au museau à force d’avoir pleuré. Je lui essuie et le regarde. Serais-je capable de m’occuper de 6 Pokémons ? Mais je n’ai clairement pas le cœur de le laisser, et Anouk en a déjà 7.

\- « Veux-tu venir avec moi Salamèche ? » Il me regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- « Salaaaaa » Mon cœur fond. Je tends ma pokéball vers lui, il se laisse attraper. Bon, j’ai maintenant un Salamèche, et donc 6 Pokémons !

En sortant du centre, je tombe sur Anouk qui a fini sa ballade à dose de Bourrinos, qui galère avec nos deux planches de surf. Le soleil est revenu.

\- « Comme je ne t’ai pas vu revenir en vélo, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être allée directement au surf. Du coup j’ai pris ta planche ! » Elle est adorable.

\- « C’est gentil, merci »

\- « ça va ? Tu as l’air toute émue »

\- « Oui ça va, je te raconterai après le surf. »

J’appelle donc Pikachu et on va surfer.

Pikachu est moins en forme aujourd’hui, elle tombe à l’eau plusieurs fois. La séance se passe bien dans l’ensemble malgré tout.

Anouk me questionne sur le retour, l’air de rien.

\- « Alors cette balade en vélo ? »

\- « Je suis contente de moi, j’ai réussi à faire le sentier hard et à m’en tirer pas trop mal. »

\- « Super ! ... » Je vois bien son attente.

\- « Et j’ai croisé sur le retour un Pokémon blessé que j’ai amené au centre Pokémon qui a voulu rester avec moi du coup je l’ai gardé » J’ai tout débité d’un coup, ne sachant pas comment résumer cette histoire.

\- « Ah oui ?! Tu as un nouveau Pokémon ! Tu nous le présentes ? »

\- « Oui d’accord, Salamèche vient dire bonjour »

\- « Salamèche ?! Wouaaa, il est trop mignon !! » elle vient le voir et lui caresse amicalement la tête. Salamèche lui sourit en retour.

Je porte Salamèche qui ne peut pas beaucoup marcher.

Je lui raconte plus en détails ce qu’il s’est passé, et nous arrivons au ranch.

Salamèche devient rapidement la petite mascotte, tout le monde est au petit soin avec le petit Pokémon blessé. Je le sens s’endormir sur moi à la fin du repas, repus et soulagé. J’ai bien fait de le garder.

Je le présente aux autres Pokémons le soir. Capumain le connaît déjà et s’amuse à le porter. Coupenotte dispute Capumain, je suppose qu’il lui dit de faire attention. Nidoran et Pikachu se présentent calmement, Balignon lui donne une baie. Sacré cadeau venant de lui ! Salamèche est impressionné par toute cette agitation et vient contre moi, un peu tremblant.

Ça me fait une sacrée équipe sur le lit ! Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de m’endormir.


	16. Fin prêtes !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et ANouk continuent de s'entraîner à Poni, pour le festival Tokopisko. Wendy capture un Capumain farceur qui avait volé une Pokéball à Anouk, et un bébé Salamèche abandonné et blessé. Son équipe compte maintenant 6 membres. Anouk quant à elle, se lie d'amitié avec une Barpau coquette. La voilà avec 7 Pokémons, et l'obligation d'en laisser un au centre. Le préparation au festival continue !

Le matin du douzième jour se passe sans encombre. Je laisse Salamèche tranquille dans sa pokéball. Je le sortirai avec moi la nuit pour qu’il s’habitue à nous et qu’il guérisse.

Mon escapade de la veille à donner envie à Anouk, nous la refaisons toutes les deux, et on s’en sort bien ! Pas de Salamèche cette fois, mais on aperçoit un troupeau de Racaillou d’Alola qui s’amuse à roulé-boulé sur les falaises.

La séance de Surf du soir se passe bien pour nous, mais elle est compliquée du côté de Pikachu… on a tous nos moments.

Le temps passe vite et commence à être routinier, le treizième jour est très semblable au précédent.

Le soir, on a décidé avec Anouk de s’accorder à nouveau une journée plus détente le lendemain avec une grande ballade.

Je suis réveillée le matin du quatorzième jour de nouveau par Capumain. Il jonglait visiblement avec mes Pokéballs et en a fait tomber une.

\- « Capumain… » J’émerge un peu, il me regarde l’air un peu désolé. 

\- « Coupe, Coupenotte ! » Coupenotte ne me laisse pas le temps de réprimander Capumain et va le faire lui-même. 

\- « Merci Coupenotte. Capumain, si tu abîmes une pokéball ça pourrait avoir de graves conséquences tu sais. Elles sont à vous autant qu’à moi. » Il regarde la sienne, avec l’air de la redécouvrir. 

Salamèche et Nidoran, mes deux bébés Pokémons se frottent les yeux et émergent. Nidoran n’étant plus la petite dernière, elle tente de moins me coller et de faire la grande. Salamèche a pour le moment toujours un rôle de bébé. Il se porte mieux, mange bien et commence à remarcher sur sa patte. Leur capacité de récupération est quand même surprenante !

Pikachu complète le tableau, calme mais faisant parfois preuve d’une grande autorité. 

Je les rentre dans leur pokéball pour le moment, m’habille et descend déjeuner avec tout le monde.

Pour le travail du matin, je ne prends que Coupenotte pour son aide précieuse et Salamèche. Ce dernier est fort impressionné par les grands Pokémons et Serge. Je le poste à proximité de moi et tente de le rassurer.

Après nos travaux, on prend un pique-nique, nos vélos et on décide de faire une grande balade à vélo sur un chemin assez difficile.

Anouk laisse Fantominus et Roucoups en liberté autour de nous pour qu’ils se dégourdissent, et elle met Barpau dans le porte-bagage. Elle semble ravie de cette idée ! 

Je l’imite et prend mes deux petits, Nidoran et Salamèche, dans mon propre porte-bagage. Ils s’entendent bien, Salamèche est en confiance avec Nidoran, fière de son nouveau rôle.

On gère bien notre ballade ! On a un bon rythme, notre endurance s’est bien améliorée et on a pris en aisance sur des pistes pentues ou irrégulières.

Après une bonne montée, on s’arrête à l’ombre de grands palmiers. On sort tous nos amis et notre pique-nique. Quelle belle famille !

\- « ça fait du bien de se poser comme ça, avec tous nos amis. »

\- « Carrément ! On l’a fait vite la montée cette fois, on a pris des muscles ! »

\- « Oui, notre entrainement a payé. On s’en sortira peut-être pas trop mal à la compétition dans une semaine. »

\- « J’en suis sûre ! »

\- « Et nos Pokémons profitent d’un peu de vacances. Mais en même temps il travaille, Coupenotte et Fantominus sont très efficaces pour nous aider le matin. »

\- « C’est clair. Par contre, ils ne combattent pas beaucoup… » Elle me regarde, d’un air de défi. Veut-elle une revanche ? « On se bat ? » Bingo.

\- « Oui ! »

On décide d’un match en 3 rounds avec changement à chaque round. Elle est très motivée, ses yeux jettent presque des flammes !

On commence avec Nidoran et Psykokwak.

Nidoran est un peu plus rapide, elle lance ses Dard-venin vers Psykokwak en premier. Mais Psykokwak l’évite d’un mouvement leste. Il enchaine Choc mental. Nidoran ferme les yeux et arrive à l’esquiver aussi.

Le même mouvement s’ensuit, sauf que cette fois Psykokwak arrive à atteindre Nidoran avec son Choc mental. 

Nidoran, qui a l’air d’avoir perdu confiance en elle, rate de nouveau son attaque Dard-venin. Psykokwak lance cette fois son Pistolet à eau. Nidoran dans un dernier élan l’esquive, mais Psykokwak en enchaine un deuxième très rapide qu’elle ne peut esquiver. Elle est KO.

Je la rappelle. Il faudra du temps avant qu’elle se batte à nouveau je pense.

Psykokwak est décidemment un pro de l’esquive !

Le deuxième round oppose Balignon à Absol.

Mon petit glouton parait bien jeune face à Absol.

Anouk commence une attaque Vive-attaque. Absol charge rapidement avec de beaux mouvements rapides. Elle percute Balignon qui recule. Il se reprend et lance sur Absol qui est à proximité sa poudre bleutée, qui endort Absol. Absol s’écroule sur le flanc et dort profondément.

Balignon peut faire 2 attaques Vol-vie à bout portant sans qu’Absol se réveille. 

\- « Allez Absol, DEBOUT ! » Absol ouvre les yeux, se redresse promptement, et la revoilà dans le match. Elle reprend avec Vive-attaque qui touche Balignon. Lui échoue avec son Vol-vie.

Le tour suivant, l’attaque Vive-attaque et Vol-vie échouent, mais le rendu n’est pas le même ! Balignon saute sur ses petits pieds pour éviter Absol, qui elle fait un beau mouvement gracieux pour esquiver.

La fois suivante, Absol qui a appris de la fois précédente, anticipe le mouvement d’esquive de Balignon et le touche, alors que lui rate de nouveau.

Nos amis commencent à fatiguer, Balignon un peu plus qu’Absol.

Le dernier mouvement de Vive-attaque d’Absol envoie au tapis mon Balignon.

Je le rappelle, et on prend place pour le dernier match. Même si Anouk a gagné de toute façon, j’ai envie de donner le meilleur !

Cette fois-ci, c’est Coupenotte face à Fantominus. Beau combat en perspective ! Coupenotte est ravi de pouvoir se battre un peu.

Fantominus qui est plus rapide, tente une attaque Hypnose. Il fixe Coupenotte et fait des mouvements particuliers des yeux… Mais Coupenotte ne s’endort pas. Il s’élance en avant, ses mains bleutées prêtes à frapper ! Il saute pour atteindre Fantominus, mais celui-ci fait une magnifique esquive en tourbillonnant dans les airs.

Il tente de nouveau Hypnose, il fixe Coupenotte qui cette fois ne lui résiste pas.

\- « Allez Coupenotte, réveille-toi ! » Il ouvre un œil, mais n’a pas le temps d’esquiver l’attaque Ombre nocturne qui arrive sur lui. Encore à moitié endormi, il s’élance vers Fantominus ses mains armées, mais il ne le touche pas.

Fantominus recommence son attaque Ombre nocturne qui fait mouche à deux reprises, mon pauvre Coupenotte encaissant mais ne parvenant pas à toucher son adversaire.

Une dernière attaque met fin au combat pour Coupenotte.

Dure journée pour mes 3 Pokémons.

Salamèche a été très impressionné par Anouk et se colle contre moi. Au moins ma cuisante défaite ne lui a pas fait perdre confiance en ma capacité à le protéger.

Je reprends Salamèche dans mes bagages, les Pokémons d’Anouk volant fièrement au-dessus de nous.

Le retour est plus difficile. On veut forcer encore un peu, mais peut-être trop cette fois.

On rentre fatiguées. Peu avant le ranch, on croise des randonneurs. On marchait à côté de nos vélos pour passer une petite rivière. Devant notre air exténué, ils nous donnent généreusement des potions. On doit faire peur à voir !

Judith a dû le voir aussi parce qu’elle nous fait un repas gargantuesque le soir !

J’ai besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, je dors uniquement avec Salamèche.

Le premier jour de notre dernière semaine d’entrainement, je me réveille courbaturée. Je ne vais pas trop forcer aujourd’hui.

Le petit-déjeuner de Judith, le travail de la ferme en compagnie de Coupenotte et le déjeuner de Judith me mettent quand même bien en route. J’ai discuté un peu avec Coupenotte, qui ne semble pas trop vexé d’avoir perdu la veille. Il regarde tout de même fréquemment Fantominus. Je lui promets que nous reprendrons l’entrainement dès que la compétition sera passée.

Anouk a envie de refaire un chemin VTT difficile, rien ne l’arrête ! Personnellement, je choisis de ne pas forcer.

Je pars avec Nidoran dans mon bagage et Balignon au ranch. Je prends un chemin simple, qui ne me demande pas d’effort mais entretien mes muscles. Je bois bien, et je fais voir à Nidoran de beaux paysages.

\- « Je suis désolée Nidoran pour hier. »

\- « Nido ? » Elle me regarde, l’air interrogateur.

\- « Psykokwak était trop fort, c’était un combat un peu rude pour toi. »

\- « Nido… » Elle semble réfléchir. « Nido Nidoran ! » Elle secoue la tête, me sourit, se redresse fièrement dans le panier et fait face au vent.

\- « Tu as raison ! Profitons de cette balade, et on verra pour les combats plus tard. »

La balade se passe bien. Mais une fois de retour au ranch, les courbatures me lancent à nouveau.

…et ça sent au Surf, Pikachu et moi faisons une prestation pitoyable ! Seule Anouk arrive à quelque chose.

Sur le retour, on se prend une bonne saucée encore ! Anouk porte Barpau dans ses bras et appelle Psykokwak pour qu’ils en profitent. Et ils semblent bien s’amuser !

Nous apercevons sur le chemin d’autres Pokémons eau qui semblent profiter de ce temps.

Je m’endors facilement, avec Pikachu cette fois. Elle mérite un peu plus mon attention.

Je me réveille en forme le jour suivant. Pikachu est roulée en boule contre moi, plus proche que si les autres sont là aussi. Il faut que je pense à passer du temps avec chacun d’eux.

Je lui caresse le dos, tout doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux, et me regarde, l’air satisfaite.

\- « Bonjour Pikachu. »

\- « Piiikachuu » Elle s’étire et baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- « Tu veux faire toute la journée avec moi aujourd’hui ? »

\- « Piiiii ! » Elle acquiesce, heureuse de ma proposition.

On descend déjeuner.

Pour le travail au ranch, j’appelle simplement Coupenotte en plus de Pikachu. Tout se passe bien. Serge part même faire des travaux dans leur maison, nous laissant seules.

L’après-midi, on décide de tenter de nouveau un chemin à vélo assez difficile. Je prends Pikachu dans mon bagage, Anouk prend Barpau. 

On s’en sort bien ! La balade est très agréable et nous fait prendre en vitesse, endurance et assurance.

Le surf se passe dans le même état d’esprit. Pikachu est heureuse de la journée passée ensemble, nous arrivons même à faire quelques figures complexes. 

Le repas du soir se passe dans la bonne humeur générale et l’enthousiasme.

Porté par notre bonne journée de la veille, on décide de pousser un peu.

Après le travail au ranch, on se lance sur une randonnée connue pour être très dure, avec un grand dénivelé et une mauvaise route.

J’y vais sans Pokémon, voulant me concentrer sur ma route. Je les laisse tous au ranch, sauf Salamèche qui est encore trop intimidé.

On commence une montée à bonne allure, motivées et sûres de nous.

\- « On va y aller à fond ! »

\- « Oui ! »

… vingt minutes plus tard, nous voilà à côté de nos vélos, soufflant pire des Bourrinos après avoir couru toute la journée… Le reste de la rando est un énorme effort et nous arrivons KO au ranch.

La séance de surf n’est du coup pas très efficace...

Je me couche lessivée !

Le lendemain, je me lève fatiguée. L’entraînement commence à durer en longueur, j’ai hâte d’arriver à la compétition.

Le matin on se traîne un peu, Coupenotte et Fantominus sont bien plus efficaces que nous pour les boxs.

L’après-midi, on décide de reprendre le vélo mais sur un chemin simple. Histoire de se redonner confiance en nos capacités.

Mais alors qu’on prenait une descente tranquillement, Anouk déraille, son vélo dévie de sa route et fonce dans un amas de ronce ! Elle a le réflexe d’attraper Barpau et de sauter avant le choc. Elle se rattrape bien.

\- « ça va Anouk ?? Et Barpau ? » Je m’arrête et m’approche en courant.

\- « Woua quelle chute ! Ouille...je crois que ça va dans l’ensemble. Ça va Barpau ? »

\- « Baaarpeau » Elle tremble un chouillat dans les bras d’Anouk mais n’a rien de cassé. Elle pleure à grosses larmes après quelques secondes. Anouk parvint à la rassurer un peu.

\- « Mon vélo !!!! » Anouk se précipite vers son vélo… pour constater qu’il est inutilisable ! Les roues ont été crevées par les ronces, la chaine est en miette et le guidon pas du tout dans l’axe…

Elle décide de rappeler Barpau dans sa pokéball et de porter son vélo, qu’elle a pu plier tant bien que mal. Je descends du mien et marche à côté d’elle.

\- « On commence à fatiguer je crois. Mais le jour de la compétition approche ! » Je me veux enthousiaste.

\- « Ouai… Faut que je monnaie mes réparations ! Ce vélo a déraillé tout seul ! Parce que je compte bien te rattraper lors de la compétition ! » Ahah, sa bonne humeur est vraiment à toute épreuve, j’adore ça. On rentre avec la sourire malgré tout.

Elle va amener son vélo en réparation et on va au surf. Ça se passe pas trop mal.

Le dix-neuvième jour, après notre travail au ranch, on décide de faire nos activités séparément.

Je me lance de nouveau avec mon vélo pour une grande randonnée, seule. Mais, alors que je veux passer par-dessus une souche, un rayon de la roue arrière de mon vélo se prend dans des branchages...avec l’élan que j’avais pris, je suis projetée vers l’avant et mon vélo retenu en arrière ! J’ai le réflexe de me mettre en boule et de protéger ma tête. Je n’ai que de petits bobos. Par contre, mon vélo est très désaxé, la roue arrière a pris tous les dégâts.

Je redescends en ville, chez le réparateur. Le temps de la réparation, je vais un peu sur la plage. J’aperçois Anouk en plein surf, et elle fait de très belles figures sur les vagues avec Pikachu ! J’appelle Pikachu, Coupenotte et Salamèche. Balignon est avec Judith, et 5 Pokémons d’un coup sur une plage où il y a de monde me gêne. On va se mettre à un endroit où il y a peu de monde.

Salamèche apprécie énormément de se poser sur le sable chaud ! Sa flamme en brille de plus belle.

On fait un château de sable tous les 4, c’est agréable finalement !

Salamèche finit même par se détendre et jouer avec Pikachu. Il prend un air coquin que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

Le soir, on rentre au ranch, assez satisfaites de notre journée.

Alors que nous sommes à 100 mètres de la maison, je vois Balignon trottiner vers nous, tout excité.

\- « ça va Balignon ? »

\- « Bali bali balignooooon » Il sautille sur place une fois arrivé à notre portée, et repars de plus belle dans l’autre sens. Comme pour nous motiver à aller plus vite.

On accélère le pas. De bonnes odeurs nous parviennent rapidement.

Judith et Serge nous attendaient, une magnifique table est dressée pour au moins 15 personnes !

\- « Bonsoir les filles. « 

\- « Wouaaa, il y a une réception ? » Anouk et moi sommes très curieuses et excitées par cette ambiance festive.

\- « Héhé, vous ‘y attendiez pas hein ? » Serge a l’air très content de son effet. « Le p’tit gars-là nous a bien aidé ! Roucoups et Fantominus aussi d’ailleurs. » Balignon est ravi du compliment, tout comme Roucoups et Fantominus.

\- « C’est pour nous ? » Mes yeux s’écarquillent devant cette générosité.

\- « Oui. Vous nous avez bien aidé pendant ces trois semaines les filles. J’ai pu faire un grand ménage de printemps de la maison et du ranch pendant que vous aidiez Serge. Et vous compagnons sont vraiment de bons Pokémons. C’est pour ça qu’ils ont tous une place avec nous ce soir. » D’où les 15 places au moins.

Touchées, nous appelons nos Pokémons, ravis de cette soirée surprise.

Nous passons une excellente soirée, à manger des salades avec les légumes du jardin, des galettes de blé aux baies, du fromage et des yaourts au lait d’Ecrémeuh, et des tartes aux baies.

Tout le monde est dans de bonnes dispositions, même Capumain et Fantominus amusent la galerie sans faire trop de mauvaises blagues. Salamèche a pris un peu confiance aussi.

Le dernier jour d’entraînement se passe très bien.

Pour notre dernière matinée au ranch, on s’applique encore plus. Les boxs sont rutilants, tous les Bourrinos brossés, les Ecrémeuh traient et dorlotés. Celui qui était blessé au début de notre entraînement gambade maintenant comme un Sapereau. 

Un peu vexée de ma chute d’hier, je décide de retenter le chemin hard en vélo de la veille, seule. Un défi avec moi même ! 

Je reste concentrée tout le long, comprenant bien maintenant quand engager le gros de mes efforts. Mes perceptions de mon environnement sont au maximum.

Je rentre très contente !

Il en est de même d’Anouk qui a fait deux randonnées difficiles à dos de Bourrinos.

Je vais cajoler le mien en fin de journée.

On se couche un peu plus tard, un peu stressées et excitées par le lendemain !


	17. Le festival Tokopisko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'accordant une journée de repos par semaine, Wendy et Anouk progressent bien dans tous les domaines. Leurs Pokémons grandissent bien et les liens se resserrent. Elles sont prêtes à participer au festival Tokopisko de Poni !

Je me réveille avant le réveil. J’observe discrètement autour de moi. Mes Pokémons sont un peu agités et certains déjà réveillés. Je pense qu’ils sont aussi impatients que moi !

\- « Allez mes amis, c’est aujourd’hui ! On va faire de notre mieux et nous amuser ! »

\- « Pika ! Capu ! Coupe ! Nido ! Sala ! Bali ! »

Anouk est dans un état d’excitation extrême aussi, tout comme ses Pokémons…même Absol qui tente de garder contenance comme toujours

On avale notre petit-déjeuner rapidement. Serge et Judith nous donnent quelques conseils, notamment au départ de ne pas garder nos Pokémons avec nous pour ne pas donner d’indice aux autres dresseurs et à la doyenne. Sauf les Bourrinos qui n’ont pas de pokéballs, bien sûr. On rappelle donc tout le monde et on y va !

La première épreuve est le Surf avec un Pokémon. Plus on s’approche de la plage, plus il y a de monde. On y va dans un esprit compétiteur…mais les autres semblent plutôt détendus. Notre détermination tranche un peu avec l’ambiance cool qui règne sur la plage. Une petite annonce officielle est faite pour ouvrir la compétition par un surfeur chevronné, un cycliste connu et … Serge ! Le petit cachotier. 

On va se présenter au stand qui gère l’épreuve. Notre professeur de surf fait partie du jury, il nous souhaite bonne chance.

On appelle nos Pikachus, qui sont dans le même état d’esprit que nous. Il y a pas mal de Pikachu et de Raichu en Pokémons partenaires. Nous apercevons aussi un Démanta et son dresseur qui s’entraine dans une belle vague.

Anouk commence. Elle s’élance, Pikachu saute rapidement sur la planche puis elle se met debout. Jusque-là tout va bien. Une vague arrive, elles se lancent. Elles tentent un demi-tour dans le rouleau de la vague…mais pour une raison qui j’ignore, elles échouent et manquent de peu de tomber à l’eau. Elles se reprennent vite et enchainent. Une seconde vague arrive, elles s’élancent…et cette fois Pikachu monte sur la tête d’Anouk, elles réussissent un magnifique demi-tour dans le rouleau avec ensuite une percée au-dessus de la vague ! C’est très beau ! Puis elles finissent avec une dernière figure plutôt réussie aussi. Les gens applaudissent de bon cœur la prestation. Elles reviennent tranquillement sur la plage.

A Nous ! Pikachu sur mon épaule, on s’avance. On se mouille un peu puis on rentre dans l’eau, Pikachu toujours sur mon épaule. Je m’allonge sur la planche et rame avec mes mains pour nous éloigner un peu. Pikachu saute sur la planche et rame avec sa queue. On se met debout et on attaque la première vague avec panache ! Elle est facile, on entre dans le rouleau et réussissons notre demi-tour et notre sortie de rouleau. On enchaine dans une autre vague, entamant une descente rapide de la vague, Pikachu lance quelques éclairs tellement elle est excitée. Une fois en bas de cette deuxième vague, on attaque la troisième. Pas de percée comme Anouk, mais des zigzagues et un échange de place avec Pikachu, plutôt réussi.

On revient tranquillement vers la plage. On rejoint Anouk et on observe les autres compétiteurs.

Les résultats tombent rapidement, Anouk a 620 points et moi 465. Ce qui est pas mal par rapport aux autres surfeurs. On est plutôt contentes de nous et on félicite nos Pikachus. La matinée est déjà finie !

Une collation est proposée sur la plage, on en profite. Serge et notre professeur de surf viennent nous féliciter et nous encourager pour la suite.

Quelques temps après, on nous dirige vers le début de la randonnée à vélo. Nous sommes encore au moins 50 compétiteurs.

On est tous serrés les uns contre les autres au départ, ça me perturbe un peu.

Lors du top départ, Anouk et moi sommes larguées et prenons du retard sur les premiers. Anouk semble complètement perdue, et malgré ses efforts je finis par la distancer.

Je force un peu, prends les passages les plus exploitables et passe rapidement les obstacles. J’arrive finalement dans les dix premiers. 

Pour cette épreuve, Anouk a fait 80 points et moi 265. Anouk me félicite chaleureusement. C’est drôle, ces résultats sont bien le reflet de notre entrainement et de nos capacités.

Nous nous dirigeons faire la dernière épreuve, Anouk a une motivation impressionnante pour rattraper son léger retard pris avec le vélo.

Serge nous amène les Bourrinos que nous avons monté depuis 3 semaines. Ils sont calmes, on dirait qu’ils ont l’habitude de participer.

On les flatte et on se met en selle. Il y a beaucoup d’autres dresseurs à dos de Bourrinos, mais il y aussi un Dodrio, un Rhinocorne, un Tauros et un Galopa.

Et c’est parti ! Si nos montures sont en formes, nous sommes débordés ! On faisait les randonnées à 2 maximum, et se retrouver au milieu de 50 personnes sur la même piste nous met en difficulté. J’ai peur de percuter quelqu’un, du coup je n’ose pas m’élancer avec Bourrinos. Anouk hésite un peu moins et arrive avant moi. Mais nos scores ne sont pas très bon. Anouk a fait 100 points et moi 20.

Serge ramène les Bourrinos au ranch, que nous remercions mille fois.

On ne parle pas trop en attendant les résultats finaux. On sait qu’Anouk à 800 points et moi 750, mais on ne se rend pas compte de notre classement par rapport aux autres.

On retourne à la plage pour les résultats, on est maintenant en fin d’après-midi.

Une petite estrade a été monté, et dans le village il y a des guirlandes, des lampions, des stands de jeux et de nourriture. Ça a l’air chouette !

Ils mettent un peu le suspens, en appelant les cinq premier dans l’ordre décroissant. Le cinquième est un garçon plus jeune que nous, qui s’est démarqué à la course sur son Dodrio. Il monte, droit comme un I et très solennel. Il reçoit 100PS et une médaille.

Vient ensuite une jeune femme, qui a fait une course de vélo exemplaire, démarrant et finissant première. Elle est assez musclée et a l’air cool, elle accepte avec plaisir les 250PS et sa médaille.

Arrivent les 3 premiers, je ne sais que penser puisque les scores de chacun ne sont pas encore affichés.

\- « En troisième, nous avons …. Wendy HONDA, qui nous vient d’Azuria à Kanto et qui a été plutôt régulière. Elle a bien rattrapé son retard au vélo et pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais fait de surf sa prestation était exemplaire. » Moi ?

\- « Génial Wendy ! » Anouk me donne une tape dans le dos et m’encourage à monter sur l’estrade. Je réalise alors ce qui se passe et monte sur l’estrade. Le président du jury me remet 400PS et une médaille de bronze. Je remercie humblement tout le monde, et redescend, un peu intimidée mais très heureuse.

Et si je suis troisième, ça veut dire qu’Anouk pourrait être première ! Elle trépigne sur place, j’ai hâte aussi de savoir.

\- « Cette année est un peu particulière puisque… nous avons des premiers ex aequo ! Mlle Anouk PINTO, arrivée de Cramois’île à Kanto, qui a fait une magnifique démonstration de Surf. Et malgré des départs compliqués, elle a toujours tenu bon. Et M.BINGOLA Iz, natif de cette île, qui a été régulier sur toutes les épreuves, comme l’année dernière d’ailleurs ! »

Anouk monte avec fierté sur l’estrade, accompagné d’un jeune homme bronzé et à l’air détendu. Ils ont chacun 700PS et une médaille d’or.

Tout le monde les applaudit bien fort, moi la première ! Anouk a pris la main de son rival dans l’ambiance du moment… Mais elle a le regard au lointain et semble pensive.

Ils rappellent les cinq premiers sur le podium pour la récompense commune. Arrive alors une jeune femme petite, costaud et à l’air paysanne. 

\- « Souhaitons la bienvenue comme il se doit à notre doyenne, Paulie ! » 

Elle monte sur l’estrade, nous serre la main à chacun et prend la parole.

\- « Merci Poni ! Félicitations à nos cinq challengers qui ont bien mérité leur récompense ! *applaudissements* Je déclare officiellement ouverte la fête de Tokopisco ! » Tout le monde s’exclame, de la musique se fait entendre. « Une autre récompense attend nos vainqueurs. Vous avez le droit de m’affronter pendant la fête. Si vous le désirez, rendez-vous dans une heure à 100 mètres d’ici vers le centre Pokémon. » Elle nous observe, et descend de l’estrade.

\- « Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu’un ? » Anouk me regarde, et observe à nouveau Paulie. Avant qu’elle n’ai le temps de répondre, on la voit se diriger vers Serge. Mais bien sûr !

\- « ça doit être elle leur fille qui est dans la compétition Pokémon ! »

On appelle nos Pokémons pour qu’ils profitent aussi de la fête. Il y a un énorme château gonflable sur la plage, tout le monde s’en donne à cœur joie.

Évidemment, on a décidé d’aller affronter Paulie.

On va donc au point de rendez-vous, tout comme les 3 autres gagnants.

C’est d’abord le 1er ex aequo avec Anouk qui l’affronte.

Le combat oppose un Libegon de Paulie à un Ecaïd du challenger. 

Le combat entre les deux dragons est serré mais c’est la doyenne qui gagne.

Vient ensuite le tour d’Anouk, elle s’avance la tête haute.

La doyenne fait appelle à son Tritosor.

Anouk envoie Psykokwak le combattre.

Le combat commence !

Anouk fait le premier mouvement avec une attaque Choc mental. Tritosor l’esquive et se lance vers Psykokwak avec Plaquage. Psykokwak, comme souvent, fait une magnifique esquive et renvoie son Choc mental droit sur Tritosor ! 

Il est touché…et commence à s’agiter dans tous les sens. Il est confus !

Psykokwak utilise à nouveau choc mental. Tritosor lutte contre confusion. Dans sa lutte, il esquive la nouvelle attaque psy mais tombe et se blesse. Il secoue violemment sa tête…et semble avoir repris ses esprits.

Anouk change de tactique et utilise pistolet à eau. Tritosor a repris du poil de la bête. Il fait une glissade sur le côté pour éviter l’attaque, fonce vers Psykokwak et cette fois le touche avec son Plaquage. Psykokwak est un peu désarçonné. Anouk rassure et encourage Psykokwak.

Il retente son Pistolet à eau, qui est plus précis et fait pas mal de dégâts chez Tritosor. Il utilise la boue alors créée et l’envoie vers Psykokwak, qui évite cette attaque.

Tout le monde est en haleine !

\- « Pistolet à eau ! »

\- « Coud’boule ! »

Psykokwak arme son bec et envoie son jet d’eau vers Tritosor. Tritosor fait de nouveau une glissade, évite l’attaque et se dirige tête en avant droit sur Pykokwwak. Psykokwak, qui a dû anticiper son mouvement, fait un leste mouvement d’esquive, se retourne et envoie de nouveau son attaque eau. 

Tritosor est KO !

La foule est en délire ! Tout le monde applaudit et félicite les gagnants ! Anouk a le sourire banane et Psykokwak est très fier de lui.

Anouk me laisse la place et m’encourage. Paulie a envoyé un Triopiqueur d’Alola.

Cette coupe de cheveux est quand même perturbante…

Même si ce n’est pas le choix le plus stratégique, j’ai envie de combattre avec mon premier Pokémon. J’envoie Coupenotte.

Triopiqueur commence avec une attaque Tempète sable, qui recouvre tout le terrain et va blesser Coupenotte progressivement. Coupenotte s’élance, arme ses mais qui deviennent bleutée…mais rate Triopiqueur qui est entré dans le sol.

Triopiqueur sort en utilisant son attaque Tranche. Coupenotte a bien esquivé et abat ses mains qui touche Triopiqueur. Celui-ci rentre de nouveau dans le sol.

Il retente la même attaque, mais Coupenotte esquive de nouveau et assène une nouvelle fois son attaque qui fait mouche.

Je vois Coupenotte plisser les yeux, gêné et blessé par la Tempète sable toujours active. 

Paulie change alors de tactique.

\- « Séisme ! » Oula.

\- « Observe le sol, fais attention ! »

Le sol se met à trembler et une onde de choc se dirige vers Coupenotte. Il l’a remarqué et arrive à l’éviter. Coupenotte se dirige vers lui, mais cette fois il ne le touche pas. Triopiqueur a été plus rapide et est encore dans le sol.

Tout le monde se tait, le dernier mouvement va être décisif.

Paulie redemande Séisme. Le sol tremble, Coupenotte et moi observons… 

Mais cette fois l’onde de choc est moins visible et arrive plus rapidement, Coupenotte ne l’esquive et tombe KO.

Zut, on n’était pas loin pourtant.

Je vais chercher Coupenotte, qui est extrêmement déçu. Je lui murmure :

\- « On a fait de notre mieux. Il faut qu’on s’entraine encore mon grand. » Il ne répond pas.

Je rejoins Anouk, tentant de masquer ma déception.

Elle appose simplement une main sur mon épaule et serre un peu, elle ne dit rien. Merci Anouk, aucun mot n’est utile pour le moment.

Deux autres combats ont lieu.

Crocorible de Paulie contre Trépassable de la jeune femme, la doyenne l’emporte à nouveau.

Et enfin, Bourrinos de la doyenne contre Effléche du jeune garçon.

Contre toute attente, après un combat assez long, Efflèche l’emporte sur le fil du rasoir ! Prometteur ce garçon.

On retourne ensuite profiter de la fête On est entournées entre la nourriture, les félicitations, la musique et l’ambiance très festive. On en profite bien, sauf Coupenotte un peu en retrait.

Vers la fin de la soirée, la doyenne vient nous voir. Elle nous explique discrètement qu’il y a encore une récompense pour les 5 premiers. Elle nous donne rendez-vous demain à l’aube pour un entrainement spécial avec elle, à la grotte sacrée. Sur ces mots bien mystérieux elle nous laisse.

Un entrainement ? ça me laisse pensive. J’échange un regard avec Anouk, aussi surprise que moi.


	18. Un entraînement très spécial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le festival Tokopisko est terminé. Anouk a brillamment réussi, finissant première aux épreuves et battant la doyenne Paulie avec son cher Psykokwak. Wendy n'a pas démérité, terminant 3e. Coupenotte perd par contre son match contre le Triopiqueur de la doyenne, l'empêchant de profiter de la fête qui suit. Paulie leur propose un entraînement secret le lendemain.

Nous rentrons au ranch assez tard. Sur le chemin, on reparle de la compétition, des épreuves et de nos ressentis. Gentiment, Anouk évite de parler de mon combat. Je n’ai pas une fierté excessive, enfin je ne crois pas, mais je suis un peu triste d’avoir perdu et surtout peiné de la déception de Coupenotte.

Anouk me sort de mes pensées, j’avais arrêté de parler.

\- « Tu crois que c’est quoi cet entrainement spécial ? » Je me concentre sur la conversation.

\- « Visiblement c’est quelque chose d’assez secret, Paulie ne l’a pas annoncé au micro… D’autres combats peut-être ? ou est-ce qu’il y aurait quelque chose de particulier dans cette grotte ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas… elle est super forte, si c’est un combat, j’espère que nos Pokémons seront bien reposés demain ! »

\- « Je ne crois pas que je l’affronterais à nouveau maintenant. Il faut qu’on s’entraine, enfin que je m’entraine » Je souris, et ne voulant pas mettre Anouk mal à l’aise, j’enchaine. « Et qui sais, peut-être verra-t-on Tokopisco ! » Je n’y crois pas vraiment, mais il s’agit bien du festival Tokopisco après tout !

\- « Tu imagines ?! Ce serait dément !! J’espère qu’on le verra ! » Elle a l’air d’y croire. Son enthousiasme me donne le sourire.

\- « C’était long finalement 3 semaines d’entrainement au même endroit. Après demain, on ira voir un peu ailleurs ? »

\- « Ouiii » Je savais que l’idée lui ferait plaisir.

\- « Génial ! » On pourra changer d’air, et je vais pouvoir continuer à réfléchir à ce que je veux. Je suis soulagée qu’Anouk ne me pose pas de questions sur le combat. « Merci Anouk. »

\- « Merci Wendy ! » Je suis surprise qu’elle me remercie aussi ! Je voulais la remercier de ne pas parler tout de suite de mon combat, et de sa bonne humeur en général. Mais en fait, ce n’est pas son genre et je n’en vois plus l’utilité.

\- « Je n’aurais jamais fait ce voyage se voyage seule. Je ne sais pas encore si je veux faire dresseuse, mes résultats sont trop irréguliers… mais j’apprends plein de choses. Alors, vivement la suite ! »

\- « Barf, on verra plus tard pour réfléchir à l’avenir ! Mon père disait toujours l’important c’est de faire ce qu’il te plait ! » Son père ? C’est bien la première fois qu’elle me parle d’un membre de sa famille ! Elle s’interrompt, visiblement surprise d’en avoir parlé… dois-je rebondir ? Mais elle ne m’en laisse pas le temps. Elle met un grand sourire sur son visage et enchaine « On va t-où ensuite ? On change d’île ou tu veux retrouver le continent ? » Dois-je rebondir ? Je ne crois pas qu’elle a envie que je la questionne, elle est assez secrète.

\- « Ton père a raison, et parfois j’oublie que nous n’avons que 15 ans. Ma famille n’a pas le même discours. » Chaque famille ses défauts. Mais ça ne me donne pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. « En tout cas, je comprends un peu mieux d’où te vient ton côté détendu ! Pour ce qui est de la prochaine destination… C’est vrai qu’on a largement de quoi payer le retour et que ça fait déjà plus de 3 semaines qu’on est parties… Mais l’île Mêlé-mêlé est assez proche, ce serait dommage de déjà repartir sur Kanto. Non ? » En fait je n’ai pas envie de rentrer. Ma mère me met un peu la pression pour trouver ma voie et ici je me sens libre. J’espère que ça ne fait pas trop fuite aux yeux d’Anouk.

\- « J’espérais que tu dirais ça ! J’adore les îles et j’avoue que j’aimerais continuer à explorer les environs. » Super, on a envie de la même chose.

\- « Alors on fait ça ! Mais avant, une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

\- « Oui, on s’est bien dépensé ! » Elle s’étire et baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. 

On rentre dormir au ranch, je m’endors assez facilement, la conversation avec Anouk m’ayant un peu apaisée. Je garde Coupenotte avec moi, toujours renfermé.

Le réveil est un peu dur, il fait encore nuit.

Je réveille Coupenotte qui se frotte les yeux.

Anouk me rejoint dans le salon, encore un peu ensommeillée aussi.

On va donc rejoindre Paulie à l’aube, sur la plage. Nous sommes tous les 5 là.

\- « Salut les dresseurs ! Comme vous avez fait vos preuves, je vais vous donner votre dernière récompense. Vous allez venir avec moi à la grotte sacrée des ruines de l’au-delà. Il s’agit des ruines où se trouve le temple dédié à Tokopisco. » Génial ! On se met en marche, dans la brume matinale « Il y a là-bas une ambiance particulière et de la place pour s’entrainer. L’eau est très bonne aussi et confère de la force, Tokopisco étant un Pokémon capable de purifier l’eau. Parfois on peut l’apercevoir dans la brume. » Sur ces mots empreints de magie, elle nous guide.

On dépasse le ranch puis nous dirigeons vers le Nord du récif. Après une petite heure de marche, nous arrivons dans des ruines anciennes. Elles sont imposantes et semblent provenir d’un autre temps. Je suis captivée et émerveillée. Même Coupenotte qui n’était pas expressif jusque-là semble impressionné.

Après quelques minutes de traversée dans le plus grand silence et entourés de brumes, nous arrivons devant un temple dédié à Tokopisco. 

Un grand lac s’y trouve, l’eau parait translucide, on voit les rochers au fond qui sont à plusieurs dizaines de mètres !

\- « Nous y voilà. Nous allons nous entrainer ici. Que chacun d’entre vous appelle les Pokémons qu’ils souhaitent entrainer. » Le temple est énorme est nous permet d’appeler le nombre désiré de Pokémons. J’appelle évidemment tout le monde, tout comme Anouk.

Nous faisons d’abord boire nos Pokémons dans le lac, puis nous-même. L’eau est vraiment fraiche, je la sens descendre dans mon estomac et se répandre dans mon corps. C’est vivifiant.

Paulie nous fait un échauffement commun, puis envoie à chaque dresseur un de ses Pokémons pour nous seconder. Elle fait le tour de tout le monde, prenant le temps de discuter.

Triopiqueur, qui nous a battu, vient vers nous. Coupenotte a le regard du Pokémon prêt à se battre à nouveau.

\- « Trio, trio, trio » Triopiqueur semble expliquer quelque chose à Coupenotte et aux autres. Il se tourne et leur montre l’endroit. Coupenotte se détend.

Commence alors une matinée d’entrainement. Je suis extrêmement concentrée sur mes Pokémons, j’ai presque l’impression de pouvoir ressentir ce qu’ils ressentent. Serait-ce lié à l’eau ou à l’ambiance ?

Pendant cette matinée, nous progressons à une vitesse fulgurante. Coupenotte qui travaillait son attaque Double-baffe voit son attaque se modifier. Ce ne sont plus ses deux mains qui luisent, mais ses griffes droites qui grandissent et deviennent bleutées. Dracogriffe !

Pikachu qui travaillait son esquive, a clairement gagné en vitesse à la fin de la matinée.

Balignon qui travaillait son attaque Poudre dodo, pour la densifier et viser juste, maitrise finalement l’attaque Spore qui est très précise.

Nidoran qui faisait le même exercice avec son attaque Dard-venin parvint à apprendre Crochets venin.

Mes deux derniers Pokémons ont travaillé dur pour apprendre une nouvelle attaque, Capumain solidifiant ses griffes et Salamèche crachant de petites étincelles.

A la fin de la séance, on est regonflé à bloc, j’ai rarement ressenti ça.

Je prends conscience qu’Anouk a l’air d’avoir vécu le même genre d’expérience.

Alors qu’elle et moi allons récupérer son sac qu’elle a laissé près du lac, les autres nous ayant un peu devancé, on remarque un mouvement dans l’eau…

On dirait un énorme coquillage au fond de l’eau, avec une corne ?? Anouk l’a vu aussi et tente aussi de faire la mise au point. Alors qu’on fronce les yeux toutes les deux, le Coquillage s’ouvre et file à toute allure au fond du lac… Dans le reflet de l’eau, j’ai cru voir une sirène dans la Coquillage.

Une fois sortis des ruines, je reviens à la réalité. Cette expérience était hors du temps. C’était super, et ça m’a redonné envie de combattre !

On parle avec les autres dresseurs de cet entrainement, qui nous a tous enchanté. Parler avec d’autres dresseurs est plutôt sympa, et on arrive rapidement au port dans cette bonne ambiance générale.

Une fois au port, on remercie chaleureusement Paulie. Celle-ci suggère que nous nous reverrons sans doute dans pas si longtemps que ça, pour un autre combat.


	19. Nouvelle île, nouvelle ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un entraînement hors du temps, et après avoir été saluées par Tokopisko, Wendy et Anouk décident qu'il est temps de changer d'île.

Une fois seules, nous cherchons un bateau pour nous amener sur l’île la plus proche, Mêlé-mêlé. Anouk va spontanément vers un homme qui charge des caisses de fruits et de bois sur son bateau. Après quelques échanges sympathiques, il accepte de nous déposer au port d’Ekaeka. Nous embarquons après lui avoir donné un coup de main pour son chargement.

Nous profitons de l’air frais marin, accoudées sur le pont. Le soleil est très agréable. Anouk a libéré Fantominus et Roucoups qui volent au-dessus de nous. Elle a également laissé Psykokwak et Barpau profiter du voyage en mer, tant que nous sommes dans les eaux peu profondes. Pour ma part, je laisse Balignon et Coupenotte prendre l’air et le soleil.

Sur la trajet, nous apercevons un banc de Lovdisc dans les bas-fonds et un Wailmer au loin. 

Woua, dans les hauts-fonds un Léviator passe sous le bateau ! Ce qu’il est grand ! Il dégage une force tranquille impressionnante ! Maman aurait aimé voir ça.

Une heure après le départ, le port d’Ekaeka, ville principale de l’île de Mêlé-mêlé est en vue.

Le marin nous explique que les principaux attraits du coin sont l’école Pokémon et le laboratoire Pokémon du Professeur Euphorbe. On se décide pour aller d’abord faire un tour au laboratoire de ce fameux professeur. Peut-être aurait-il un job pour nous. Tout du moins pourra-t-il nous conseiller.

Une fois accostées, nous nous dirigeons vers le-dit laboratoire. Nous le trouvons facilement, aux abords de la ville. Nous passons d’ailleurs devant l’école Pokémon.

Une fois devant le laboratoire, Anouk entre avec enthousiasme. Elle s’arrête devant une grande salle, où règne une effervescence palpable. Je m’arrête à ses côtés et observe. Des cartons sont déplacés et vidés, des fenêtres ouvertes, des Pokémons libérés de leur pokéball. Tout ceci dans la bonne humeur.

Un homme en blouse blanche s’approche de nous, tout sourire.

\- « Bonjour ! C’est une belle journée aujourd’hui ! » s’exclame-t-il, enjoué. 

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » 

\- « Le professeur Euphorbe confie les starters aux nouveaux dresseurs aujourd’hui. Vous devriez lui en demander. » 

\- « Mais nous ne sommes pas nouvelles. » 

\- « Aucun souci. Cette année, il n’y a qu’un prétendant qui s’est présenté. Il reste donc deux starters qui n’ont pas de dresseurs. Si vous souhaitez vous attaquez au tour des îles Alola, le professeur vous les confiera très certainement et il suivra votre progression. »

\- « Génial ! Allons-y Wendy ! ça peut être une super expérience ! » Anouk est pleine d’enthousiasme, comme toujours. Mais j’ai déjà 6 Pokémons… ça veut dire en mettre un de côté.

Je sens bien l’envie d’Anouk. Et puis, un nouveau défi c’est tentant ! Et je saurai peut-être enfin si je veux être dresseuse de Pokémon. 

-« Allez, allons-y ! » 

\- « C’est parfait ! » s’exclame l’assistant en nous attrapant chacune pour un poignet. Avant qu’on ai pu dire ouf, il nous entraine presque en courant à travers la grande salle. Il ouvre à grande volée une porte menant à une plus petite salle, et explique très fier de lui au Professeur Euphorbe avoir trouvé deux autres recrues. Un garçon d’environ 12 ans se tient devant le professeur. Le garçon semble intimidé, il nous salue poliment. Il s’appelle Jackie.

Le professeur Euphorbe est un homme d’une trentaine d’année, le teint bronzé et l’air détendu, avec sa blouse ouverte.

Il semble ravi et nous propose 3 Pokémons, Flamiaou, Otaquin ou Brindibou.

Il me parait normal de laisser Jackie commencer, il était là avant nous et nous avons déjà des Pokémons. 

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il choisit Flamiaou. 

Les présentations entre les deux futurs amis sont touchantes. Jackie est très précautionneux, ce qui semble plaire à Flamiaou. Ce dernier semble très naïf.

Quant à moi… Brindibou ou Otaquin ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je me tourne vers Anouk.

\- « Tu as une préférence ? »

\- « Pas vraiment… » elle réfléchit rapidement « J’ai déjà deux Pokémons eau et je n’ai pas de Pokémon plante… » Soit. C’est vrai que je n’ai pas de Pokémon de type eau… J’ai toujours hésité à en prendre, ma mère devenant vite trop présente dans ce cas-là. Mais maman est loin ! - « Tu peux prendre Brindibou dans ce cas. » - « Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Anouk a l’air hésitante, comme gênée. Ça ne lui ressemble guère ! A-t-elle peur de prendre la décision pour nous deux ? Il ne faut pas, ça me va. - « Non du tout. » Professeur Euphorbe nous explique que ces starters ont des talents un peu particuliers. Ça éveille notre curiosité ! Je vais chercher Otaquin et je l’appelle. Anouk fait de même avec Brindibou.

Les deux nouvelles ne sont pas du tout timides et viennent rapidement vers nous. Je me présente à Otaquin qui semble ravie de sa nouvelle situation. 

\- « Ot ot ot ! » S’exclame-t-elle en faisant claquer ses nageoires l’une contre l’autre.

Je demande au Professeur Euphorbe le talent d’Otaquin, pendant qu’Anouk fait connaissance avec Brindibou. Il m’explique que cet Otaquin femelle à le talent Hydrata-son, ce qui donne le type eau à toutes les attaques sonores. 

Il nous offre ensuite à chacun un bracelet Z. 

Il nous explique que ces bracelets sont fabriqués à partir de gemme lumière, des spécialités de la région. Ils permettent, grâce à des cristaux Z et avec un entrainement adéquat, de faire maitriser les capacités Z à nos Pokémons. Ensuite il prend un petit sac en feutre. On entend quelque chose tinter à l’intérieur. Il en sort trois petits objets colorés. Il en donne un à Anouk, appelé Aérozélite. Il me confie une Rocazélite permettant de maitriser la capacité Apocalypse gigalithique.

Et enfin une spectrozélite à Jackie.

Il nous donne quelques explications supplémentaires. Les cristaux doivent être confié à un Pokémon avant le début du combat, par magnétisme le Pokémon va en absorber l’énergie. Les capacités Z ne peuvent être utilisées qu’une fois par combat car elles demandent énormément d’énergie aux Pokémons.

Une fois toutes ces informations assimilées et notre nouveau Pokémon à nos côtés, nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. L’assistant du début nous informe qu’une soirée aura lieu ce soir, pour fêter le début des nouveaux challengers du tour des îles. Nous y sommes bien sûr invitées.

On remercie l’assistant et on sort.

… vient le moment redouté. Nous avons 7 Pokémons chacune… Mais l’idée de me séparer de l’un d’eux me brise le cœur ! J’en parle tout de même à Anouk, qui est aussi dépitée que moi… Que faire…

Mais bien sûr ! Je fais une proposition à Anouk : « Et si nous les envoyons dans ma famille ? Avec l’activité qui règne à l’arène d’Azuria, ils ne risquent pas de s’ennuyer et je suis sûre que ma mère et mon frère prendront bien soin d’eux ! » J’ai une confiance absolue en eux.

\- « Ça ne les dérangera pas ? » - « Je vais lui demander de ce pas. Allons au Centre Pokémon, il y a des cabines téléphoniques. »

On se dirige d’un bon pas vers le centre Pokémon d’Ekaeka.

Maman est surprise que je ne revienne pas à la maison. Elle me dit que Charles me réclame pas mal, même si ma carte lui a fait plaisir. Je saute sur l’occasion pour lui proposer d’envoyer nos Pokémons en trop en pension chez eux. Ça occupera Charles. 

\- « D’accord Wendy, on en prendra soin. Jusqu’à 5 Pokémons ça devrait être gérable. Mais n’oublie pas ta famille ! »

\- « Oui maman. » Je raccroche peu de temps après. Comme si je pouvais l’oublier ! Je rejoins Anouk, qui est dans ces pensées. Elle a parfois ce regard, perdu au loin. Je me demande bien à quoi elle pense.

Je lui explique la situation, elle est très soulagée. Sa confiance me touche. 

On envoie Capumain, Barpau et Chrysacier à Azuria.

Une fois la séparation faite, on s’occupe l’esprit en cherchant un logement. Nous trouvons de nombreuses proposition de location de studios affichées dans le centre. L’idée nous plait plus que celle de dormir au centre Pokémon ou à la belle étoile. Une fois décidée pour un studio, on remarque que le propriétaire tient une boutique dans le centre commercial. On s’y dirige, les festivités du soir ayant lieu là-bas également.

Sur le chemin, on se renseigne sur la suite des évènements dans le tour des îles. Le doyen de l’île se nomme Pectorius et est spécialisé dans le type combat. Ce n’est pas à mon avantage ça ! Férosinge, Makuhita ou Crabagarre… Un entrainement s’impose. Nous étudions un peu la carte de Mêlé-mêlé.

Ekaeka est vraiment une grosse ville, nous nous en rendons compte en allant vers le centre commercial en navette. Elle est bordée par la plage.

Le centre commercial est grand, il y a beaucoup de boutique ! En son centre, des tables ont été installé. De nombreuses personnes s’y trouvent déjà. On repère Professeur Euphrobe et Jackie dans la foule. Les gens sont très avenants et bienveillants. On est assez sollicitées, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’être au centre de l’attention comme ça. Ça me met un peu mal à l’aise, surtout quand on me demande ce que font mes parents. J’en dis le moins possible. Anouk semble de son côté très à l’aise, tournant tout à la dérision.

On apprend que dans cette salle, a lieu tous les jours à midi le buffet baston. On peut y manger, mais surtout ont lieu des combats avec les locaux, qui aiment défier les jeunes challengers. Intéressant. Un dame nous explique que le niveau est accessible pour tous.

Alors que je discute avec le Professeur Euphorbe des capacités Z, j’entends de grands éclats de rire. Je me retourne et voit Anouk rire avec Jackie. Je m’approche, ils se mettent alors en position pour un match amical.

Malgré son côté naïf, Flamiaou en impose et Fantominus semble un peu intimidé. Son talent doit être intimidation.

Anouk commence avec une attaque Hypnose. Fantominus fixe Flamiaou, fait ses drôles de mouvements de yeux…et endort le petit chat de feu. Mais quelques secondes après, ils ouvrent les yeux et envoie son attaque Flammèche vers Fantominus. Ce dernier réagit promptement, nous fait un beau looping serré lui permettant d’esquiver l’attaque.

\- « Riposte avec Hypnose ! » Anouk persévère. Flamiaou secoue sa tête, ferme les yeux et met ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour ne pas s’endormir. Fantominus en profite pour asséner une Ombre nocturne à Flamiaou, qui ne peut pas se défendre.

Après avoir encaissé l’attaque, il tente tout de même Flammèche. Une fois encore, Fantominus fait une magnifique esquive dans les airs, tournoie autour de Flamiaou, et envoie une puissante Ombre nocturne. Flamiaou est KO.

Tout le monde applaudit. Anouk semble à peine le remarquer. Elle félicite Fantominus et va voir Jackie, qui caresse tendrement son Pokémon. Je m’approche.

Il explique qu’il veut être professeur Pokémon après avoir tenté le tour des îles. J’espère qu’on le croisera à nouveau !

Il commence à se faire tard et se fut une longue journée. Nous cherchons le propriétaire du studio, un certain M. Ring. Il vient en fait se présenter à nous.

\- « Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles. Je suis le propriétaire de Studios en ville et j’en ai justement un de libre. Si vous chercher un endroit où dormir je peux vous en proposer un. Mais si vous préférez l’hôtel, je me ferai une joie de vous montrer le chemin. Je m’appelle M. Ring.»

\- « Justement on vous cherchait ! On a repéré un de vos studios. C’est génial, n’est-ce pas Wendy ?! »

\- « Oui ! Merci monsieur Ring ! »

Il nous conduit dans notre studio, nous payons par avance le premier loyer. Le studio est assez confortable. Nous avons chacune notre chambre, une salle d’eau commune et une kitchenette. Il y a des réserves dans les placards et des baies sur la table, de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. J’entends Psykokwak dans la salle de bain, Anouk et moi le rejoignons. Il a l’air dépité qu’il n’y ai pas d’eau dans le bain.

\- « Psyy ?? » Il interroge très sérieusement Anouk. On éclate de rire en cœur.

La chambre est assez grande pour que chacun de mes Pokémons soient à l’aise. Je les appelle tous : Coupenotte, Pikachu, Balignon, Nidoran, Salamèche et Otaquin. Je présente Otaquin aux autres et je leur explique où est Capumain. Otaquin fait bonne impression et semble ravie.

Rapidement Coupenotte vient tester la nouvelle arrivante. Loin de se laisser impressionner, elle répond volontiers à la provocation. Ils se chamaillent un peu, faisant un bras de fer.

On se couche peu de temps après.


	20. Le buffet baston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk s'installent à Eka-Eka, sur l'île de Mêle-mêle. Elles rencontrent le Professeur Euphorbe, qui leur confie un bracelet Z et un nouveau Pokémon chacune. Wendy se voit obligée elle aussi de choisir, ayant maintenant une Otaquin dynamique. Elle décide d'envoyer Capumain chez ses parents, rejoignant Barpau et Chrysacier d'Anouk.

Le lendemain matin, je laisse mes amis se reposer un peu. Je me lève la première. Je commence à cuisiner les baies fraiches, mettant à profit ce que j’ai appris il y a déjà quelques semaines avec l’infirmière Joelle. Balignon me rejoint rapidement, il aime vraiment cuisiner.

Enfin surtout goûter ce que je prépare !

Une fois Anouk levée, on mange en réfléchissant à comment organiser nos journées. 

Le buffet baston nous tente bien toutes les deux. Je le prends assez au sérieux, j’aimerais savoir si je suis faite pour ça. Comme il n’a lieu qu’à midi et qu’un seul Pokémon par jour peut combattre, on décide de s’entrainer le matin mais d’épargner le Pokémon qui combattra au buffet.

Balignon étant à mes côtés, je lui propose de jouer ce rôle aujourd’hui. Il accepte facilement.

On fait notre sac pour la journée et on sort. On a repéré sur la carte de la ville une petite plaine tranquille. Lorsque nous y arrivons, il y a quelques promeneurs mais c’est calme dans l’ensemble.

On s’installe dans un coin où on ne gênera personne. On décide de s’entrainer chacune de notre côté.

Je décide de les faire travailler chacun indépendamment. D’abord Coupenotte. Il maitrise plutôt bien ses attaques de type Dragon, il serait temps qu’il en maitrise une autre. Nous avons peu travaillé l’attaque Griffe. Je lui demande donc d’enchainer des attaques Griffe sur des rochers et des souches. Il s’en donne à cœur joie. Pikachu émet de l’électricité quand j’arrive. Je lui propose d’améliorer la précision de sa dévastatrice attaque Fatal-foudre. Elle vise des objets immobiles pour le moment. Je motive Salamèche pour qu’il continue à tenter l’attaque Flammèche. Il prend en assurance en grandissant. Je propose à Nidoran de faire quelques enchainements. Elle doit courir, faire le tour d’un rocher, revenir, se stopper rapidement et envoyer ses Dard-venins. J’observe les premiers mouvements, corrige quelques petites choses puis la laisse à son exercice. Enfin, je me tourne vers Otaquin. Elle est prête à me montrer de quoi elle est capable !

Elle lance d’abord un jet d’eau sur un arbre, Pistolet à eau. Puis elle fonce dessus, Ecras’face. Et enfin elle rugit, rugissement. Je lui parle de son talent, qui lui permet d’utiliser des attaques sonores. Elle commence alors à chanter…mais complètement faux ! N’étant pas moi-même très douée en chant, notre premier entrainement n’est pas simple. 

\- « C’est l’attaque Rafale psy ! Bien joué Psykokwak ! » Voilà une bonne nouvelle, qui nous motive nous aussi.

En fin de matinée, nous sommes satisfaite de nous.

Nous nous sentons prêtes pour nous rendre au buffet-baston. Les combats sont organisés en 2 pools de 4 dresseurs. Anouk et moi décidons de nous inscrire dans des pools différents afin de ne pas avoir à nous affronter trop tôt. L’organisateur nous explique que les victoires des 2 premiers matchs rapportent 5Pk chacun, la demi-finale 10 et la finale 20. Un soignant du Centre Pokémon est détaché pour apporter des soins aux Pokémons entre chaque combat. Le temps que le Pokémon récupère les dresseurs peuvent s’alimenter au buffet. Anouk va avec Roucoups dans son pool.

Je vais dans le pool qui m’est dévolu. Notre premier adversaire est un Draby.

Son dresseur est un garçon de notre âge, l’air sûr de lui. Pas étonnant qu’il ait un Pokémon dragon.

Pour une fois, Balignon est un peu plus rapide que l’adversaire. Je commence avec une attaque Spore. Balignon se secoue et une poudre orangée va vers Draby. Il commence à s’endormir, mais sur les sollicitations de son dresseur, il ne s’endort pas complètement. Par contre, son attaque Flammèche n’est pas précise et manque Balignon. Il faut absolument qu’on l’endorme ! 

\- « Recommence Balignon ! »

\- « ça ne marchera pas ! Flammèche ! » En effet, Draby lance ses flammes rapidement, mettant le feu à la poudre. Elle ne l’atteint donc pas. Il continue à envoyer ses flammes. Bon, allons au front avec Charge ! Balignon fonce sur Draby, qui continue à envoyer son attaque Flammèche. Il évite une fois, puis deux fois Balignon, assénant son attaque. Balignon tombe KO après plusieurs attaques bien placées.

Ça s’arrête là pour aujourd’hui pour nous. Je suis un peu déçue. Je vais chercher Balignon et le cajole.

Je rejoins Anouk au buffet, elle a gagné son premier match. 

Elle est rapidement appelée pour la suite des combats. Je vais aller l’encourager.

Le combat suivant sera contre Sophie, une petite fille à l’air espiègle. Elle appelle un Baudrive.

A ma grande surprise, Anouk ordonne l’attaque Lame d’air. Je ne savais pas qu’il la maitrisait ! 

Roucoups, plus rapide, attaque en premier. Encore peu aguerri, il ne parvient pas à la diriger et Baudrive l’esquive facilement. Baudrive enchaine avec Liliput et réduit sa taille ce qui le rend plus difficile à toucher. Roucoups lance Tempête-sable, et se fait emporter par les attaques Tornade de Baudrive, l’empêchant de diriger son attaque Lame d’air. Emporté par son élan et affaiblit par la Tempête-sable qui continue de faire rage, Baudrive s’emmêle complètement les pinceaux alors qu’il envoie une nouvelle attaque Tornade qui échoue. Déconcentré, il retrouve sa taille habituelle. Roucoups essaye d’ajuster son attaque Lame d’air, mais est emporté par une nouvelle Tornade de Baudrive. Roucoups souffle bruyamment, il fatigue.

\- « Lame d’air, Roucoups ! Tu peux le faire ! » Roucoups rassemble son énergie, se concentre, attend au Baudrive soit à portée et lance, enfin, une belle attaque Lame d’air qui met Baudrive au tapis !

Anouk accède donc à la demi-finale. Elle grignote un morceau et Roucoups est examiné entre les deux matchs.

Cette fois, elle va combattre le Psykokwak d’un cuisinier du centre qui s’appelle Pierrot.

Le Pokémon eau est d’une vitesse surprenante, il fait Choc mental dès que le match est lancé. Roucoups titube un peu avant de se reprendre. 

\- « Tempête-sable ! » Alors que le sable commence à se décoller du sol, il retombe d’un coup sans explication. Anouk est surprise. Pierrot lui lance depuis l’autre extrémité du terrain 

\- « Le talent de mon Pokémon est ciel gris. » Avec ce talent, le climat ne peut être modifié. Psykokwak continue avec Pistolet à O. Roucoups ne s’est pas laissé impressionner, il l’esquive, rassemble toute son énergie dans une très belle attaque Lame d’air. Elle frappe de plein fouet Psykokwak, qui tombe KO. Quelle puissance !

Après une nouvelle courte pause, Anouk se dirige vers le lieu de la finale. Il y a pas mal de spectateurs mine de rien.

Un homme d’une vingtaine d’année, qui a clairement l’air d’un touriste, vient se placer à Anouk…et envoie un Grotadmorv d’Alola. 

Vifs tous les deux, Grotadmorv et Roucoups esquivent les premières attaques de leurs adversaires. Roucoups reprend l’avantage avec deux attaques Lame d’air qui font mouche, tout en esquivant le Crochet venin de Grotadmorv. Ce dernier change de tactique et fait Liliput deux fois. Il réduit drastiquement de taille, ça risque d’être plus compliqué. 

\- « On s’adapte Roucoups ! Tempête sable ! » Grotadmorv reprend cCochet venin. Alors que Roucoups tente de l’esquiver et de lancer Lame d’air en même temps, il ne prend pas garde à la hauteur sous plafond et se cogne. Il tombe au sol. Grotadmorv en profite pour faire Crochet venin. Roucoups parvient à rouler pour éviter le premier mais est touché au deuxième. Il est empoisonné ! 

« Reprends-toi, Lame d’air ! » Roucoups relance Lame d’air, Grotadmorv étant à portée immédiate, il se le prend en pleine face et tombe KO. 

C’est bien Anouk, elle fonce et réussit du premier coup. Je suis assez impressionnée, et un peu dépitée pour moi-même. Anouk soigne Roucoups et obtient sa récompense.

Serais-je trop hésitante ? Est-ce qu’envoyer Balignon en premier était une erreur ?

Anouk me rejoint et on sort du centre. 

Est-ce que je ralentie Anouk ? Après tout elle avait déjà franchi le premier pallier à Jadielle, elle aurait pu continuer…

Alors que je suis sans réfléchir Anouk dans la rue, elle me regarde et finit par ma sortir de ma torpeur.

\- « Wendy, ça te dit qu’on aille à la plage cet après-midi. On pourrait surfer, ça nous ferait du bien, non ? » Je reviens à la réalité. Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça me changera les idées.

Nous pensons devant l’école Pokémon, elle est vraiment impressionnante ! Il y a un grand stade devant et de l’animation. J’aimerais bien y aller un de ces jours.

Nous rejoignons la plage en contrebas. L’ambiance me met du baume au cœur. Des enfants jouent avec leurs Pokémons, font des matchs amicaux ou encouragent leurs amis.

On s’avance sur la plage, on se trouve un coin et on libère tous nos amis.

De petits groupes se forment naturellement. Une fois en maillot de bain, Anouk et moi allons patauger dans l’océan. Psykokwak et Otaquin nous rejoignent. Otaquin est très rapide dans l’eau ! Je plonge un peu pour la rejoindre. Ce qu’elle est belle dans son élément !

Roucoups et Fantominus semblent flotter dans les courants d’air. Nos Pikachus s’amusent avec Salamèche, qui apprécie beaucoup, ainsi que Nidoran et Coupenotte. Ce dernier semble toujours veiller sur Nidoran. Absol supervise le temps, l’air impassible. 

L’après-midi est agréable. C’est ça aussi être un dresseur de Pokémon.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que nous nous reposons sur le sable, je remarque que des gamins du coin observent nos Pokémons. Certains de nos amis sont rares dans ces régions, les enfants semblent intrigués. Coupenotte l’a remarqué et crâne un peu.

Une petite dame âgée s’approche de nous, l’air sereine. Elle regarde nos Pokémons, et nous propose un match. Personnellement, je me sens bien là, et malgré le regard insistant de Coupenotte, je laisse Anouk faire.

La vieille dame demande au Pokémon à ses côtés d’il accepte de combattre. Un Aquali d’une taille impressionnante s’avance alors.

Absol se poste face à lui.

Aquali fait Anneau Hydro. Aquali s’entoure d’un voile d’eau qui va lui redonner de l’énergie régulièrement. Absol commence par une attaque Poursuite et réussit à heurter Aquali.

« Enchaine avec Vive-attaque ! » Absol réagit au quart de tour, se retourne, zigzague et touche très sévèrement son adversaire. Aquali utilise le sable de la plage pour aveugler Absol à plusieurs reprises, qui loupe sa Vive-attaque et sa Poursuite.

« Absol recule et Vive-attaque ! » Absol sort du nuage de sable, le contourne prestement et fait Vive-attaque sur Aquali qui ne l’a pas vu le contourner. Aquali souffle et son attaque Vibraqua passe à plusieurs centimètres d’Absol, qui refait Vive attaque. Aquali abdique. La mamie met fin au combat. 

Encore un beau combat pour Anouk ! Les gamins aux alentours sont impressionnés.

La petite dame s’approche de nous.

\- « Tu t’es bien battue. Félicitations. Je suis l’institutrice de l’école de Dresseurs de Mêlé-Mêlé. Je propose des cours sur des demi-journées. Je serai ravie d’accueillir deux jeunes dresseuses aussi prometteuses. Vos Pokémons sont loin d’avoir exploité tout leur potentiel. N’hésitez pas à venir me rencontrer. » nous dit-elle.

\- « Merci Madame, nous n’y manquerons pas. » Anouk a l’air intéressé. Moi je le suis vraiment ! 

\- « Merci Madame. » 

La fin de l’après-midi se passe tranquillement. On rentre une fois que le soleil commence à se coucher.

Je me mets au fourneau et le résultat n’est pas trop mal.

Nous trouvons des DVDs dans le meuble sous la TV, et en regardons un. Il s’agit de l’histoire d’une adolescente orpheline, qui se retrouve dans une famille où certains des membres se transforme en Pokémons après un contact physique. On accroche bien. Nos Pokémons s’endorment autour de nous, c’est un moment très agréable.


	21. De nombreux progrès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk ont participé à leur premier buffet baston d'Eka-Eka. Anouk a vaincu tous ces adversaires aves son Roucoops. Wendy et Balignon ont perdu à la première manche, ravivant les doutes. Elles envisagent aussi d'aller à la fameuse école Pokémon.

Notre 3e jour sur Mêlé-mêlé commence comme le précédent. Après le petit-déjeuner, nous retournons sur la plaine.

Cette fois, je laisse Coupenotte au repos et Anouk garde Psykokwak. Mon petit dragon ne tient en place que parce que je lui ai promis des combats ensuite.

Je fais travailler Pikachu avec Nidoran. Nidoran a besoin d’être stimulée encore et Pikachu doit entrainer un peu son endurance. Je propose donc une sorte de jeu de poursuite. Nidoran doit essayer d’aller toucher Pikachu. Si elle y est arrive, le jeu s’inverse. Coupenotte encourage Nidoran, qui s’en donne à cœur joie. C’est chouette de la voir prendre en assurance et en force. Pikachu à l’air en grande forme et fait les choses à fond !

Je demande à Balignon d’utiliser Vol-vie sur des arbres. Je me demande bien quel effet ça va faire. Je ne vois pour le moment aucun effet, je le laisse travailler.

Je propose à Salamèche de continuer à faire des flammes, pour arriver à une belle attaque Flammèche. Il s’y met avec enthousiasme.

Quant à Otaquin, nous essayons ensemble de faire des vocalises. C’est beaucoup mieux que la veille ! Son attaque rugissement prend en sonorité.

\- « Salamèche ! » Je me retourne et observe Salamèche. 

Il ouvre grand les bras, et envoie entrain envoie Flammèche ! De petites flammes se dirigent dans tous les sens.

\- « Super, bravo Salamèche !! » Au même moment, je suis surprise par une bourrasque venant de derrière moi. Je me retourne, et constate que les Pokémons d’Anouk ont l’air d’avoir été soufflé. Elle va chercher Brindibou dans un buisson et semble féliciter Roucoups, qui vole haut et fier.

On décide de stopper l’entrainement là. Je constate que Pikachu est encore en pleine forme, elle a bien amélioré son endurance.

On se dirige vers le Centre commercial. J’appréhende un peu. Coupenotte lui est loin devant nous, il a hâte de se battre.

Une jeune femme, en tenue de vacance, s’avance. Elle se nomme Chantal et envoie une Taupiqueur.

C’est parti !

Taupiqueur est évidemment plus rapide que Coupenotte. Il commence par tourner le dos à Coupenotte, mais que fait-il ? Puis il nous surprend en attaquant subitement de front ! L’attaque Etonnement a fonctionné, Coupenotte n’a pas pu réagir. Chantal demande ensuite Piétisol. Le sol commence à trembler, une onde de choc se dirige vers Coupenotte. Ce dernier ne prête pas attention aux dégâts subit et fonce vers Taupiqueur, ses grandes griffes de dragon en action. Il touche Taupiqueur, déjà bien sonné.

Chantal redemande le même mouvement, la même chose se passe, mais cette fois Taupiqueur n’encaisse pas l’attaque et est KO.

Super !

On se dirige vers le buffet. Je devine aux yeux humides de Psykokwak qu’ils ont perdu. On mange un petit bout et on retourne au combat, glissant un petit mot de réconfort à Anouk.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers le combat suivant.

Une femme dynamique qui a l’air d’en vouloir arrive. Le Pokémon chien à côté d’elle s’élance sur le terrain. En avant Coupenotte !

Coupenotte est au taquet, Caninos est un mâle. Super ! 

Caninos commence par utiliser Gros-yeux, baissant un peu la défense de Coupenotte. Mais mon petit dragon ne laisse pas impressionner et fonce, toute griffe dehors ! Dans sa précipitation, il manque Caninos. Ce dernier en profite, arme ses crocs et s’apprête à mordre Coupenotte.

\- « Evite-le Coupenotte ! » Coupenotte saute, évitant ainsi les crocs, et frappe avec ses Dracogriffes. Caninos est secoué, mais tente une autre attaque Morsure. Coupenotte est resté vigilant, l’évite de nouveau, et son attaque met fin au combat.

\- « C’était super Coupenotte ! » Je suis vraiment emballée et fière de lui !

Portés par cette victoire, on se requinque au buffet et on s’avance pour la demi-finale. Je prends un peu confiance en moi et en Coupenotte.

Une femme en cote, l’air jovial, s’avance. Il appelle un Pikachu.

\- « On y va mon Coupenotte ! »

La forme de la queue de Pikachu n’est pas arrondi, c’est donc un mal. Bien.

Pikachu fait face avec bravoure. Sa dresseuse demande Mimi-queue, pour affaiblir Coupenotte. Pikachu se retourne, agite sa queue. Si ça destabilise Coupenotte un instant, avec mes encouragements il n’en est que plus déterminé ensuite ! Il fonce sur Pikachu, qui n’a rien le temps de faire ! L’attaque Dracogriffe est violente, Pikachu valse contre le mur et tombe KO…. Il y a un moment de silence, tout le monde étant un peu surpris. Les applaudissements sont timides d’abord, mais Anouk entraine une salve d’applaudissements qui met du temps à s’arrêter. Coupenotte est ravi…et moi aussi.

Je rejoins Anouk pour les quelques minutes de pause, on est aux anges. Je rappelle tout de même Coupenotte à l’ordre, qu’il se concentre pour la finale. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il m’a entendu.

Une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux bruns bouclés s’avance. Elle a l’air jeune, mais méfions-nous. Elle appelle une Fragilady.

Cette fois-ci, ce sera plus difficile. C’est une femelle, et un Pokémon évolué. Le défi est de taille !

Coupenotte se pavane en arrivant sur le terrain…mais semble subjuguer par la jolie Pokémon fleur. Il va falloir stimuler sa combativité et le concentrer.

Fragilady commence avec Vampigraine. Je demande à Coupenotte de faire Dracogriffe. Il hésite. Fragilady a le temps de faire Croissance et de gagner en volume et en force. Les griffes de Coupenotte grandissent mais il n’ose pas s’élancer… Mes encouragements n’y changent rien. Flagilady enchaine une attaque Méga-sangsue, que Coupenotte esquive tout de même. En ayant marre de ce petit jeu, Fragilady lance Danse-fleur.

Coupenotte se retrouve au tapis. Mon pauvre Coupenotte, ton talent est ta force et ta faiblesse. Je m’approche de lui, il reprend ses esprits.

\- « Coupenotte…tu as fait le kéké, tu as perdu. » J’essaye de le dérider un peu, à la manière d’Anouk. Cette dernière, qui s’est approchée, éclate de rire. Son rire est communicatif, je ris aussi. Mon dragon se renfrogne et boude. J’espère que ça lui servira de leçon.

Je le laisse sorti avec moi, qu’il réfléchisse un peu. On se décide pour aller à l’école Pokémon. L’invitation de la dame d’hier nous a tenté. 

On trouve rapidement le bâtiment en question. C’est assez mignon, il y a un grand bâtiment avec des salles de classe et une cloche tout au-dessus, entouré par l’océan et la forêt.

La petite dame de la veille nous accueille avec plaisir. Elle nous explique que la classe a commencé, mais qu’elle nous donnera un cours particulier avec plaisir. Elle nous propose une session d’entrainement avec un de nos Pokémons. Je choisis Otaquin et Anouk Brindibou. Elle nous guide dans l’apprentissage d’une attaque. Je travaille Rugissement et Anouk Picpic. Elle nous explique à quel moment le motiver, quand lui dire de se reposer, etc.

La séance est intéressante, Brindibou maitrise bien Picpic à la fin de l’après-midi.

Une fois la séance terminée, on rentre au studio. Une fois rentrées, on se met en chaussette et on se fait un thé. Anouk me regarde alors qu’on parlait entrainement…

\- « Wendy, tu ne veux pas qu’on sorte ce soir ? On ressemble à deux mamies… On est trop sérieuses ! Allons-nous amuser ! » Je suis surprise pour cette proposition…mais clairement intéressée !

\- « C’est une bonne idée. Ça nous fera du bien. »

On décide d’aller se pomponner un peu. On met une jolie jupe, un peu de maquillage et de parfum. C’est agréable d’être une adolescente de 15 ans insouciante de temps en temps ! Anouk me permet de vraiment me lâcher ! 

On se promène dans les rues d’Ekaeka, flânant devant les boutiques. Surf, baies, bijou, accessoires pokémons, vêtements…il y a de quoi rêver ! Je prends un jouet artisanal en forme de surf pour mon petit frère. Il fait encore chaud en début de soirée, et les couleurs de l’horizon sont envoutantes.

On trouve une place en terrasse dans un café-restaurant en bord de place. On sirote deux jus de baies locales et regardant le menu. On se décide pour le menu du jour aux saveurs tropicales.

Anouk est pleine d’entrain, les discussions vont bon train et nous rions beaucoup ! Le serveur la drague un peu je crois, mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer. Son insouciance est une vraie bouffée d’oxygène. J’espère qu’on poursuivra notre route ensemble encore un moment.

ça fait du bien de se détendre comme ça !

Après manger, on va se promener pour prolonger ce moment agréable. Les rues sont pleines de vies. Un petit groupe de danse attire l’attention d’Anouk, je la suis. Une femme nous invite à danser, et nous osons. Ce n’est pas forcément une grande réussite mais nous nous amusons beaucoup.

Nous finissons en passant par le port d’Ekaeka, Anouk semble y être à son aise. On se pose sur un ponton et observons les étoiles. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que celle d’Azuria…

Anouk finit par bailler longuement. Je propose de rentrer.

Nous sommes tranquilles et apaisées en rentrant. Je suis contente d’avoir Anouk comme rivale, mais surtout comme amie.

Le lendemain, après notre petit-déjeuner, nous attaquons notre séance d’entrainement dans de bonnes dispositions.

J’épargne Pikachu, Anouk Brindibou. 

Je propose à Balignon et Nidoran de s’entrainer ensemble. Nidoran prend en assurance et est calme avec Balignon. Balignon va devoir faire Vol-vie sur Nidoran, peu sensible à cette attaque. Nidoran va devoir l’éviter ou encaisser. Ils sont mignons tous les deux à s’affronter. Salamèche s’avance vers Coupenotte et commence à faire le foufou autour de lui, crachant quelques flammes. Coupenotte répond volontiers à l’invitation. Bien, je les laisse s’entrainer ensemble. Salamèche apprend à perfectionner ses flammes, Coupenotte esquive et tente de frapper avec Griffe.

Je me concentre sur Otaquin et sa voix. Je chante avec elle, la motivant comme on me l’a appris à l’école. Et ça fonctionne très bien, à la fin, Otaquin fait un cri qui entraine une vague rose vers les fourrés. Voix enjôleuse, super !

Anouk est satisfaite aussi de son entrainement.

Nous allons donc ensuite au buffet baston.

Je me retrouve face au cuisinier Pierrot qu’on a déjà rencontré. De nouveau, il appelle Psykokwak.

Pikachu, plus rapide, commence avec une attaque Tonnerre. Mais Psykokwak, à la façon de celui d’Anouk, fait un leste mouvement et évite l’attaque. Il utilise ensuite Entrave, bloquant la capacité Tonnerre. Pikachu semble très secouée privée de sa puissante capacité. Je tente de la rassurer et lui conseille d’utiliser Eclair, qu’elle connait bien. Psykokwak se défend alors d’une manière surprenante, il utilise Choc mental sur l’attaque électrique moins puissante…et la dévie avec ses pouvoirs psy ! Pikachu est complètement décontenancée, rate à nouveau Eclair et subit l’attaque Choc mental de plein fouet… Elle se relève tout de même une dernière fois, mais le même mouvement met fin au combat.

Je vais la chercher, le prend dans mes bras et la rassure. Nous allons apprendre à mieux nous adapter. Je félicite notre adversaire et nous allons rejoindre Anouk.

Elle a réussi son premier combat officielle avec Brindibou. Elle est désolée pour nous, mais est rapidement appelée pour son prochain combat.

Une dame âgée s’approche et appelle un Cadoizo, elle se nomme Séraphine.

Les deux Pokémons oiseaux se tournent autour et ne parviennent pas à se toucher. Brindibou utilise sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre les attaques de Cadoizo qui fait lui aussi preuve de souplesse. Il finit par réussir à toucher Brindibou qui accuse le coup. Les attaques de Cadoizo sont traitresses et peuvent faire plus ou moins de dégâts voir même parfois soigner son adversaire. Brindibou tente une nouvelle attaque Picpic mais Cadoizo fait un pas de côté et lance son cadeau droit sur Brindibou. Une explosion retentit dans la salle et Brindibou est KO.

Elle ne semble pas avoir perdu sa combativité pour autant !


	22. Nouvelle venue caractérielle et finale amicale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy reprend du poil de la bête, gravissant les marches du buffet baston. Ses Pokémons prennent en force et elle les connait de mieux en mieux. Elle ne sait toujours pas si elle veut être dresseuse, mais ce rythme lui plait.

Une fois sortie du buffet, on décide d’aller surfer un peu sur la plage non loin de l’école. 

En passant devant le grand bâtiment, un gamin nous repère et nous interpelle. Son Rattata a évolué et il a envie de tester sa force. Ces derniers jours m’ont donné envie de me battre, je me propose en premier pour une fois !

J’appelle Coupenotte, pour faire face au Rattatac d’Alola.

Rattatac commence avec l’attaque Danse-lame, quelques mouvements qui lui permettent d’augmenter sa force. Coupenotte pour sa part s’élance avec l’attaque Draco-griffe, l’atteignant de plein fouet. L’adversaire semble un peu secoué. Le gamin ordonne Combo-griffe, mais Rattatac semble peu à l’aise avec son nouveau corps et tombe au sol… et n’encaisse pas la nouvelle attaque Draco-griffe. Je félicite Coupenotte et remercie notre adversaire pour le combat.

Ce dernier nous remercie, et constate qu’il aurait dû s’entrainer un peu plus avant de combattre.

Anouk vient nous féliciter, Coupenotte faisant le malin. On ne le changera pas je crois.

Une fois sur la plage, on appelle nos Pikachus, Otaquin et Psykokwak. Nos deux Pikachus sont ravies de retrouver les planches de surf ! Otaquin et Psykokwak nous suivent dans les vagues. Ce moment est très agréable, nous nous amusons beaucoup !

Au bout d’un moment, je vois Anouk s’élancer vers une grosse vague. Quelle témérité ! … Mais elle perd l’équilibre alors qu’elle était bien lancée, attrape Pikachu et tombe à l’eau ! Alors que j’allais dire à Otaquin d’aller leur donner un coup de main, je les vois ressortir de l’eau sur le rivage. Elle me fait signe que tout va bien…mais une attaque passe juste au-dessus d’elle !

Je vois alors un Draby qui a l’air énervé.

\- « Tu veux un coup de main ? »

\- « Non, non ça va. C’est entre Draby et moi. » Elle semble très emballée. Pikachu, Otaquin et moi nous reculons et observons.

Draby attend une vague et profite de sa puissance pour faire Coup d’boule sur Psykokwak. Psykokwak est repoussé en arrière, il halète. 

Je réitère ma proposition. Anouk hésite… Mais voit la fatigue de Draby et tente encore une fois Rafale psy. Ça fonctionne ! Anouk lance sa pokéball, et se précipite pour la récupérer dans l’eau. La lumière s’éteint, c’est fait !

Anouk exprime sa joie en enlaçant Psykokwak. Son Pokémon semble ravi de la joie de sa dresseuse. Quelle belle amitié !

Ils nous rejoignent et nous sortons de l’eau. Anouk appelle Draby pour faire les présentations. Mais Draby nous tourne le dos, et n’a que faire de tout ce que peut lui dire Anouk. Coupenotte s’avance de lui-même. De prime abord je me dis que c’est une bonne chose, il pourra la comprendre… Mais il va se pavaner devant elle, montrant ses muscles. Il lui fait la cours ?! ça ne fonctionne absolument pas dans tous les cas. Anouk sort alors son pokédex, qui explique que c’est un Pokémon qui a besoin de temps pour faire confiance. Anouk ne se démonte pas.

\- « Si c’est comme ça, je te prouverai que tu peux me faire confiance Draby ! Je suis très contente de te compter dans mon équipe ! Hé ! non non non n’attaque pas Brindibou ! »

Elle rappelle son nouveau compagnon. Elle semble réfléchir pas mal à la situation sur le chemin du studio.

\- « ça va aller Anouk. Je sais ce que c’est de devoir gérer un dragon. Avec ton talent et du temps, elle te fera confiance ! »

\- « Oui ! » Elle se montre enthousiaste, comme toujours. Nous devons passer au centre Pokémon, Anouk a de nouveau 7 Pokémons. Elle prend une décision difficile, envoie Pikachu chez mes parents en lui promettant de la reprendre bientôt.

Une fois rentrée, nous libérons tous nos amis dans le studio et faisons le repas pour tous. Ça en fait de la cuisine ! Heureusement que les placards étaient plein.

Draby ne nous aide pas du tout et ne s’intègre pas pour le moment. Alors que je cuisine, j’entends Anouk la disputer.

\- « Hé ! Non ! Draby, c’est à Salamèche ! » Je me retourne, et voit Draby jouer avec un petit jouet que j’avais acheté pour Salamèche quand je l’ai eu au début.

\- « Draaaa ! » Elle menace Anouk et ne lâche pas le jouet.

\- « Je t’en achéterai un mais rend celui-ci à… »

\- « Drabyyyy ! » Elle se lève, furieuse et ouvre la gueule. Anouk abdique pour cette fois.

\- « Ok, garde-le pour ce soir. » Elle passe près de Salamèche, lui tapote la tête et s’excuse, lui promettant de lui en acheter un autre. Mon Pokémon feu prend bien la chose, et va s’occuper en courant après Coupenotte, distrait par Draby qu’il a l’air de beaucoup aimé. Tout ça me fait penser à l’animation qu’il peut régner chez mes parents, et me donne le sourire.

On mange dans la bonne humeur, Draby continuant à faire tourner Anouk en bourrique.

Une fois posée dans mon lit, je réfléchis à ce qui m’a trotté dans la tête toute la journée.

J’ai une rocazélite, mais en l’état actuel des choses je ne peux pas m’en servir. Je sors alors mon pokédex et regarde qui pourrait apprendre une attaque de type roche.

Seul Salamèche peut apprendre Eboulement, mais ça lui demandera beaucoup de travail. Il faut que je vois ça.

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Anouk tente toujours d’apaiser les choses avec Draby. Elle a repéré que Draby voulait des baies rouges la veille, elle lui en propose alors… avec un effet opposé à celui attendu… Courage Anouk.

Une fois sur notre plaine, on se met au travail. J’épargne Pikachu, Anouk Absol.

Coupenotte se met spontanément au travail, il semble très appliqué et concentré ce matin. Je sens sa force croître. Il est beau quand il est concentré comme ça. Je le laisse, il a l’air de savoir ce qu’il fait.

Je remets ensemble Balignon et Nidoran, qui ont l’air d’aimer aussi travailler ensemble. Ils se lancent dans le même ballet que la veille.

Je propose à Otaquin de continuer à améliorer Voix enjôleuse, en visant plus précisément. Elle s’applique.

Je passe un peu de temps avec Salamèche, le stimulant mais surtout l’aidant à se concentrer, comme nous l’a appris la dame de l’école Pokémon. 

\- « Balignoooon ! » Je me retourne et constate que Balignon sautille autour de Nidoran. Elle a l’air aussi joyeuse.

\- « Qu’as-tu appris de nouveau Balignon ? » Il se place alors face à Nidoran, se rapproche … et une énergie verte plus épaisse et claire que Vol-vie draine l’énergie Nidoran. C’est l’attaque Méga-sangsue, super ! Je félicite mon petit glouton.

Une fois satisfaite de notre travail, nous rappelons nos Pokémons et nous dirigeons vers le buffet baston. Nous sommes bien décidées à faire mieux que la veille !

Pour mon premier combat, un homme d’un certain âge, dans une tenue de judoka, s’avance. Il appelle un Makuhita. 

J’appelle Pikachu.

Makuhita cherche à impressionner Pikachu avec son attaque Cognibidon. Il frappe son torse et pousse un cri de défi. Ça réussit, le Tonnerre de Pikachu manque sa cible.

\- « ça va aller Pikachu, concentre-toi et recommence ! » Elle est vite impressionnée. Mais elle se concentre et vise précisément. Mais Makuhita a fait un mouvement d’esquive surprenant, évitant l’attaque. Enhardie par ces deux mouvements brillamment réussi, il s’élance vers Pikachu toutes paumes en avant. Mais Pikachu ne se laisse plus impressionner, esquive la première charge…et fait un magnifique croche-queue à Makuhita, qui roule-boule jusque contre le mur. Pikachu en profite pour terminer le combat avec Tonnerre.

Bon, ce n’est pas très fair-play mais c’est une victoire.

Anouk a elle aussi gagner son combat, contre la Fragilady qui a battu Coupenotte.

Nous allons fièrement à notre deuxième match après une collation. 

Je me retrouve face à Simone, l’éleveuse Pokémon déjà rencontrée. Elle appelle sans surprise son Pikachu.

La Pikachu d’en face commence avec une attaque Vive-attaque. Mais elle calcule mal sa trajectoire, se prend les pieds et s’étale devant ma Pikachu. Celle-ci en profite pour enchainer les attaques Charme, faisant baisser l’attaque de l’adversaire, et Charge, la repoussant.

Décontenancée, l’autre Pikachu retente le même mouvement, mais s’écroule de nouveau devant ma Pikachu… Le même mouvement se produit donc.

S’ensuit un enchainement de Vive-attaque contre Charge. Nos deux Pikachu se tournent autour, s’évitant. Elles prennent en vitesse toutes les deux, réussissant une fois chacune à se toucher. Mais… Pikachu va tellement vite !

\- « Utilise Vive-attaque toi aussi ! »

Elle devient plus rapide que l’autre Pikachu, la percute une fois de plus, et l’envoie au tapis !

\- « Tu es géniale Pikachu ! » Elle saute dans mes bras, et s’ensuit un gros câlin.

Toutes heureuses, nous rejoignons Anouk. Elle a également remporté son match contre un Tadmorv.

La demi-finale nous attend, chacune de notre côté. Va-t-on s’affronter en finale ? Je ne sais pas si je le souhaite ou le redoute. Ou les deux.

Pour le moment, je me concentre sur la prochain match.

Une petite fille nommée Sophie, s’avance, survolée par son Pokémon. Un Grodrive.

Je commence par Tonnerre. Mais Grodrive fait quelques mouvements dans les airs, lui permettant d’esquiver l’attaque. Il fait ensuite Stockage, prenant un peu de volume. Alors qu’il a l’air de reculer, il s’élance au dernier moment vers Pikachu, tentant une attaque Etonnement. S’il ne parvint pas à toucher Pikachu, il l’a suffisamment surprise pour qu’elle manque de nouveau son attaque Tonnerre. Il y en a marre de manquer cette attaque !

\- « Fatal-foudre ! »

\- « Piiiikaaaaaa… » Un énorme nuage noir se forme au-dessus de Grodrive, qui hésite sur la marche à suivre « …chuuuuuuuuuuu ! » La foudre s’abat sans pitié sur Grodrive, cloué sur place. Fini.

Nouveau câlin pour une nouvelle victoire foudroyante !

Je rejoins Anouk près du buffet…elle me fixe, un air de défi dans le regard. Bien, nous n’allons pas nous laisser faire !

Après avoir mangé un morceau, on se retrouve pour la finale.

\- « Bon, bah, on n’a plus le choix. Ça va être un match intéressant. » Elle me sourit.

\- « Oui. Bonne chance. » 

\- « Oui, toi aussi. Et on se donne à fond, d’accord ?! » 

\- « Ça marche ! » 

Nous nous écrions en même temps :

\- « Tonnerre ! » Pikachu envoie son attaque Tonnerre en direction d’Absol…

\- « Hâte ! » …qui fait de beaux mouvements rapides sur le terrain, évitant l’attaque.

J’utilise notre nouvelle capacité Vive-attaque, pour rivaliser avec la vitesse d’Absol. Ça fonctionne, Absol n’a pas le temps de faire Moi d’abord, Pikachu la percute et revient à sa place.

Anouk tente Poursuite pour rattraper Pikachu, mais mon Pokémon l’évite et enchaîne une attaque Tonnerre qui fait mouche.

Petit instant suspendu, on s’observe, tentant de deviner le prochain moment de l’autre.

\- « Vive-attaque ! »

\- « Moi d’abord ! » Plus rapide, Pikachu arrive de nouveau à toucher Absol à deux reprises, mettant fin au match.

… Anouk s’élance vers Absol. Pikachu et moi n’osons pas bouger. Anouk me regarde, forcément déçue…

\- « C’était un beau match ! » elle me sourit malgré tout.

\- « Oui, c’est passé à toute allure. » je suis soulagée et je prends conscience de ma victoire.

\- « J’avoue ! J’avais vraiment du mal à suivre à un moment ! Quelle vitesse c’était impressionnant. Pikachu à bien challenger Absol. Merci ! » Cette fois-ci je laisse s’exprimer ma joie et enlace bien fort ma Pikachu.

Sur le chemin du studio, on décide d’aller découvrir l’île à vélo.

J’installe Nidoran dans la nacelle, ravie de prendre l’air avec nous. Anouk propose à Draby… qui semble ravie de la proposition ! Bien joué Anouk !

On passe d’abord par la forêt. Nous prenons le temps d’apprécier notre environnement, d’autant que Draby semble intéressée par plein de choses.

Nous apercevons des groupes de Coxyclaques et de Papilusion, virevoltant dans la forêt.

Une fois sorties de la forêt, nous longeons les côtes. Cette fois, ce sont de véritables nuées de Goélises que nous apercevont. Les cris si caractéristiques s’entendant sur tout le pourtour de l’île. Le vent marin est vraiment vivifiant.

Cette ballade nous permet de prendre des points de repère de l’île. On aperçoit notamment une grotte et une cimetière sur le chemin.

Quand nous arrivons dans notre studio, nous sommes encore pleine d’énergie.

On se décide pour une nouvelle soirée entre filles, mais cette fois-ci avec Otaquin et Brindibou. On se pomponne un peu et sortons.

Otaquin et Brindibou se coursent un peu, nous finissons par être entrainées dans leur jeu et des rires fusent régulièrement. Voilà un bon moment improvisé.

On s’installe un peu plus tard qui une auberge à l’air tranquille, tenue pour une dame native de Mêlé-mêlé et qui fait tout elle-même. C’est fruité et épicé, un délice ! Les gens sont vraiment sympas ici, nous sommes régulièrement saluées avec de grands sourires. Nos prestations commencent à se remarquer. S’en est presque gênant.

Otaquin a tendance à provoquer un peu Brindibou. Je crois qu’il est tant qu’elle fasse des combats officiels. On discute un peu Pokémon, Anouk se rendant compte qu’elle n’a pas encore utilisé son cristal Z et que ces temps privilégiés avec un de nos Pokémons sont indispensables. Mais on parle aussi de l’île et de ses habitants, de ce qu’on aimerait voir.

Nous passons une bonne soirée, le combat de ce midi est déjà loin.


	23. Les défis de l'évolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anouk a rencontré une Draby au fort caractère, qu'elle décide de prendre avec elle. La dragonne n'est pas commode et l'adaptation est lente. Les filles continuent de s'entraîner au buffet baston, et se retrouve en finale l'une contre l'autre. Pour cette fois, Pikachu de Wendy a le dessus sur Absol. Elles s'accordent ensuite un moment entre filles, comme deux adolescentes qu'elles sont.

Le lendemain, nous sommes fraîches et dispo pour une nouvelle journée de combat ! Ces derniers jours m’ont redonné envie de combattre.

Comme je l’avais pensé la veille, je laisse Otaquin se reposer. Elle tient compagnie à Psykokwak qui se repose également.

Cette fois, je fais travailler Pikachu avec Balignon. Les attaques de l’un ne sont pas efficaces sur l’autre, ils peuvent donc s’en donner à cœur joie. Balignon maîtrise bien Méga-sangsue maintenant, Pikachu prend plaisir à utiliser Vive-attaque. Ils prennent en endurance pour l’une et en assurance pour l’autre. Je les laisse, Otaquin les encourageant.

Je fais la même chose avec Coupenotte et Nidoran. Je veux que Coupenotte apprenne à se dominer face à une femelle, et que Nidoran soit plus téméraire. À ma grande surprise, ils acceptent avec plaisir le défi. Je les laisse à leur tour.

Je me consacre à Salamèche, qui continue de bien grandir. Il n’a plus rien du petit bébé apeuré que j’ai trouvé au bord de la route il y a plusieurs semaines. Comme l’institutrice nous l’a appris, je le stimule parfois, et parfois je le canalise. Ça fonctionne bien, son attaque Flammèche est de plus en plus consistante, précise et puissante. Je finis même par me dire que ce n’est plus l’attaque Flammèche ! Je sors le Pokédex.

Woua ! L’attaque touche un rocher, et de multiples petites braises s’éparpillent aux alentours. Je demande à Otaquin de mouiller le sol pour éviter un incendie. Le Pokédex identifie l’attaque comme étant Rebondifeu. 

\- « Bravo Salamèche ! » Il est très fier de lui, et moi aussi. De son côté, j’entends Anouk féliciter Brindibou pour l’apprentissage de Picore. Belle matinée !

Je laisse Salamèche perfectionner sa nouvelle attaque, accompagné d’Otaquin évitant les incendies.

Je retourne voir Nidoran et Coupenotte. Ils sont très concentrés. Je vois Nidoran prendre en aisance, sauter pour éviter les griffes de Coupenotte. Mais mon petit dragon réagit promptement. Alors que Nidoran est au-dessus de lui, il lui assène une attaque Griffe par en dessous. Nidoran fait un vol plané et atterrie dans des broussailles. 

\- « Coupe, coupenotte !! » Coupenotte n’a pas l’air rassasié et encourage Nidoran à se relever. Elle sort des broussailles, se secoue… et s’illumine ! Ses oreilles grandissent, des pics sur le dos poussent et elle prend en volume ! Nidoran a évolué en Nidorina !

Ayant mon Pokédex à la main, je regarde la description de Nidorina.

Nidorina est un Pokémon femelle au corps bleu tirant vers le blanc. Elle possède des taches bleu foncé sur ses pattes arrière en plus de piques hérissant son dos. Ses yeux sont rouges et elle a deux grandes oreilles bleu foncé et bleu clair. Elle est munie de deux canines, mais n'a pas de moustaches, contrairement à sa pré-évolution. Elle a trois griffes à chaque patte. Lorsqu'un Nidorina est avec ses amis ou sa famille, il replie ses pointes pour ne pas blesser ses proches. Ce Pokémon devient vite nerveux lorsqu'il est séparé de son groupe. 

\- « Bravo Nidorina ! Tu es belle ! » Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Coupenotte a l’air ravi et provoque Nidorina. Le combat reprend. Il s’élance toutes griffes dehors. Nidorina encaisse sans broncher et réplique avec Crochet venin. Coupenotte encaisse, et à presque l’air enragé. « Calme toi Coupenotte. Concentre-toi, tu vas y arriver. »

\- « Coupe ! » Il l’air énervé et me lance un regard agressif.

\- « Coupenotte ? » Il s’illumine lui aussi ! Encore une évolution?? Il grandit beaucoup, ses incisives également, sa queue et ses pattes d’allongent.

Incisache est un Pokémon bipède qui ressemble à un dragon avec deux longues défenses blanches avec des bouts rouges, provenant des côtés de sa bouche. Ses défenses sont capables de casser des rochers. Il a des yeux noirs avec des iris rouges, un visage gris et des segments verts sur sa tête, son cou, sa poitrine et son dos qui forment une espèce de capuchon. Ses bras ont trois doigts rouges. Le bas de son corps, avec des tachetures rouges sur le ventre. Il a trois orteils rouges et une tache rouge sur le bout de sa queue. Incisache est très violent quand il s’agit de son territoire. Les batailles entre Incisache éclatent souvent. Après un combat, il aiguise ses défenses contre des rochers. Elles ne se régénèrent pas.

\- « Wouaa, comme tu as grandi ! »

\- « Incisaaache ! » Il s’élance contre Nidorina, son attaque Draco-griffe prête à frapper. Nidorina esquive de justesse cette charge. Les forces ont clairement monté d’un cran...mais Incisache a l’air différent…

\- « On va s’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui. » Incisache me regarde… et tourne la tête d’un air dédaigneux. Il s’élance à nouveau vers Nidorina ! « Attention ! » Nidorina esquive de justesse de nouveau et vient vers moi, l’air affolé. Je regarde Incisache dans les yeux, maintenant à mon niveau. « Vous avez bien progressé, Nidora… Nidorina n’a plus envie Incisache. » L’air extrêmement déçu et mécontent, il s’en va frapper un arbre… Ça ne va pas être simple...

Anouk s’est approchée.

\- « Bon bah… bon courage Wendy. Je compatis. » Elle me fait un sourire contrit. Je sais qu’elle vit un peu la même chose.

Je vais féliciter Nidorina. Elle me saute au cou...mais nous n’avons pas pensé à son poids et je bascule en arrière ! 

\- « Nido ? » Elle semble désarçonnée.

\- « Tu as un nouveau corps ma grande, il va falloir nous y habituer. » Elle se frotte contre moi, je constate que ses pics dorsaux se rétractent. Au moins elle se sent bien.

Je rappelle mes Pokémons, sauf Otaquin.

J’évite de trop penser à tout ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin en nous dirigeant vers le buffet baston, Otaquin à mes côtés.

Pour commencer, nous affrontons Séraphine, qui a déjà combattu Brindibou. Elle appelle à nouveau son Cadoizo.

Je ne me sens pas du tout dans le match qui s’annonce. C’est Otaquin que j’ai avec moi, je dois me concentrer.

Je demande à Otaquin d’utiliser Voix enjôleuse. Alors qu’elle ouvre la bouche, Cadoizo envoie un cadeau ENORME qui explose au contact d’Otaquin. Elle est éjectée loin et n’arrive pas à se relever. Bon, ça n’aura pas duré longtemps. Je vais cajoler Otaquin, en m’excusant.

\- « Je crois que vous avez besoin de souffler un peu toutes les deux. » Séraphine s’est approchée et nous sourit avec bienveillance.

\- « Oui, je crois aussi. Merci pour le combat. Désolée Otaquin. »

\- « Ot ot ot ! » elle me sourit et tape dans ses pattes.

Je rejoins Anouk, qui a l’air aussi dépitée que moi. Psykokwak a perdu contre un Taupiqueur. 

Drôle de journée.

Assez dépitée, je suis indécise quant aux activités de l’après-midi.

Anouk propose qu’on intensifie l’entrainement, en recommençant cet après-midi. Je suis d’accord avec sa proposition. Nous retournons sur notre petite plaine.

Nous appelons tous nos Pokémons. Incisache ne semble plus intéressé par Draby, il nous tourne le dos et fait des mouvements dans son coin. Je vais le voir et lui propose de s’entrainer ensemble. Il se braque et va encore plus loin… Un peu déboussolée, j’insiste. Il lance alors Draco-griffe sur un arbre, qui tombe non loin de moi…. Je reviens vers les autres, le cœur un peu serré. Anouk évite de reproduire mon erreur et n’insiste pas auprès de Draby, qui va dans son coin également.

Pikachu et Balignon se mettent spontanément face à face, et reprenne où ils en étaient ce matin.

Comme Salamèche a maitrisé Rebondifeu, je lui propose de passer à Griffe pour l’améliorer. Il s’y met volontiers, et s’attaque à un rocher.

Je propose à Otaquin et Nidorina un petit match amical. Nidorina est un peu plus volontaire et téméraire maintenant qu’elle a évolué. Elle s’élance en premier, je me demande pour faire quoi. Elle saute, met ses pieds en avant…et frappe deux fois ! C’est l’attaque Double-pied, super ! Otaquin encaisse, et envoie sa Voix enjôleuse. Nidorina encaisse à son tour. Elle se font face et se sourit avec défi. J’aime cet esprit. Elle enchaine les attaques, s’esquivant souvent, se touchant parfois. 

Alors que j’allais mettre fin au combat, Otaquin étant plutôt dominée, elle utilise une attaque différente, un chant plus fort. Elle a appris Chant canon ! Je les félicite toutes les deux.

On conclue là la journée d’entrainement.

Posées dans l’herbe, nos Pokémons se détendant ensemble, on discute un peu. On conclue toutes les deux que ce fut une drôle de journée. Beaucoup de changements, du bon dans l’ensemble, mais ça va nous demander de l’adaptation. 

\- « Ce sera notre septième jour d’entraînement demain… »

\- « Oui, ça devient monotone… »

\- « On pourrait faire comme à Poni et faire autre chose en fin de semaine que de s’entraîner. » 

\- « Trop bonne idée ! Du tourisme ! » Je me doutais qu’elle aimerait changer un peu.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Tu veux faire quoi ? » Je sors la carte de l’île. Après quelques instants de réflexion où nous contemplons la carte, je lui propose : « Plutôt grotte ou montagne ? »

\- « Montagne ! » Évidemment. Sa non-hésitation me fait rire de bon cœur ! On reporte notre attention sur nos amis.

Otaquin et Brindibou ont l’air de bien s’entendre. Brindibou essaie même de porter Otaquin dans les airs, mais pas comme elle le voudrait visiblement. On rit ensemble.

On rentre tranquillement quelques temps après. Heureusement que je ne suis pas seule, je me sentirais dépassée. 

Une fois posée dans ma chambre, j’appelle tout le monde. Nidorina est restée affectueuse, elle a simplement pris en force et en confiance en elle. Elle s’entend bien avec les autres… Mais Incisache va se mettre dans un coin, l’air renfrogné. Mon petit Coupenotte… Ne me fais-tu plus confiance ? Je n’ai pas peur de toi tu sais. J’aimerais que nous arrivions de nouveau à nous faire confiance. Je ferai tout pour ! Pikachu et Nidorina me sautent dessus, nous tombons sur le lit.

\- « Hahaha ! Oui, je suis avec vous alors je peux tout faire ! » Je m’endors avec la conviction que je trouverai comment m’entendre avec mon dragon !

Le lendemain matin, on prend un bon petit-déjeuner et on fait un sac avec un pique-nique. On sort nos vélos et on s’installe.

Je mets Balignon avec moi dans la nacelle. 

Anouk tente sa chance à nouveau aux vues des résultats précédents. Elle propose à Draby de venir dans la nacelle… c’est qu’elle accepte avec joie ! Super, on dirait qu’elle lui fait maintenant réellement confiance. Ça me donne encore plus envie de comprendre Incisache.

Brindibou et Roucoups volent au-dessus nous.

Nous nous élançons à l’assaut de le montagne. Les parties ville et route plate sont en jeu d’enfant pour nous. L’entraînement sur Poni a laissé quelques muscles et de l’endurance.

L’ascension de le montagne nous demande plus d’effort, mais reste largement à notre portée.

Après quelques heures de vélo qui nous permettent de bien nous dépenser, on s’arrête dans une clairière pour pique-niquer. On libère tous nos amis.

Alors qu’on ne faisait pas attention, Roucoups nous alerte, nous indiquant nos sacs.

Un Pokémon fouille dedans…et s’enfuit avec une partie de nos baies !

C’est un Queulorior. 

\- « Hé ! Petit voleur ! » elle se redresse, prête à lui courir après.

\- « Arf… Tant pis… J’ai la flemme de lui courir après. Si ça lui fait plaisir, laissons-lui les baies. » - « Oui, tu as raison. Bon appétit petit chenapan ! »

On somnole quelques temps.

Au bout d’un moment, je vois Anouk inspecter notre environnement proche. Elle revient vers moi, l’œil un peu malicieux.

\- « Dit voir Wendy ? ça te dit qu’on grimpe, ça ? » Elle me montre la falaise tout prêt de nous.

\- « Tu sais escalader ? » 

\- « Non, mais on va apprendre. » Après tout, pourquoi pas !

Par contre, je rappelle mes Pokémons avant. 

On grimpe ensemble, nous indiquant mutuellement les bonnes prises. Nous sommes efficaces, mais la grimpette est ardue, je me sens à bout de souffle en arrivant en haut ! 

La vue est magnifique ! Anouk est subjugée et semble pensive.

Je regarde autour de nous. Nous sommes sur de la roche volcanique, riche en fossile ou autre objet intéressant. Je fouille un peu.

Anouk le remarque et me rejoint.

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » 

\- « Je regarde s’il y a des choses intéressantes… Des fossiles, les traces, les minéraux particuliers… » 

\- « Est-ce que tu pourrais m’apprendre ? » Lui apprendre ?

\- « Quoi donc ? »

\- « A chercher des trucs… » Haha, elle me fait rire !

\- « Oui, bien sûr ! »

Pendant un temps indéterminé, je repère toutes les traces de passage de Pokémon ancien ou récent. Anouk est intéressée, ça me fait plaisir de partager cela avec elle. Tiens ? On dirait des traces d’un petit Pokémon canidé. Réfléchissons à ce qu’il y a dans le coin…

\- « Hey Anouk ! Regarde, des traces de Rocabot et ici ce doit être leurs excréments ! » 

\- « Arf… dégueu… » puis elle réagit à ce que j’ai dit « Tu as dit Rocabot ? Suivons-les alors ! » hihi elle me fait rire !

Je m’applique donc à suivre les traces, comme Léo me l’a montré. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivons face à une grotte, à flanc de falaise. Nous découvrons alors avec ébahissement un mère Lougaroc diurne avec 5 Rocabot à ses pieds.

Ils sont vraiment adorables !! Je suis sous le charme. 

Anouk s’avance, elle a visiblement envie d’aller les rencontrer. Heu, une mère qui protège ses petits risquent de mal le prendre.

\- « Atte… » 

* BAM *

Anouk tombe au sol avec fracas… réveillant mère Lougaroc.

Elle cherche d’où provient le bruit. Son regard tombe sur Anouk qui tente de se relever.

\- « Pardon pardon pardon ! » Anouk s’excuse sincèrement en suppliant le Pokémon.

Mais Lougaroc ne prend pas le risque de nous laisser approcher de ses petits. Elle s’élance en avant ,percute le sol avec son attaque Vif roc, envoyant Anouk faire un vol plané.

\- « Anouk ?! » Je repars dans l’autre sens à toute vitesse. Je suis la direction qu’a pris Anouk. Elle a descendu vitesse grande V ce que vous avions escaladé. Je fais aussi vite que je peux.

Je la trouve au pied de la falaise, consciente et contusionnée.

\- « ça va Anouk ?! »

\- « Oui… Plus de peur que de mal ! » Je soupire de soulagement. Je m’agenouille près d’elle et sort ma trousse de premiers soins. Je désinfecte ses blessures et met des pansements de fortune. Je l’aide à se relever. 

On entend des aboiements résonner dans toute la montagne. On accélère un peu le rythme.

\- « Lougaroc appelle la meute, il vaut mieux qu’on file. »

\- « Tu as raison. Un loup enragé me suffit. En route ! »

On récupère nos vélos et on retourne en ville prestement.

On finit la journée en faisant des courses pour la semaine, et en se reposant au studio.

On range notre studio et faisons un brin de ménage tout de même. C’est vivant une maison à quatorze ! On regarde notre série le soir, mais Anouk s’endort bien avant la fin de l’épisode. Je la réveille, elle se traine jusque dans sa chambre.

Posée dans mon lit, je réfléchis au switch que je vais devoir faire demain. Je ne peux envoyer Incisache maintenant. Je propose à Balignon d’aller une semaine chez mes parents. Il est gentil et accepte sans trop de problème.


	24. Chacune son tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nidoran et Coupenotte ayant évolué, Wendy a fort à faire. Son dragon voit son caractère se durcir, nécessitant une adaptation de sa dresseuse. Anouk gagne petit à petit la confiance de sa dragonne. L'entraînement commençant à être monotone, les filles ont fait une balade à la vélo dans la Montagne, rencontrant une mère Lougaroc farouche.

Le lendemain matin, Anouk est encore très courbaturée. Elle se lève bien après moi, je l’ai laissé récupérer un peu.

\- « Bonjour ! ça va ? je n’osais pas te réveiller. Comment te sens tu ? »

\- « Salut ! ouais, ça va. J’ai l’impression de mettre faite marcher dessus par un troupeau de Rhinocorne… » Elle se masse douloureusement les muscles des jambes et du dos.

Après qu’Anouk ai mangé, nous allons au centre Pokémon faire nos changements. J’envoie Balignon et récupère Capumain. Elle exprime sa joie en me faisant courir pour que je récupère sa pokéball. Anouk a envoyé Fantominus chez mes parents et a récupéré Pikachu, très heureuse de la retrouver. Elle lui exprime sa joie avec une petite décharge de retour. 

Nous allons sur notre plaine.

Je laisse Salamèche se reposer, et n’arrive pas non plus ce jour à convaincre Incisache de s’entrainer avec nous… Par contre Draby est dans de bonnes dispositions, et se réserve pour le buffet baston.

Cette fois, je propose à Pikachu et Otaquin de travailler ensemble, ce qu’elles acceptent. Otaquin s’entraine à son attaque Pistolet à eau, que Pikachu doit esquiver de son mieux. Je propose à Capumain de reprendre l’entrainement de l’attaque Griffe. Elle s’y met avec entrain et énergie, un peu dissipée parfois. Et enfin, je me recentre sur Nidorina. Je lui propose de me montrer les attaques qu’elle connait.

Elle me montre d’abord Dard-venin, puis Crochet venin et enfin… Double-pied ! Génial, une attaque combat ! Je l’encourage à entrainer cette attaque.

Une fois terminée, on se rejoint et on va au buffet baston.

Mon premier combat est contre Jean-Louis et son Tadmorv.

\- « C’est le moment d’utiliser Rebondifeu ! » Pour son premier essai officiel, Salamèche envoie une magnifique boule de feu vers Tadmorv. Ce dernier utilise Armure, lui permettant d’augmenter sa défense. Il encaisse l’attaque, qui envoie des flammèches partout autour. Le Pokémon poison est surpris. J’en profite et nous enchainons avec une nouvelle attaque, qui met Tadmorv KO. Super ! Je félicite chaleureusement Salamèche pour sa première victoire.

Je rejoins Anouk. Draby a également gagné son premier match officiel.

C’est parti pour le deuxième round. Et nous retrouvons Stéphanie et son Fragilady. Bien, tâchons de prendre notre revanche.

C’est parti !

Fragilady est plus rapide, elle lance une Vampigraine.

\- « Esquive et Rebondifeu ! » Salamèche arrive bien à éviter l’attaque, mais enchaine trop rapidement Rebondifeu. Il n’a pas eu le temps de viser et manque l’adversaire.

\- « Croissance ma belle Fragilady, grandit et gagne en force ! » Fragilady brille, et prend petit à petit en volume. Je demande à Salamèche d’enchainer les attaques Rebondifeu. La première maque sa cible, la deuxième atteint le Pokémon plante qui subit pas mal de dégâts. Mais on n’y est pas encore complètement.

Fragilady s’élance alors avec beaucoup de grâce et de rapidité. Elle évite le Rebondifeu de Salamèche, et l’atteint une première fois, récupérant un peu d’énergie. Etant à proximité elle enchaine. Salamèche esquive une fois, mais il n’est pas encore très fort au corps à corps et n’encaisse pas une deuxième méga-sangsue.

Je vais consoler Salamèche, qui quelques instants, retrouve ses pleurs de bébés. Il peut être fier de ses premiers matchs, je suis fière de lui. J’essaye la grosse larme sur son petit museau orange.

Je rejoins Anouk, pas trop déçue d’avoir perdu. Elle de son côté à de nouveau gagné.

J’assiste donc à son match suivant.

Draby ouvre grand la bouche et projette des flammèches droit sur Magnéti qui accuse sévèrement le coup. 

\- « Yes ! En un coup ! » s’exclame Anouk

\- « C’est loin d’être terminé, le talent de mon Pokémon est Fermeté ! »

Nous voyons alors Magnéti rassembler ses forces pour se relever. Il riposte avec une attaque Ultrason. 

Draby saute sur le côté, évitant la salve. Elle enchaine avec plusieurs attaques Flammèches. Magnéti conscient, qu’il ne pourra pas encaisser une nouvelle attaque, vole prestement entre les flammes. Il tente une nouvelle attaque Ultrason. Alors que Draby les esquive, Magnéti en profite pour charger Draby qui ne l’a pas vu arriver. 

\- « Profites-en ! Flammèches ! » 

Magnéti est tout prêt de Draby, il ne peut esquiver l’attaque du Dragon. Il tombe KO. 

Le temps des soins, Anouk discute avec Sabine, le prochain adversaire. Elles ont l’air de bien s’entendre. Sabine a l’air calme et sûre d’elle.

Le combat va reprendre !

Strassie commence par une attaque charge, que Draby esquive sans trop de difficultés. 

\- « Coud’boul Draby »

Draby réagit au quart de tour, elle touche Strassie. Cette dernière retente Charge. Draby la dépasse et lui assène un puissant Coud’boul dans le dos. Nos deux Pokémons se font face et lance en même temps leurs attaques respectives Charge et Coud’boul. Les deux attaques se percutent, nos deux Pokémons reculent. Draby commence à fatiguer…

Draby fait un léger geste de la patte droite à Anouk, répondant à ses encouragements. Elle attend que Strassie la charge et l’esquive au dernier moment pour lui renvoyer un Coud’boul bien placé. Puis Strassie et Draby se tourne autour, ne trouvant pas de faille dans la garde de l’adversaire. Sabine et moi sommes pleinement concentrées sur le match, notre respiration se suspend. 

\- « Charge ! »

\- « Coud’boul ! » s’exclament-elles en même temps. 

Draby et Strassie s’élance en même temps et une nouvelle fois leurs cranes se heurtent de plein fouet. Elles restent, quelques instants, figées l’une contre l’autre rivalisant de force. Je vois les griffes de la patte de Draby devenir violette, Draby abat sa patte sur Strassie. C’est l’attaque Draco-griffe ! Rien ne semble pourtant avoir bouger… Finalement, après une seconde qui me semble infinie… Strassie tombe au sol. 

« Draby et Anouk sont les gagnantes ! » résonne la voix de l’arbitre. 

Elle est vraiment trop forte Anouk et Draby aussi, Salamèche et moi les applaudissons, fiers d’elles !

Une fois sorties, on discute de la suite.

\- « J’aimerais continuer à travailler avec Salamèche. »

\- « Tu veux qu’on retourne s’entrainer ? » 

\- « Non ce n’est pas ça. J’ai vu qu’un cours à lieu à 15 heure à l’école, sur les spécificités des attaques roches. Et comme Salamèche peut en apprendre, et que j’ai une Rocazélite, j’ai envie d’y aller. Et Salamèche aussi ! »

\- « Sala » acquiesce mon ami.

\- « Pas de soucis Wendy, fonce ! Je crois que de notre côté, on va aller travailler tous les 7 ! On se retrouver après sur notre plaine ? »

\- « On fait comme ça, à toute à l’heure. » Je vais vers l’école, j’ai hâte de faire ce cours !

Je retourne à l’école et vais m’inscrire à ce cours. C’est super ces cours gratuits et accessibles à tous.

J’arrive dans une salle de classe, avec une dizaine de table et déjà quelques personnes en place. Je vais m’installer au 2e rang, Salamèche à mes côtés. Je n’ose pas sortir Incisache qui peut aussi apprendre des attaques roches.

Notre professeur du jour, est une jeune femme d’une trentaine d’années, le professeur Pimprenelle. Elle est guillerette et enthousiaste.

Elle nous rappelle les résistances et faiblesses du type roche, les différentes capacités physiques et spéciales qui existe.

Une fois fait, on doit choisir 1 ou 2 Pokémons et aller dans la cours pour des exercices.

Professeur Pimprenelle appelle un Crabicoque pour nous faire une démonstration. 

Je décide d’appeler tout de même Incisache pour qu’il voit. 

\- « Ce Crabicoque va nous faire une démonstration d’une attaque de type roche. Tu peux en apprendre si tu le souhaites. » Il fait le désintéressé, mais je vois bien qu’il observe d’un œil.

\- « Allez Crabicoque. Commence par Excuviation et ensuite montre à nos élèves l’attaque Eboulement ! »

Mes deux Pokémons sont clairement intéressés ! Nous passons du temps à observer Crabicoque et d’autres Pokémons, et a tenté de reproduire l’attaque. Incisache ne le fait que lorsque je ne le regarde pas. Salamèche y met tout son cœur…et de la poussière apparait au-dessus de lui à la fin ! 

Professeur Pimprenelle nous félicite et nous encourage à nous entrainer régulièrement.

On rejoint Anouk sur la plaine…et je constate que Psykokwak a évolué ! Anouk a un Akwakwak !

Nous profitons de la fin de journée sur la plaine pour nous raconter notre après-midi. Brindibou a appris Synthèse, elle progresse bien avec Roucoups…et elle est ravie de son nouveau Pokémon !

Nous rentrons et profitons d’une soirée calme.

Anouk se sent mieux le lendemain.

Nous retournons sur la plaine. Sur le chemin, on se dit que la routine commence à peser…peut-être faut-il commencer à envisager d’aller affronter Pectorius !

\- « Acceptes-tu d’attendre que j’arrive à mieux m’entendre avec Incisache ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr ! Tu vas y arriver ! Et puis, il faut que je maitrise l’aérozélite avec Roucoups ! » Anouk me sourit à pleine dent.

Arrivée sur place, on libère tous nos amis.

J’épargne Pikachu, Anouk Akwakwak.

Je propose à Incisache d’entrainer l’attaque de son choix, sans plus de pression. Cette fois-ci, peut-être intéressé par l’apprentissage de la veille, il acquiesce et retente une attaque roche. Super, on avance un peu.

Cette fois, ce sera Otaquin et Nidorina ensemble. Nidorina s’entraine à attaquer avec Double-pied, Otaquin toujours Pistolet à eau. 

Je propose à Salamèche de continuer à tenter de faire Eboulement.

Je m’occupe de Capumain. Je la motive pour son attaque Griffe. Après quelques temps, je remarque que ses coups son plus rapide et en salve. Combo-griffe ! On apprend à maitriser Combo-griffe, et je remarque qu’elle fait systématiquement 5 coups. Je sors mon Pokédex, et comprend qu’elle a le talent multicoup, qui lui permet de faire le nombre maximum d’attaque Multicoup. Super !

Avant de terminer, je vais voir Salamèche. Il n’arrive plus du temps à faire apparaitre du sable ou un caillou. Je crois que Eboulement ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Alors que je le réconforte, on entend une forte explosion derrière nous !

Je me retourne…et constate Roucoups qui fait une nouvelle attaque !

Roucoups monte en piqué…et lance l’attaque Piqué Supersonic !

Elle est vraiment forte Anouk !

Une fois qu’Anouk a réalisé sa réussite, on se dirige vers le buffet baston.

Et nous revoici contre Séraphine !

\- « Vas-y à fond Pikachu, Cadoizo est très fort ! Commence avec Tonnerre ! »

\- « Pikaaachuuuuu ! » Pikachu envoie une attaque Tonnerre comme elle sait le faire parfois…et foudroie Cadoizo sur place ! … On est tous un peu surpris. 

Anouk nous rejoint peu après au buffet, Akwakwak a battu un Taupiqueur. Bien, nous allons au deuxième round avec optimisme.

Une belle femme blonde s’avance avec assurance. Elle appelle un joli Pokémon pour nous combattre. Un Rubombelle.

Je profite de la motivation de Pikachu pour continuer avec Tonnerre. Rubombelle est un peu trop lent et subit l’attaque électrique. Mais ensuite il s’approche de Pikachu, vole au-dessus d’elle et répond des spores oranges, paralysant. 

\- « Saute sur son dos pour éviter les spores ! » Pikachu profite d’un vol de Rubombelle près d’elle pour sauter sur dos et éviter les spores. « Maintenant Tonnerre ! »

\- « Vol-vie ! » Pikachu électrocute une nouvelle fois Rubombelle, mais elle compense en partie avec Vol-vie. Alors que Pikachu allait refaire Tonnerre, Rubombelle l’a fait tomber au sol. Zut.

\- « Allez Pikachu, concentre-toi et vise ! » Pikachu inspire…et envoie son attaque droit sur Rubombelle, qui tombe au sol KO.

Anouk a aussi réussi à se qualifier, elle a vaincu un Taupiqueur.

Pour la demi-finale, je retrouve Jackie ! ON est super contents de s’affronter, ça va être un beau match.

Il appelle son Matoufeu, Flamiaou a évolué !

\- « Maaatoufeuu ! » Woua, il a pris en assurance son Pokémon ! Pikachu a l’air impressionnée.

Du coup, elle manque complètement son attaque Tonnerre et semble encore plus impressionnée. Matoufeu en profite et lance son Croc feu. Pikachu n’évite pas…mais Matoufeu semble paralysé ! Super, Statik a fonctionné !

S’ensuit une bataille de volonté. Matoufeu lutte contre la paralysie, mais il a beaucoup ralenti et Pikachu arrive à l’esquiver plusieurs fois. Mais en l’évitant, Pikachu n’arrive pas à lancer correctement l’attaque Fatal foudre.

Après plusieurs tours de ce genre, Pikachu semble irritée…et là voilà qui repasse en mode guerrière ! Elle créé un énorme orage au-dessus de Matoufeu…et le foudroie sur place… Bon, ça reste une victoire !

Je rejoins Anouk… et nous allons une nouvelle fois nous affronter en finale !

Elle semble moyennement rassurée d’être contre Pikachu … Mais je vois la confiance qu’elle a en Akwakwak. Ça va être un super combat !

Je commence avec Vive-attaque, Anouk avec Rafale psy. Pikachu s’élance, fait de beaux-mouvements rapides et percute Akwakwak. Ce dernier veut utiliser Rafale psy, mais …il est paralysé !

Super, maintenant il faut le toucher avec une attaque électrique. Je tente Tonnerre, mais fidèle à lui-même, Akwakwak évite une première fois. 

Plusieurs mouvements s’enchainent alors très vite. Pikachu manque Akwakwak qui esquive, mais ce dernier n’arrive pas à toucher Pikachu avec Rafale psy à cause de la paralysie.

Après plusieurs essais…c’est finalement Akwakwak qui reprend le dessus, et après deux Rafale psy bien placé, il gagne le match.

Quel beau match, je suis contente malgré ma déception d’avoir perdu. Je souris à Anouk, ravie de sa victoire avec Akwakwak.

Une fois sa récompense obtenue, on sort du centre commercial

\- « Je suis contente de ce combat Anouk. »

\- « Oui moi aussi ! Akwakwak est géniaal ! »

\- « Hihi, oui. Pikachu n’a pas fait le poids. Dit, ça te va si on s’entraîne cet après-midi ? Je pense savoir comment renouer le lien avec Incisache. »

\- « Oui bien sûr ! »

On retourne sur notre petite plaine et on appelle tous nos Pokémons. Pikachu et Akwakwak ont droit à un repos bien mérité.

Je propose à Incisache de s’échauffer seul, que je viendrai le voir après. Il ne me répond pas mais commence à utiliser son attaque Draco-griffe sur des rochers.

Je propose à Nidorina de s’entraîner à utiliser son Crochet venin sur des souches d’arbre, elle s’élance gentiment. Je lance Salamèche avec son attaque Rebondifeu vers des rochers. Capumain s’entraîne à Jet de sable avec Otaquin qui peut riposter avec l’attaque spéciale de son choix. Une fois tout le monde lancé dans les exercices, je rejoins Incisache. Ne pas le brusquer, mais se montrer ferme et combative. Ce n’est pas évident pour moi, mais pour lui je suis prête à le faire.

Je fais un échauffement physique à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien et continue son propre échauffement.

Ensuite je sors mon Pokédex, et lit à haute voix le descriptif de Pectorius, le doyen de l’île, ainsi que ses Pokémons. Incisache est attentif. Après quelques secondes, il finit par venir voir de quoi je parle.

\- « Il a l’air fort ce doyen, et l’épreuve éliminatoire est dure également. » Je le regarde, pleine de détermination. Il ne détourne pas le regard. « Que dirais-tu d’aller relever le défi ensemble ? De devenir plus fort ensemble ? » J’y mets le plus de conviction dont je suis capable.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, semble hésiter… Et finalement acquiesce ! Je soupire de soulagement et sent mes épaules se relâcher. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir retrouver un lien avec mon premier Pokémon.

Nous reprenons nos mouvements ensemble.

J’entends Anouk exprimer sa joie quand Draby maîtrise Lance-flamme. Belle avancée !


	25. La première grande épreuve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est maintenant le Psykokwak d'Anouk qui évolue. Nos amies poursuivent leur entraînement au buffet baston, et s'affrontent de nouveau en finale. Cette fois, Akwakwak a raison de la redoutable Pikachu de Wendy. Wendy le prend avec philosophie, et les filles pensent sérieusement à aller affronter le doyen de l'île.

Après l’entraînement, on rentre au studio.

On se décide sur le chemin, on ira tenter notre chance demain à la grande épreuve et au combat contre Pectorius. Il est dit sur le guide que c’est un champion accessible aux débutants.

Par sympathie, on envoie un message à Jackie pour le prévenir. Il nous répond rapidement après : « OOh c’est cool ! Du coup je vais venir aussi ! » A-t-il un autre Pokémon que Matoufeu ?

On explique la situation à nos Pokémons le soir-même. Nous nous couchons tôt, mais sommes tout excitées !

Une fois dans ma chambre, j’observe mes amis. Pectorius combat en général avec 3 Pokémons. Qui dois-je choisir… Il utilise des types combats… Incisache est maintenant assez fort, et Pikachu peut faire des performances assez impressionnantes. Et puis ce sont les deux premiers. Le troisième que j’ai attrapé est Balignon…mais il est chez mes parents, et clairement pas assez fort pour le moment. J’observe les autres. Salamèche, Otaquin et Capumain jouent ensemble. Ils sont encore assez jeunes, et j’ai peu combattu avec eux. Nidorina observe de son coin. Elle est de type poison, donc résistante aux combats… 

\- « Les amis, pour demain j’ai choisi Incisache pour la grande épreuve. » 

\- « Inci ! » Incisache montre sa fierté et sa détermination aux autres. Ils ne sont pas surpris et acquiescent.

\- « Pour Pectorius… j’ai choisi en plus d’Incisache, Pikachu…

\- « Piiika ! » Elle semble ravie.

\- « …et Nidorina. »

\- « Nido ? » Elle semble surprise et intimidée. Salamèche a l’air un peu déçu de ne pas combattre, tout comme Otaquin. Capumain rit, comme toujours.

\- « Tu as bien grandi Nidorina. Et tu ne seras pas seule, on sera tous ensemble ! »

\- « Nido… » Elle acquiesce mais aura besoin d’encouragements.

Je pense beaucoup aux combats qui s’annonce et ai un peu de mal à m’endormir.

Je me réveille dans un état de tension assez prononcé. Je n’ai pas brillé jusque-là dans les compétitions officielles. Et puis Incisache m’a tout juste donné sa confiance, je ne voudrais pas perdre ça.

Quand j’arrive dans la cuisine, Anouk est dynamique malgré son stress. Et ça me fait du bien. Je remarque alors que je transmets mes angoisses à mes Pokémons, il faut que je fasse attention.

Nous mangeons rapidement, et marchons tout aussi rapidement vers la grotte verdoyante.

Nous sommes surprises en s’approchant, d’apercevoir plusieurs autres dresseurs du buffet baston, certains commerçants du centre commercial et le professeur Euphorbe ! Jackie trône au milieu de tout le monde, le sourire aux lèvres. Un homme un peu plus âgé que nous, bien habillé, un Evoli sur l’épaule, l’air avenant, se démarque un peu de la foule. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux roses.

Il nous fait signe d’approcher. Jackie accourt vers nous.

\- « Salut Wendy, Salut Anouk. Tout le monde est venu nous encourager ! Lui c’est Althéo, un dresseur super connu qui a commencé ici. Il va tout nous expliquer !» Il a l’air ravi, comme un enfant...comment lui en vouloir.

Nous sommes devant la grotte verdoyante. De la verdure sort de la grotte et grimpe haut sur la montagne. L’intérieur est légèrement éclairé d’une lumière douce. Althéo nous explique qu’il y a plusieurs chemins dans la grotte, chacun va prendre le sien. Les Pokémons sauvages qui vivent dans cette grotte aiment défier les dresseurs. Il nous faudra battre, avec un seul de nos Pokémons, 3 Pokémons sauvages. Puis un des Pokémons dominants devrait se montrer, il faudra également le battre.

J’appelle Incisache, prêt à en découdre. Anouk appelle Absol, après une hésitation qui ne lui ressemble guère. Jackie a appelé Matoufeu.

J’entends les encouragements de tout le monde. On se met tous les 6 devant l’entrée. Je respire un bon coup, regarde Incisache droit dans les yeux

\- « Allons-y Incisache ! » Il acquiesce et nous nous lançons. Je prends le chemin de droite.

La grotte est plutôt large, et je suis surprise de trouver beaucoup de verdure pour un endroit sombre. Des mousses luminescentes éclairent le chemin.

Nous sommes sur le qui-vive. Après une paire de minutes, une ombre bouge sur notre droite.

\- « Incisache, tient toi prêt ! »

Il se poste devant moi, en position de combat.

Un Manglouton, mâle apparaît en face de lui.

C’est parti !

Manglouton commence par envoyer un Jet de sable.

\- « Utilise Draco-griffe pour protéger tes yeux puis attaque ! » Incisache fait grandir ses griffes, elles deviennent plus grandes et bleutées. Il s’en protège les yeux efficacement puis s’élance vers l’adversaire. Surpris, celui-ci n’esquive pas la première attaque. « Très bien, continue ! » Manglouton fait un mouvement d’esquive et tente une attaque Charge. Incisache l’esquive, mais rate sa propre attaque. Ils s’observent une fraction de faction, puis recommence. Incisache esquive de nouveau, prend mieux le temps de viser et touche une seconde fois son adversaire… qui est KO ! L’évolution apporte vraiment de la puissance !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Manglouton revient à lui, s’enfuit en laissant quelque chose par terre.

En vérifiant dans le pokédex, je confirme qu’il s’agit d’un défense +. C’est une gélule à donner pendant un combat, et qui augmente la défense du Pokémon le temps du combat.

J’utilise une des potion qu’il me reste pour qu’Incisache soit au mieux de sa forme pour la combat suivant.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, deux Rattata d’Alola sortent de derrière un rocher, de chaque côté du chemin. 

Zut, ce sont des femelles. 

Vont-elles nous combattre ensemble ?

Mais non, seulement l’une d’elle s’avance.

Commence alors un ballet d’attaques. Rattata tentant des attaques Croc de mort et Incisache des attaques Dracogriffe. L’une est petite est rapide, parvenant à esquiver les attaques, l’autre est grand et fort et évite de justesse les crocs sans réussir à toucher l’adversaire.

Après une nouvelle salve, Rattata s’arrête quelques instants pour souffler…et se prend l’attaque d’Incisache. Enfin ! Mais trop content de lui, il se pavane un peu et subit Croc de mort. Il est surpris…et semble passer dans une colère noire. Ses griffes sont encore plus grandes, Rattata semble pétrifiée, elle prend l’attaque de plein fouet et voltige un peu plus loin.

Rattata laisse échapper de ses joues un autre défense +.

Je donne à Incisache une nouvelle potion.

Il a à peine le temps de boire sa potion, que l’autre Rattata attaque ! Surpris, Incisache est touché par l’attaque Croc de mort.

Incisache semble furieux d’avoir été pris en traitre, il fonce droit sur Rattata et lui assène trois Dracogriffe coup sur coup, mettant au tapis Rattata… Bon, ça fait 3.

Cette fois, la Rattata laisse échapper une super potion.

Je donne ma dernière potion à Incisache et nous continuons notre route.

Le chemin s’élargit de plus en plus, et nous finissons par arriver au cœur de la grotte verdoyante.

Je profite quelques secondes de la beauté du spectacle et du calme ambiant… Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de venir jusqu’ici !

Incisache s’avance, droit et fier.

Un énorme Pokémon surgit alors de la plus grande grotte au fond. 

Il reluit de puissance. C’est un Argouste, sans doute le dominant au vue de sa taille.

Il nous fait signe d’approcher et se met en position de combat.

\- « C’est parti Incisache ! Montrons-lui notre force ! »

\- « Inciiiiisache !! »

Je lance à Incisache les deux défense plus que nous avons obtenu. On en aura besoin ! Il avale les deux gélules. Argouste en à profiter pour lancer sa première attaque, Morsure. Incisache subit quelques dégâts, mais c’était nécessaire. Maintenant nous sommes prêts à faire face !

\- « Montre lui ton attaque Dracogriffe ! » 

Incisache s’élance une première fois. Argouste le regard presque avec dédain, esquive l’attaque et attrape avec son attaque Morsure mon Pokémon. Il serre les mâchoires, fait deux tours sur lui-même et envoie valser Incisache. Woua, quelle technique ! « Tu peux continuer Incisache ? »

Il se redresse, un peu désarçonné mais décidé à continuer !

Il relance son attaque, mais avec plus de réflexion. Il arrive à toucher deux fois son adversaire sans se faire lui-même toucher. Bien, on reprend l’avantage !

S’ensuit deux tours dans lesquels Incisache frappe en premier mais est également touché par les crocs d’Argouste.

Incisache et Argouste se font face. Ils fatiguent et savent qu’on arrive au dernier round. Incisache est plus rapide mais Argouste est-il plus résistant ?

\- « Donne tout ce que tu as Incisache, fonce ! » Lui dire de faire attention ne sert à rien, il l’a compris. Fonce mon grand !

Incisache s’élance une nouvelle fois. Argouste observe, tente une esquive, mais Incisache avait anticipé et frappe encore une fois le dominant…. Qui s’écroule au sol.

On a gagné ?

On a gagné !

\- « Incisache tu es le meilleur ! »

\- « Inci ! » Il me regarde, pouce en l’air, très content lui.

On s’approche d’Argouste, qui reprend ses esprits.

\- « Merci Argouste, pour ce beau combat. Nous avons beaucoup appris. »

Le Pokémon dominant se relève, va dans la grotte, et revient.

Il nous tend quelque chose.

J’observe l’objet… Une Normazélite ! 

Je le remercie chaleureusement et nous partons.

Je commente les matchs avec Incisache, ravi de sa victoire. Il se pavane moins que je ne l’imaginais. Prendrait-il un peu en maturité ? Je souris à cette idée, mon petit Coupenotte a bien grandi. Je me demande comment Jackie et Anouk s’en sont sortis.

La lumière du jour m’éblouit un peu. J’aperçois tout le monde un peu plus loin sur une petite prairie. Mais, c’est un Raïchu d’Alola !

Anouk semble toute guillerette et tournoie avec Raichu. Pikachu aurait évolué ?? Pourtant elle avait pris Absol… 

\- « Voilà Wendy ! Tu as vu, Pikachu a évolué !! »

\- « Oui ! Raichu est très belle ! Viens voir Pikachu. » Pikachu admire sa grande sœur qui a évolué en Raichu.

\- « Alors Wendy, vous avez réussi ? Incisache a l’air en pleine forme ! »

\- « Oui ! Il a été formidable, on a réussi à battre l’Argouste dominant. »

\- « Génial ! Nous, on s’est fait avoir au premier Rattata d’Alola ! Ce n’était pas notre jour. Du coup, on est venu s’entrainer un peu en t’attendant. » Oh mince… L’évolution de sa Pikachu semble l’avoir réconforté, au moins en partie.

Jackie n’a pas non plus réussi l’épreuve aujourd’hui. Il propose alors un combat à Anouk, qu’elle accepte évidemment.

Jackie appelle alors son nouveau Pokémon, un Sonistrelle.

Raichu lance une attaque Tonnerre d’une force impressionnante ! Sonistrelle, agile, fait un looping compliqué et réussit in extremis à éviter l’attaque qui lui aurait fait de sacrés dégâts ! Sonistrelle enchaine avec Ultrasons. Raichu accuse le coup et devient confuse. Elle vacille sur sa queue et tombe au sol. Elle se blesse. Sonistrelle en rajoute en faisant Vol-vie. Raichu n’arrive pas à reprendre pied, elle envoie son attaque tonnerre dans tous les sens. Sonistrelle n’a aucun mal à esquiver par contre elle ne parvient pas à ajuster son attaque Vol-vie du fait des mouvements désordonnés de Raichu. Ma Pokémon finit par secouer la tête, elle reprend ses esprits ! 

\- « Raichu ! Profite-en ! Tonnerre ! » Raichu ajuste son attaque et foudroie Sonistrelle. Ce dernier encaisse et riposte avec Ultrason. Raichu parvient à l’esquiver, sur les précisions d’Anouk. 

Raichu et Sonistrelle lancent leur prochaine attaque en même temps. Sonistrelle doit alors esquiver l’attaque Tonnerre de Raichu en même temps qu’il lance son attaque Ultrason. Déséquilibré, il se rend confus lui-même ! Profitant de son état d’hébétude, Raichu lance une attaque Tonnerre qui le met KO. 

Une belle victoire pour Anouk.

\- « Raichu, Surf ! »

\- « Quoi ?? » Jackie est choqué de constater que Raichu connait une attaque eau. 

Le pauvre, ni lui ni Matoufeu ne s’attendait à cette attaque. Matoufeu se prend la lame d’eau de plein fouet. Il résiste et repart à l’attaque. Il fait léchouille et Raichu n’apprécie pas du tout cette attaque ! Raichu refait Surf et Matoufeu ne peut pas l’esquiver. Le combat est terminé.

Au comble de la joie, Raichu lance une énorme attaque Fatal foudre qui s’écrase dans la plaine ! Nous restons tous un instant interdit… puis Anouk va serrer la main de Jackie.

Cette belle victoire semble mettre du baume au cœur à Anouk.


	26. Pectorius et Tokoriko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy décident d'aller tenter la grande épreuve de Mêlé-Mêle, accompagnée de son Incisache... Et ressort victorieuse, une Normazélite en poche ! Anouk et Absol n'ont pas réussi pour cette fois. Mais pendant leur entraînement, Pikachu a évolué en Raïchu d'Alola ! Ils se dirigent vers le terrain de Pectorius, pour que Wendy tente sa chance.

On pique-nique avec tout le monde dans la prairie. Althéo, le dresseur d’Evoli, est très calme et posé. Il s’approche de moi à un moment.

\- « ça va Wendy ? Comment te sens-tu avant le combat contre Pectorius ? »

\- « Heu, oui ça va. Je suis stressée, les combats officiels ne sont pas mon fort. » Il me sourit gentiment, il a un beau sourire.

\- « Fais de ton mieux. Tu sembles bien d’entendre avec Incisache et Pikachu, ça t’aidera beaucoup. N’est-ce pas Evoli ? »

\- « Evooo » Il frotte affectueusement la tête d’Evoli, qui apprécie beaucoup. Comme ils sont mignons…

Je suis ramenée sur terre par Anouk, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Tout le monde décide de m’accompagner jusqu’au stade pour le combat.

Enfin il s’agit plutôt d’une estrade en bois sculpté et décoré en l’hommage de Tokoriko, un peu à l’écart de la ville, entouré de forêt.

Je suis un peu stressée…. Respire… Inspire – expire.

On y va.

Je monte sur l’estrade. Arrive alors un sexagénaire, l’air débonnaire et habillé comme un judoka. Il vient me saluer, parle assez fort mais semble bienveillant.

Pectorius. 

Il commence par envoyer un Férosinge. C’est un mâle, à notre avantage.

Althéo fait l’arbitre.

Je commence avec Incisache.

\- « Dracogriffe ! » Incisache est plus rapide, il arme ses griffe et charge.

\- « Poing-karaté ! » Férosinge s’élance vers Incisache, poing droit en avant. Il esquive avec souplesse l’attaque

Tente de frapper une fois Incisache, qui l’esquive, puis une deuxième fois avec succès. Incisache recule un peu. Dans la foulée il s’élance à nouveau, un peu précipitamment. Il manque de nouveau son adversaire et se fait toucher.

\- « Observe le bien Incisache, prend ton temps pour le toucher ! » Il ne réagit pas à mes conseils… mais lorsqu’il s’élance, il va moins vite et touche Férosinge ! Surpris par la puissance de l’attaque, Férosinge manque de tomber et voulant attaquer, se jetant sur les griffes d’Incisache, qui en profite et l’envoie au tapis.

Première victoire !

J’entends les exclamations des personnes présentes. Je souris à Anouk, qui a les pouces en l’air, et reporte mon attention sur le terrain.

\- « On continue mon grand ? »

\- « Inci ! » Sans se retourner, il acquiesce. Il semble défier Pectorius du regard.

\- « Eh bien, il en veut ton dragon. Il va être servi ! Makuhita, à toi de jouer !

\- « Bluff ! » Avant que je n’ai pas dit quoique ce soit, Makuhita semble partir à gauche… mais finalement fonce sur la droite d’Incisache et le repousse violemment. Impossible à esquiver.

\- « Ce n’est pas grave, utilise Dracogriffe ! » Incisache fonce sur Makuhita, qui tente de riposter avec Cogne, mais n’y parvient pas.

Porter par ces victoires, Incisache lui assène ensuite une double Dracogriffe, le mettant KO !

Woua, ce fut rapide ! Mais Incisache commence à souffler…

\- « Incisache on va cha… » Il se retourne, me regarde droit dans les yeux, et se frappe le torse.

\- « Incii ! »… comment lui dire non.

Pectorius envoie son dernier Pokémon, un Crabagarre.

Il va falloir éviter de se faire toucher !

Incisache, toujours plus rapide malgré sa fatigue, se lance une nouvelle fois vers son adversaire, toute Griffes dehors. Mais son adversaire est en pleine forme, l’évite et le met KO avec Poing boost. J’aurais dû le forcer à s’arrêter. Mais on y réfléchira plus tard.

Nidorina, il est temps ma belle. J’appelle Nidorina sur le terrain, et Pikachu que je laisse à côté de moi. Nidorina semble un peu impressionnée et me regarde.

\- « Pikachu, reste près de moi et encourage Nidorina s’il te plait. » Elles s’entendent bien, et Nidorina aime le caractère force tranquille de Pikachu. « On va y arriver Nidorina, on est fortes ! »

\- « Piiika Piiiika ! »

\- « Allez Wendy, Allez Nidorinaaaa! » Anouk nous encourage des gradins.

Nidorina se positionne face à Crabagarre, un peu plus confiante.

Tiens, Crabagarre semble moins combattif, presque séduit par Nidorina…

\- « Bien, alors passons directement aux choses sérieuses ! » Oh non, Pectorius est en train de prendre la pose pour une capacité Z !

…mais Crabagarre hésite une seconde, se prend les pinces et s’écroule devant Nidorina.

\- « Nidorina, lance Crochet venin ! » Nidorina mord son adversaire à terre, injectant du poison…qui réussit à empoisonner gravement Crabagarre !

Pectorius ne se laisse pas abattre et demande Poing boost à son Pokémon. Un des poings de Crabagarre reluit et il touche Nidorina. Elle est surprise et manque son attaque, parvenant tout de même à esquiver le 2e poing qui allait s’abattre sur elle. Etant à portée, Crabagarre attaque de nouveau. Mais il souffre du poison et tombe une patte à terre. Nidorina en profite pour le mordre une dernière fois avec ses Crochets venins, et termine le match !!

\- « Bravo Nidorina !!! » Piiikaaa !! » La foule s’exclame de joie ! Nidorina vient vers moi, rentre ses dards et saute dans mes bras !

Je la sers très fort contre moi, je suis si heureuse et fière !

Pectorius s’approche. Il me félicite et me donne une combazélite, ainsi qu’une casquette officielle de la ligue d’Alola, prouvant ma victoire.

Alors que tout le monde commence à me féliciter, Pikachu commence à émettre de l’électricité.

\- « ça va Pikachu ? »

Je regarde dans la direction où elle regarde..

\- « Tookoooo ! »

Un magnifique Pokémon jaune et orange se tient en l’air et nous fixe du regard.

\- « C’est Tokoriko ! »

\- « Mais que vient-il faire ? »

\- « Il va défier la jeune fille ? » La foule l’a remarqué aussi, tout le monde le regarde.

Avec grâce et rapidité, le Pokémon légendaire Tokoriko vient se poster en face de Pikachu et moi.

\- « Tookoooo ! »

\- « Wendy, Tokoriko vient de défier après avoir vu ton match » C’est Pectorius qui parle, d’un ton très solennel. 

Je regarde Pikachu, qui ne peut lâcher le regard de tokoriko.

\- « Pikachu… te sens-tu à la hauteur ? »

\- « Piikaaaaa » Toujours sans me regarder, elle émet de nombreuses étincelles.

\- « Alors je te fais confiance. Nous relevons ton défi Tokoriko ! »

Tokoriko recule un peu. De grandes quantités d’électricité se déversent sur le terrain depuis son corps.

Le terrain est maintenant un champ électrifié, ce qui ne déplait pas à Pikachu.

Tokoriko commence avec l’attaque Coud’jus.

\- « Contre avec Fatal-foudre ! » On est dans la cour des grands, utilisons toutes les capacités et les ressources de ma petite diablesse !

Les deux attaques électriques viennent se percuter l’une l’autre au centre du terrain, dégageant une grande quantité d’électricité, j’en ai les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête. Un combat de volonté commence alors. Pikachu gagne le deuxième round, sa puissance électrique surpasse celle de Tokoriko, il subit l’attaque Fatal foudre. Quand Pikachu reprend son souffle, Tokoriko envoie à nouveau son attaque électrique. Pikachu fait un petit bond sur le côté, se rapproche un peu et envoie une autre Fatal foudre. Mais son déplacement l’a empêché de viser et elle manque Tokoriko. 

Tokoriko continue, semblant pour le moment peu affecter par nos attaques. Pikachu a dû le remarquer, on dirait presque qu’elle absorbe l’électricité de l’attaque de son adversaire, pour envoyer une attaque Fatal foudre plus lumineuse que les précédentes !

Mais ça lui a demandé pas mal d’énergie et de concentration, Tokoriko en profite et arrive à toucher Pikachu cette fois. L’attaque a fait des dégâts. Il ne faut pas qu’il nous touche encore !

\- « Pikaachuu, donne tout ce que tu as, utilise l’électricité du terrain et de Tokoriko !! » Je suis totalement absorbée par le combat.

Tokoriko lance une nouvelle attaque Coud’jus, Pikachu ne bouge pas… Semble emmagasiner toute cette électricité… « Piiiikaaaaaaaa » et après une seconde suspendue dans le temps, tout le monde retenant sa respiration « chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!! »

Elle envoie tellement d’électricité que je suis obligée de me protéger les yeux et de reculer un peu !

…

Quand je peux à nouveau voir,

je constate que Tokoriko a subi des dégâts importants et semble lutter contre sa propre électricité…pour finalement tomber KO.

Sérieusement ? Pikachu a battu Tokoriko ? Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne se passe rien, personne ne parle.

Pikachu finit par se retourner, me regarder, et me faire le plus beau sourire de victoire que je n’avais jamais vu ! Elle me saute dans les bras.

Les gens ne savent pas trop comment réagir, ils semblent choqués. Anouk vient vers moi en courant, presque hystérique.

\- « Wouaaaa, c’était quoi ça ??!! » Elle parle vite, je ne saisis pas tout. Je regarde Tokoriko qui se relève. Il se secoue, hésite quelques instants… et s’avance vers moi. Il donne quelque chose à Pikachu, maintenant sur mon épaule.

\- « Toko »

\- « Pika »

Une Voltazélite ! 

\- « Merci Tokoriko. » Je ne vois pas quoi ajouter. Rapidement ensuite, il s’éclipse. J’espère que ça va aller pour lui.

Je suis sur un petit nuage le reste de la journée. On rentre au studio se faire belles, et on se rend au stade où une petite fête est organisée pour fêter mes victoires. Je serais gênée de toute cette attention si je n’étais pas aussi heureuse. Pikachu et Nidorina semblent dans le même état que moi. Bien que certains personnes semblent presque effrayées par Pikachu, désolée de faire cet effet. Incisache est, lui, ravi de cette attention.

Althéo aussi vient me féliciter, et me dit qu’Evoli aimerait combattre un jour Pikachu. Ce serait super.

La soirée se passe dans la bonne ambiance générale.

Je me réveille le lendemain, comme si j’émergeais d’un long sommeil. J’ai bien dormi, je me sens bien. Et j’ai maintenant la conviction que je veux travailler avec les Pokémons, c’est tellement porteur. 

Au petit-déjeuner, Anouk m’explique qu’elle veut retenter sa chance. Elle ne sait pas contre par avec quel Pokémon se lancer… Vu les Pokémons de la grotte verdoyante et de Pectorius, je finis par lui conseiller de prendre Roucoups. Elle le connait bien et il aura clairement un avantage. Elle acquiesce.

Nous retournons donc à la grotte. Il y a moins de monde, nous n’avons pas eu le temps de prévenir tout le monde. Anouk ne semble pas en prendre ombrage. Althéo par contre est de nouveau là. Anouk appelle Roucoups et se lance.

Je vais un peu plus loin pour commencer un nouvel entrainement.

\- « Aujourd’hui, je vous propose de travailler en solo. Incisache, tu vas continuer à t’exercer sur Tomberoche, tu maîtrises très bien tes attaques dragons. Pikachu…si on renforçait encore un peu ta puissance spéciale, tu pourrais battre n’importe qui. Lance tes éclairs sur de gros rocher, et tente de les briser. Nidorina, continue à utiliser Crochet venin. » Je continue ainsi, Capumain travaille Jet de sable, Salamèche Rebondifeu et Otaquin sa puissance spéciale.

A la fin de la matinée, Pikachu a clairement encore gagné en puissance, il arrive à briser un rocher avec son électricité. Nidorina a transformé une attaque Crochet venin en Morsure, ça pourra être très utile !

Avant manger, je vois Anouk sortir de la grotte…un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Génial, Roucoups et elle ont réussi ! Elle appelle aussi un nouvel ami, elle a attrapé un Sonistrelle au passage ! Elle est adorable ! Elle observe tout le monde et semble prudente.

Anouk me fait éclater de rire quand elle se rend compte qu’elle doit de nouveau envoyer un de ses Pokémons chez mes parents.

Elle me raconte ses combats et moi notre entrainement pendant le repas.

Puis nous allons retrouver à nouveau Pectorius. Althéo sera-t-il de nouveau l’arbitre ? Sur le chemin, Anouk envoie son Brindibou à Azuria. J’en profite pour appeler mes parents et leur dire la bonne nouvelle. Maman ne semble pas si surprise, elle dit que je cache bien mon jeu, comme Pikachu… Peut-être. Elle me rappelle aussi qu’ils ne pourront pas assumer un autre Pokémon. 

Pectorius a l’air en pleine forme et ravi de se battre à nouveau. Il choisit la même équipe, dans le même ordre. Anouk commence avec son coéquipier de la grande épreuve.

Roucoups est rapide et lance Lame d’air. Mais Férosinge est vif et bondit sur le côté, esquivant l’attaque. Il tape le sol de ses bras et fait Puissance. Son corps brille quelques instants. Roucoups ne lui laisse pas le temps d’utiliser sa force et relance Lame d’air qui le cloue au sol. Le combat est terminé. Quelle efficacité, ils ont bien repris confiance !

Pectorius enchaine avec Makuhita.

Le petit Pokémon jaune commence par Bluff. Il part à gauche et au dernier moment inflige son coup à droite. Roucoups est surpris et perd ses moyens quelques secondes. Makuhita en profite pour faire Jet de Sable. Pas de soucis, le talent de Roucoups le protège. 

\- « Lame d’air Roucoups ! » Roucoups réussit à lancer son attaque mais Makuhita a plus d’un tour dans son sac. Il glisse sur le côté et à notre grand étonnement refait Jet de Sable. Pectorius ne s’est pas rendu compte que ça n’affectait pas Roucoups, enfin jusqu’à maintenant. Je vois son regard se durcir, il a compris. 

\- « Ne lui laisse pas le temps d’enchainer ! Lame d’air ! » Roucoups ajuste son attaque et une puissante bourrasque emporte Makuhita qui s’étale au bout du terrain et ne parvient pas à reprendre le combat. Roucoups est vraiment fort !

Roucoups et Crabagarre commencent par se tourner autour, évaluant la force de l’adversaire. Ils esquivent quelques attaques sans réels volonté de toucher l’autre mais plutôt pour apprécier son esquive et ses ressources. 

\- « Ça ne rigole pas ! Roucoups Piqué Supersonique ! » Anouk anticipe la capacité Z de Crabagarre, attaquant avec la sienne !Comme une seule âme, Roucoups et elle prennent la position déclenchant l’Aérozélite. Pectorius ne s’attendait pas à ça ! Roucoups s’envole vers le ciel à une vitesse folle puis se laisse fondre sur sa proie. Il est tellement rapide qu’il est presque impossible de le suivre à l’œil nu ! Il s’écrase sur Crabagarre soulevant un gros nuage de poussière…

Nous nous sommes tous protégés les yeux du sable. Quand nous pouvons voir ce qu’il se passe, on voit Crabagarre KO et Roucoups qui réarrange tranquillement ses plumes. Anouk est interdite et ne réagit pas. Je m’avance et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et me regarde, encore ébétée.

\- « J’ai gagné ? »

\- « Oui, vous avez gagné. Va voir Pectorius. »

Elle s’avance au radar vers le doyen. Il la félicite, lui remet la casquette et une Combazélite. Elle sourit aux anges.

\- « Bien joué, petite. » Il regarde en l’air et ajoute « Haha ! M’est avis que Tokorico a envie de te tester aussi. »

Tokoriko est de retour !

Absol sort alors d’elle-même de sa Pokéball et répond au défi de Tokoriko Anouk n’est pas très sure mais n’a pas le cœur de dire non à son premier Pokémon.

Absol commence avec Moi d’abord…mais trébuche. Cette attaque ne leur réussit décidemment vraiment pas. Tokoriko fait hâte. Il est maintenant bien plus rapide. Anouk change de stratégie.

\- « Absol, Vive-attaque pour garder la priorité ! » Absol s’exécute mais Tokoriko esquive. Il s’enferme alors dans ses boucliers…

Et enchaine avec Eclair fou ! Absol est touchée. Tokoriko n’hésite pas à se blesser pour les toucher. Absol fait hâte. Mais avant qu’elle puisse profiter de leur vitesse, une deuxième salve d’éclair fou s’abat. Absol vacille sur ses pattes. Je vois qu’elle fait tout ce qu’elle peut pour rester debout mais finit par tomber. Le combat est terminé. 

Anouk, forcément déçue, va voir Absol. Celle-ci est vraiment blessée dans son égo et détourne le regard… Les filles…. A sa grande surprise, Tokoriko vient tout de même lui donner la Voltazélite. J’espère que ça va réconforter un peu mes amies.

Anouk me rejoint. Je la félicite pour sa ténacité et ses combats. Elle reprend rapidement du poil de la bête, et me dit être déterminée à s’entrainer avec Absol pour qu’elle puisse combattre ensemble. C’est super qu’elle ne se soit pas découragé !

Je lui demande si ça l’embête que je m’entraine un peu. Evidemment elle me dit qu’il n’y a aucun soucis.

Une fois au calme, je me concentre sur mon entrainement.

Je laisse Incisache s’entrainer à Tomberoche et Otaquin perfectionner ses capacités spéciales. Capumain et Salamèche s’entrainent ensemble, enchainant les Jet de sable et Rebondifeu. Je me concentre sur mes possibles capacités Z. Je propose à Pikachu de s’entrainer à Fulgurolance Gigavolt, pendant que Nidorina se repose. Nous tentons de prendre la pose ensemble. Quand Pikachu en a marre, je passe à Nidorina. Nous essayons ensemble de reproduire l’attaque Combo Hyper Furie de Pectorius. Alors que nous commençons à avoir mal aux membres à force de prendre des poses, j’entends Pikachu m’appeler.

Je regarde ce qu’elle m’indique. Capumain et Salamèche font un magnifique ballet d’attaques…mais ce ne sont plus celles que j’avais demandé ! Capumain utilise Météores et Salamèche Lance-flamme ! Génial, ils ont appris de nouvelles attaques.

Anouk, qui a profité de cette fin de journée pour se reposer avec ses Pokémons, me dit que je suis vraiment une bonne éleveuse. Eleveuse ? Pourquoi pas.


	27. D'adorables rencontres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce à Incisache et Nidorina, Wendy bat le doyen Pectorius. Tokoriko vient alors la défier, et Pikachu fait sensation en battant le Pokémon gardien avec sa propre électricité. Anouk tente à nouveau sa chance, et vainc elle aussi Pectorius. Tokoriko gagne par contre contre Absol. Une réflexion anodine d'ANouk résonne dans la tête de Wendy, elle est une bonne éleveuse de Pokémon...

Quand j’ai terminé mon entrainement, Anouk me fait remarquer qu’une fillette semble nous observer. Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses, s’entraine avec un Sabelette d’Alola.

Elle semble plutôt maladroite et nous jette régulièrement un coup d’œil.

Anouk lui fait un signe de la main, en signe de salue et de reconnaissance. Intimidée, la jeune fille détourne le regard. Anouk envoie alors Raichu, gentille et adorable, faire connaissance. Raïchu s’avance, flottant sur sa queue et faisant quelques pirouettes. Elle se pose au pied de la fille et lui fait un grand sourire. Qui ne fondrait pas ? La jeune fille fait un sourire d’abord timide puis un peu plus assuré, et finit par lui gratouiller la tête.

Maintenant qu’elle a l’air plus à l’aise, on s’avance et on se présente.

\- « Salut, moi c’est Anouk ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Raïchu. »

\- « Salut, moi c’est Wendy. » Elle se redresse, droite comme un I.

\- « Ah euh oui, bon… bonjour ! Je m’appelle Rose, je viens d’Ula-Ula et je vis chez mon tonton depuis quelques jours. J’ai vu votre combat contre Pectorius, et heu, je me suis dit que peut être… est-ce que je peux vous accompagner un peu ? » Elle s’incline en posant la question.

Trop adorable !

\- « Oh mais oui bien sûr Rose ! Ce serait super de s’entrainer ensemble, et tu dois connaître un peu la région ! » Anouk se montre très enthousiaste. La situation me convient aussi.

Rose nous explique aussi, qu’elle a toujours voulu avoir un Ténéfix, mais qu’elle n’ose pas aller dans la Colline Dicarat seule. On se décide pour y aller ensemble le lendemain. Elle nous présente aussi Bibiche, son Sabelette…

On se sépare devant l’école, s’étant mis d’accord pour se retrouver là le lendemain matin.

On rentre au studio. On discute sur le chemin de nos victoires et de la rencontre avec Rose. Elle est vraiment adorable, un peu timide mais semble savoir quand même ce qu’elle veut.

Nos victoires récentes nous ont fait du bien et personnellement ont bien éclairci mes idées. Être éleveuse de Pokémons me botte bien, je sais que des centres existent. Pourquoi pas en tenir un. Mais pour cela, il faut bien connaître les Pokémons. Faire le défi des îles peut y aider. Et chaque Pokémon nous apporte quelque chose.

Je m’endors confiante pour la suite.

Le lendemain matin, on retrouve Rose devant l’école. Elle tient un petit paquet à la main, et nous explique qu’elle a acheté un gâteau pour nous remercier. Adorable !

Anouk lui tapote la tête de manière attendrie, flattant un peu notre nouvelle amie.

On sort de la ville et on se dirige vers le nord. On passe d’abord par une forêt assez dense, mais le chemin est facile à suivre. Sabelette se promène aux côtés de Rose. Contrairement à sa dresseuse, Sabelette va voir les gens et semble à l’aise. Anouk a réussi à motiver Sonistrelle, ravie de se promener, et Draby est aussi à nos côtés. Pour ma part, je laisse Nidorina sortie. Elle observe les alentours mais reste près de moi. Rose nous explique que ses parents vivent au pied du Mont Lanakila, et que Sabelette a toujours été son compagnon de jeu. Il a fini par décider de devenir son Pokémon.

On arrive devant une grotte, menant au sommet de la colline. D’après le Pokédex, les Ténéfix vivent dans les ombres de cette grotte. Ils sont difficiles à trouver, mais souvent ils viennent défendre des troupes de Pokémons en danger.

On entre. Il fait sombre, mais après quelques minutes nos yeux s’habituent à l’obscurité et on peut avancer.

Une fois bien enfoncées dans la grotte, Rose repaire un coin un peu à l’écart. Elle sort de son sac un pot de Miel, qui attire les Pokémons. Sous ses airs timides, elle pense à plein de choses !

Elle met le pot et on se pose un peu à distance.

Après quelques minutes, on voit des Strassie s’approcher.

Au total, cinq Strassie se rassemblent autour du pot de Miel, et commencent à manger. Je demande à Rose si elle veut qu’on l’aide. Après une hésitation, elle ressemble son courage et veut d’abord essayer seul avec son Sabelette.

Elle se lance avec son compagnon.

Les Strassie ne sont pas très ordonnés et attaquent sans être synchronisés. Sabelette subit tout de même 2 attaques Charge. Heureusement que le type acier lui confère une bonne résistance à ce type d’attaque. Elle fait Boul’armure, augmentant encore sa résistance.

Elle arrive ensuite à esquiver les différentes attaques. Elles ont dû bien s’entrainer !

Puis Bibiche passe à l’action, elle utilise Poudreuse et met KO en un coup un des Strassie.

Les 4 autres poussent alors un cri, appelant à l’aide… quelques secondes plus tard, un Ténéfix sort de l’ombre et vient à leurs côtés.

Bibiche enchaine alors très bien l’esquive des attaques et les attaques Poudreuse ! Elle finit par se retrouver contre le Ténéfix uniquement.

Il commence par l’identifier clairement avec Clairvoyance. Il enchaine avec Ombre nocturne. Mais Bibiche esquive une nouvelle fois. Par contre elle vise mal, et son attaque Balle glace échoue. Elle enchaine avec Poudreuse et touche le Pokémon sauvage.

Ça a visiblement mis en colère Ténéfix, qui enchaine plusieurs attaques Griffe d’affilé…mettant Sabelette KO.

Rose rappelle Sabelette et nous dit de laisser tomber pour aujourd’hui.

Pour se changer les idées, on décide d’aller quand même en haut de la colline Dicarat. Sur le chemin, on observe les alentours, cette grotte étant connue pour recéler pas mal d’objets. Rose finit par trouver un attaque plus.

Quelques temps plus tard, on arrive sur le cratère dominant la colline Dicarat. La vue sur Ekaeka et l’océan est magnifique !

Des dresseurs semblent aussi profiter de la vue avec leurs Pokémons.

On décide d’observer les alentours et de voir sur quels Pokémons on tombe. J’ai vu que des Rocabot pouvaient se trouver là…Et l’idée d’en avoir un me tente bien depuis qu’on en a croisé.

Mais après plusieurs minutes d’attente, nous ne trouvons que des Machoc et des Nodulithe.

Quand la faim se fait sentir on se pose et on pique-nique. Rose se détend un peu, et semble déterminer à trouver un autre Ténéfix. Elle est résolue. On profite d’un moment agréable avec tous nos Pokémons qui s’amusent ensemble. Sabelette est rapidement acceptée, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rose. On goûte son gâteau ensemble, il est vraiment bon. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

On rentre ensuite vers l’école Pokémon sans croiser les Pokémons que nous cherchons. Tant pis, on retentera notre chance demain.

Nous allons travailler un peu à l’école, en cours pratiques.

Personnellement, je vais en classe avec Nidorina, pour bosser l’apprentissage de Combo-hyper-furie, avec la combazélite de Pectorius. Ça se passe bien.

Nous rentrons le soir, motivées à retenter notre chance le lendemain.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvons près de l’école et retournons à la colline Dicarat. Nous repassons par la forêt et entrons dans la grotte.

Nous nous trouvons un autre coin et patientons après que Rose ai mis du miel. De nouveau, 5 Strassie finissent par se rassembler. Rose s’élance, un peu plus déterminée encore que la veille.

Cette fois, dès le premier tour Bibiche met un des Strassie KO. Ténéfix arrive donc rapidement, mais il ne ressemble pas à celui de la veille. Celui-là arrive en rigolant et semble s’amuser. Bibiche ne parvient pas à prendre le dessus après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné.

Cette fois, Rose nous demande de l’aider. Avec plaisir, on se propose de nous occuper des Strassie. Anouk donne une potion à Sabelette et on y va !

On envoie Pikachu et Raïchu pour combattre les Srassie, qu’on rassemble un peu plus loin de Ténéfix et Sabelette.

\- « Double Surf ! » Après un regard de connivence, Anouk et moi avons lancé l’ordre en même temps. Nos deux Pokémons invoquent de l’eau, créant ainsi une grosse vague. Elles surfent dessus et dirigent l’eau droit sur les Pokémons sauvages. Ils n’ont pas le temps de réagir et sont emportés au loin. Bien.

Pendant ce temps, Rose a commencé à affronter Ténéfix. Nous arrivons alors que Sabelette effectue une magnifique esquive . Les attaques Griffe et Poudreuse s’enchainent. Bibiche finit par arriver à geler Ténéfix. Rose en profite et l’attrape.

Elle est toute heureuse et décide d’appeler son nouvel ami Pedro…. Nous sommes un peu dubitatives mais nous sommes heureuses pour elle. Sa première vraie capture d’un Pokémon sauvage, c’est important !

Nous retournons au sommet de la colline.

La capture de Rose nous donne envie de trouver des Rocabot ! Alors qu’on discute pour savoir comment les trouver, Rose propose de nous donner du miel. On hésite… puis on décide de lui payer le miel.

On pose le miel et on attend.

Après quelques minutes, 4 Rocabot s’avancent. On est toutes excitées ! Ils sont plus grands que ceux aperçus il y a plusieurs jours, et ne sont donc probablement plus surveillés par Lougaroc. On patiente tout de même pour être sûres.. Mais non, pas de parents dans le coin.

On réfléchit à comment nous voulons les attraper… Je me souviens alors qu’il nous reste des portions de baies très réussies, qui ont déjà attirés les faveurs de Pokémons. On tente notre chance. On sort les portions de nos sacs et on se montre, doucement. Les Rocabot se retournent et nous observent.

Je m’agenouille et tend mes baies.

\- « Bonjour les Rocabot. Je m’appelle Wendy. Si l’un d’entre vous est intéressé, on voyage et on participe à des combats. » Anouk se présente aussi.

Deux Rocabot femelles s’avancent, calmes et gentilles. Encore des sœurs ? Cette pensée me fait sourire. La plus calme s’avance vers moi et goûte mes baies. Elle semble conquise et s’assoit tranquillement devant moi.

\- « ça te dit de venir avec moi ? On ira dans plein d’endroits, on s’entrainera et on participera à des compétitions. »

\- « Roc ! » Je tends une Pokéball et je l’attrape. Super ! Anouk a aussi réussi de son côté. Je sors le Pokédex, pour mieux connaître ma nouvelle amie.

Rocabot est un Pokémon canin à quatre pattes. Son corps est principalement marron clair à l'exception de son museau, de ses pattes et du bout de ses oreilles qui sont plus foncés. Il a de grands yeux, des oreilles recourbées, un museau court avec un nez rose triangulaire et une petite touffe de fourrure sur chaque joue. Il a autour du cou un col de fourrure d'un blanc grisâtre parsemé de cailloux marron. Le marquage foncé sur ses pattes s'étend en pointe sur ses jambes. Sa queue est recouverte de fourrure de la même couleur que son col et se recourbe sur son dos. Rocabot a un excellent sens de l'odorat et n'oublie jamais une odeur une fois qu'il l'a sentie. Ce Pokémon est très sociable et se présentera aux gens en se frottant contre eux avec les rochers sur son cou. En grandissant, il devient plus courageux.

On s’installe dans l’herbe ensuite pour pique-niquer. Rose est surprise d’apprendre qu’on ne peut pas garder plus de 6 Pokémons sur nous. Elle semble bien embêtée pour nous.

Je réfléchis, tout comme Anouk. Nous commençons à avoir beaucoup de Pokémons. Ce n’est pas gérable pour mes parents… On décide de laisser nos Pokémons en stase et de tourner plus régulièrement.

Avant d’aller à l’école Pokémon, on passe au centre Pokémon. J’appelle mes parents, et récupère tous nos Pokémons. Anouk ajoute Roucoups à ses Pokémons en stase. Personnellement, je décide de mettre Pikachu et Incisache au repos. Ça me brise le cœur sur le moment… Mais ils ne verront pas le temps passer, et je veux juste avoir le temps d’apprendre à connaitre bien les autres. Et puis ils ont bien travaillé ces derniers jours. Je récupère de ce fait Balignon et garde Rocabot.

L’après-midi, Rose et Anouk décident d’aller s’entraîner à l’école.

Personnellement, j’aimerais profiter un peu de mes Pokémons. On va s’installer dans un coin tranquille et je les appelle tous les 6. Je leur présente Rocabot et leur explique le principe de la stase. Rocabot se présente et reste calme malgré le tourbillon de réactions. Balignon vient gentiment se présenter, Nidorina le salue de loin, Capumain saute autour de lui en riant, Salamèche vient lui serrer la patte et Otaquin applaudit de ses nageoires. J’aime bien cette ambiance.

Une fois les présentations faites et tout le monde calmés, on commence l’entrainement. Tout le monde s’y met de bon cœur. Rocabot notamment, progresse bien dans l’apprentissage de Jet de pierre.

En fin de séance, Nidorina m’impressionne ! On arrive à se synchroniser très rapidement…et elle fait sa première capacité Z, Combo Hyper Furie ! Je suis très fière d’elle.

Je raconte notre entrainement à Anouk le soir, et elle le sien. On est contentes de notre avancée mutuelle. Nous ne sommes pas pressées d’aller essayer les autres défis des îles et nous contentons parfaitement de nous entrainer avec Rose.

Nous voilà Dimanche matin. Je me lève plutôt motivée.

Après déjeuner, nous rejoignons de nouveau Rose à l’école. C’est fou, l’école fonctionne le Dimanche. Ce n’est pas toujours le cas partout, notamment pas à Kanto.

Rose et Anouk vont de nouveau à l’école, et moi de mon côté. J’aime ces temps avec chacun de mes Pokémons.

Une fois encore, nous travaillons bien ! J’aide Balignon à améliorer la puissance de Méga-sangsue. L’idée de le récompenser avec une baie oran ne me plaisait pas trop au début, mais devant l’efficacité de cette méthode je l’utilise un peu. Nidorina s’entraine à résister aux attaques d’Otaquin, qui tente parfois d’utiliser une attaque de type glace appelée Vent glace. On n’y est pas encore mais elles progressent bien. Je travaille l’utilisation de la Normazélite avec Capumain, qui n’est pas toujours facile à canaliser.

Salamèche et Rocabot s’entrainent ensemble. Salamèche semble apprécier le calme de Rocabot et Rocabot aime l’énergie que met Salamèche à l’ouvrage. Après un bel enchainement d’attaque, Salamèche réussit à utiliser correctement Tranche !

En réponse à la progression de Salamèche, Rocabot lance une magnifique attaque Jet de pierre. Super !

Je rejoins Anouk et Rose qui ont bien sympathisées. Après un repas pendant lequel on parle beaucoup des attaques qu’on travaille et de ce qu’on aimerait développer chez nos Pokémons, on se remet au travail.

Je retourne dans mon coin.

Nous reprenons le même entrainement que le matin. Salamèche et Rocabot sont ravis de travailler ensemble à nouveau. Ils font de petits matchs, utilisant leurs nouvelles capacités.

Nidorina et Otaquin reprennent également où elles en étaient. Après quelques mouvements, Otaquin arrive à créer une belle bourrasque glacée, c’est l’attaque Vent glace ! Je la félicite. Je continue de travailler avec Capumain la capacité Z Turbo-charge Buldozzer. Elle est toujours dissipée, je passe par mal par la jeu de la position à prendre pour la canaliser. Après un petit moment, Balignon vient autour de moi, l’air ravi.

\- « Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau Balignon ? »

\- « Bali bali balignoooooon ! » Il va avoir poser une baie oran par terre, et lance son attaque sur la baie. Il absorbe plus vite et mieux l’énergie de la baie, ce doit être Giga-sangsue !

Satisfaite de l’entrainement du jour, je prends le temps de caresser et flatter chacun de mes Pokémons.

Nous allons ensuite rejoindre les filles à l’école.

Quand j’y arrive, je les aperçois en train de discuter devant le terrain d’entrainement. Elles ont l’air d’avoir terminé aussi.

Arrive alors un homme d’une vingtaine d’année, petit et rond, les cheveux en bataille et portant une écharpe en forme de queue de Pikachu. Le professeur semble le connaître et le salue. Ils nous expliquent qu’il s’agit de Chrys, un ancien élève de l’école, qui a fini les défis et est maintenant capitaine. Il est par ailleurs étudiant en informatique. Il vient de temps en temps faire un tour à l’école… et propose des combats aux élèves.

Anouk est tout de suite intéressée par le challenge et se lance sur le terrain. Chrys sourit devant autant de motivation et se poste face à elle.

Chrys envoie un Grolem d’Alola. Qu’il est imposant ! Anouk veut tester la nouvelle attaque d’Absol et l’envoie combattre.

Absol lance directement son attaque Laser Glace. Super, Absol la maitrise ! Grolem n’a pas le temps d’esquiver et encaisse l’attaque. Il préfère se positionner pour riposter. Il fait Poing Eclair. Ouille ! Son attaque est puissante. Absol est bien ébranlée. On voit que Grolem est un Pokémon bien entrainé Il ne faut rien lâcher. Absol refait Lazer Glace et réussit à toucher Grolem ! Chrys stoppe le combat. - « Bien joué Anouk. On va s’arrêter là. » Quelle belle Victoire! Vient ensuite mon tour, Rose n’osant pas se lancer. Chrys envoie Togedemaru. Il nous explique qu’elle est son premier Pokémon.

Le défi est de taille… je décide d’envoyer Salamèche, pour son type feu.

J’attaque rapidement et avec force avec Lance-flamme.

Salamèche envoie ses flammes, mais Togedemaru se met en boule et commence à rouler sur le terrain, esquivant l’attaque. Ensuite Chrys enchaine avec l’attaque Electrikipik. Toujours en roulant, le Pokémon souris envoie des pics d’électricité vers Salamèche, qui subit des dégâts plutôt importants. Je me doutais que ce Pokémon devait être fort s’il a depuis le début. Mais je ne désespère pas.

\- « Prends le temps de viser, observe ses mouvements. »

\- « Continue Togedemaru ! » Togedemaru reprend de plus belle sa course folle. Salamèche s’arrête quelques instants… Vise et arrête Togedemaru dans sa course, l’empêchant également d’envoyer son attaque correctement.

Lorsque Salamèche envoie de nouveau son attaque, Togedemaru n’esquive pas cette fois, mais se met à tourner très vite sur elle-même et envoie son électricité contre Lance-flamme.

Il y a une claire différence de niveau, c’est Electrikipik qui l’emporte et met KO Salamèche. On a fait de notre mieux.

Rose se laisse finalement tenter par un combat, elle envoie sa Bibiche, contre le Lucanon de Chrys.

Le Pokémon insecte commence par une attaque Tonnerre. Mais c’est sans compter sur la capacité d’esquive de Sabelette. A l’instar de Togedemaru, elle se met en boule et roule sur le terrain, évitant l’attaque. Elle renforce sa défense avec Boul’armure. Elle continue à esquiver, puis créée comme une carapace de glace et fonce sur Lucanon. Et le touche à plusieurs reprises, sans que celui-ci n’arrive à la toucher. A chaque contact, la carapace de glace grossit et fait plus de dégâts. La dernière attaque est particulièrement puissante et met KO Lucanon !

On félicite chaleureusement Rose pour sa première victoire officielle, et quelle victoire !

\- « Comme je le pensais, vous êtes intéressantes les filles… » Il sourit, de manière assez énigmatique. Il reprend « J’avais entendu parler de vos combats contre Pectorius et Tokoriko. Vous êtes vraiment intéressantes. » Et sans nous en dire plus, il va discuter avec le professeur.

Avant de rentrer au studio, on passe au centre Pokémon. Incisache me manque, je vais le récupérer et met Otaquin en stase. Je me dis que quand un de mes Pokémons a atteint un objectif, je le mets en stase et en récupère un autre. Ça me parait juste.

On raccompagne Rose chez elle et on rentre chez nous. L’entraînement se passe bien, on sent qu'on devient plus fortes chaque jour.


	28. De nouvelles ultra-missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy et Anouk viennent de remporter leur première grande épreuve d'Alola. Elles prennent sous leurs ailes une jeune dresseuse de nom de Rose, accompagnée d'une Sabelette d'Alola. Elles aident cette dernière a capturer un Ténéfix, leur donnant envie d'avoir de nouveaux Pokémons. Elles parviennent à attraper une Rocabot chacune, de nouveaux des sœurs.

On retrouve Rose le lendemain matin, devant l’école. Elle nous explique le professeur a expliqué que plusieurs Pokémons peuvent apprendre la même attaque à l’école. Elle nous propose donc de prendre des Pokémons pour apprendre l’attaque Feu follet. Je me dis que ça peut être utile à Salamèche. Je l’appelle et lui explique la situation. Il n’hésite pas très longtemps et va d’un bon pas avec Rose et Ténéfix. Anouk a décidé de bosser Tonnerre avec Absol. Elle va être redoutable !

Balignon est content de retrouver tout le monde. Les combats ne sont pas sont trucs mais ils aiment être autour de tout le monde, et de me faire plaisir…enfin surtout d’avoir les récompenses. Il travaille sa poudre toxique avec Nidorina, insensible à ses attaques. Incisache continue à entraîner l’attaque Tomberoche, commencé à l’école. Je travaille la Normazélite avec Capumain.

Rapidement, Incisache semble maîtriser complètement l’attaque Tomberoche !

Il est très fier de lui, et moi aussi. Je lui propose de continuer à s’entraîner.

Quand j’ai fini avec Capumain, je propose à Incisache de travailler la Rocazélite. Le challenge le stimule bien, on s’y met jusque midi.

Je rejoins mes amies à l’école. Salamèche accourt vers moi, tout heureux de sa matinée. Je remercie chaudement Rose, dont les joues rosissent.

Alors que nous allions partir trouver un endroit où manger, nous sommes interpelées. Une femme d’une trentaine d’année, les cheveux blancs, l’air assez classe et déterminée, se dirigent droit vers nous. Elle se présente comme étant le professeur Pimprenelle, la compagne du professeur Euphorbe.

Elle nous explique que nous avons été repéré par Pectorius et Chrys… pour faire partie des ultra-gardiens. Rose est d’abord très surprise, puis trépigne de plaisir. Ultra-gardiens ? ça ne me dit rien. Rose semble savoir de quoi il s’agit et ça a l’air d’être une bonne chose. Elle nous expliquera tout cet après-midi si nous sommes intéressées. Elle nous fixe un rendez-vous à 14 heures. Rose acquiesce, toute émue, Anouk suit avec enthousiasme sans trop savoir de quoi il s’agit…et je ne peux qu’être d’accord. Ma curiosité a été piquée au vif.

Rose nous explique pendant le repas, que les Ultra-gardiens sont des personnes recrutées pour défendre Alola contre certains Pokémons particuliers, appelés les Ultra-chimères. Jusqu’alors, elles ne savaient pas comment on était recrutés, mais elle est ravie d’avoir été sélectionnée. Elle nous remercie, disant que sans nous rien n’aurait été possible. Elle est vraiment adorable.

Nous retournons à l’école pour 14 heures. Nous ne trouvons pas le professeur Pimprenelle. Une jeune femme de 20 ans, blonde au long cheveux tout brillant, vient vers nous avec un grand sourire. Elle porte une belle robe blanche moderne et est coiffée d’un grand chapeau. Elle a l’air fortuné, mais a un charisme vraiment apaisant.

Un Goupix d’Alola la suit calmement, que la jeune femme nomme Flocon. C’est mignon.

\- « Bonjour ! Je suis Lilie, c’est moi qui vais vous accompagner au Paradis Aether où on vous expliquera tout. Lui c’est Flocon, mon fidèle compagnon. »

\- « Gouu »

Nous nous présentons également, mises à l’aise par Lilie.

Nous la suivons jusqu’au port d’Ekaeka où un magnifique Yacht nous attend. Une fois installée sur le bastinage, Lilie nous explique plus en détails la situation.

Il existe des brèches dans l’espace dans la région d’Alola. De ses brèches, sortent parfois des Pokémons particuliers, vivant dans une autre dimension en temps normal. Les Ultra-chimères. Ses Pokémons ne devraient pas être chez nous, ils sont perdus et souvent agressifs. Le rôle des Ultra-gardiens est de capturer ses Pokémons et de les renvoyer chez eux. Les Ultra-gardiens sont soutenus par la fondation du Paradis Aether, dont sa mère est la PDG, que nous allons rencontrer.

Lorsqu’elle finit ses explications, nous apercevons au loin un ilot blanc. Plus on s’approche, plus l’îlot parait en fait métallique et artificiel. Lilie nous explique que c’est le Paradis Aether. Ils se sont isolés pour être tranquilles et ont construit ces bâtiments sur l’eau.

Une fois sur la bâtisse, nous sommes accueillis par… des gardes !

Le bâtiment semble très sécurisé.

Une fois à l’intérieur, deux employés en blouse blanche s’approchent de nous. Une femme d’une quarantaine d’année au moins, les cheveux violets, de grosses lunettes sur le nez, l’air sérieuse et sympathique. Elle est accompagnée d’un homme un peu plus âgé, blond aux cheveux très courts, à l’air beaucoup moins sympathique. Il semble clairement dérangé par notre présence.

Puis Lilie nous fait passer par d’immenses serres, descendre dans les sous-sol et traverser de longs couloirs.

Nous arrivons enfin dans un grand bureau. Une femme quarantenaire, aux longs cheveux blonds, est en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Lorsqu’elle nous remarque, elle change complètement d’attitude. Elle se montre très avenante et commence directement à nous parler des Ultra-chimères, en long en large et en travers. Lilie la canalise et la recentre. Elle nous propose d’être Ultra-gardiens, après nous avoir demandé d’où nous venons. Rose répond honnêtement être une toute jeune dresseuse d’Ula-Ula. Nous répondons plus succinctement. Anouk discute un peu notre salaire, et nous tombons d’accord pour 150 PD par Pokémons attrapés. On nous donne un biper chacune.

Tout ça est assez excitant, et un chouillat inquiétant. Je me demande à quel rythme nous serons appelé et la force des Pokémons. Et sont-ils consentants à repartir ? Ce sont des considérations importantes pour moi.

Lilie nous raccompagne, et sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Je suis moins inquiète une fois rentrée à Ekaeka. On va faire nos courses, et on propose à Rose de venir manger chez nous le soir.

Elle appelle son oncle et vient. On lui fait faire rapidement le tour du studio, qu’elle trouve super. On libère nos Pokémons qui se détendent dans un joyeux bazar. Ça fait du monde ! On passe une très bonne soirée, riant pas mal. On découvre un côté fin stratège chez Rose. Elle a pas mal planifié les apprentissages de ces Pokémons et réfléchi avec soin aux prochains Pokémons qu’elle veut attraper. Elle aimerait notamment un Loupio.

Nous la raccompagnons chez son oncle et allons nous coucher.

Mardi matin, on se décide pour une journée d’entraînement intensif à l’école Pokémon.

Je me suis rendue compte en regardant dans le Pokédex, que quasiment tous mes Pokémons peuvent apprendre Toxic. C’est une attaque intéressante qui peut donner un avantage certain lors d’un match. Rose me confie Ténéfix et Anouk Sonistrelle, pour qu’ils apprennent les bases de cette attaque.

Je suis un peu étourdie par les huit Pokémon autour de moi pendant l’apprentissage, mais la matinée se passe bien. Chacun est attentif aux explications et conseils du professeur Euphorbe.

La matinée passe très vite. Ténéfix et Sonistrelle ne me font pas complètement confiance, ce sont des Pokémons à fort caractère. Mais ils ont envie de faire plaisir à leurs dresseuses et de progresser, ils font de leur mieux.

L’après-midi, je suis de nouveau un peu étourdie par toute la concentration demandée. Je me rends compte en fin de journée que j’ai pas prêté attention à Salamèche, qui s’est visiblement senti un peu délaissé et n’a pas du tout appris Toxic.

Je suis touchée et me remet en question en sortant.

Être éleveuse est un sacré défi. Depuis que nous sommes plus confiantes, nous avons attrapé pas mal de Pokémons. Il est difficile de se consacrer à chacun.

Je m’endors sans trouver de solution à ce problème.

J’ai l’impression qu’ Anouk vit un peu la même chose actuellement.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment améliorer les choses lorsque nous partons du studio le lendemain matin. Anouk et moi parlons peu.

A peine avons-nous rejoins Rose devant l’école, que nos bippers sonnent ! Notre première mission en tant qu’Ultra-gardiens a commencé ! On court jusqu’au centre Pokémon le plus proche. J’appelle le paradis Aether pendant qu’Anouk fait un Switch de Pokémons. On nous apprend qu’un Mouscoto, une Ultra-chimères de type Insecte et Combat, est apparue au jardin de Mêlé-mêlé et est en train de tout saccager.

On se presse vers ledit jardin. Nous n’avons pas le temps d’admirer les magnifiques parterre de fleurs jaunes. Mouscoto est en train de s’attaquer sévèrement à un autre. Il semble tellement en colère.

Nous tentons d’attirer son attention et de l’apaiser. S’il nous a repéré, il ne s’arrête pas pour autant.

Nous n’avons d’autre choix que de l’affronter. J’envoie Incisache, Rose Ténéfix et Anouk Roucoups. Une belle équipe !

Ténéfix est plus rapide que les autres. Il tente un Feu follet, que Mouscoto esquive assez facilement. Il enchaîne rapidement avec l’attaque Dard mortel sur Ténéfix, qui se retrouve projeter un peu plus loin. Mouscoto se retourne vers Incisache, son poing devient glacé et il attaque mon Pokémon. Incisache, qui n’est pas très rapide, arrive à éviter l’attaque de justesse mais n’a pas le temps de répliquer que Mouscoto s’est déjà éloigné. Mais Anouk a profité de cette diversion pour lancer la capacité Z Piqué Supersonic avec Roucoups. Il s’est élancé haut dans le ciel, puis fond sur l’Ultra-chimère, tel un rapace. Son attaque est extrêmement puissante et met au tapis le Pokémon adverse.

Je sors un Ultraball, donnée par Lilie, et nous capturons Mouscoto.

On est très contentes de nous, nous sautons de joie !

On retourne au centre Pokémon et envoyons Mouscoto par l’appareil de transfert, pour qu’il soit renvoyé chez lui. Que c’est gratifiant ! L’infirmière du jour nous donne notre récompense, elle sera directement remboursée par le paradis Aether.

Après nos récents entraînements et cette belle réussite, on décide d’aller profiter de la belle matinée au jardin, et d’y pique-niquer.

On y retourne, on libère nos Pokémons qui profite de ce moment de détente. C’est assez agité avec autant de Pokémons.

Après le repas, nous apercevons un Plumeline au milieu des fleurs jaunes. C’est un Plumeline style PomPom.

Il s’approche, et voyant que personne ne le dérange, il se place dans l’herbe et commence à danser.

Il est alors rejoint pas deux autres Plumeline Pompom. Ils se mettent à danser tous les trois, de manière très synchronisés. Plus personne ne dit rien, nous les observons.

Après quelques minutes, Roucoups se décide à aller virevolter autour d’eux. D’abord surpris, les Plumeline continuent finalement leurs ballets. Ténéfix y voit l’occasion de faire une petite farce. Discrètement, il va se placer derrière un Plumeline et le fait trébucher. Puis il s’éclipse, faisait croire que c’est Roucoups le coupable. Capumain qui a assisté à la scène ricane dans son coin. Ahlala, ils sont terribles les deux-là. Je tourne la tête, et constate qu’Incisache s’est approché de Draby. Il ne semblait plus intéressé par elle depuis son évolution, mais maintenant qu’il a repris confiance en moi et en lui, il fait de nouveau attention à elle. Il y va avec ses gros sabots, il n’est vraiment pas délicat ! Et sans surprise, Draby se détourne.

Une fois les Plumeline partis, et après une petite sieste réparatrice, on se remet à l’entraînement.

Rose aime aller à l’école, elle compte y retourner pour apprendre Griffe ombre à Ténéfix et Sabelette. Incisache manifeste son intérêt pour cette attaque, je le laisse donc aller avec Rose. J’espère qu’il ne fera pas sa tête brûlée. Salamèche a suivi Incisache.

Il me reste donc Balignon, Capumain et Rocabot. Ça me fait du bien d’avoir un petit comité. J’ai encore passé peu de temps avec Rocabot, qui est calme et ne fait pas de vague. Je prends le temps de la caresser et de la flatter. Balignon vient sautiller autour de nous, toujours content de tout. Je leur propose de s’entraîner ensemble à faire de petits matchs amicaux, entraînant différentes capacités. Je les encourage un peu, puis me retourne vers Capumain.

Il a commencé à s’entraîner seul, chose assez rare. Il s’entraîne à Météores, et a créé un tourbillon autour de lui. C’est très beau !

Je le rejoins et lui propose de continuer à travailler Turbo-charge Bulldozer. Je mets en avant le côté spectacle de l’attaque Z, et ça semble beaucoup le motiver ! En fin d’entraînement, il réussit une magnifique attaque Turbo-Charge Bulldozer. Génial !

Anouk semble avoir bien travaillé en petit groupe aussi, Akwakwak et Absol étant partis avec Rose. Lorsqu’ils reviennent, Rose semble désolée et m’explique que Salamèche n’a pas trop apprécier la séance à l’école. Zut, c’est la deuxième en peu de temps. Je rassure Rose et nous rentrons chez nous.

En passant par le centre Pokémon, je vais déposer Capumain qui a bien travaillé, et je récupère mon Pikachu. Elle m’a manqué !

Le soir, une fois dans ma chambre, je sors tout le monde. Pikachu n’a pas vu le temps passer mais sent les changements chez ses amis. Je lui explique la situation, elle comprend. Mais ce n’est pas facile de sentir qu’il s’est passé des choses en son absence.

J’ai un peu de mal à m’endormir, cette situation commence à me travailler.


	29. L'apprentissage par la frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy, Anouk et Rose poursuivent leur entraînement à Eka-Eka. Rose aimerait combattre Pectorius sous peu. Wendy et Anouk commencent à mal vivre le fait d'avoir plus de 6 Pokémons. Elles ont été repéré après leurs belles victoires contre Pectorius et des capitaines d'Alola, pour être ultra-gardiennes. Elles mènent à bien leur première mission.

Le lendemain matin, nous rejoignons Rose devant l’école. Elle nous annonce du but en blanc qu’elle aimerait tenter sa chance à la grande épreuve aujourd’hui. On ne s’y attendait pas, Anouk et moi sommes surprises ! N’est-ce pas un peu trop tôt… Anouk semble penser la même chose mais lui sourit et lui dit de faire de son mieux. C’est vrai qu’elle est fine stratège et ses premiers combats ont été exemplaires. On l’accompagne devant la Grotte Verdoyante, Althéo s’y trouve déjà, tout sourire et agréable... Je remarque quelques secondes après que Jackie se tient à ses côtés. Il retente sa chance aussi, avec un nouvel coéquipier, qu’il nous cache pour le moment, au grand damne d’Anouk.

Rose a pris confiance cette dernière semaine, elle s’avance sûre d’elle et de ses Pokémons.

Anouk et moi décidons d’aller l’attendre en nous entraînant.

Je propose à Incisache de travailler autre chose maintenant. Il maîtrise bien ses attaques dragon et une attaque roche. Je lui propose d’améliorer la puissance de Griffe, qui pourrait devenir une meilleure attaque. Cette perspective le motive, il s’attaque à des rochers avec détermination.

Salamèche continue son entraînement à l’attaque Feu follet. Il créé de petites flammes violettes, mais qui retombe rapidement pour le moment.

Nidorina et Rocabot aiment décidément beaucoup s’entraîner ensemble. D’eux même ils commencent un combat amical, alternant les attaques.

Je propose à Balignon de s’échauffer le temps que je travaille avec Pikachu. Je montre à Pikachu la Voltazélite qu’elle a vaillamment gagné. Puis on commence à s’entraîner au positionnement. Nous avançons bien, mais Balignon vient se mettre dans mes jambes. Lui d’habitude si placide, semble vouloir se battre.

\- « Tu veux te battre aujourd’hui ? »

\- « Baliiii !! »

Visiblement oui ! Je propose à Pikachu de continuer à se positionner pendant que je m’occupe de Balignon.

\- « Allez viens Balignon. » On fait des mouvements, il prend en vitesse et semble très concentré. Mais… Il évolue ! Balignon s’illumine, grandit… une queue lui pousse, ses jambes s’allongent et de courts bras apparaissent.

Balignon a évolué en Chapignon !

J’ouvre mon Pokédex et lit ce qui est dit sur lui.

Chapignon possède une tête ronde avec la bouche en forme de bec, des petits yeux noirs, des pieds ressemblant à ceux du kangourou. Son corps est principalement vert, tandis que sa tête et sa queue sont de couleur beige. Ses deux courts bras ainsi que ses pieds se terminent par deux grandes griffes rouges. Il possède plusieurs sacs de graines verts à l'extrémité de sa queue, et sa tête est coiffée d'un chapeau de champignon, formant des stries sur la face inférieure. On trouve également une excroissance sphérique rouge sur le côté de celui-ci. Chapignon se rapproche de son ennemi en se servant de son jeu de jambes, puis donne des coups de poings avec ses bras élastiques. La technique de combat de ce Pokémon est digne des meilleurs boxeurs.

Je remarque en effet que Chapignon n’a pas le même comportement que Balignon. Il commence à faire un beau jambe de jambe et à faire des attaques en l’air. Mais, on dirait Mach punch ! Super, il connaît une attaque combat !

Peu de temps après, nous voyons Rose revenir. Elle semble déçue et songeuse. Elle nous explique avoir perdu face aux Pokémons dominant, mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre et compte bien retenter sa chance quand elle sera plus forte. Quelle maturité pour son âge, elle est impressionnante.

Chapignon reste tout de même un peu Balignon, il vient tourner autour de moi pendant le repas. Bizarrement, ça me réconforte.

L’après-midi, Rose décide d’aller travailler à l’école avec Bibiche.

Anouk et moi retournons nous entraîner.

Et quel entraînement ! De son côté, Anouk fait bien progresser ses amis. Chrysacier maîtrise Piqûre et a clairement grandit, Akwakwak apprend Laser glace, Rocabot apprend Jet de Pierre.

Mes Pokémons et moi reprenons où nous en étions le matin. Chapignon décide de s’entraîner avec Incisache, grande première ! Balignon ne s’approchait jamais trop près d’Incisache. Incisache remarque rapidement les changements chez son coéquipier et accepte de s’entraîner avec lui. Ils rivalisent avec Griffe et Mach Punch. Je travaille la capacité Z électrique avec Pikachu pendant ce temps, mais je garde un œil sur eux. Nidorina finit par battre Rocabot, elle a gagné en endurance. Salamèche avance bien dans la maîtrise de Feu follet. Quant à mes deux combattants, le combat est rude… et c’est Chapignon qui semble dominer ! Piqué au vif, Incisache n’utilise pas ses griffe mais ses défenses…et réussit une belle attaque Tranche ! Super !

Ragaillardies par ces belles avancées, on raccompagne Rose chez son oncle et on rentre dans la bonne humeur. On discute à tout va avec Anouk des progrès de nos Pokémons et que ce qu’on aimerait continuer à travailler.

L’ambiance n’est plus tout à fait la même dans ma chambre, Chapignon et Incisache sont devenus de vrais rivaux. J’ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à mon petit Balignon glouton, mais je suis contente aussi de le voir grandir. C’est ça aussi être éleveuse de Pokémon.

Le lendemain matin, on rejoint Rose devant l’école, pleines d’entrain.

Alors qu’on allait laisser Rose à l’école, je remarque une nouvelle affiche sur le panneau d’affichage. Je vais voir de plus près, et suit vite rejoint par mes deux amies. Il va y avoir dans 10 jours une compétition concernant les Pokémons de base, c’est-à-dire les Pokémons qui peuvent évoluer. Il y aura tout un festival avec des feux d’artifice et des animations, mais aussi une compétition sur inscription. Il s’appelle le festival de l’évolution. Ils parlent de 3 épreuves : un triathlon avec une course d’obstacle, une chasse au trésor puis un tir sur cible avec un Pokémon à chaque fois, et un tournoi pour les huit meilleurs. Anouk et moi nous regardons et sourions, ça nous fait évidemment penser au festival Tokoriko. Mais nous avions eu beaucoup plus de temps pour nous entraîner. On a quand même bien envie de tenter notre chance. Rose a l’air moins emballé, elle ne se sent pas à la hauteur personnellement.

\- « Allez viens avec nous, ça va être marrant et tu vas passer un bon moment avec Bibiche et Pedro ! »

\- « ça peut renforcer le lien avec tes Pokémons, et tu vas apprendre plein de choses tu sais. » Anouk et moi tentons de la convaincre.

\- « … Bon si vous le dites, je m’inscris avec vous. » Sans grande conviction quant à ses chances de gagner, Rose s’inscrit avec nous.

Nous allons devoir nous entraîner nous-même de nouveau, et ça m’enchante !

Une fois inscrites, Rose va à l’école. Elle me demande si elle peut me confier Ténéfix pour que Nidorina lui apprenne Toxic. Je prends donc son Pokémon avec moi.

Anouk et moi allons sur un terrain, tranquilles. Elle a fait pas mal de changements au niveau de ses Pokémons. Elle semble assez embêtée d’avoir mis en stase Absol, Akwakwak et Draby… je la comprends.

Nidorina n’est pas très sereine avec Ténéfix, qui semble toujours prêt à faire une farce. Mais Rose a dû le briefer parce qu’il semble attentif.

Salamèche continue à travailler Feu follet. Chapignon semble avoir besoin d’un adversaire et va chercher Rocabot, puisque je travaille la Rocazélite avec Incisache. Rocabot, pourtant désavantagé par son type, offre une grande résistance à Chapignon, un peu surpris. Le calme de ma Rocabot est à toute épreuve ! Elle semble avoir gagné en endurance en fin de matinée. J’ai bien travaillé la Rocazélite avec Incisache et la Voltazélite avec Pikachu.

Une fois fatiguées par l’entraînement, Anouk et moi rejoignons Rose à l’école et nous posons pour manger.

On se décide pour une balade récréative l’après-midi. On s’est beaucoup entraînées ces derniers temps. Rose nous propose d’aller voir la mer intérieure de Mêlé-mêlé. Il y aura beaucoup de dresseurs là-bas, des Pokémons sauvages dont des Lippouti qui attirent mon attention, et même des objets rapportés par la mer. Intéressant pour le festival !

Après avoir mangé et s’être reposées un peu au soleil, on prend la route. Le temps est un peu couvert.

Il faut d’abord passer par un sentier. Il est calme et il s’en dégage un côté…mystique. Ses escaliers en bois semblent d’un autre temps mais sont très bien conservés. Il y a des statues sur les côtés, de Pokémons qui semblent aussi anciens. Le sentier de Mahalo. Le vent se fait plus intense dans le sentier.

Alors qu’on monte les marches et profite du paysages et calme ambiant, un cri se fait entendre. On dirait un cri de peur d’une femme. Il vient de notre droite ! Anouk s’élance immédiatement sur la bute, Rose et moi la suivons de près. Rose a appelé immédiatement Bibiche.

On arrive rapidement vers la source des cris. Lilie fait face à 3 Pokémons qui semblent mécontents : Rattata d’Alola, Miaouss d’Alola et Manglouton. Lilie protège de son mieux un étrange petit Pokémon, qui se cache derrière ses jambes.

On n’a pas le temps de s’attarder sur ce détails. Bibiche s’est déjà interposée, Anouk a appelé Chrysacier et moi Incisache.

Rose qui avait appelé rapidement son Pokémon attaque en premier avec Balle glace, sur le Rattata. Il est touché mais ne semble pas affecté, il sautille partout et semble vif.

Miaouss s’élance vers Incisache avec son attaque Griffe, mais Incisache l’esquive. Mon dragon utilise son attaque Dracogriffe sur le Rattata et le fait reculer un peu. Chrysacier lance Toile élek et parvient à toucher Rattata et Manglouton. Ils sont ralentis et subissent des dégâts. Miaouss réplique avec Rugissement, faisait perdre un peu de puissance à Chrysacier.

Dans le feu de l’action, je lance une Pokéball sur Rattata, tombé KO. Il m’a intrigué et il ne faudrait pas qu’il revienne à lui trop vite. Je l’ai attrapé ! Mais le combat continue.

Sabelette a poursuivi sa course et tente de toucher Manglouton. Mais ce dernier esquive et s’élance avec Morsure vers Incisache, qui n’a pas eu le temps d’esquiver.

Miaouss a continué son Rugissement envers Chrysacier. Incisache a tenté de répliquer avec Dracogriffe sur Manglouton mais ce dernier l’a esquivé.

Chrysacier, perturbé peut être par Miaouss, s’englue lui-même avec sa toile ! Mince !

Sabelette a repris son attaque Balle glace et cette fois touche Manglouton. Furieux, ce dernier s’élance à nouveau tout crocs dehors vers Incisache. Mon Pokémon a le temps d’esquiver mais n’arrive pas à riposter. Miaouss profite de ce moment pour lancer Morsure sur Incisache, perturbé.

Chrysacier s’empêtre un peu plus dans sa toile.

Bibiche touche à nouveau Manglouton, qui cette fois ne se relève pas.

Miaouss lance encore Rugissement sur Chrysacier, et semble se moquer. Chrysacier est tétanisé.

Incisache et Bibiche touche Miaouss avec Balle glace et Dracogriffe, mettant fin au combat.

Je vais récupérer ma Pokéball. J’ai encore agi sous le coup de l’adrénaline…

\- « Décidément, tu aimes bien me surprendre en capturant des Pokémons quand je ne m’y attends pas ! » Anouk, qui s’est approchée de Chrysacier pour l’aider, rit un peu. C’est vrai que je l’ai encore fait. Mais je n’ai pas le temps de plus m’attarder sur ce fait, Lilie s’approche de nous.

\- « Merci les filles ! Forcément, le jour où j’oublie mes Pokémons chez maman je me fais attaquer ! » Le petit Pokémon derrière elle nous observe. Il y a un moment de flottement… « Bon, vous devez vous demander qui est-ce que je protégeais… Vous devez me promettre de ne pas en parler.»

\- « Heu oui, bien sûr si c’est important. » Anouk et Rose acquiescent aussi.

\- « Il s’appelle Cosmog, et est mon ami depuis quelques semaines… Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus, si ce n’est qu’il est rare et que je dois le protéger. Aider moi à le protéger en taisant ce que je viens de vous dire. » ça semble vraiment sérieux, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Ledit Cosmog, rassuré, vient virevolter autour de nous. Il rigole en tournant autour de nous. Avant que nous ne puissions poser plus de question, Lilie l’appelle et s’en va. Elle a un énigmatique sourire triste au visage et Cosmog dans ses bras. De quoi le protège-t-elle ?

On se regarde toutes les trois, perplexes.

Une fois qu’elle est hors de notre vue, j’observe nos amis. Bibiche est en pleine forme, ce qui n’est pas le cas de Chrysacier et Incisache. Je sors mon kit de premiers secours, mais ne parvient pas à grand-chose.

Un peu frustrées par tout ça, on reprend notre route vers la mer intérieure.


	30. Des équipes bien remplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose a tenté sa chance à la grande épreuve, mais c'était encore trop tôt et elle perd face au Pokémon dominant. Nos 3 amies s'inscrivent pour le festival de l'évolution, qui a lieu dans 10 jours. Le petit Balignon glouton de Wendy a évolué en un Chapignon combattif, rivalisant avec Incisache. Et alors qu'elles portaient secours à une amie, Wendy attrape un Rattata d'Alola sans trop réfléchir.

On arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant la grotte Verlamer. Il y a de petits groupes de personnes qui entrent ou qui sortent, il y a visiblement du passage.

On entre, et je suis surprise de la bonne visibilité à l’intérieur de la grotte. Il s’agit d’une grande grotte, avec de multiples ouvertures dans la roche. Elle est très haute de plafond. Nous avançons un peu et constatons qu’il y a de nombreux petits lacs d’eau douce. L’eau à l’air vraiment claire et pure, on voit le fond. Ils foisonnent de vie, il y a notamment pas mal de Magicarpe.

Des dresseurs, accompagnés souvent d’un Pokémon, semblent fouiller les recoins de la grotte.

Rose nous fait remarquer que deux dresseurs proposent des combats aux autres dresseurs. Je regarde l’endroit qu’elle montre. Il y a en effet deux personnes, un homme et une femme, en habit de cosmonaute, avec une dégaine particulière, qui proposent des matchs. Mais visiblement les dresseurs ne sont pas là pour se battre. Rose a l’air tenté de sa batte. Elle propose à Anouk d’aller les voir. Évidemment, Anouk accepte et s’élance vers eux.

Les deux personnes sont ravis de la proposition ! Ils expliquent être des ultra-gardiens, Rhodie et Solie. Ils veulent s’entraîner. On explique en être aussi, ils sont encore plus ravis. Ils proposent un combat en duo.

Ils appellent alors leur Pokémon, qui est le même, deux Couafarel.

Le Couafarel de Rhodie est très rapide et commence d’emblée avec une attaque Jet de Sable sur Sabelette. Bibiche était prête à une telle manœuvre et l’esquive. Le deuxième Couafarel en profite pour prendre à revers Sabelette avec Coud’Boule. Bibiche ne peut esquiver cette fois-ci. Sonistrelle réussit à faire Ultrason sur le deuxième Couafarel qui prend un air hébété et déambule de gauche à droite. Rose demande à Sabelette de faire Patience. Cette dernière se fige et s’apprête à encaisser les coups. Le Couafarel de Rhodie fait Rugissement contre Sabelette qui tressaille légèrement. Le Couafarel de Solie, à force de tanguer, finit par se taper contre un mur et se fait mal lui-même. Rose se tourne vers Anouk et lui dit : - « Attaque Bibiche ! » - « Quoi ? Mais tu es sûre ? » - « Oui, vas-y ! » Faisant confiance à Rose, Anouk s’élance. - « Sonistrelle, Tornade sur Sabelette ! » Sonistrelle lance son attaque après une demi-seconde d’hésitation. Bibiche encaisse. Décidément, Rose ne recule devant rien dans un combat. Le Couafarel de Rhodie revient à la charge avec un nouveau Jet de Sable que Sabelette sur les conseils de Rose esquive magistralement bien. L’autre Couafarel a pris Sonistrelle pour cible avec Regard Touchant. Dans sa confusion, il retrouve un semblant de sérieux le temps de faire son attaque. La petite chauve-souris est bien déstabilisée… Une nouvelle fois, Anouk lui demande de faire Tornade sur Sabelette qui encaisse. Couafarel de Rhodie lance Charge sur Sonistrelle qui s’élève un peu plus dans les airs pour l’éviter. Couafarel de Solie a lui-aussi fait Charge mais cette fois sur Sabelette qui encaisse. Bibiche commence clairement à fatiguer. Sonistrelle en remet une couche avec une dernière attaque Tornade sur Bibiche. Cette dernière met alors fin à son attaque Patience et lance son attaque sur Couafarel qui se prend une déferlante de dégâts qui l’envoie au tapis. Solie rappelle son Pokémon. Le Couafarel de Rhodie se retrouve seul au combat et fait Rugissement sur Sabelette. Sonistrelle rassemble ses forces et envoie une magnifique attaque Tornade sur Couafarel qui est touché rudement. Sabelette tente une attaque Poudreuse qui est esquivée. Le Couafarel réplique avec Charge sur Sabelette qui, après avoir encaisser autant d’attaques, s’avoue vaincu. Rose la rappelle et lui dit qu’elle est fière de ses efforts. Anouk reste concentrée sur la fin du match. Sonistrelle lance Tornade et réussit à toucher Couafarel. Elle l’interrompt dans son attaque Coud’boule, il trébuche et emballé par sa course, va s’écraser contre la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. Il s’effondre et Sonistrelle met fin au combat d’une dernière attaque Tornade. 

Anouk se tourne vers Rose : 

\- « On a gagné ! Super ! » - « Oui ! c’est chouette ! » s’exclame-t-elle. Sonistrelle vient voleter autour d’Anouk, attrapant ses mèches de cheveux. Elle la prend dans ses bras et la félicite.

C’était un beau combat qui m’a tenu en haleine !

On discute un peu avec Rhodie et Solie. Ils sont impressionnés par le combat et notre jeune âge. Je leur propose de soigner un peu leur Pokémon. Je ne connais pas bien les Couafarel et je n’arrive à soulager qu’un peu un des Couafarel. Par contre, je soigne complètement Sabelette.

En partant, les Ultra-gardiens nous encouragent à poursuivre nos efforts et disent qu’ils nous feront bonne pub.

Une fois qu’ils sont partis, je propose qu’on se mette un peu à la fouille de la grotte. D’après Rose et le pokédex, il y a beaucoup d’objets charriés par la mer.

J’explique à Rose que j’ai quelques rudiments en termes de fouille et que je peux lui montrer. Elle demande à Ténéfix de venir avec elle, Anouk appelle Sonistrelle et moi Capumain. Elle aime se dépenser et fouiner. Je suis un peu dépassée à montrer comment repérer un objet à tout le monde. Rose devant gérer son Ténéfix un peu farceur, malgré l’attaque Clairvoyance, elle n’a pas le temps de chercher. Anouk s’en sort un peu mieux, notamment grâce à l’attaque Ultrason de Sonistrelle. De notre côté, Capumain arrive bien à creuser ou retourner des rochers. Derrière, l’un d’entre eux. On trouve une soinball !

Contente d’avoir trouvé quelque chose, je fais un peu le tour de la grotte. Je ne crois pas avoir eu l’occasion de profiter d’un moment seule avec Capumain.

\- « On a bien bossé Capumain, je suis contente »

\- « Capu ? Capu ! Héhéhé » Elle rit et se met à sautiller partout. On tombe sur un petit groupe de Psykokwak, Capumain va les titiller un peu.

Je regarde si je trouve un Lippouti dans les parages, mais non. Rose nous rejoint, et me propose d’utiliser une nouvelle fois du miel.

Je pose le miel un peu à l’écart… mais les Psykokwak déboulent et mangent le miel ! Un peu dépitée…je finis par éclater de rire, faisant rire aussi Rose. Anouk arrive en se demandant ce qu’il se passe.

En sortant, on se décide pour aller acheter du miel, c’est quand même bien utile.

Et on passe une soirée tranquille au studio. On discute un peu de Cosmog, le drôle de petit Pokémon qui Lilie protégeait.

Le lendemain, on retrouve Rose à l’école. Elle décide d’aller bosser Feu follet avec Ténéfix à l’école.

Anouk et moi allons nous entraîner.

Rocabot et Incisache travaillent avec moi la capacité Z de type roche. C’est agréable de travailler avec eux, entre Incisache qui prend les choses très à cœur et est démonstratif, et Rocabot qui est très calme et patiente.

Salamèche continue à s’entraîner à Feu follet dans son coin. Chapignon, voyant ses rivaux occuper, va vers Nidorina. Celle-ci est d’abord un peu méfiance, mai devant l’insistance de Chapignon finit par accepter le défi.

\- « Sala ! » Je me retourne, et constate que Salamèche arrive maintenant à faire plusieurs petites flammes bleues-violettes qui virevoltent et mettent le feu à ce qu’elles touchent.

\- « Bravo Salamèche, tu maîtrises Feu follet ! » Je laisse ensuite Rocabot et Incisache travailler ensemble, et rejoint Pikachu qui entraînait la capacité Z électrique dans son coin. Je reprends la position en mettant mes bras et main en forme d’éclair, Pikachu fait de même.

Elle s’illumine… Créé une lance à base d’électricité et la lance avec succès vers un rocher, qui éclate sous la pression. Génial !! Je l’attrape et la sert fort dans mes bras.

Les autres se sont arrêtés, il reste Nidorina et Chapignon qui s’entraînent. En observant plus attentivement, je me rends compte que Chapignon utilise maintenant Coup d’boule ! Décidément, voilà une bonne session d’entraînement !

Anouk semble satisfaite, et m’explique qu’elle sent que ses Pokémons vont bientôt apprendre de nouvelles attaques.

\- « Super ! … J’ai décidé maintenant de faire tourner mes Pokémons quand ils ont appris une nouvelle technique. » J’attends de voir sa réaction.

\- « … Oui, pourquoi pas... » Elle a l’air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu’elle veut faire, je n’insiste pas.

On passe au centre Pokémon, je dépose Salamèche et récupère Rattata, que je n’ai pas eu trop le temps de découvrir.

On va chercher Rose et on va se poser pour manger. On appelle tous nos amis. Je présente Rattata au reste de la bande. Rattata se révèle assez speed, il fait le tour du groupe en courant et sautillant partout, amusant beaucoup Ténéfix et Capumain.

On discute de ce que l’on veut faire ensuite. Anouk et moi avons bien envie de retourner à la grotte Verlamer pour s’entraîner à fouiller et rencontrer de nouveaux Pokémons. Rose préfère s’entraîner dans son coin avec Sabelette et Ténéfix.

Anouk et moi allons à la grotte Verlamer. Ça nous fait plaisir de nous entraîner à nouveau, je me rends compte que ça m’avait manqué.

Une fois à la grotte, j’appelle Capumain et Anouk appelle Sonistrelle. On cherche des traces de débris, de sol plus sec, d’endroit déjà fouillé. À un endroit, je remarque un petite dépression, je demande à Capumain de creuser avec son attaque Griffe. Elle sort de terre une corde, qui a l’air solide. Anouk et Sonistrelle n’ont rien trouvé pour le moment mais progressent bien.

Je la laisse continuer, trouve un coin loin des Psykokwak, et pose le miel. Je demande à Capumain de rester calme et d’observer, ce qui est assez difficile pour elle. Je finis par la faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minute, j’aperçois des mouvements derrière un rocher. Un petit Pokémon en sort.. Un Lippouti !

Il est vraiment adorable !

Je sors de ma cachette, tout doucement. Lippouti m’a entendu, se retourne et m’observe, incertain sur la marche à suivre.

\- « Bonjour Lippouti »

\- « Lippou ? »

\- « Je m’appelle Wendy. Ce miel est pour toi si tu veux. » Il est très prudent, et recule imperceptiblement. Je crois que je n’arriverai pas à l’attraper en discutant.

J’appelle Chapignon.

\- « Utilise Spore » Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais Lippouti est décidée à ne pas se laisser faire si facilement. Il esquive l’attaque et s’élance contre Chapignon avec l’attaque Ecras’face. Il touche Chapignon, qui enchaîne une deuxième attaque Spore. Cette fois, Lippouti était très près pour esquiver, il s’endort gentiment.

J’utilise ma Soinball pour l’attraper.

Et voilà, me voilà avec encore un nouveau Pokémon ! Sur le moment ça me semblait une bonne idée, mais je suis bien embêtée tout de même de ne pouvoir passer tout le temps que je voudrais avec chacun d’entre eux...

Anouk avait observé de loin, elle s’approche.

\- « ça va Wendy ? »

\- « Je crois oui… J’ai attrapé un Lippouti. »

\- « Oui j’ai vu ça ! Tu as l’air perturbé »

\- « ça me fait 10 Pokémons. Ce n’est pas facile à gérer. »

\- « Je te comprends ! » Perdues dans nos réflexions, on passe dire bonsoir à Rose et on rentre au studio. On doit bien sûr passer au centre Pokémon pour que j’y dépose un de mes Pokémons… Je dépose Nidorina.

Une fois rentrées et nos Pokémons libérés, on se pose à table.

\- « C’est dur de choisir lesquels garder avec nous. » On regarde nos amis quelques instants.

\- « Oui ! Je ne suis pas encore bien fixée pour les changements. » Est-ce que je dois faire tourner équitablement chacun d’entre eux ? Est-ce mal d’avoir des préférences ? 

\- « Moi non plus… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire… Il faut qu’on y réfléchisse… »

Une fois revenue dans ma chambre, je prends le temps de présenter Lippouti à ceux que j’ai avec moi : Incisache, Pikachu, Rocabot, Chapignon et Rattata. Lippouti est prudente et ne semble pas extrêmement à l’aise.

Incisache et Chapignon ne lui accordent que peu d’attention, il y a vraiment du défi entre eux. Qu’il est loin mon petit Balignon gourmand ! Rattata fait rapidement le tour de la chambre, vient renifler Lippouti et recommence. Heureusement, Pikachu vient la voir en souriant. Elle commence à discuter toutes les deux. Je discute un peu avec elles. Je sens Lippouti se détendre progressivement. Je lui raconte que j’ai eu Pikachu en tant que bébé aussi. L’histoire semble intéressée Lippouti, qui finit par s’endormir contre mes jambes.

Il faut un certain temps pour que tout le monde se pose pour dormir. Moi y compris.


	31. Une décision difficile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les équipes Pokémons de Wendy et Anouk comptent maintenant quasiment 10 Pokémons chacunes, Wendy venant d'attraper un Lippouti. Déboussolées, elles poursuivent tout de même leur entraînement en vue du festival de l'évolution. Rose travaille plutôt dans l'optique de battre le dominant de Mêlé-mêlé.

Le lendemain matin, Dimanche, on rejoint Rose chez son oncle et on se décide pour une matinée détente à la plage.

Rose laisse son côté jeune adolescente reprendre le dessus. Elle fait une gros château de sable avec Bibiche. Pedro s’amuse à faire de drôles de dessins dans le sable.

Je libère aussi tous mes Pokémons, et passe un de temps avec chacun.

Incisache et Chapignon se défient de nouveau, et combattent. Ça reste raisonnable, je les laisse faire. Rattata tourne autour d’eux, voulant se mêler aux combats. Rocabot et Pikachu s’amusent gentiment dans le sable, et donnent un coup de main à Rose. Lippouti observe Pikachu de loin et reste contre moi. Je la rassure, et l’encourage à rejoindre Rose. Je vais un peu avec elle, puis quand je vois qu’elle a l’air de profiter de ce moment, je propose à Pikachu de rejoindre Anouk et Raïchu.

On les rejoint sur l’océan, pour profiter de quelques vagues, avant que la faim se fasse sentir. Surfer à nouveau avec Pikachu me fait du bien. Je me dis alors que je veux garder Pikachu et Incisache à mes côtés en permanence. J’aime sincèrement tous mes Pokémons, mais j’ai un lien particulier avec eux deux, je le sens, et je veux l’entretenir au maximum. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Je partage cette réflexion avec Anouk, qui ne semble pas décidée pour le moment.

On pique-nique sur la plage, sous un beau soleil. On discute de nos aventures, on raconte à Rose l’épisode du sous-marin.

Une fois rassasiées, la motivation pour s’entraîner revient !

Anouk décide de s’entraîner seule cet après-midi.

Je vais avec Rose à l’école Pokémon. J’ai vu que plusieurs de mes Pokémons peuvent apprendre l’attaque Griffe ombre, ça pourrait être utile.

Je vais chercher Salamèche et Nidorina exprès, je prends aussi Incisache et Sabelette. Ils se motivent très bien et je sens que l’apprentissage de cette attaque se passe très bien. C’est une attaque de type Spectre avec un haut taux de critique, ça passionne visiblement mes Pokémons.

Anouk nous rejoint en fin d’après-midi. Elle a l’air ravi de sa séance d’entraînement. Sonistrelle a appris Tranch’air, Brindibou Tranche herbe, Barpau Charge et Fantominus Dévorêve. En effet, bonne journée !

Alors qu’on se dirigeait vers la sortie, Professeur Pimprenelle nous apprend qu’une autre ancienne élève, maintenant capitaine, vient aujourd’hui. On attend quelques minutes, et voyons arriver une jeune femme. Elle est assez petite, a les cheveux bleus attachés avec un bandeau en forme de corail, elle porte un pantalon à patte large bleu. Elle semble réservée.

Elle s’avance vers notre petit groupe.

\- « Bonjour, je suis Néphie. L’une de vous voudrait me combattre ? »

Anouk se propose en premier.

La capitaine commence avec un Tarenbulle.

Anouk envoie Sonistrelle.

Sonistrelle commence par lancer Ultrason mais Tarembulle l’esquive facilement. Néphie ne perd pas une seconde et utilise l’Aquazélite avec Tarembulle. Elle fait une mystérieuse chorégraphie que Tarembulle reproduit. - « Sonistrelle, il faut absolument que tu l’esquives ! » Sonistrelle s’envole vers le ciel, elle prend suffisamment de recul pour avoir le temps de dévier de la trajectoire de l’attaque quand Tarembulle lance l’attaque Z. « C’est bien ! Maintenant, réplique avec Tranch’air ! » Sonistrelle descend en piqué vers le sol, arrivée face à Tarembulle, elle lâche son attaque qui touche Tarembulle de plein fouet ! Super ! Tarembulle roule boule sur le côté. Il est sonné et Sonistrelle a le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque Tranch’air. Tarembulle réussit à toucher Sonistrelle avec Vampirisme plusieurs fois. Les chances se rééquilibrent. Anouk encourage Sonistrelle de toutes ses forces. Elle lance encore Tranch’air et cette fois-ci, elle est d’une force incroyable ! Tarembulle est envoyé au tapis. 

Anouk revient vers nous, fière de son petit dragon volant.

Rose s’élance, accompagnée de Bibiche.

Néphie se dirige vers un petit plan d’eau et appelle un Lanturn.

Lanturn tente de paralyser Sabelette avec une attaque Cage-éclair, mais Bibiche esquive. À son tour elle attaque, avec Griffe ombre, mais Lanturn plonge sous l’eau et esquive l’attaque.

Un deuxième tour identique se produit.

Lanturn passe ensuite à l’offensive avec Coup d’jus. Sabelette esquive comme toujours efficacement l’attaque et s’élance toute griffe dehors. Son attaque Griffe ombre touche cette fois le Pokémon qui tentait de plonger à nouveau.

Lanturn tente de répliquer avec Coup d’jus mais échoue, il plonge de suite. Sabelette manque son attaque.

Lanturn saute hors de l’eau une nouvelle fois pour attaquer, mais il se réceptionne mal, tombe et s’électrocute lui-même, le voilà paralysé ! Bibiche utilise Patience. Elle s’assoie et attend. Lanturn se reprend, utilise Coup d’jus qui touche Sabelette une fois.

Sabelette renvoie alors l’attaque à 200 %, mettant KO Lanturn.

Encore une belle victoire.

Néphie envoie alors Crustabri pour me combattre.

Logiquement, j’envoie ma Pikachu. C’est l’occasion de tester son attaque Z.

Impatiente pour une fois et redoutant la puissance de Crustabri, je demande directement l’attaque Fulgurolance Gigavolt à Pikachu.

On prend la position avec Pikachu, formant un éclair avec nos bras. Elle s’illumine. Néphie dit à Crustabri de faire Voile miroir, le Pokémon se cache dans sa coquille.

Pikachu créé une grand lance électrique, l’envoie vers Crustabri… qui tente d’encaisser l’attaque, protégée derrière Voile miroir… Mais la lance perce le voile et créé une petite explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dégage, on constate que le combat est terminé.

Pikachu est redoutable.

Néphie nous félicite et dit que nous méritons notre réputation.

Toutes contentes, on se décide toutes les trois pour une sortie entre filles. Rose vient chez nous et on prend un petit temps pour se pomponner. Rose ne semble pas avoir l’habitude de la faire, Anouk prend beaucoup de plaisir à s’occuper d’elle. Comme une grande sœur, c’est adorable. Une fois prêtes, on sort. On fait un petit tour sur le port d’Ekaeka puis on va vers la plage. Il y a des surfeurs qui profitent du crépuscule, des enfants qui courent sur la plage ou s’amusent avec un Pokémon. On fait de même et nous passons un bon moment. Un vendeur de churros parfait la soirée.

\- « Vous pensez que je peux retenter ma chance à la grande épreuve ? »

\- « Mais oui ! Vous êtes carrément plus fort ! »

\- « Vous vous êtes bien entrainés, tu peux essayer et faire de ton mieux. »

Rose décide d’aller retenter sa chance dans la semaine.

On la raccompagne et on rentre.

Je m’endors facilement.

Une nouvelle semaine commence.

À peine levées, nos bippers sonnent ! On s’habille en quatrième vitesse, on prend un petit pain en passant et on court au centre Pokémon. On y retrouve Rose, tout aussi apprêtée que nous.

Anouk appelle au paradis Aether. Après une minute, elle nous explique la situation. Deux Ultrachimères appelées Zeroid ont été aperçu aux abords d’Ekaeka. Ils se battent entre eux, faisant pas mal de dommages. Ils ont aussi prévenu Althéo devant la puissance des deux Pokémons. Zeroid est de type Roche et Poison.

On se dépêche d’y aller. On repère facilement les lieux, quelques personnes se sont attroupées et il y a pas mal de grabuges. Althéo tente d’éloigner les curieux. En nous voyant arriver, ils donnent des directives. Il nous propose de maintenir les gens au loin. Il nous confie Evoli pour nous donner un coup de main.

On s’approche des Zeroid. Quels drôles de Pokémons !

J’appelle Chapignon, Anouk appelle Akwakwak, Rose est accompagnée de Bibiche et l’Evoli d’Althéo est avec nous.

Les deux chimères ne font pas attention à nous, on profite de l’effet de surprise. Evoli utilise l’attaque Coup d’main sur Sabelette, renforçant ses attaques.

Sabelette s’élance avec Balle glace vers le premier Zeroid (Z1) mais il esquive et enchaine avec Acide. Sabelette est touchée...mais ne subit aucun dégât puisqu’elle résiste au poison.

Akwakwak lance Vibraqua et Chapignon Spore sur Z2. Non seulement la chimère s’endort, mais l’attaque d’Akwakwak est très efficace et fait plein de dégâts !

Z1 attrape Bibiche et utilise l’attaque Constriction, emprisonnant Sabelette.

\- « Chapignon, aide Sabelette en utilisant Spore à nouveau ! » Mais Z1 s’envole dans les airs avec Bibiche et esquive l’attaque. De son côté, Akwakwak a mis KO Z2 avec une nouvelle attaque Vibraqua.

Evoli utilise Coup d’main sur Chapignon, qui tout de suite après s’élance vers Z1 cherchant à faire l’attaque Casse-brique. Mais Zéroid continue à esquiver.

Bibiche est prise au piège dans les tentacules de Zeroid. Evoli utilise Coup d’main sur Akwakwak cette fois. Chapignon tente à nouveau Spore, qui cette fois réussit est fait tomber Zeroid au sol. Il relâche Bibiche par la même occasion. Akwakwak utilise Vibraqua et Sabelette balle glace. Les deux attaques font mouche, mais réveille Zéroid. Quelle endurance !

Il utilise l’attaque Vague psy sur Evoli, qui encaisse bien. Il enchaîne avec Coup d’main sur Chapignon. Mon Pokémon combattant utilise cette fois Giga-sangsue, mettant fin au combat.

Anouk et moi lançons chacune une Ultraball, et attrapons les Ultra-chimères.

Fiou !

On va récupérer les Pokéballs et on félicite nos Pokémons, et Evoli qui nous a aidé.

Althéo revient vers nous et nous félicite. Il dégage vraiment quelque chose…

Anouk se met à ricaner dans son coin. Je me demande pourquoi, Rose est aussi interloquée que moi. Althéo sourit, avec un air...indulgent ?

Il récupère les Ultraballs et nous donne notre récompense.

Il nous propose un combat contre lui, curieux de voir nos techniques. Super !

Anouk s’élance en premier. Althéo appelle un Dodoala.

Anouk choisit Fantominus.

Dodoala commence par une attaque Coup bas mais se loupe complètement. Draby réplique avec Lance-Flamme. Dodoala roule sur le côté avec sa buche en esquivant notre attaque. Draby ne se laisse pas avoir comme ça, elle anticipe sa trajectoire et relance Lance flamme touchant Dodoala. - « Finit de jouer Dodoala. Turbocharge Buldozer ! » dit Althéo. Dodoala et lui font la chorégraphie, Dodoala se charge d’énergie et lance l’attaque dévastatrice. Draby est mise KO. 

Quelle puissance, Althéo est incroyable.

Rose s’avance, quelque peu impressionnée aussi.

Althéo envoie un Queulorior.

Ténéfix est plus rapide et commence avec Feu follet. Des petites flammes violettes volent vers Queulorior, et le touche. De petites flammes commencent à brûler Queulorior, qui perd un peu en puissance. Queulorior ne se laisse pas abattre et utilise une puissante attaque Lance-flamme qui touche de plein fouet Ténéfix ! Il a l’air d’avoir subi pas mal de dégâts.

Ténéfix s’élance ensuite toute griffes dehors, Mais Queulorior l’esquive. Il relance Lance-flamme mais cette fois Ténéfix l’esquive.

Ténéfix s’élance à nouveau. Queulorior l’esquive une fois, puis deux et lance une attaque Eco-sphère. Ténéfix esquive le premier, mais le deuxième le met KO.

Costaud ! Je n’en attendais pas moins d’Althéo.

A moi.

Althéo me fait face. Il a le regard doux mais sûr de lui.

Il envoie un Argouste.

Je donne une potion à Chapignon et l’envoie au combat.

Chapignon a très envie de combattre et est dynamique. Je lui demande Spore. Il émet une poudre orange qui se répand en grande quantité sur le terrain. Argouste ne peut pas y échapper et s’endort comme une masse. Chapignon, porté par sa belle réussite, assène deux Mach punch très puissants. Le deuxième met Argouste au tapis.

\- « Belle victoire » Le sourire d’Althéo parfait ce combat.

Il me félicite, nous encourage à poursuivre nos efforts et s’en va. J’en un léger pincement au cœur. Je crois qu’il me plait, un peu… Je regarde Anouk, m’attendant à un regard coquin, mais elle semble absente.

On va se trouver un coin pour se poser. On laisse nos Pokémons gambader et on mange. Anouk est peu présente pendant les conversations, elle observe nos Pokémons, songeuse et soucieuse.

A la fin du repas, son regard change.

\- « Les filles, j’ai besoin d’un moment seule avec mes Pokémons. » J’ai compris, elle a pris une décision. Je ne lui pose aucune question, on l’accompagne au centre Pokémon puis on la laisse.

Rose et moi allons boire un thé à un café en face du centre. Après quelques minutes de bavardage sur les derniers combats, le silence s’installer. Rose finit par le rompre.

\- « Anouk va bien ? » Demande-t-elle, l’air inquiète.

\- « Oui. Elle vient de prendre une décision difficile, mais ça ira mieux maintenant. »

\- « Une décision difficile ? »

\- « Tu sais qu’on ne peut avoir que 6 Pokémons sur nous n’est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui » Rose a pris un air très sérieux.

\- « Nous avons remarqué que tu as l’intelligence de ne pas te précipiter et de ne pas capturer trop de Pokémons. Tu es très réfléchie pour ton âge. » Elle devient toute rouge et bredouille des remerciements. Je souris. « Anouk n’est pas comme ça. C’est une fonceuse, elle fait les choses comme elle le sent sur le moment. J’adore ça chez elle. » Je laisse un peu mon esprit se perdre dans les souvenirs de ces derniers mois.

\- « C’est ça qui vous perturbait alors ? » Je me recentre sur elle.

\- « Tu l’avais remarqué ? »

\- « Oui, et j’avais peur que ce soit parce que je suis avec vous… » Je suis très surprise par cette réaction ! 

\- « Mais non voyons ! Nous sommes contentes de nous entrainer et de passer du temps avec toi ! Nous avons simplement dû décider comment faire avec autant de Pokémons. Nous les aimons tous, et aimerions pouvoir nous dédoubler pour nos occuper de chacun d’eux. »

\- « Oui je comprends. » Elle semble soulagée. Elle est adorable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anouk revient vers nous. Elle a les yeux rougis par l’émotion, mais sourit à pleine dent.

Une fois arrivée à notre portée, elle nous explique qu'elle a décidé de garder 4 de ses Pokémons avec elle de façon permanente : Absol, Barpau, Sonistrelle et Draby. Je ne pensais pas forcément à ces Pokémons là... mais ça lui ressemble bien ! Elle compte faire tourner les 2 autres, et pour le moment elle a Brindibou et Raïchu.

Remises de nos émotions, on réfléchit au programme de l'après-midi. Anouk et Rose vont à l'école, elles veulent apprendre le plus de capacités particulières possibles avant qu'on ne change d'île. Rose veut que Ténéfix apprenne Psykoudboul et Anouk enseigne Puissance cachée à Barpau. 

De mon côté, je décide de continuer à m'entraîner à fouiller la grotte Verlamer. J'aime me mettre à l'épreuve, et ça me rapproche de Capumain. D'ailleurs, sur le chemin, je me rends compte que j'ai mis Capumain en stase. Je fais un crochet par le centre Pokémon, je dépose Chapignon et je récupère Capumain. Je décide de la garder jusqu'au festival.

On passe un bon moment toutes les deux, mais finalement on s'amuse plus ensemble qu'on ne fouille vraiment, et on ne trouve rien.

On rentre directement et attendons le retour d’Anouk.

Elle semble plus légère d'avoir pris une décision.


	32. Entre force et douceur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les journées s'enchaînent pour nos 3 amies à Eka-eka. Elles s'entraînent avec acharnement, aident à renvoyer les ultra-chimères dans leur brèche et battent quelques capitaines d'Alola. Mais Anouk vit très mal son équipe fournie, et les choix qui en découlent. Elle prend une décision difficile, celle de garder 4 Pokémons en permanence et de ne pas faire tourner que les 2 autres. Les affinités se dessinent. Wendy sent bien qu'elle va devoir prendre aussi une décision de ce genre.

Le lendemain, on est toutes les trois motivées et dans de bonnes dispositions.

Rose et Anouk retournent à l'école.

Personnellement, je préfère aller m’entraîner avec mes 6 Pokémons. C'est déjà dur de n'en garder que 6, je n'arrive pas à me décider à n'en entraîner qu'un seul à l'école.

Je sors mes 6 amis. On fait des étirements et on s'échauffe. Ils y vont tous de bon cœur, même Lippouti.

Je propose à Pikachu de continuer à augmenter la précision de Fatal-foudre. Elle vise des rochers et se met au travail. Son attaque est plus précise !

Je mets Capumain et Lippouti ensemble. Capumain doit l'attaquer avec Combo-griffe, Lippouti doit l'esquiver. Je l'aide un peu au départ pour qu'elle prenne confiance. Elle analyse la situation et se lance.

Je propose à Rattata d'observer l'entrainement d'Incisache et Rocabot à l'attaque Z de type roche, avant que je travaille avec lui la Normazélite.

La matinée passe très vite ainsi. J'essaie d'être attentive à tout le monde, et on s'en sort pas trop mal.

Je rejoins les filles à l'école le midi, on mange ensemble.

Ténéfix et Barpau ont bien travaillé, Ténéfix a maîtrisé Psykoudboul. 

L'après-midi, Rose retourne à l'école. Elle aimerait maintenant que Ténéfix maîtrise l'attaque Éclat magique.

Anouk et moi allons à la grotte Verlamer. Nous sommes contentes de nous entraîner nous aussi !

Elle travaille sa recherche d'objet avec Sonistrelle et son attaque Ultrason, moi avec Capumain. Mais de nouveau nous ne trouvons rien ce jour-là.

Alors qu'on se décidait à rentrer, on remarque que l'ambiance a changé... Il n'y a plus personnes et on n'entend quasiment aucun bruit, hormis le bruit de la mer au loin...

Anouk se rapproche de moi, et me fait un signe de tête. Elle me dit de me tenir prête, elle a déjà les doigts sur ses Pokéballs. Je regarde la direction qu'elle m'a indiqué, un homme en noir se tient devant la sortie vers la mer... Mais c'est un membre de la team rocket!

On se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'autre sortie, mais un autre personnage s'approche de nous.

\- « On vous a enfin retrouvé! » Oh non, la team rocket est sur Alola aussi?!

Sans plus attendre, il appelle un Scalpion et un Solochi. 

Celui à l'autre bout de la grotte a aussi appelé ses Pokémons, un Séviper et un Aéromite il me semble. Il vient vers nous.

Il va falloir se défendre!

Anouk appelle Absol et Draby, j'appelle Pikachu et Incisache. Je mets rapidement la Voltazélite sur mon bracelet Z.

Les ordres d'attaque fusent ! Pikachu est la plus rapide, elle lance son Fatal-foudre sur Solochi, qui encaisse. Dans la foulée, Absol lance Laser-glace sur Solochi aussi, mais cette fois il esquive. Porté par sa réussite, Solochi évite facilement la Dracogriffe d'Incisache et réplique avec un Dracosouffle puissant. Heureusement, Incisache a senti venir la réplique et fait un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter. Scalpion dresse un Mur de fer imposant, qui va beaucoup augmenter la défense de ses alliés. Solochi a continué avec son Dracosouffle, qui touche Draby méchamment, puisqu'elle est paralysée! Mais visiblement en colère d'avoir été ainsi touchée, elle assène une Double-baffe bienvenue à Solochi, le mettant au tapis. un de moins!

Sentant que la situation est tendue, j'appelle également Rocabot et Anouk appelle Brindibou.

\- « Pikachu, montre à ceux qui arrivent vers nous ton attaque Fulguro-lance Gigavolt! » On prend rapidement la pose, mimant un éclair avec nos mains... Je sens mon énergie se partager avec Pikachu... Qui lance une magnifique attaque électrique droit sur les attaquants. Aéromite s'effondre au sol, blessant Séviper au passage. Génial ! Absol se place face à Scalpion avec son Moi d'abord. Rocabot donne un coup de main, utilisant Jet de sable sur Scalpion, et il arrive à viser en plein dans ses yeux! Séviper est arrivée à portée avec le 2e sbire, et lance Regard médusant sur Brindibou...paralysée elle aussi! Comment atteindre Scalpion qui a tant de défense... Ah mais oui!

\- « Incisache, utilise Draco-rage sur Scalpion! » Il m'a attendu et a rapidement envoyé sa boule d'énergie vers Scalpion, qui encaisse encore. Il réplique sur Incisache avec Tranche, il est costaud ! Brindibou tombe au sol, la paralysie l'a empêché d’attaquer.

\- « Allez Draby, tu peux le faire ! Lance-flamme ! »

Draby tente un Lance-flamme sur Scalpion, mais la paralysie l'a gêné et elle le manque. Ce dernier s'élance contre elle pour Tranche, mais elle arrive à l'esquiver.

Au tour suivant, tout va très vite. Pikachu fait l'attaque Tonnerre sur Scalpion qui encaisse encore, Absol Aéropique sur Séviper qui subit aussi l'attaque mais touche Incisache avec son Tranche-nuit. Rocabot utilise son Jet de pierre pour mettre Séviper KO. Scalpion retente Tranche sur Incisache fatigué, mais qui esquive encore. Draby met alors fin au combat avec un beau Lance-flamme, mettant enfin Scalpion KO.

Les deux sbires rappellent rapidement leurs Pokémons, et prennent leurs jambes à leur cou. 

\- « On ne va pas vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça! Absol... »

\- « Pikachu... »

« Utilisez Vive-attaque pour les arrêter! » On s'est écriées en même temps, nos Pokémons ont réagi au quart de tour. Ils rattrapent les fuyards, les font tomber, et les maintiennent au sol.

On rappelle Incisache, Rocabot, Brindibou et Draby. On rejoint rapidement les sbires, Absol et Pikachu. Je sors ma corde solide trouvée quelques jours plus tôt et on les ligote ensemble.

Ils pestent, et assurent qu'un jour on ne s'en sortira pas si bien. Pourquoi nous en veulent-ils ainsi ? ça me perturbe un peu. Anouk semble dans ses pensées.

Pikachu et Absol veillant au grain, on amène les deux gaillards à l'agent de police d'Ekaeka. Elle est très surprise en nous voyant arriver. Elle nous remercie, et tente de comprendre pourquoi deux adolescentes se sont retrouvées dans une telle situation. On reste évasives.

Elle nous donne la récompense pour leur capture, 50 PS chacune. ça remet Anouk de bonne humeur, me faisant sourire au passage.

On retrouve Rose devant l'école. Elle a l'air contente.

On lui propose de manger avec nous le soir, pour nous raconter ce qui la met de bonne humeur.

Une fois posées chez nous, elle nous explique avoir combattu Jacky cet après-midi. Son Ténéfix a mené un beau combat contre le Matoufeu de Jacky et a gagné.

On lui raconte rapidement ce qu'il nous est arrivé cet après-midi, mais sans trop mentionner la team rocket. On est d'accord pour ne pas la mêler à tout ça.

On passe une bonne soirée ensemble.

Mercredi matin, Rose et Anouk retourne à l'école Pokémon avec Ténéfix et Barpau.

Je retourne au jardin de Mêlé-mêlé, j'avais bien aimé m'y entrainer. Les parterres de fleurs jaunes sont vraiment relaxants.

Après les échauffements, Capumain et Lippouti travaillent de nouveau ensemble. Lippouti a l'air relativement à l'aise avec Capumain, bien qu'elle se méfie un peu de ses potentielles blagues. Je laisse un peu Incisache, Rocabot et Rattata travailler leur capacité Z. Je rejoins Pikachu, qui s’est assise dans l’herbe en m’attendant.

\- « Tu maîtrises bien tes capacités électriques maintenant. »

\- « Piiiika! »

\- « Et si on essayait de travailler autre chose ? »

\- « Pii? » On regarde ensemble dans le Pokédex, il y est dit que les Pikachu peuvent apprendre Double pied. Bien pratique, une attaque combat! Je montre l'exemple à Pikachu et on s’entraîne ainsi. Elle m'impressionne en réussissant rapidement les mouvements ! Elle est géniale ! Je retourne avec mes capacités Z.

Je commence avec Incisache. On réussit à très bien se synchroniser, on prend la pose de profil les bras à 90 degré…je sens le partage d'énergie... Et Incisache invoque un énoorme rocher au-dessus de la plaine ! C’est l’attaque Apocalypse Gigalithique !

La matinée s'achève ainsi, je suis ravie !

Je rejoins les filles devant l'école.

à peine réunies, nos bippeurs sonnent ! On commence à courir vers le centre Pokémon. Sur le chemin, on remarque dans la ville des stands qui commencent à se mettre en place pour le festival.

Une fois au centre Pokémon, j’appelle au paradis Aether. Elsa-Mina nous explique qu’une énorme Ultra-chimère est arrivée en bordure de la ville. Son aura est imposante, il s’agit probablement d’un Ama-ama, un Pokémon roche et acier avec une forte défense. Mais… elle semble différente des autres fois. Peut-être il y a-t-il un autre Pokémon avec lui, mais c’est flou et difficile à dire au vue de la masse d’Ama-ama.

On se dirige vers la plage, au niveau de l’estrade principale. Un énorme bloc semblable à un bâtiment de brique grises se tient immobile. Ama-ama.

Alors qu’on réfléchit à quel Pokémon envoyer au combat, Rose nous demande timidement si elle peut essayer quelque chose de différent. Curieuses, on la laisse faire. Elle s’avance vers l’énorme masse.

\- « Heu… Bonjour, Ama-ama. » Aucune réaction. On retient notre souffle, prêtes à agir si besoin. « Je m’appelle Rose. » Toujours pas de réaction. « Tu dois être effrayé… si loin de chez toi, avec des inconnus qui viennent te menacer. » Je n’avais pas vu ça sous cette angle. « Moi je serais effrayée. Mais ici, autour de toi, il n’y a que des amis. N’est-ce pas les filles ? » Elles se retournant vers nous, nous encourageant à faire comme elle. On s’avance, on arme notre plus beau sourire et on soutient Rose.

Un œil apparait sur un des côtés et nous observe. L’ultrachimère semble acquiescer et être apaisée.

\- « Beau travail Rose. »

\- « Merci. » Je sors une Ultraball.

\- « Vémini ! » On remarque alors un petit Pokémon violet, qui émerge du haut d’Ama-ama. Il nous observe…puis descend en virevoltant vers nous, plus précisément vers Rose.

\- « Un Vémini ? » Rose suit le fameux Vémini qui le suit du regard. C’était lui l’autre anomalie visualisée ? « C’est un Pokémon connu dans les légendes. Il vient aussi des Ultrabrèches. Parfois, l’un d’entre eux vient dans le monde des humains. Il devient ami avec un humain et reste avec lui. Parfois c’est annonciateur d’une catastrophe, parfois ils viennent simplement pour s’amuser. » Heu, catastrophe ?

Vémini tourne autour de Rose qu’il semble beaucoup apprécier. Il se met alors à éjecter une sorte de peinture et à dessiner dans le sable. On dirait le visage de Rose !

\- « Je crois qu’elle a choisi de passer un petit moment avec toi, Rose. »

\- « Super ! Je vais l’appeler Croquette ! » Anouk pouffe de rire dans son coin. Mais d’où lui vient ces idées de prénoms ?

On attrape Ama-ama et on se dirige vers le centre Pokémon. 

Elsa-mina nous félicite de l’efficacité dont nous avons fait preuve, et nous donne une prime. Elle confirme aussi les dires de Rose, et conseille à Rose d’être vigilante. Ils peuvent être farceur mais aussi attirer des ennuis. Ça n’a pas l’air d’effrayer Rose, charmée par Vémini.

L’après-midi est à peine entamée, on décide de continuer nos entrainements respectifs. Rose décide de laisser Ténéfix se reposer, et entraine Sabelette à Piétisol. Vémini décide de la suivre.

Anouk et moi retournons à la grotte Verlamer. Nous sommes un peu plus vigilantes à notre environnement après l’épisode de la veille avec la team rocket. Mais tout est calme.

On est même plutôt efficace ! Capumain trouve une nouvelle Soinball. 

\- « Génial, tu es la meilleure Soniestrelle ! » Je vois Anouk sauter de joie. Je m’approche, elle me montre 2 Bel’écailles trouvées en partie grâce aux ultrasons de son petit dragon ailé. Elles portent vraiment bien leur nom, elles reluisent de belles couleurs irisées bleutées une fois sur Barpau.

On retrouve Rose devant l’école. Elle est ravie, Bibiche a appris Pietisol. 

Encore une bonne journée pour tout le monde.

On raccompagne Rose chez son oncle, on rentre chez nous et on passe une soirée tranquille.

On se cuisine un plat du coin à base de Noix de coco et on regarde la suite de notre série le soir.

Jeudi matin, Rose et Anouk retourne à l’école encore une fois.

Moi je continue mon entrainement. 

Voyant les efforts de Pikachu, et ayant assisté à sa belle performance il y a peu, Incisache la défie. Pikachu le prend au sérieux et accepte. Mes deux Pokémons les plus forts s’affrontent.

Capumain et Lippouti continuent de s’entrainer ensemble. 

Je commence par travailler avec Rattata, que je commence à comprendre. Il faut l’occuper en permanence, l’aider à se canaliser. On joue d’abord, se coursant chacun son tour. Il gagne facilement mais aime ce jeu. Puis on travaille la posture du cristal Z. Ensuite je passe à Rocabot avec la Rocazélite. On avance bien.

Après un certain temps, je me tourne vers mes deux premiers Pokémons. Les coups pleuvent, rapides et précis pour Pikachu, brutaux et puissants pour Incisache. C’est envoutant ! Je remarque alors qu’Incisache a de longues griffes noires ! C’est l’attaque Griffe ombre ! Et Pikachu fait une belle parade avec ses pattes, coup sur coup, c’est Double pied ! Je vais les féliciter, je suis fière d’eux.

Je rejoins les filles pour manger, et on se sépare de nouveau ensuite. 

Anouk et moi accompagnons Rose pour sa nouvelle tentative à la grande épreuve. On l’encourage et elle s’enfonce dans la grotte, accompagnée de Ténéfix comme combattant et Vémini comme accompagnant.

Anouk et moi allons-nous entraîner à la grotte, nous ne trouvons rien ce jour mais passons un bon moment.

Nous retrouvons une Rose rayonnante, son Ténéfix ayant gagné assez facilement vu son type.

Devant l’heure déjà avancée, Rose décide d’aller défier Pectorius le lendemain. Elle semble confiante, tout comme Ténéfix.

Le lendemain, on rejoint Rose devant l’école. Elle est accompagnée de Ténéfix, qui semble prêt à faire de son mieux. Il a son habituel sourire étrange au visage. Rose, elle, est concentrée et focus. Elle parle peu sur le trajet pour la petite place où combat Pectorius. Est-ce que Tokoriko sera de nouveau au rendez-vous aussi ?

On trouve facilement Pectorius, occupé à s’entrainer. Une petite foule est là, dont l’oncle et la tante de Rose, ses premiers fans.

\- « Tiens les filles, vous revoilà ? Avec une petite nouvelle ? » Anouk présente Rose, qui s’incline solennellement. Pectorius rit de bon cœur, tente de mettre Rose à l’aise et va se positionner sur le ring. Rose se met en face.

Ténéfix s’avance.

\- « Un Pokémon Spectre, voilà qui est intelligent jeune fille. Mais on ne va pas laisser faire ! » Pectorius commence de nouveau avec Férosinge.

Férosinge commence par se gonfler avec Puissance, pour infliger potentiellement plus de dégâts. Ténéfix tente d’en profiter avec Psykoud’boul, mais le Pokémon combat esquive facilement cette première charge.

Les deux Pokémons se tournent ensuite autour pendant un certain, esquivant les attaques de l’autre. Ténéfix est touché à deux reprises par l’attaque Poursuite de Férosinge. Après la 2e attaque faisant mouche, Ténéfix réplique prestement avec un Psykoud’boul bien placé. Férosinge est sonné, il tombe au sol en voulant attaquer à nouveau. Ténéfix en profite pour enchaîner deux attaques super efficace, mettant fin au match.

Super, première victoire !

Pectorius choisit ensuite d’envoyer Crabagarre. Tiens, il n’envoie pas Makuhita cette fois ?

Crabagarre tente de déstabiliser Ténéfix en lui faisant les Gros yeux, ce qui marche. Ténéfix manque de ce fait l’attaque Feu follet. S’en suit de nouveau un jeu d’esquives et d’attaques en le deux Pokémons. L’un utilisant Poursuite et l’autre Psykoud’boul. Ténéfix touche une fois Crabagarre, qui fait de son mieux pour répliquer. Mais il ne touche pas Ténéfix, souple et presque moqueur. 

La deuxième fois où il touche son adversaire, il le met KO.

Pectorius rappelle son Pokémon… et n’envoie pas le troisième. Rose se tient prête.

\- «Ahahaha !Tu m’as vaincu. Eh bien vous êtes sacrément impressionnante toutes les trois ! Je vais m’arrêter là, Makuhita ne pourra rien contre ton Ténéfix. »

Pectorius donne à Rose la casquette officielle et la Combazélite.

Rose revient vers nous, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Ténéfix est comme d’habitude, hormis la casquette de la victoire qu’il a sur la tête. Vémini est curieuse et vient voir de près.

On félicite comme il se doit notre gagnante du jour !

\- « Tokooooo ! » Arrive alors notre maintenant bien connu Tokoriko. Il se poste face à Rose, impressionnée mais ravie de le rencontrer en face à face. Elle rappelle Ténéfix et décide d’envoyer Bibiche. Tokoriko semble regarder Vémini de manière curieuse.

Comme à chaque fois, le terrain se gorge d’électricité.

Tokoriko commence avec une Onde de choc qui fonce droit sur Bibiche, qui ne peut pas l’esquiver. Mais galvanisée par cette première salve, elle envoie deux magnifiques Balle glace sur Tokoriko qui ne s’y attendait visiblement pas.

Tokoriko enchaine avec Coup d’jus, émettant de l’électricité en masse autour de lui, qui file droit vers Bibiche. Sur l’ordre de Rose, Bibiche se met en boule et roule pour esquiver l’attaque. Puis elle saute à hauteur du Pokémon légendaire, et envoie de nouveau deux énormes Balle glace, qui viennent écraser Tokoriko au sol ! L’attaque a vraiment violente !

On est tous sous le choc, Tokoriko reste au sol ! Rose ne manque pas de surprise !

Rose saute de joie, Bibiche dans ses bras.

Tokriko se relève, vient donner une Voltazélite à Rose. Il observe quelques secondes Vémini… puis d’en retourne. C’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’on le voyait.

Pectorius nous félicite, et nous dit « à demain » au festival. C’est lui qui l’anime apparemment.

Toutes guillerettes, on se dirige vers une zone dégagée pour s’entrainer.

Vémini a été impressionné par la performance de Rose contre Pectorius et Tokoriko, il est donc tout à fait enclin à s’entrainer avec Rose. Elle sait le prendre, il travaille très bien ensemble !

Anouk appelle ces 6 amis et se lance dans l’entrainement.

De mon côté, j’appelle les 6 Pokémons que j’ai avec moi actuellement. Pikachu et Incisache ont aimé travailler ensemble la veille, ils reprennent où ils en étaient, travaillant leurs nouvelles attaques et leur endurance.

Lippouti et Capumain travaille de nouveau ensemble également. Pour une fois, Capumain semble sérieuse.

J’en profite pour travailler la Normazélite avec Rattata et la Rocazélite avec Rocabot. On avance bien, Rocabot canalisant un peu Rattata.

J’observe mes autres amis après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d’entrainement. Capumain saute partout et remue en tout sens sa main dorsale.

Elle finit par asséner un double coup à Lippouti. Je stoppe le combat, et félicite Capumain pour l’apprentissage de l’attaque Coup double.

Anouk est ravie, Barpau a appris Fléau. Elle a tout de fois dûe s’interposer entre elle et Draby.

Satisfaites de nos progrès, on mange en parlant de l’évolution de chacun de nos Pokémons. On pourrait en parler des heures.

L’après-midi, Rose reste s’entrainer au même endroit pour faire les mêmes choses. Anouk décide d’aller se détendre en ville et à la plage. Pour ma part, je retourne à la grotte Verlamer. Je sens que je progresse et je ne voudrais pas arrêter en si bon chemin. 

J’appelle Capumain et on s’y met. Je repère des zones affaissées ou surélever, et avec ses griffes elle sort un antigel. Ça pourrait être utile un jour.

Lorsque je retrouve mes amis, Rose est contente de Vémini qui a appris Dracochoc, et Anouk est satisfaite du temps passé avec Barpau.

Une fois chez nous, on parle un peu de la compétition du lendemain. Nous sommes enthousiastes toutes les deux, les souvenirs du précédent festival encore en tête.

Je choisis de prendre Capumain pour la fouille et l’épreuve d’avant, peut-être même pour tout. Ça peut nous rapprocher et nous permettre de grandir !

Anouk est plus hésitante, la nuit portera peut-être conseille.


	33. Le festival de l'évolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose se dévoile. Elle parvient à renvoyer une Ultra-chimère simplement en lui parlant, à devenir amie avec une autre Ultra-chimère et a battre le dominant et le doyen de l'île. Wendy et Anouk continuent de s'entraîner, le festival de l'évolution approchant

On se lève assez tôt, toutes excitées ! Nos Pokémons sont aussi excités que nous, enfin surtout ceux concernés par la compétition. On mange un peu et on va rejoindre Rose.

On retrouve une Rose fatiguée de la veille, mais posée. Elle dit participer pour le faire avec nous, mais ne pas y croire vraiment.

On se dirige toutes les trois vers la plage où aura lieu une grande partie du festival. Il y a pas mal de monde, on reconnait des personnes de l’école entre autres. Les stands sont montés, du personnel monte les épreuves sont l’œil avisé de Pectorius.

On commente les installations et les dresseurs. La moyenne d’âge est autour du nôtre, en ce qui concerne les compétiteurs. Les familles se prélassent sur le plage.

Vers 10h, Pectorius monte sur l’estrade principale et nous invite à se rassemble.

Il nous souhaite la bienvenue, et déclare la compétition du festival de l’évolution ouverte ! La compétition se déroulera comme suit : une course d’obstacle avec un Pokémon qui sera plutôt un soutien, ne devant pas utiliser d’attaque pour nous aider ou entraver les adversaires. Sur les 40 participants, les 20 premiers pourront continuer la compétition.

Ceux-ci pourront participer à la course au trésor avec un Pokémon, pas forcément le même que pour l’épreuve précédente. Les 10 premiers à trouver quelque chose pourront faire la suite, le tir sur cible. Ce sera une mort subite en commençant par le dernier.

Après une pause repas offerte par la ville, un tournoi de combats Pokémons aura lieu en 1 contre 1.

Le programme nous plaît bien !

Nous nous installons en ligne. 40 participants, ça en fait du monde. Anouk est accompagnée de Brindibou qui vole au-dessus d’elle. Elles sont focus sur la ligne d’arrivée, positionnées pour le départ. Rose a choisi Vémini, ravie de participer à ce jeu qui semble beaucoup l’amuser. Capumain est sur mon épaule. Elle semble distraite.

J’observe un peu les autres concurrents…. Manquant le départ ! Zut, je tente de me reprendre et commence à courir. Je suis déboussolée d’avoir été prise de court. Anouk fonce et est largement en tête ! Brindibou vole au-dessus d’elle, l’encourageant. Vémini tourne autour de Rose qui fait de son mieux, elle est dans la masse. Nous sommes assez loin derrière. Capumain ne semble pas intéressée par tout ça… 

On passe les différents obstacles, j’ai l’impression d’être à côté de mes pompes. Capumain complètement désintéressée, tente d’attraper quelque chose dans le sable, me faisant trébucher. On perd du temps à se relever et se remettre en route. On rattrape quelques personnes… mais nous arrivons 22e. Anouk a fini première, Rose 19e. 

Anouk nous cherche du regard. Rose lui fait un pouce en l’air, je fais un pouce en bas. Pas le temps de se retrouver, les vingt premiers se rejoignent devant la colline Dicarat.

Je suis vraiment déçue… à cause de ma distractibilité j’ai perdu. Je n’ai peut-être pas suffisamment l’esprit compétitif…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je rejoins les familles et les autres concurrents n’ayant pas réussi la course d’obstacle. Anouk a le droit a une minute d’avance sur les autres, étant arrivée première. Elle a échangé Brindibou pour Sonistrelle. Rose fait partie des derniers à pouvoir entrer, toujours accompagnée de Vémini.

On voit Anouk entrer… alors que les autres allaient entrer, elle ressort déjà ! Elle a un sac de poussière d’étoile à la main, le regard triomphant, Sonistrelle aussi ravie qu’elle. 

Elle est vraiment super forte. J’entends les gens autour de moi commenter « Woua elle est drôlement forte cette fille ! » « Qui c’est ? » « Ce n’est pas elle qui a vaincu Pectorius il y a peu ? » 

J’observe la sortie de la colline. Après quelques minutes, 8 personnes sont ressortis. Et finalement, Rose sort triomphalement, une petite perle blanche et brillante dans la main. Vémini tourne autour d’elle, l’air ravie.

Les filles se retrouvent et vont s’installer pour le tir sur cible. J’aurais aimé le faire avec Capumain et son attaque Météores…

\- « ça fait partie du dressage et des compétitions. » Je sursaute, me retourne, et constate qu’Althéo se tient à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. « J’ai vu ton mauvais départ. » Si je pouvais me cacher dans un trou de souris je le ferais. Que j’ai honte ! « Lors de notre première compétition avec Evoli, il est tombé de la planche de surf avant qu’on ne puisse rien faire, nous éliminant de fait. » J’ai du mal à les imaginer faisant du surf, ça ne ressemble pas à son style. « On a réfléchi, et finalement le surf n’était pas pour nous. Mais on a trouvé notre voie. Les combats Pokémons et le guidage des nouveaux dresseurs. » Il sourit, de ce doux sourire qui me fait fondre. 

\- « Evo ! » Evoli, toujours sur son épaule, se frotte contre sa joue.

J’entends des applaudissements du côté de la plage, je regarde ce qu’il se passe. Anouk a pris Draby avec elle, Rose est toujours avec Vémini.

Les premiers « lancers » ont eu lieu, un participant est déjà éliminé. S’en suit 3 tours que tout le monde réussi.

Au quatrième tour, un autre concurrent est éliminé. Anouk et Rose vont participer au tournoi en début d’après-midi.

Althéo est parti discuter avec d’autres personnes.

Anouk et Rose reviennent vers moi, l’air ravies… et forcément gênées. Je prends une grande inspiration…

\- « Félicitations les filles ! Comme quoi parfois, même en partant perdante on peut faire de chouettes performances. » Je fais un clin d’œil à Rose, qui pensait ne pas aller loin dans la compétition. On se rend au buffet, mais je dois avouer que je n’ai pas très faim. Je remarque que des petites filles regardent Anouk avec admiration. Elle mange avec appétit et ne remarque rien, jusqu’à ce que l’une d’elle vienne lui demander un autographe. Elle est très surprise et rit, flattée.

Anouk et Rose discutent de qui elles vont prendre pour les combats. Je crois que j’aurais pris Incisache ou Pikachu.

A 14h, Pectorius rappelle les 8 challengers pour le tournoi. Son Férosinge et son Crabagarre amènent un tableau avec les pools pour les combats. Rose et Anouk sont à l’opposé, et ne s’affronteront potentiellement qu’en final. Elles n’ont le droit qu’à un Pokémon en tout. Rose choisit Bibiche rapidement. Anouk semble hésiter, et appelle finalement Draby. Elles se dirigent vers leur zone de combat.

Anouk commence les combats. S’approche d’elle un homme de 18 ans, grand les cheveux châtain. Mignon, mais il a l’air d’en jouer. Anouk ne se laisse pas abuser loin de là. Elle a le regard combattif.

Son adversaire appelle un Vorastérie.

Vorastérie lance une attaque Toxic. Draby se jette sur le côté, l’attaque la manque de peu mais est suffisante pour que Draby ne réussisse pas à ajuster son attaque Psykoud’boul. Vorastéri tente de relancer Toxic, mais elle trébuche et répand son poison partout autour d’elle. Il semblerait qu’elle n’ai plus de poison. Draby retente d’attaquer mais Vorastérie se jette en avant pour faire Morsure. Draby est obligée d’interrompre son attaque pour esquiver. Elle se réceptionne un peu plus loin, se retourne vivement et lance une attaque Psykoud’boul dévastatrice ! Elle envoie Vorastérie au tapis en un coup ! Draby se pavane un peu sur le terrain puis revient vers Anouk, très fière d’elle. Ce fut rapide.

Le combat suivant oppose un Tiboudet et un Picassaut.

L’avantage du type vol insensible au type sol ne permet pas à Picassaut de gagner. C’est Tiboudet, très résistant, qui fait gagner son dresseur nommé Tony.

Puis une certaine Cléo bat un Spododo avec son Larvibulle. 

Les petits Pokémons ont rivalisé de stratégie malgré leur manque de puissance brute.

Et vient enfin le tour de Rose. Elle est face à Mathilde, elles ont l’air de se connaître. C’est vrai qu’elles semblent avoir le même âge. Mathilde envoie un Bombydou.

Les premiers mouvements sont rapides ! Bibiche esquive 2 attaques Para-spore coup sur coup. Son adversaire esquive la Balle glace en tournoyant dans les airs, mais elle se prend la deuxième. Visiblement mécontente, elle s’élance avec Survinsecte qui touche durement notre Bibiche. Mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre et enchaîne les attaques Balle glace. Elle encaisse une autre attaque Survinsecte et finit par mettre son adversaire au tapis avec Ball glace qui a pris en puissance.

Rose cède sa place à Anouk, maintenant en demi-finale. Elle va affronter Tony, le dresseur de Tiboudet. C’est un trentenaire bedonnant et chauve, l’air sympathique et visiblement ami avec Pectorius qui lui fait un signe d’encouragement. 

Tiboudet ne perd pas une seconde et lance Ecrasement. Son attaque est puissante, Draby accuse le coup. Vexée dans son âme de dragon, elle réplique avec une Double Baffe faisant reculer Tiboudet. Ce dernier retente Ecrasement mais Draby se méfie cette fois et l’esquive sans difficulté. Elle relance une magnifique attaque Double Baffe. Décidément, quand elle se met en colère, elle est d’une sacrée force. Tiboudet, pourtant très résistant, souffle bruyamment. Il rassemble ses forces pour une nouvelle attaque mais Draby glisse sous lui, manque son attaque Double-Baffe, se retourne et sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner, elle met fin au combat d’une attaque Dracogriffe. Tiboudet ne peut plus combattre. 

Anouk va aller en finale !

Rose de son côté fait face à Cléo, une brunette d’une quinzaine d’année, l’air timide. Elle appelle son Larvibulle.

Des attaques puissantes fusent ! Coup d’boue, puis Morsure de Larvibulle assomme un peu Bibiche. Mais Rose la motive du mieux qu’elle peut. Bibiche révèle son talent en enchaînant de magnifiques Balle glace qui prennent en puissance à chaque tour, pour finalement mettre au tapis le Pokémon insecte.

… Rose et Anouk se retrouvent en finale face à face ! Draby est faible aux attaques glaces mais elle possède l’attaque Lance-flamme qui ferait beaucoup de mal à Bibiche. Les filles se sourient un instant puis se mettent en condition. Rose dit à Bibiche de se méfier des attaques feus de Draby, bien consciente de sa faiblesse.

Draby est plus rapide. Elle ouvre la bouche et envoie un puissant Lance-Flamme vers Bibiche. Un peu effrayée, Bibiche l’esquive. Elle se tenait prête. Elle tente une attaque Balle glace, mais Draby est sûre d’elle, l’esquive et s’approche de son ami mais adversaire ce jour. Quasiment à bout portant, elle relance ses flammes. Comme on s’y attendait, Bibiche n’y résiste pas. Ce fut rapide !

La foule se met à applaudir vivement Anouk ! Rose salue la victoire de notre amie, un peu déçue mais finalement heureuse d’être arrivée jusque-là. 

Anouk est rayonnante. Pectorius l’invite sur l’estrade. Il semble lui proposer quelque chose… Elle appelle Brindibou et Sonistrelle, en plus de Draby. Ah, ils font une photo ! Les gens admirent vraiment la façon dont Anouk a dominé ce tournoi. Elle qui a déjà gagné le festival Tokoriko, sa réputation est faite. Pectorius offre à Anouk un Evoluroc en collier, permettant à un Pokémon qui peut évoluer de booster sa défense et sa défense spéciale.

Les autres participants au tournoi gagnent une pierre évolutive de leur choix. Rose en choisit une glace, et la donne dans la foulée à Bibiche. Une petite lumière émane de la pierre et vient renforcer Bibiche, qui évoluera un peu plus vite.

Après cette petite cérémonie, Anouk et Rose me rejoignent. On profite avec les autres personnes présentes d’un beau coucher de soleil sur la mer d’Alola… C’est un très beau moment, qu’on partage avec nos Pokémons. Ça me réchauffe le cœur, malgré ma cuisante défaite aujourd’hui.

Les lumières des stands s’allument les uns après les autres. De bonnes odeurs arrivent jusqu’à nous. On va faire un tour.

Il y a beaucoup d’objets en rapport avec les évolutions. Des Pierres évolutives notamment.

Je réfléchie à en acheter, j’ai pas mal d’argent. Mais mon œil est attiré sur le stand suivant. Il y a des exemplaires de méga-gemmes ! Ce sont des objets rares, qui permettent à certains Pokémons d’évoluer le temps d’un combat.

Une Dracaufite… Elle permet à un Dracaufeu de méga-évoluer, avec deux formes possibles… Je finis par craquer et l’achète ! Il faudra que je passe un peu plus de temps avec Salamèche.

Contente de mon achat, je cherche mes amis. Elles sont à un stand un peu plus loin, je les rejoins. Anouk a 10 Bel’écaille à la main ! Rose sourit indulgemment. 

En se baladant, on rencontre Serge et Judith, du ranch de Poni. Ils vont bien, tout comme le ranch et les deux Bourrinos que nous avons monté pendant quelques semaines. On bavarde deux minutes aussi avec Paulie, qui espère nous voir venir la défier un jour. Et nous croisons aussi Althéo, que je remercie pour ses conseils avisés.

Vers 21h, on profite d’un feu d’artifice. On en prend plein les yeux, c’est féérique.

Avant de rentrer, Pectorius vient nous voir et nous informe que le Professeur Euphorbe sera à l’école demain matin. C’est lui le champion actuel de la ligue Pokémon d’Alola ! Et il offrirait de belles récompenses si on arrive à le battre.

Sur le chemin du studio, on se décide à aller combattre Euphorbe le lendemain. Je ne suis pas extrêmement confiante, ayant des résultats assez disparates.

Je les remercie intérieurement de ne pas parler de mon échec et de pourquoi j’ai remercié Althéo.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends le temps de réfléchir. J’ai hésité à rentrer à Kantô chez mes parents, pour réfléchir… Incisache et Pikachu, mes deux premiers Pokémons sont avec moi. Je les observe un instant. Je me lève du lit, me met en face d’eux et commence à leur parler.

\- « Est-ce qu’on rentre maintenant ? »

\- « Pi ? » Pikachu est surprise, Incisache ne manifeste aucune émotion.

\- « Je suis loin d’avoir brillé aujourd’hui… »

\- « Pikaa… » Pikachu semble indécise.

\- « Inci ! » Incisache, sans prévenir, m’a poussé ! Me voilà les fesses par terre. « Inci, incisache !! » Il semble mécontent, me disputant puis disputant Pikachu. Il s’agite, me montre ses muscles, et me faisant comprendre que Pikachu aussi est fort.

\- « Incisache… Tu as raison, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. C’est aussi ce que m’a dit Althéo. » Je me redresse et regarde mon cher dragon. « Merci Incisache. »

\- « Incisache » Il a l’air satisfait.

Je m’endors en prenant la décision de constituer, comme Anouk, une équipe de 4 Pokémons que je garderai en permanence. Malgré la culpabilité qui m’étreint, je sais que c’est la bonne chose à faire.


	34. Vers l'infini, et Akala !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anouk a de nouveau briller au festival de l'évolution, l'emportant. Rose a fait bonne impression en finissant juste derrière Anouk. Pour Wendy, la journée fut plus difficile, puisqu'elle ne passa pas la première épreuve. Elle hésite à rentrer chez elle, mais son dragon lui remet les idées en place. Elle n'a pas encore trouvé ce qu'elle chercher. Elle décide de garder elle aussi 4 Pokémons permanents : Incisache, Pikachu, Chapignon et Nidorina.

Le lendemain matin je me sens mieux. Finalement, voyager avec mes Pokémons est ce qui me plait le plus. Je suis plutôt motivée à aller affronter Euphorbe.

On va faire des échanges au centre Pokémon, j’explique à Anouk que je vais faire comme elle. 

Elle échange Brindibou et Raïchu contre Chrysacier et Roucoups.

Personnellement je prends Incisache, Pikachu, Chapignon et Nidorina en permanence avec moi. Je dépose Rattata et Capumain, je garde Rocabot et Lippouti pour le moment. 

Une fois fait, on va à l’école.

On y retrouve Rose et Jacky, qui est maintenant très fan d’Anouk aussi et qui semble un peu la coller. Ça nous fait rire.

Nous sommes arrivés les premiers, d’autres personnes arrivent au fur et à mesure.

Quand le professeur Euphorbe arrive, l’air toujours détendu, il annonce combattre les premiers arrivés. Anouk est ravie et l’exprime. L’ayant remarqué, le Professeur Euphorbe lui propose de commencer. Absol, qui est avec Anouk depuis ce matin, a bien envie de se battre.

L’actuel maître de la ligue d’Alola se place face à Anouk et appelle son Guériaigle. Qu’il est beau et majestueux !

Guériaigle lance une attaque Tranch’air. - « Absol, esquive ! » Absol feinte et bondit en une belle pirouette. Guériaigle est rapide mais Absol est à motivée ce matin. Elle fait hâte et reprend l’avantage sur Guériaigle. « Laser Glace ! » Absol lance une attaque puissance qui nous aveugle. Guériaigle surpris se la prend de plein fouet. Lorsque nous voyons à nouveau ce qui se passe sur le terrain, Guériaigle est piégé dans la glace et ne peut pas bouger. Absol enchaine les attaques Aéropic jusqu’à ce que Guériaigle ne puisse plus combattre. Quel combat rondement mené par le duo de choc. Le professeur Euphorbe propose une belle récompense. Soit de l’argent, soit le cristal de notre choix. Anouk demande sans une seconde d’hésitation la Dracozélite.

Rose me jette un coup d’œil, pour savoir qui se lance ensuite. Je lui fais signe d’y aller avant moi.

Elle s’avance. Son adversaire envoie Ronflex, il parait énorme face à la fillette. 

Mais Rose de ne démonte pas, et en toute logique envoie Ténéfix.

Ténéfix commence par brûlé son adversaire ave l’attaque Feu follet. Ronflex veut répliquer avec Machouille, mais le Pokémon spectre esquive facilement. Il vient alors se placer nez à nez avec lui, ses yeux deviennent rouge et l’attaque Gros yeux semble beaucoup impressionner Ronflex. Il tente de répliquer avec Cavalerie lourde, mais il échoue à plusieurs reprises. Ténéfix commencent à enchainer les Psykoudboul. Les deux Pokémons se tournent autour, se touchant parfois, s’esquivant d’autres fois. Ténéfix finit par toucher plusieurs d’affilé Ronflex, et finit même par le mettre KO. Jolie victoire.

Rose demande au professeur une Nymphazélite. Il ne s’attendait pas à celui-là, mais lui donne celui qu’elle a demandé. Elle revient vers nous, ravie.

Je m’avance. Professeur Euphorbe appelle un Feunard d’Alola, il est magnifique !

Un Pokémon glace, pas question d’envoyer Incisache. Je fais donc appel à mon deuxième Pokémon fort, Pikachu.

Des nuages se forment au-dessus du terrain et de la neige commence à tomber. Ce doit être le talent de Feunard. 

Feunard est rapide, et commence avec Blizzard. Pikachu est secouée par un tempête de neige et de glace. Il attaque fort, alors nous aussi !

\- « Pikachu, ça va ? »

\- « Pikaaa ! » Pikachi se redresse, sort de cette tempête, prête à en découdre.

\- « Professeur, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. » Je prends la position en forme d’éclair…partage mon énergie avec Pikachu… « Pikachu tu es prête ? Fulgurolance gigavolt ! »

\- « Pika, pika, pikaaa ! » Elle forme une lance électrique qui fonce sur Feunard, qui n’a pas le temps de l’esquiver. Mais ça ne suffit pas à la mettre KO.

Par contre, ça l’a visiblement déstabilisé, elle n’arrive plus à lancer son attaque Blizzard. Pikachu va au contact avec une attaque Double-pied bien placée.

Mais il faut en finir, je vois Pikachu subir des dégâts à cause de la grêle, et si Feunard réussit encore un Blizzard je pense que c’est fini.

\- « Utilise Fatal-foudre ! » Pikachu se concentre et un éclair puissant sort des nuages, foudroyant Feunard sur place.

Cette fois c’est fini.

\- « Décidemment, vous formez une sacrée équipe toutes les trois. Ce n’est pas mon jour. Ta Pikachu est impressionnante. Quel cristal Z souhaites-tu ? »

\- « Merci. Une Dracozélite s’il vous plait. » Il fouille dans ses affaires et m’en donne une. J’en connais un qui sera content !

Nous restons regarder le combat de Jacky qui oppose son Matoufeu au Félinferno du professeur. Finalement, la forme évoluée prend le dessus, mais Jacky s’est bien défendu.

Une fois les combats terminées, on décide d’aller profiter encore une fois de la plage de Mêlé-mêlé. Il fait beau et chaud, les gens semblent détendus ainsi que les Pokémons.

On se pose, on appelle nos Pokémons et on s’installe pour pique-niquer.

Vémini fait des dessins dans le sable avec sa drôle de peinture, amusant tout le monde. Parfois elle lance une attaque Acide sur Bibiche, insensible au poison. Tout le monde semble profiter de ce moment de détente. Incisache est ravi que Pikachu ai gagné la Dracozélite !

Pendant qu’on mange, on réfléchit à la suite des évènements. On est d’accord pour dire qu’on a fait pas mal le tour de Mêlé-mêlé. Je me suis pas mal renseignée, et Akala semble regorger d’épreuves, de Pokémons, de dresseurs et d’autres choses encore. Rose acquiesce de suite, souhaitant avoir un Loupio, trouvable là-bas. Anouk est d’accord pour bouger, nous demandant simplement de retourner à l’école le lendemain avec Barpau, une dernière fois avant de partir. 

Après manger, j’appelle Elsa-Mina pour la prévenir de notre changement d’île. Elle nous remercie d’avoir pensé à la prévenir et nous propose de loger dans son hôtel ) Ho’ohale, la capitale de l’île. En échange, nous n’aurons que la moitié de nos primes pour les Ultra-chimères. Le marché nous semble très équitable, nous acceptions. Anouk appelle le propriétaire du studio, qui nous souhaite bonne continuation. 

On passe le reste de l’après-midi à flâner sur la plage.

Je regarde un peu avec Incisache la posture à prendre pour la capacité Z de type dragon. Pikachu va barbotter dans l’eau, Nidorina et Lippouti dans son sillage. Chapignon et Rocabot aide Rose et ses Pokémons a faire un énorme château de sable.

En fin d’après-midi, on a trouvé un ballon et on fait un beach vollet géant, on rit beaucoup !

On assiste au coucher de soleil… C’est si beau.

On rentre à l’appartement détendue.

On fait le grand ménage de l’appartement, et ça valait le coup. Vivre en permanence à 15 là-dedans, ça laisse des traces.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dis que j’aimerais aussi profiter de l’école une dernière fois. Incisache connait déjà des capacités assez variées, pouvant faire face à pas mal d’éventualité. Chapignon et Nidorina aussi. Pikachu un peu moins. Je regarde ce qu’il est possible d’apprendre. Tiens, Vampibaiser… Oui, c’est utile contre les dragons. Je pose la question à l’intéressée, qui est d’accord comme toujours.

J’appelle maman le soir. Je lui raconte les grandes lignes de ces dernières semaines. Elle trouve Rose très mûre pour son âge, et semble aussi impressionnée par les réussites d’Anouk. Elle est également très intriguée par ma Pikachu. Elle dit que mon petit frère a le temps long de sa grande sœur… Je me promets, une fois raccrochée, de lui envoyer une carte une fois à Akala, avec des Malassadas de la région.

Une nouvelle semaine commence.

On a vidé le studio et rempli nos sacs. On est obligées de se trimballer planche de surf et vélo, heureusement que nos Pokémons sont là pour donner un coup de main. 

Une fois à l’école, on rejoint Rose, qui a aussi préparé un sac de voyage. On pose nos affaires dans un coin et on va à nos entraînements respectifs. Anouk commence l’attaque Cascade avec Barpau, Rose entraîne Bibiche en force et en puissance. Pour notre part, Pikachu et moi apprenons les bases de l’attaques Vampibaiser. Tout le monde progresse bien.

A midi, on profite d’un grand buffet que le professeur Pimprenelle a organisé pour notre départ. Nous nous sentons comme chez nous aussi, je suis touchée par cet égard. Anouk et Rose semblent dans le même état d’esprit. Althéo est venu nous dire au revoir aussi… J’aurais aimé le côtoyer encore un peu, sa force sage m’apaise et je l’admire beaucoup. J’espère le revoir.

Une fois tout le monde repus et le buffet rangé, nous reprenons nos affaires et allons au port. On trouve la navette qui dessert les différentes îles, ça nous revient à 50PS chacune.

On monte à bord et profitons de l’air marrin. Je garde Nidorina avec moi, pour qu’elle profite de l’air du large. Elle s’émerveille devant un banc de Wailmer qui s’amuse à sauter et nous éclabousser. 

Il nous faut environ 3h30 pour apercevoir Akala et son volcan, le Mont Wela. 

Plus nous nous approchons de l’embarcadère de Ho’ohale, plus l’activité se fait intense. Il y a des bateaux de transports de passagers et de fournitures en tout genre. Nous accostons donc par le sud de l’île.

Une fois à terre, nous cherchons à nous orienter. Incisache porte mon sac, Nidorina marche à mes côtés. Il y a de nombreux marins, afférés à charger ou décharger des caisses. Avec les explications d’Esla-Mina, il nous faut traverser le port puis une partie de la ville pour trouver l’hôtel. 

Nous observons avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme et de curiosité l’animation qui règne en ville. Il y a des nombreuses boutiques de vêtements, de souvenirs et autre chose encore.

Lorsque nous passons devant l’office du tourisme, Anouk propose que nous prenions le temps de nous y arrêter. Une dame qui travaille là nous donne des cartes et nous renseigne. Ho’ohale est l’équivalent de la capitale d’Akala. On y trouve de multiples commerces, alimentaires, vestimentaires et boutiques en tout genre. Ce qui attire le plus l’attention d’Anouk et celle de Rose, c’est le stade de combats. Rose a aussi repéré la côte Reculé au Sud qui serait un lieu propice pour trouver des Loupio. Pour y aller, il faut traverser le Tunnel Taupiqueur puis prendre la route 9 qui parcourt la péninsule. La dame de l’office nous parle de Koni-koni, un petit village calme avec de jolies maisons en bord de mer. Mais Rose est complètement fixée sur les Loupio. Elle nous parle aussi des Ruines de l’éveil qui bord la route 9. Elles ont été construites en des temps immémoriaux en hommage à Tokopyon, le Pokémon gardien de l’île. -- « Wendy, tu crois qu’il viendra nous combattre comme Tokoriko ? » La question d’Anouk me prend au dépourvue, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées. – « Oh, je n’y compterais pas trop si j’étais vous. Tokopyon est un gardien très pacifiste, il ne cherche jamais le combat. » nous interrompt la dame de l’office. Elle nous conseille aussi d’aller faire un tour au Sud Est à la grande Plage Halo-halo qui vaut le détour. Il y a aussi la plage de Ho’ohale où le spécialiste des capacités y vit dans une cabane en bois. Il propose d’enseigner certaines attaques aux Pokémons des dresseurs qui le souhaitent contre rétribution. Encore un peu plus au Nord, on trouve la Plaine Pikachu. Les enfants adorent y aller pour jouer avec une troupe de Pikachu sauvages. Le village de Ohana juste au-dessus est très mignon avec son côté Western. Les champions peuvent être défiés régulièrement. La dame nous indique que Néphie est souvent à la colline Clapotis, Barbara se trouve dans la Jungle Sombrefeuille tout au Nord, Kiawe est du côté du Parc Volcanique, où se tient aussi la Cérémonie du feu. Pour combattre Alyxia, il faut avoir remporter 3 épreuves des champions. Anouk pointe sur la carte une zone indiquée « Dome Royale ». - « Il faut avoir remporté 5 épreuves pour y aller. Il s’y tient des rassemblements de dresseurs expérimentés. »

Quel programme, on en a pour un moment. Incisache est très excité par toutes ces possibilités de combats.

La tête pleine des toutes ces informations, nous cherchons l’hôtel des embruns. 

\- « Ce serait super si on trouvait un Loupio ! N’est-ce pas Bibiche ? Hein dit Vémini ? » Rose ne parle que de Loupio et de la côte reculée où on peut les trouver. Je lui explique qu’on ira demain, qu’il faut du temps pour y arriver. J’ai dû mal à la canaliser, mais elle finit par accepter d’attendre le lendemain.

Nous arrivons devant un grand hôtel, assez impressionnant et à l’air plutôt luxueux. Nous entrons, et rapidement un maître d’hôtel vient vers nous. Il dit être au courant de notre arrivée par « Dame Elsa-Mina ». Il nous conduit dans une belle suite, où chacune de nous à sa petite bulle et une cuisine salon commun assez volumineuse. Nos Pokémons peuvent s’y détendre sans problème. Nous avons vraiment de la chance.

La soirée passe très vite. Nous parlons des endroits où nous aimerions aller, des Pokémons que nous aimerions rencontrer, des combats que nous aimerions mener.

Je m’endors difficilement, plein d’idées différentes en tête.


	35. De nouveaux changements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos 3 amies vont combattre Euphorbe, avant de dire au revoir à Mêlé-mêlé. Bien installées à l'hôtel des embruns à Ho'ohale, Rose les convainc d'aller chercher un Loupio le lendemain.

Nous sommes réveillées par Rose de bonne heure. Elle ne tient plus en place et ne parle que de Loupio. On prend quand le temps de faire un bon repas et de préparer un pique-nique. Pour aujourd’hui, je décide me promener avec Chapignon, je ne l’ai pas souvent laisser sortir avec nous lors d’une ballade.

On sort de la ville vers le sud, et arrivons rapidement au tunnel Taupiqueur. 

Le tunnel doit avoir besoin d’un entretient permanant, il y a des échafaudages, des rails avec des wagons remplis de pierre un peu partout.

Un mineur nous observe.

\- « Salut les filles. Ton Chapignon voudrait se battre par hasard ? Je m’ennuie un peu aujourd’hui. »

Je regarde Chapignon, ravi qu’on le provoque.

\- « D’accord. » Les filles se mettent sur le côté, le mineur appelle son Pokémon : un Taupiqueur d’Alola. Qu’il est rigolo avec ses trois cheveux blonds sur la tête.

Taupiqueur commence par provoquer une Tempête sable. Le vent se lève, emportant du sable, blessant mon Pokémon. Mais Chapignon ne se laisse pas impressionner, son attaque Spore se mêle au sable et va recouvrir Taupiqueur. Il ferme les yeux en s’endort.

Mon combattant enchaîne avec une attaque Mach punch bien placée, qui envoie Taupiqueur au tapis.

Ce fut rapide, le mineur s’en va mécontent d’avoir été battu si vite.

Je félicite mon Pokémon.

Alors qu’on allait reprendre la route, Sonistrelle qu’Anouk avait pris avec elle, attire son attention. Anouk va voir, et trouve une super potion. Quelle efficacité !

\- « Il parait qu’il y a beaucoup d’objets dans la région d’Akala. Ils sont charriés par l’océan et le volcan. » Anouk redouble alors de vigilance, tout comme Rose.

Nous apercevons aussi des Nosferapti. Certains dorment, ce sont des Pokémons nocturnes…

Et d’autres jouent avec Vémini qui tournoie autour d’eux.

La traversée nous prend une heure, je suis contente de retrouver l’air libre.

Nous voici sur la route 9.

Il y a des promeneurs, avec ou sans Pokémons, et des pêcheurs qui attendent que ça morde.

Deux d’entre eux, l’air bredouilles, se retournent et nous remarque. Ils proposent à Anouk et moi un combat duo. On accepte évidemment, je suis ravie de combattre aux côtés de mon amie.

Les pêcheurs appellent un Loupio et un Tentacool.

On décide de leur opposer nos deux dragons. Incisache fait le fier devant Draby, concentrée dans le match.

\- « Loupio, Anneau Hydro. » - « Tentacool, Bouclier ! »

Nos adversaires doivent avoir l’habitude de combattre ensemble, ils boostent leurs défenses. On privilégie l’attaque avec nos Dragons. Incisache lance Dracogriffe mais Tentacool l’esquive prestement. Draby le prend à revers à parvient à le toucher avec Psykoud’boul. Loupio s’est glissé derrière Incisache et l’a piégé avec Cage-éclair. Incisache est paralysé. Tentacool lance une première attaque Acide sur Draby qui l’esquive et riposte avec Psykoud’boul. 

Le Tentacool bondit en esquivant l’attaque et se retrouve au-dessus de Draby, il lance son attaque Acide, cette fois, parfaitement ajustée. Incisache initie une attaque Draco-griffe sur Loupio qui lui fait face. Mais la paralysie le ralentit et Loupio n’a aucun mal à l’esquiver. En reculant, Loupio se retrouve près de Draby et lance Bulle d’O dans sa direction. Draby réagit au quart de tour au cri d’Anouk, elle se retourne, et bondit par-dessus l’attaque. Une fois au contact de Loupio, elle lui administre une belle Double Baffe. Tentacool en a profité pour la viser dans le dos et la toucher avec Acide. En colère, Draby fonce sur Tentacool avec Psykoud’boul. Tentacool est hors combat ! Incisache réussit cette fois à toucher Loupio avec Draco-griffe. Loupio se retourne vers Draby et la paralyse avec Cage éclair. Draby est stoppée dans son attaque Draco-griffe. Incisache ne parvient plus à bouger lui non plus. Anouk et moi encourageons nos amis ! Loupio vise Draby avec Bulle d’O. Draby lutte contre la paralysie. Elle parvient à lancer Draco-griffe, éclate les Bulles d’O et réussit à toucher Loupio. Incisache, tout aussi combattif que Draby, renchérit avec la même attaque qui fait mouche. Loupio poursuit les attaques Bulles d’O mais Draby esquive avant d’elle à nouveau bloquée dans ses mouvements. Incisache vient à son secours en visant Loupio qui saute sur le côté. Ce dernier continue de viser Draby. Elle encaisse une nouvelle attaque eau. Incisache fait Draco-griffe, Loupio l’esquive mais se retrouve juste à la portée de Draby qui le touche. Loupio tente une nouvelle approche mais est dévié par Incisache qui s’interpose. Tous deux n’arrivent pas à faire porter leurs attaques. Draby prend appuie sur le dos d’Incisache, passe par-dessus son épaule et se jette sur Loupio pour une attaque Draco-griffe super puissante. Loupio est envoyé valdinguer dans les jambes de son dresseur. Nos dragons font une belle équipe, les pêcheurs nous félicitent et semblent rentrer chez eux.

On passe à côté d’un cimetière, tout semble paisible. Nous ne croisons pas de Pokémons à cet endroit. La traversée de la route 9 nous prend 2 heures. La faim commence à se faire sentir.

Une fois que nous avant mangé, on reprend notre route.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous arrivons à la côte reculée d’Akala. C’est superbe… Les hautes falaises sont impressionnantes et ouvre une belle vue sur l’horizon. On remarque de petites criques en contrebas, avec des remous. D’après nos informations, les Loupio seraient en bas. Rose ne tient plus en place. Elle trouve un chemin qui serpente vers une de ces criques, nous la suivons. Nous tombons sur une petite plage déserte. J’enlève mes chaussures, le sable chaud est très agréable sous les pieds. Rose réfléchit à comment attraper un Loupio. Pendant ce temps, Anouk et moi inspectons la plage. Il y a pas mal de coquillage ramenés par la mer, et au milieu d’eux, je remarque un objet bien rond et brillant. Une perle !

Je retourne voir ce que fait Rose. Elle a appelé Bibiche et enduit une baie de miel. Elle lance la baie au milieu d’un remous, où il y a de grandes chances de trouver des Loupio… Et bingo ! Après quelques instants d’attente, cinq Loupio apparaissent !

\- « Bibiche, fait Piétisol pour les ramener vers nous. » Bibiche s’avance face aux cinq Pokémons sauvages. Elle frappe le sol avec puissance, créant des vaguelettes dans l’eau. Les vaguelettes ainsi créent ramènent les Pokémons vers la plage. Les Pokémons ont subi quelques dégâts. 3 d’entre eux se rassemblent alors, créent de l’électricité avec leurs antennes et se soignent ainsi. Et autre s’enfuit. Et le dernier envoie vers le haut des Bulle d’O, et profite de la pluie régénératrice. 

Bingo ! Rose en voulait un avec la talent Absorbe eau. Elle appelle Ténéfix pour pouvoir le capturer.

Ténéfix lance Feu follet. Les petites flammes violettes atteignent Loupio, qui commencent à brûler et a perdu en force. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Rose lance sa superball. La superball tombe dans l’eau, se secoue un peu… puis s’immobilise. Sa superball en main, Rose vient vers nous et saute de joie. - « Wendy, Anouk ! J’ai capturé un Loupio avec Aborb’eau ! » - « Oui, on a vu. C’est bien. » Je suis contente pour elle. - « Bien joué Rose ! » - « Je vais l’appeler Haddock ! »

Alors qu’on se préparait à rentrer, l’eau se met à vibrer… Et un immense Léviator surgit !

Il semble tellement en colère. L’attaque de Bibiche l’aurait dérangé ? Impossible de le raisonner.

J’appelle Pikachu et Incisache, Rose Bibiche et Pedro, Anouk Absol et Roucoups.

Ténéfix est le plus rapide, il envoie de nouveau son attaque Feu follet. Mais Léviator plonge, échappant à l’attaque.

De notre côté, Pikachu et moi nous mettons en position.

\- « Fulguro-lance Gigavolt ! »

\- « Pika, pika pikaaa ! »

De son air sérieux, Pikachu est décidée de ne pas laisser le Pokémon roi des océans nous faire du mal. La lance devient aveugle et une grosse quantité d’électricité est transmise par l’eau de mer.

Lorsque nous pouvons voir de nouveau, nous constatons que Léviator est HS. Sa tête repose sur le sable. Sans réfléchir, Anouk lance une superball ! Mais Léviator ouvre les yeux à ce moment, envoie valser la balle et retourne dans les profondeurs des eaux d’Alola…

Nous sommes désolées pour elle…

Le chemin du retour est un peu long, nous sommes éreintées. Mais malgré tout contentes de notre première journée sur Akala.

Une fois à l’hôtel, lavées et nourries, on discute de la suite de nos aventures ici.

Les épreuves nous tentent… Mais Rose souhaiterait faire connaissance avec Haddock et s’entrainer encore, tout comme Anouk. Ça me va aussi, même si la victoire éclatante de Pikachu m’a donné envie d’aller combattre des adversaires forts.

On décide d’aller à la plage d’Ho’ohale, où se trouve un spécialiste des capacités. 

Je m’endors rapidement.

Mercredi, nous passons d’abord par le centre Pokémon. Anouk récupère Raïchu et Rocabot, contre Chrysacier et Roucoups. Comme prévu, nous allons à la plage d’Ho’ohale. Elle est plus calme que le reste de l’île j’ai l’impression. Il y a peu de monde et pas de Pokémons sauvages visibles.

Rose décide de s’entrainer toute seule, pour faire connaissance avec Haddock et mettre en pratique tout ce qu’elle a appris à l’école.

Anouk et moi allons voir le spécialiste des capacités. C’est un homme stricte mais juste, nous progressions énormément ! Toute mon équipe est venue pour apprendre les rudiments de l’attaque Queue de fer. Anouk est venue avec Sonistrelle, Raïchu et Rocabot.

Je continue l’après-midi, alors qu’Anouk passe à Vibraqua avec Barpau. 

On rejoint Rose. Mais… Bibiche a évolué ! Rose a le sourire jusqu’aux lèvres.

\- « Anouk, Wendy ! Bibiche est devenu un Sablaireau d’Alola ! Il est très fort ! »

On est super contentes pour elle ! Et Haddock semble bien intégré à l’équipe.

Avant de partir, on passe aussi par le vendeur d’objets. Ils ont de super objets pour aider à l’entrainement des Pokémons ! Je prends une gélule de fer, pour aider Lippouti à améliorer sa défense, qui est son point faible. Elle apprécie beaucoup !

Ayant beaucoup travaillé avec elle ces temps-ci, je la mets au repos et récupère Salamèche.

Anouk remet Roucoups en stase et récupère Chrysacier.

Une fois dans la chambre, je prends un petit temps avec Salamèche.

\- « Viens voir Salamèche. »

\- « Sala ? » Il s’approche, curieux. Je sors la Dracaufite et la pose sur le lit. « Sala !! » Ses yeux brillent, il a l’air de savoir ce que c’est. Il la touche, et se pavane avec.

\- « Ahaha, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Quand tu seras un Dracaufeu, et uniquement si tu en as envie, nous pourrons peut-être l’utiliser ensemble. »

\- « Salamèche ! »

Rose est de nouveau la première réveillée, elle est matinale. Je me lève et Anouk nous rejoint. On s’habille et on déjeune toutes ensemble. 

On discute de la journée. 

\- « Je suis contente d’avoir attrapé Loupio… » Rose a l’air rêveuse. « J’aimerais beaucoup un Togépi aussi, mais je sais qu’on n’en trouve pas par ici… » Je regarde sur la carte et sur le pokédex, en effet il n’y en a pas dans le coin. « La garderie ! » Rose nous fait sursauter. « Parfois la garderie a des œufs de Pokémons venus d’ailleurs ! » Rose a maintenant les yeux qui brillent. « On peut aller voir les filles ?! »

\- « Une garderie ? Oh oui allons voir ! » Anouk est toujours partante. Je jette un œil sur la carte.

\- « Pourquoi pas oui, ce n’est pas très loin. Il suffit de passer par la route 4 et on tombe dessus rapidement. »

\- « Génial ! » Anouk et Rose se sont exclamées en même temps.

\- « Il est dit aussi qu’ils peuvent garder des Pokémons des dresseurs, 2 pour être exact. Ils leur permettent de s’entrainer aussi et les bichonnent. »

\- « Vraiment ?! Il faut en profiter ! » Anouk a raison, nous qui culpabilisons un peu de ne pas pouvoir nous occuper de tous nos Pokémons en même temps, ce serait une bonne alternative. 

On se décide pour y aller.

On fait un crochet par le centre Pokémon. Anouk prend Brindibou et Roucoups, moi je prends Capumain et Rattata d’Alola. On leur explique la situation et on se met en route.

On va tout à sud d’Ho’ohale, on traverse toute la ville. Les rues commencent à s’animer, les boutiques ouvrent leurs portes. 

On arrive sur la route 4, un chemin tranquille bordé de près. On voit des dresseurs s’entraîner, se promener, et des Pokémons sauvages fureter dans les herbes. C’est agréable.

On arrive rapidement à la garderie Pokémon.

Deux femmes nous accueillent lorsque nous entrons dans la maison tout en bois. Il y a un comptoir en face de nous, et un grande pièce sur la droite. Quelques Pokémons se reposent ou s’amusent avec l’une des femmes. On en entend d’autres dehors. 

\- « Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Bienvenues à la garderie Pokémon. Que pouvons-vous faire pour vous ? » Rose s’avance, un peu timide mais aussi déterminée. Les yeux brillants, elle pose la question.

\- « Heu, il paraît que vous avez parfois des œufs de Pokémon… »

\- « Oui c’est vrai, certains nous sont amenés et nous nous en occupons. Mais si un dresseur a envie et s’en montre digne nous leur confions. »

\- « Est-ce que… Vous auriez un œuf de Togépi ? » La femme, désolée, secoue la tête négativement.

\- « Je suis désolée jeune fille, il y a longtemps qu’on n’en a pas eu et on ne nous a pas parlé d’un œuf trouvé récemment. »

\- « Oh… Et un Poussifeu ? Ou un Griknot ? »

\- « Tu as des idées bien précises de ce que tu veux dis-moi. Mais non, nous n’avons pas ces œufs-là. On nous en amène régulièrement, reviens nous voir de temps en temps. »

On demande ensuite si on peut laisser chez eux des Pokémons. Elle confirme qu’elles ont actuellement de la place. J’appelle Rattata d’Alola, qui commence à fouiner partout. Je lui explique qu’il a tendance à être speed, il faut le canaliser. Ensuite j’appelle Capumain. Elle me regarde avec son éternel sourire.

Je lui explique que je viendrai la rechercher dans quelques jours, et qu’en attendant elle restera ici avec Rattata. Elle observe aux alentours, me regarde… et file voir les autres Pokémons. J’explique à la femme qu’elle peut être coquine parfois. Elle me sourit.

\- « Merci pour tes conseils, nous prendrons bien soin d’elle ne t’en fais pas. Tu pourras appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. »

Anouk a appelé Brindibou et Roucoups. Elle semble pensive, change d’avis et laisse Brindibou et Rocabot.

Rose a l’air un peu déçue. Vémini vient tourner autour d’elle… frotte se tête contre la sienne et fait des pirouettes dans les airs. Rose retrouve le sourire.


	36. Entraînement à la plage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose a réussi à attraper le Loupio qu'elle voulait. Anouk et Wendy continuent le jonglage entre leurs différents POkémons, et optent pour la garderie Pokémon. ça rappelle à Wendy les souvenirs de la pension d'Azuria...

On rentre à Ho’ohale… ça fait drôle quand même de laisser nos Pokémons là-bas…

Pour me changer les idées, j’ai envie d’aller chercher quelque chose pour que Salamèche puisse porter la Dracaufite. 

Rose et Anouk préfèrent aller passer du temps avec leurs Pokémons sur la plage d’Ho’ohale.

J’appelle Salamèche.

\- « Que dirais-tu qu’on cherche un objet pour que la Dracaufite soit toujours avec toi ? »

\- « Salaa !! » On fait plusieurs boutiques ensemble, essayant des colliers et des bracelets, mais Salamèche est assez difficile.

Salamèche attire mon attention dans la quatrième boutique que nous visitons. Elle ne paye pas de mine mais a de très beaux objets.

Salamèche me montre un bracelet jaune doré avec un emplacement vide arrondi. Je vais demander au vendeur, il me le montre. Salamèche le regarde avec envie. Alors que j’allais lui mettre sur un bras, il me donne une petite tape dans la main. Il se retourne.

\- « Tu le veux sur la queue ? ça ne va pas te gêner ? »

\- « Sala ! » Je mets la Dracaufite dans le bracelet, puis je lui accroche.

Une petite lumière est émise pour la bijou, c’est envoutant. C’est beau ! Salamèche est ravi, moi aussi. Je paie le bracelet et vais sur la plage retrouver mes amis.

Je les retrouve en train de faire un énorme château de sable avec leurs Pokémons…et un groupe de Krabby. Ils sont très amicaux et s’amusent avec mes amis.

Vers midi, ces petits Pokémons crabes ramènent des algues et de drôles de baies marines. Rose propose qu’on essait de les cuisiner.

Avec l’aide de Salamèche qui utilise sa flamme pour faire bouillir l’eau et cuire tout ça, je tente une recette.

On goûte… c’est iodé… mais pas vraiment bon, ni mauvais… Il faudra retenter. Mon échec semble amusée Anouk, et finalement les Krabby repartent contents de ces bons moments.

On se décide ensuite pour s’entraîner sur cette plage. On s’y sent bien, elle est calme.

Anouk va avec Barpau voir le maître des capacités, pour apprendre la capacité Vibraqua.

Rose et moi nous entraînons seules.

Salamèche est survolté et désire grandir, je le sens. Il s’entraîne seul à ses différents mouvements, il lance ses flammes dans l’océan et travaille ses muscles avec passion. Rocabot l’observe, et reproduit calmement ses mouvements. Pikachu et Nidorina travaillent ensemble, Nidorina s’élance avec son attaque Morsure et Pikachu tente de l’esquiver. J’alterne avec Incisache et la Dracozélite, Chapignon et la combazélite. Ils me demandent beaucoup d’énergie et rivalisent entre eux pour arriver à faire leur capacité Z, je ne pense plus qu’à eux, à nos mouvements.

De son côté, Rose m’apprend que Loupio est plus précis avec son attaque Cage-éclair.

On se retrouve toutes les trois, on rentre à l’hôtel et on se pose. Nos Pokémons jouent ensemble, c’est un joyeux bazar. 

Le soir, je prends le temps, juste 2 minutes, de papouiller ou discuter ou chahuter avec chacun de mes Pokémons. Rocabot aime les caresses, tout simplement, comme Pikachu et Nidorina. Incisache et Chapignon aiment faire quelques mouvements de boxes. Avec Salamèche, on nettoie sa Dracaufite et on parle de ses progrès. Le temps passe si vite quand je suis avec eux.

Je m’endors rapidement.

Nous voilà Vendredi, plein d’idées d’entrainement en tête. Chacune réfléchit à ce qu’elle aimerait améliorer chez ses Pokémons. 

Dans le hall de l’hôtel des embruns, je remarque une affiche. Il y aura un petit tournoi pour ceux qui logent à l’hôtel demain après-midi. L’inscription coûte 5PS, la gagnant remporte 150. Anouk fonce s’inscrire, on la suit.

Une fois fait, on retourne à la plage pour une journée d’entrainement. 

Je reprends l’entraînement où on l’avait laissé la veille. De nouveau je passe pas mal de temps avec Chapignon et Incisache, pour l’apprentissage des capacités Z. Pikachu et Nidorina reprennent aussi leur travail ensemble. Au bout d’un moment, l’attaque Morsure de Nidorina se transforme. Ses crocs sont plus grands et son attaque plus puissantes, Mâchouille ! Quant à Pikachu, elle semble mieux encaisser les coups et tenir plus longtemps. Super ! Je me tourne vers Salamèche, il continue à travailler très sérieusement. Mais… Rocabot est seule dans un coin ! Je la rejoins, elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Je m’assois à côté d’elle et la caresse doucement.

\- « Je passerai un peu plus de temps avec toi. » Elle pose simplement sa tête contre moi.

J’entends Anouk s’exclamer quand Absol apprend Tranche-nuit. 

On se rapproche, elle m’explique aussi que Draby a pris en endurance.

\- « Wahouu, des Pokémons dragons et des Pokémons d’un autre continent ! » Un garçon de notre âge s’avance. Il a le teint bronzé, les cheveux longs et un grand sourire sur le visage. Il a l’air sympa.

Il est vraiment intrigué par nos Pokémons.

\- « Merci, ils sont cools ! »

\- « Oui carrément ! Je viens de commencer mon voyage en tant que dresseurs, je suis du coin. Je m’appelle Tili. Vous voyez mes Pokémons, Flamiaou et Pichu. Ça te dit un combat ? » Comme Anouk lui a répondu, c’est à elle qu’il propose le match.

Sonistrelle lance une belle attaque Ultrason. Flamiaou commence à chanceler et avancer au hasard. Sonistrelle essaye de faire Morsure, mais dans les divagations de Flamiaou, elle ne parvient pas à anticiper son trajet et le manque. Flamiaou envoie des Flammèches dans toutes les directions, Sonistrelle ne réussit pas à toutes les esquiver et est touchée. Elle lance une attaque Tranch’air qui manque encore une fois le Pokémon Chat. Tili encourage son Pokémon qui se secoue et semble revenir à lui. Flamiaou lance une nouvelle attaque Flammèche. Sonistrelle accuse le coup et est brûlée. Elle riposte avec Tranch’air qui cette fois fait des dégâts. Sonistrelle esquive une attaque Griffe et relance une magnifique attaque Tranch’air qui envoie Flamiaou au tapis ! 

\- « Bon, on a perdu… Ah je n’aime pas ça, mais on ne faisait pas le poids ! Il est super ton Sonistrelle ! »

\- « Ouii elle est géniale ! Mais ton Flamiaou est chouette aussi ! » Ils ont l’air de bien s’entendre.

La faim se faisait sentir, on repère un marchand ambulant et on se prend un casse-croûte. Tili reste manger avec nous. Il est agréable et anime bien la conversation.

Lorsqu’il rentre chez lui, on reprend notre entraînement.

Nidorina et Pikachu ont pris goût à s’entrainer ensemble, elle continue. Nidorina enchaine les attaques Mâchouille et Griffe, Pikachu varie les attaques. Elles sont choux, elles essayent de ne pas trop blesser l’autre. Salamèche reprend son entrainement avec toujours autant de volonté et de passion. Je laisse un moment Incisache et Chapignon s’échauffer, je passe un peu de temps avec Rocabot. On s’échauffe ensemble, puis je travaille son endurance avec différents exercices de sauts et d’enchainement d’attaque. Quand elle fatigue, je retourne à mes capacités Z. Je commence avec Chapignon. Mon combattant est motivé, prend immédiatement la bonne position.. Je sens le transfert d’énergie aller vers lui… Il tend ses pattes vers l’avant et envoie une boule d’énergie droit sur Incisache ! Mon dragon l’esquive de justesse et un peu en colère. Je félicite Champignon qui maîtrise Combo Hyper furie, et vais faire mes mouvements avec Incisache. Mais il veut tellement y arriver qu’il n’est pas concentré, amusant un peu Chapignon, qui cherchait une baie dans mon sac.

Une fois tout ça fait, le matinée est bien avancée. Je vais retrouver Salamèche qu’on n’arrête plus. Il transpire, sa flamme brille de toute sa splendeur… Mais …

\- « Il évolue ! » J’ai entendu un écho ?

\- « Reptincel ! »

\- « Papiiiii ! » Je me retourne, et constate de que Chrysacier aussi a évolué. 

Quelle belle matinée !

Reptincel est fier comme un coq, il teste déjà ses nouvelles forces, sa Dracaufite émettant toujours cette lumière envoutante. Je sors mon pokédex.

Reptincel possède de grandes et puissantes griffes acérées, qui l'aident notamment à déchirer la peau de ses ennemis lors des combats. Sa peau est devenue plus foncée et son museau s’est allongé. Son crâne est désormais doté d'une crête. Sa queue, longue et terminée par une flamme, lui sert notamment à élever sa température, le rendant plus puissant en combat, et à faire chuter ses adversaires avant de les achever. Il peut être extrêmement agressif, violent, voire cruel dans certains cas. Il cherche toujours des adversaires plus puissants et sa flamme devient bleue tandis que sa température augmente.

C’est vrai qu’il a l’air un peu plus agressif, il va provoquer Incisache et Chapignon, qui le jauge. 

Je shunte ce défi en proposant une collation à tout le monde.

Rose est contente aussi de ses Pokémons, elle trouve Sablaireau très fort en défense et Vémini plus rapide.

Tandis qu’on s’admire mutuellement pour nos progrès, les bipeurs sonnent !

On rappelle tous nos Pokémons rapidement et on se dirige vers le centre Pokémon. On appelle le paradis eather, qui nous apprend qu’un Zéroïd met le bazar dans le tunnel Taupiqueur. Encore un Zéroïd. 

On arrive rapidement sur place, les mineurs sortent en courant du tunnel que Zéroïd met à mal.

On appelle chacune un Pokémon à la rescousse.

Nous voyant arriver, Zéroïd a lancé une drôle de capacité… Pendant un instant, tout semble distordu… Et il parait soudain plus rapide alors que nous Pokémons paraissent plus lents.

Sablaireau envoie une Balle glace sur Zéroïd pendant que Chapignon et moi prenons la position pour la capacité Z combat. Zéroïd évite l’attaque glace et Combo hyper furie, mais se prend l’attaque Choc mental de Papilusion de plein fouet. Il subit de lourds dégâts… Et zigzague en tout sens.

\- « Super Papilusion, tu l’as mis confus ! »

L’ultrachimère se secoue…et semble avoir repris ses esprits. Elle envoie une attaque Rayon gemme sur Chapignon, mais passe loin à côté de lui, lui laissant le temps de tenter une attaque Spore. Mais une fois encore la chimère évite l’attaque. Sablaireau lance Pietisol, l’onde de choc ébranle un peu plus Zéroïd. Papilusion y ajoute une nouvelle attaque Choc mental, le rendant à nouveau confus. Dans sa confusion, Zeroïd fonde dans la paroi rocheuse du tunnel Taupiqueur et tombe au sol. 

Anouk l’attrape avec une Ultraball. Encore un beau travail d’équipe.

On ramène la chimère au centre Pokémon et on obtient notre prime.

Le soleil est couché quand on sort du centre Pokémon.

On rentre à l’hôtel.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je réfléchis un peu à ces dernières jours. Malgré les encouragements de tout le monde, j’ai un peu moins de plaisir aux combats. Je suis ravie que Salamèche ai évolué et j’aime chacun de mes Pokémons. Les faire grandir me plaît vraiment, comme que je m’occupe de mon petit frère. Mais les combats…

On verra demain comment se passera le tournoi, mais je suis de nouveau un peu perdue.


	37. Un insupportable adversaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore deux évolutions pour nos amies : Salamèche et Chrysacier prennent une nouvelle forme ! Avec Rose, elles continuent de s'entraîner à Ho'ohale. Wendy se pose beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'elle veut faire avec ses 10 Pokémons. Un petit tournoi local se profile.

Samedi matin, on prend un peu plus notre temps. Nous nous sommes pas mal entraînées les jours-ci et on va participer au tournoi tout à l’heure. Reptincel provoque pas mal Incisache et Chapignon. Draby les guette d’un œil, semblant hésiter à les rejoindre. D’autres sont plus calmes, notamment Pikachu Rocabot et Nidorina, qui jouent avec Bibiche et Sonistrelle. Ténéfix et Vémini ont toujours l’air de préparer un mauvais coup. Absol est tranquillement assise, regardant d’un œil distant tous ces camarades. Barpau est souvent collée à Anouk.

Rose décide d’aller passer du bon temps à la plage avec ses Pokémons.

Anouk et moi avons bien envie d’aller voir la fameuse plaine aux Pikachu. Ma Pikachu est ravie de l’idée ! Elle semble solliciter Anouk.

\- « Piika ! »

\- « Que veux-tu Pikachu ? »

\- « Piiikachuuu » Pikachu se met sur sa queue et se fait plus grande.

\- « Ahaha, tu veux que j’aille chercher ta sœur pour aller à la plaine c’est ça ? »

\- « Piiii ! »

\- « C’était prévu ! » Pikachu est ravie. 

On rentre tout le monde dans sa pokéball, sauf Pikachu. On passe au centre Pokémon pour qu’Anouk récupère pour quelques heures Raïchu.

On traverse sans problème la route 4 et trouvons facilement la fameuse plaine.

\- « Wouhaaa, regarde Wendy ! Des Pikachu partout ! »

\- « Piiikaa ! »

\- « Raï Raï ! » Nos deux amis s’élancent vers les autres Pikachu, qui se ressemblent pour observer les nouvelles arrivantes.

C’est assez impressionnant ! Pikachu et Raïchu ont de bons caractères, elles se présentent simplement et sont rapidement acceptez. Commence alors un jeu de courses électriques.

\- « Oohhh, deux nouvelles recrues ! » Une jeune femme avec un bandeau en forme d’oreilles de Pikachu et très souriante nous accueille. Elle nous explique être éleveuse de Pikachu et vivre ici pour assurer leur bien-être. Elle nous demande de raconter l’histoire de nos Pikachu respectifs, ce que nous faisons avec plaisir.

Le temps passe très vite. Raïchu a la cote, lorsqu’elle vole dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs psy, les Pikachu la suive et l’admire.

Alors que nous allions partir, nos amies reviennent avec quelque chose en main.

\- « ça alors, vos Pikachu et Raïchu ont trouvé un aimant chacune ! »

\- « Un aimant ? »

\- « Si vous leur mettez en collier ou en broche, leurs capacités électriques seront plus fortes ! » Elle court soudainement dans sa roulotte… et revient avec deux chaines de collier. « Je vous les offre ! Pour la bonne matinée passée ensemble ! » Touchée, nous acceptons le cadeau et les passons autour du cou de Pikachu et de Raïchu.

Ravie de notre rencontre, nous retournons à l’hôtel pour midi, où nous retrouvons Rose.

Pour 14h, nous sommes dans la salle aménagée en terrain de combat Pokémon.

C’est plutôt grand. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux.

Le maître d’hôtel qui nous avait accueilli le premier jour vient vers nous. Il nous explique que nous sommes 8 inscrits, et que les matchs vont être tirés au sort. Nous utiliserons un Pokémon par match et pouvant changer entre chaque match.

Le premier combat oppose Godfroy, un homme d’un vingtaine d’année pédant. Il envoie un Ecaïd.

Son adversaire qui s’appelle Jean, appelle son Effléche.

Mais Ecaïd domine le combat, et met KO son adversaire avec deux Dracogriffe bien placées. Son dresseur se la pète d’autant plus…

Le combat suivant oppose Anouk et Victor. Anouk choisit d’envoyer Absol, tandis que son adversaire appelle un Otarlette.

Anouk commence par Moi d’abord. Absol réussit à renvoyer l’attaque Voix enjôleuse sur son adversaire. Victor demande alors à Otarlette de faire Aquajet. Extrêmement rapide, cette attaque ne peut pas être renvoyée. De mon côté, j’ai redemandé à Absol de faire Aéropic. Victor semble surpris, il pensait surement que j’allais continuer avec Moi d’abord. Les deux attaques touchent. Nos deux Pokémons encaissent les dégâts, elles semblent bien affaiblies. On ne va plus tenir longtemps… Otarlette semble gagner en force et mon regard se fait sévère… J’ai lu ça dans le Pokédex ! ça doit être le talent Torrent ! - « Méfie-toi Absol ! Elle gagne en puissance quand elle est faible ! » Otarlette rugit puissamment, rassemble ses forces et lance une magnifique attaque Aquajet. Absol ne peut rien faire et se la prend de plein fouet. Elle est KO. 

Anouk se retire du terrain, visiblement déçue. Elle encourage tout de même Rose qui entre en piste. Elle est face à Julie, qui envoie Candine.

Rose a envoyé Ténéfix.

Ténéfix commence comme toujours par Feu follet. Son adversaire commence Danse folle, tentant de rendre confus son adversaire. Mais elle commence à brûler sous l’effet de Feu follet, et n’a pas réussi à rendre Ténéfix confus. Impassible, Pedro tente un Gros yeux. Toute absorbée à sa Danse folle, Candine n’y prête pas attention, échouant de nouveau à rendre Ténéfix confus. Julie change de tactique et demande Feuillemagik. Les petites feuilles vertes se dirigent directement sur Ténéfix sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Pas content, il s’élance pour un attaque Psykoudboul dévastatrice, 

Pour tenter de renverser la situation, Julie prend la pose avec Candine, et elle utilise Pétalexplosion éblouissante, qui secoue fortement notre Pedro.

\- « Tiens bon Pedro, relance Pyskoudboul ! » Sous les encouragements de sa dresseuse, Pedro se relève, s’élance… Mais manque Candine. 

Les deux Pokémons s’observent, épuisés. Candine finit par tombe KO, la brûlure a eu raison d’elle.

Vient ensuite mon tour. Mes deux amis m’encouragent.

Je choisis Pikachu, mon adversaire nommée Myriam envoie un Cupcanaille. Je n’en avais jamais vu, ce n’est pas un Pokémon d’ici ni de Kantô. 

On attaque les choses directement, mettant toutes les deux le crystal Z en place et prenant position. Pikachu et Cupcanaille reluisent, préparent leur attaque… Pikachu est plus rapide et lance se Fulgurolance Gigavolt. Mais l’Impact choupinova de Cupcanaille est plus puissant, repousse notre capacité Z et vient percuter Pikachu. Mince !

\- « Ce n’est pas grave, continue Pikachu, lance Fatal-foudre ! »

\- « Ne la laisse pas respirer, utilise vampibaiser ! »

Pikachu invoque la foudre à plusieurs reprises. Cupcanaille tente de les esquiver et de toucher Pikachu avec son Vampibaiser. Elle est touchée une première fois par la foudre, manque son attaque. Ayant compris d’où elle venait, elle esquive la deuxième mais manque de nouveau ma Pikachu. Pikachu se concentre encore un peu plus, et envoie une foudre dévastatrice comme elle sait si bien le faire. Amochée mais pas encore KO, Cupcanaille réussit à toucher Pikachu.

Pour être sûre de ne pas manquer la cible, je switche Fatal-foudre pour Tonnerre. Pikachu étant plus précise avec cette capacité, elle touche Cupcanaille qui est KO. Ouf.

Un nouveau combat a lieu entre Godfroy et Victor. Ecaïd contre Otarlette. Une fois encore, Ecaïd domine le combat.

… Je vais affronter Rose en demi-finale. Elle me regarde.

\- « Faisons de notre mieux Wendy »

\- « Oui, bonne chance Rose »

Je connais les Pokémons de mon amie. Incisache non, contre Bibiche il serait trop désavantagé, tout comme Pikachu. Je décide d’envoyer Chapignon. Rose envoie Bibiche. J’ai bien fait.

On est toutes les deux faibles face à l’autre.

Ça va aller vite. Bibiche est plus rapide, elle créé une Balle glace devant elle et l’envoie.

\- « Esquive et prend la position » Chapignon se baisse évitant l’attaque très efficace, il prend la position combat… Je sens l’énergie aller vers lui… « Combo Hyper furie ! » Il rassemble cette énergie et l’envoie vers Bibiche, très faible face à une attaque combat. Elle ne l’esquive et prend beaucoup de dégâts malgré sa très bonne défense. Elle se relève tout de même.

Elle tente à nouveau Balle glace, mais porté par son succès, Chapignon l’évite de nouveau, fonce au contact de Bibiche et lui assène un Mach punch mettant fin au combat.

Rose est un peu déçue, elle me félicite et rejoint Anouk qui tente de la consoler.

Je reste où je suis, Godfroy me rejoint pour la finale. Il a l’air extrêmement sûr de lui. Il a donc un Ecaïd… Seul Incisache pourra rivaliser, si c’est un mâle, et je n’ai pas fait attention. Je ne sais pas non plus quels sont ses autres Pokémons.

Je rappelle Chapignon, un peu déçu de ne pas disputer la finale, et j’appelle Incisache. Dans le même temps, Godfroy a appelé Ecaïd… qui est une femelle au comportement peu combattif de mon dragon. Zut. Et on ne connait pas encore la capacité Z de type dragon.

Les deux dragons se font face.

Ecaïd est plus rapide, elle s’élance avec Dracogriffe. 

\- « Ne te laisse pas distraire Incisache, utilise Tomberoche ! » Incisache n’esquive pas l’attaque de son adversaire, mais invoque de nombreuses roches impressionnantes par leur taille et repousse violemment Ecaïd, secouée. L’ayant bien relanti, Incisache s’élance avec son attaque Dracogriffe. Les deux attaques s’entrechoquent, mais Incisache est plus efficace et gagne ce round. Il fait cependant peu de dégâts, ne mettant pas toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Je change d’attaque et demande Griffe ombre. Ses griffes deviennent noires, il continue le corps à corps et inflige de nouveau pas mal de dégâts… Mais ça reste insuffisant. Le prenant de haut, Ecaïd assène une Dracogriffe qui envoie valser mon dragon contre le mur. Il est KO. 

Il a fait un bon match, mais son talent est sa faiblesse.

Je rappelle Incisache, qui risque de bouder quelques jours. Evidemment, Godfroy crâne, tout comme son Pokémon d’ailleurs. 

La petite finale se met en place, opposant Rose et Victor.

Rose appelle Ténéfix et Victor un Tritox.

Tritox est plus rapide. Il se faufile sur le terrain à toute allure et dégage une Purédpois toxique très épaisse et nauséabonde sur tout le terrain. Ténéfix est très gêné mais parvient à se reprendre et à le toucher avec Psykoudboul.

Tritox continue avec une attaque Draco rage bien ajustée, qui touche de nouveau Ténéfix. Ce dernier tente de se reprendre, va de nouveau vers Tritox mais le manque, de justesse.

Tritox garde une distance prudente, et lance ses Flammèches. Cette fois Ténéfix esquive, mais en tentent de répliquer s’étale au sol ! 

Tritox veut logiquement en profiter, mais il vise très mal et ses Flammèches manquent de le toucher lui-même… Ténéfix s’est relevé, a profité du moment d’inattention du petit lézard, et l’envoie au tapis avec Psykoudboul.

Rose est donc 3e.

Malgré l’insupportable pédance de Godfroy que nous évitons au maximum, on passe une bonne soirée. Une fois les récompenses distribuées, un buffet a été installé. On discute avec les autres participants et on mange bien.

La soirée était agréable. Je pense à mes Pokémons à la pension, une fois rentrée dans ma chambre. Y aller m’a rappelé que j’aime bien ces endroits chaleureux où chaque Pokémon peut s’épanouir à son rythme…

On se couche un peu plus tard ce soir-là.

Dimanche matin, après un bon petit-déjeuner, on va toutes ensemble à la plage. 

On décide de passer la journée à s’entraîner là, on s’y sent bien.

A peine arrivées, Vémini s’amuse à dessiner nos Pokémons dans le sable.

Personnellement, je poursuis l’entraînement quasiment comme les derniers jours. Je travaille à fond la Dracozélite avec Incisache, énervé d’avoir perdu face à Ecaïd. Pikachu et Nidorina travaillement ensemble, Rocabot dans son coin après que j’ai passé un moment avec elle. Reptincel s’entraine maintenant avec Chapignon, ravi de ce nouveau rival. Ils se canalisent bien. 

En fin de matinée, Nidorina maîtrise une nouvelle attaque : Griffe ombre. L’entraînement avec Pikachu lui réussit très bien !

La deuxième partie de la journée est semblable à la première.

En réponse à Nidorina, Pikachu maîtrise Vampibaiser. Voilà qui pourra être très utile, notamment contre des dragons. Nous réussissons cette fois avec Incisache ! Notre position est la bonne, le transfert d’énergie se fait et il réussit l’attaque Choc draconique ! Cela semble le remettre de bonne humeur. Par contre, Chapignon met au tapis Reptincel pendant leur entraînement, lui mettant un coup au moral par la même occasion.

Alors que j’allais pour le consoler, j’entends Anouk s’exclamer. Roucoups évolue enfin !

Un magnifique Roucarnage s’élance dans le ciel, il est majestueux.


	38. Une conclusion inattendue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy, Rose et Lily, ont perdu au tournoi organisé par l'hôtel des embruns d'Ho'ohale. Wendy est plus perdue que jamais sur le chemin qu'elle veut suivre... Dresseuse ne semble pas être fait pour elle. Le Roucoups d'Anouk évolue en une magnifique Roucarnage.

Une fois rentrées, je passe un coup de téléphone à la pension, je pense souvent à mes deux Pokémons normaux restés là-bas. Capumain a appris Etonnement et a beaucoup grandi. Rattatac suit son modèle en prenant en force et en volume. J’ai hâte de voir leurs changements, j’ai envie d’aller les chercher demain… C’est super ce qu’ils font dans les pensions Pokémons. Je me souviens qu’il y en a une à Azuria, tenue par une vieille dame chez qui j’allais souvent étant petite.

J’ai tout de même un sentiment de…d’insatisfaction depuis quelques jours. Et même quelques semaines. J’aime m’entraîner avec les filles et mes Pokémons mais… les combats ne sont pas totalement ce que je veux faire…

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées.

\- « Bonjour ma fille ! »

\- « Salut maman »

\- « Comment vas-tu ? ça fait un moment qu’on n’a pas discuté. »

\- « Ah, oui. Les dernières semaines ont été assez agitées. »

\- « ça n’a pas l’air d’être une bonne chose dis-moi ! »

\- « Je passe de supers moments avec Anouk et Rose. Mes Pokémons sont supers mais… » Mes yeux commencent à se brouiller..

\- « Piiikkaaa ?? » Pikachu s’approche et pose sa patte sur mon genou.

\- « Chérie qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- « Maman, je crois que les combats ne sont pas vraiment pour moi et malgré tout le plaisir d’être ici, j’ai envie de rentrer… »

\- « Je comprends. »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Oui, avant de décider de devenir championne, j’ai cherché ma voie. Je suis allée fouiner à Hoenn, commençant la ligue sans trop savoir où ça allait me mener. J’y ai rencontré Azumarill, mon cher coéquipier que tu connais bien. On s’est fait bien mater à la deuxième arène. »

\- « Toi, tu as perdu ? »

\- « Bien sûr. J’étais dépitée. J’ai éré quelques semaines sans trop savoir quoi faire. En rentrant à Kantô, il y a eu une tempête. Plus de peur que de mal. Et on a eu la chance d’apercevoir Kyogre. Il était magnifique, ce roi des Pokémons aquatiques. Et là, j’ai eu le déclic. Je voulais devenir un dresseuse de Pokémon eau, parcourir les océans avec Azumarill. »

\- « Oui, tu nous as souvent parlé de ton année sur les mers. Avec Annie ton amie, et son Arakdo. »

\- « Exactement. Une fois rentrée, j’ai fait et gagné la ligue de Kanto, puis fait la formation pour être championne. Et je vois encore souvent Annie, qui est capitaine de bateau ! Tu as fait un détour, avec des personnes qui t’ont aidé à comprendre ce que tu veux faire. »

\- « Oui, ce sont de tellement bons moments… »

\- « C’est difficile de dire au revoir, mais ce ne sera pas un adieu. Elles feront leurs routes et vous vous verrez à nouveau ! En tout cas, tu rentres quand tu veux. »

\- « Merci maman. »

J’ai le cœur gros et soulagé en même temps. J’ai pris une décision. Je rassemble mes Pokémons présents : Incisache, Pikachu, Chapignon, Nidorina, Rocabot et Reptincel. Je les regarde droit dans les yeux, je leur dois la vérité. Je redoute un peu la réaction d’Incisache, mais on va trouver un compromis.

\- « Mes amis. Déjà je voudrais vous dire merci. Merci de m’accompagner dans mes aventures, merci de me soutenir et m’aider à grandir. Je vous aime fort. » Pikachu et Nidorina se rapprochent de moi, Incisache croise les bras avec méfiance, Chapignon et Reptincel sont curieux, Rocabot est assise et m’écoute attentivement.

« Vous l’avez compris, les combats ne sont pas les liens que j’affectionne le plus avec vous. J’aime passer du temps avec vous, devenir plus fort oui mais plutôt en travaillant, comme au ranch des Bourrinous. Ma maman m’a appelé, et m’a dit que je pouvais avoir un apprentissage dans l’élevage des Pokémons. J’aimerais y aller, avec vous si vous en avez envie. »

Moment de silence, je retiens ma respiration.

Incisache me tourne le dos et s’en va en claquant la porte.

« Incisache… » 

Pikachu, Nidorina et Rocabot semblent accepter ma décision. Les deux premières viennent se lover contre moi, Rocabot jappe pour confirmer son approbation. Chapignon et Reptincel semblent un peu perdu, n’ayant peut-être pas bien saisi les tenants et aboutissants de cette décision.

Je prends la décision difficile de ne pas aller chercher Incisache. Je crois qu’il a besoin d’être seul… J’ai dû le décevoir terriblement…

Et puis il va falloir l’annoncer aux filles demain…

J’ai dû mal à dormir cette nuit-là.

J’entends Incisache rentrer dans la nuit, je ne dis rien. Il se pose dans son coin habituel.

Lorsque j’entends les filles bouger dans les pièces d’à côté, je me lève. Discrètement, je range mes affaires. Je ne sais que dire à Incisache, qui ne m’a pas encore adressé la parole. Chapignon et Reptincel sont allés le titiller mais il les a repoussé. Ni vraiment agressif, ni aimable. 

J’ai regardé les possibilités de retours, il y a un Ferry cet après-midi pour Carmin-sur-mer.

Je rejoins les filles dans la cuisine et tente de ne pas trop leur montrer. Je ne sais pas comment aborder les choses… Déjà, il faudrait aller chercher nos Pokémons à la pension.

\- « Dites les filles, j’irais bien rechercher Capumain et Rattata. »

\- « Je pensais à la même chose ! J’aimerais aussi aller reprendre Brindibou et Rocabot. Je ne sais pas encore qui mettre à la place. » Je ne vais y laisser personne, mais je ne réponds pas vraiment à son interrogation. Elle semble occupée à réfléchir à son changement.

Rose qui n’a pas beaucoup parlé ce matin, prend la parole d’un air très timide que nous ne lui avions pas vu depuis un moment.

\- « En parlant de changement les filles… »

\- « Oui ? » Demande Anouk avec un grand sourire et une véritable interrogation.

\- « Je ne suis pas encore assez forte, je l’ai bien constaté hier au tournoi. Je crois que je vais partir chercher Togépi à Johto et continuer à m’entraîner. » Comme au début, elle a parlé très vite, mais cette fois elle nous a regardé dans les yeux. Elle a changé, elle a grandi.

Silence.

« Heu, j’en ai déjà parlé à mes parents, et nous avons un cousin qui vit là-bas. Je vais aller chez lui quelques temps. » Je ne m’y attendais pas, toute occupée que j’étais à prévoir mon retour !

\- « C’est… c’est une super idée ! » Anouk a repris ses esprits et encourage notre amie.

\- « Vraiment ? Vous ne m’en voulez pas de partir comme ça ? »

\- « T’en vouloir ? On t’a assez retenu, va faire ce que tu as envie Rose ! »

\- « Oui, je crois aussi que tu es prête. » Rose nous regarde tour à tour, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- « Oh merci Anouk, merci Wendy! Sans vous, je n’aurais jamais osé me lancer ! Merci, merci ! » Devant l’émotion de Rose et mes propres réflexions, les larmes me viennent de nouveau. Anouk est évidemment submergée aussi par la fillette, qui est devenue adolescente. On s’étreint fort toutes les trois, certains de nos Pokémons nous rejoignant. 

Une fois ces affaires prêtes et sur le dos, nous sortons. Incisache est rentré dans sa Pokéball, toujours sans rien dire.

Une fois dehors, Rose nous dit au revoir, accompagnée de ses Pokémons. Vémini se met alors à tournoyer autour d’elle… Puis il monte vers le ciel… à notre grande surprise, une Ultra-brèche s’ouvre !

Vémini nous salue, vient frotter sa joue contre celle de Rose, et repart… A-t-il accompli sa mission ? Devait-il aider Rose à prendre cette décision ? En tout cas il s’en va, satisfait. 

Les yeux encore tout embués, nous saluons Rose jusqu’à ce que le bateau soit hors de vue…

Ensuite nous prenons le chemin de la pension.

Comment l’annoncer à Anouk ? Sur le chemin de l’aller, elle me parle des prochains entraînements. Je parle peu, ne sachant comment aborder la chose.

On arrive à la pension avant que je n’ai pu dire quoique ce soit à propos de ma décision.

Brindibou et Rocabot viennent sauter au cou d’Anouk. Rattata vient vers moi en courant à toute vitesse, comme toujours. Il me fait rire, me mettant un peu de baume au cœur. Je suis contente de le retrouver. Je cherche Capumain du regard… La voilà qui arrive. Mais… elle a drôlement grandi ! Alors qu’elle s’approche, elle commence à briller ! Elle évolue !

Sa queue se dédouble, elle double en taille et en volume.

Capumain a évolué en Capidextre !

Elle me saute dessus, me mettant en sol… Engendrant de grands éclats de rire chez tout le monde ! ça fait du bien, je me sens mieux. 

\- « Tu laisses qui du coup Wendy ? » Retour à la réalité.

\- « … Anouk, on peut aller parler dehors ? » Un instant de surprise chez Anouk.

\- « Oui, bien sûr ! » On sort de la pension, mon cœur bat la chamade.

\- « Anouk… » Je respire un coup et je la regarde dans les yeux. « J’ai trouvé ce que je veux faire maintenant ! »

\- « C’est super ! C’est quoi ? »

\- « C’est toi qui m’a donné l’idée. Tu m’as dit que je ferais une bonne éleveuse de Pokémons. »

\- « Oui, je le pense toujours ! » C’est le moment.

\- « Je suis d’accord avec toi, je veux le faire. J’ai trouvé une pension qui me propose un stage. »

\- « Mais c’est génial Wendy ! Comment tu as fait ? »

\- « C’est ma maman qui me l’a trouvé. A Kanto, à partir du mois prochain. »

\- « Super ! … Le mois prochain ? à Kanto ? » Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, ça me fend le cœur. « … ça nous laisse le temps de tenter quelques épreuves d’Akala ! » Elle remet un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- « Je suis désolée, mais le temps que je rentre et que je me prépare, il faut que je parte rapidement… et le seul bateau pour Kanto cette semaine c’est cet après-midi… »

Brindibou sur son épaule et Rocabot toujours dans ses bras, elle ne dit rien et n’a aucune expression pendant quelques secondes…

\- « Bon, alors il faut qu’on rentre ranger tes affaires ! » Et elle prend la direction de notre hôtel rapidement, sans me regarder.

\- « Anouk… je suis désolée… » Je ne sais pas si elle m’a entendu, elle trace vers Ho’ohale. Je rentre Capidextre et Rattata dans leur pokéball et la rejoint. Je marche juste derrière elle.

Après quelques minutes, elle brise la glace.

\- « ça explique l’attitude d’Incisache. Tu l’as dit hier soir à tes Pokémons ? »

\- « Oui… »

\- « Ahlala, ton sacré dragon, il t’en aura fait voir ! » Elle parle au passé… 

\- « C’est sûr, nos caractères sont si différents. Des fois je me dis qu’il serait mieux avec toi Anouk. »

\- « Avec moi ? Je ne crois pas non. Je l’aime bien, mais il a clairement plus d’affinité avec toi. Et puis j’ai assez à faire avec les miens, ahah ! » Comme toujours, c’est elle qui me rassure.

On discute comme ça de nos dragons, tentant d’oublier la séparation qui approche.

Nous passons au centre où je dépose Capidextre et Rattata au stockage. Anouk n’a pas remis de Pokémons à la pension et ne fait aucun changements.

Une fois rentrées à l’hôtel, je fais mes affaires. Les larmes me montent aux yeux au moins 5 fois dans la matinée.

Je sais que c’est ce que je veux faire, je veux être éleveuse. Et j’ai une chance inouïe de trouver quelqu’un qui accepte de me prendre en stage comme ça.

Mais ce voyage avec Anouk m’a tant apporté… J’ai l’impression d’être ingrate… 

Lorsque je rejoins Anouk dans la cuisine, elle s’est recomposée une expression faciale enjouée. Elle a même cuisiné quelque chose !

\- « Tu manges avec moi ce midi ! Je t’ai préparé une spécialité de Cramois’île, que ma mère me faisait quand j’étais petite ! » Sa mère ? C’est vrai qu’au final on n’a jamais parlé de sa famille. J’appelle mes 6 Pokémons à venir partager ce moment tous ensemble, Anouk fait de même.

On passe encore quelques moments dans l’insouciance. Ça me fait du bien.

Et vient le moment de partir. Je prends mes sacs. Je prends tout, la planche de surf et tout le reste, pour ne rien oublier. Anouk m’aide à porter mes affaires. On ne parle pas beaucoup en allant à l’embarcadère d’Ho’ohale.

Anouk se montre enthousiaste, comme elle est d’habitude. Bien que ces gestes soient un peu plus nerveux. Je me sens un peu dépassée, mais je la suis.

On trouve mon quai, le bateau ne devrait pas tarder.

\- « Anouk… »

\- « Je n’aime pas trop les adieux. » Elle me tourne le dos, et semble chercher mon bateau.

\- « … » J’aimerais tellement lui dire merci. Merci pour m’avoir sorti de ma torpeur à Azuria. Merci pour ton sourire, ton enthousiasme, ton insouciance parfois. A tes côtés, je me suis révélée. « Merci, merci pour tout. » Que ce mot paraît faible et fade.

Elle se retourne vers moi… un grand sourire au visage et les yeux plein de larmes.

\- « Mais de quoi ? On va continuer notre chemin, et on se recroisera. Sois en sûre ! »

\- « Oui ! » Les larmes me viennent, on se serre fort l’une contre l’autre.

\- « Bon, ton bateau est là. » Elle pose mes affaires près de moi. « Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de voir ton bateau partir ! Je vais rentrer à l’hôtel et voir ce que je fais ensuite. »

\- « D’accord. Tu sais où j’habite Anouk, ma maison est la tienne. »

Le pouce en l’air en signe d’approbation, elle s’en va….

Dans un état second, je monte sur le bateau et vais m’accouder au bastinage. J’appelle mes 6 Pokémons, pour dire au revoir à cet endroit. C’est important aussi pour eux.

La bateau démarre, on longe une partie d’Akala. Alors que j’allais retourner à l’intérieur du bateau, j’aperçois quelqu’un…

\- « Bye bye Wendy !! » Anouk court le long de la côte. Elle est accompagnée d’Absol et de Draby, Roucarnage et Papilusion volent haut au-dessus d’elle. Elle me fait de grands signes de la main. « Prend soin de toi, et merci à toi aussi pour tout ! »


	39. Ce que nous sommes devenues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dix ans ont passé depuis que Wendy, Anouk et Rose se sont séparées à Alola. Chacune a pris un chemin différent, et sont devenues des adultes épanouies. Parfois elles se retrouvent un moment. Comme aujourd'hui.

Il y avait longtemps que je n’avais rêvé de ce fameux jour à Alola. Le jour où je suis rentrée et où j’ai quitté Rose et Anouk.

Peut-être ai-je rêvé d’elles parce qu’elles viennent me voir aujourd’hui ? à cette idée, je sors de mon lit excitée comme une adolescente.

\- « Coupe ? » Le bébé dont je m’occupe actuellement se frotte les yeux, encore ensommeillés, surpris de mon élan. C’est vrai que je suis quelqu’un de plutôt calme d’ordinaire. Mais la venue de mes amies me donne beaucoup d’énergie ! 

Je vais sous la douche, me pomponne quelques minutes puis repasse dans ma chambre. Coupenotte est maintenant réveillé, et me regarde plein de curiosité dans les yeux.

\- « Elles viennent aujourd’hui Coupenotte. Et je crois que ton papa viendra les voir ! »

\- « Coupe » Il me tend les bras, ravi de cette bonne nouvelle. Mes yeux tombent sur la Pokéball de son papa.

Son papa. Mon petit Coupenotte, que j’ai rencontré au détour d’un sauvetage de Pokémon avec Anouk il y a plus de 10 ans. Coupenotte qui est devenu un Incisache farouche à Alola. Mon retour à Azuria et à la pension ne l’ont pas vraiment réjouit. Il a fait la tête un certain temps, mais m’a tout de même suivi pendant mon année de stage à la pension et mes deux années d’école à Céladopole. Et encore quand j’ai repris la pension au départ de son ancienne propriétaire, un an plus tard. Il s’entraînait beaucoup avec Chapignon et Reptincel. 

Puis est arrivé cette fameuse mission.

Cette mission où j’ai retrouvé Anouk. 

J’ai été tellement surprise de découvrir qu’elle venait de devenir une espionne des forces de police, traquant la team rocket ! Elle était évidemment accompagnée d’Absol, toujours aussi digne et encore plus forte, mais aussi d’un jeune Caninos complètement dévoué à son travail.

L’agent Jenny me demande régulièrement de l’aide pour des missions. Elle m’avait appelé pour démanteler un réseau de la team rocket qui en voulait à Mewtwo, le puissant Pokémon vivant au fond de la grotte Azurée. Et Anouk est venue pour nous aider. Quelle joie pour nous de nous revoir ! Elle m’apprit qu’en fait sa mère morte il y a longtemps l’a guidé, grâce à Absol et Tokopisco, sur les traces son père. Son père était un agent double de la team rocket ! ça a expliqué bien des choses. Elle l’a retrouvé, lui a permis de se mettre en retraite, et finalement a été repéré par les forces de police pour son excellent travail d’infiltration.

Fortes de son expérience et de nos retrouvailles, notre mission fut couronnée de succès. On a même eu la chance d’apercevoir Mewtwo, reconnaissant de notre aide, bien qu’il n’aime guère les humains.

A l’issue de cette mission, Incisache m’a fait comprendre qu’il voulait rester dans la grotte, pour s’entrainer. Il m’a donné sa pokéball et y est retourné. Je l’ai regardé partir, très fière de lui et terriblement triste.

Il n’est pas revenu souvent les premières années. Il revenait lorsqu’Anouk venait. Il a d’ailleurs pu constater l’évolution de Draby en une magnifique Drattak, fière et protectrice. 

Il y a quelques mois, j’ai vu un Tranchodon arriver chez nous, et j’ai su que c’était lui. Mon Coupenotte. 

Il était si fier et si beau. Et derrière lui, un petit Coupenotte. Il avait l’air tout jeune, et Tranchodon était seul. Qu’est devenue la femelle, je ne sais pas. Mais Tranchodon m’a confié son bébé.

\- « Coupe ? » Le voilà ce bébé. Très différent de son père, plutôt discret. Tranchodon vient le voir souvent, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous avons d’ailleurs pu joindre nos pouvoirs ensemble il y a peu. Il est venu me chercher pour battre un Grolem qui terrorisait les autres Pokémons. Nous avons réussi à utiliser Chaos draconique de nouveau. Et avec son attaque Colère, ça a donné une attaque dévastatrice. Je suis heureuse que nous puissions toujours utiliser les capacités Z ensemble.

\- « Raïïï Raïïï ? » Raïchu montre le bout de sa queue à la porte.

\- « Oui j’arrive Raïchu. Je repensais à Tranchodon. »

\- « Raïchu » 

\- « Tu as raison, on le verra sans doute aujourd’hui. » J’observe mon amie. On est devenues très proches toutes les deux. On a grandi ensemble, on se comprend si bien maintenant. Et quand elle a évolué il y a quelques mois, ça nous a un peu déboussolée toutes les deux. Mais elle est restée la même, et moi je serai aussi la même malgré le changement qui se profile. Pour l’aider à se faire à sa nouvelle forme, je l’ai envoyé une semaine rejoindre sa sœur. Raïchu d’Anouk vit maintenant à la plaine des Pikachu à Alola, avec Jenna l’éleveuse de Pikachu.

Pikachu a relevé beaucoup de défis de dresseurs passant par Azuria, ma mère les envoyant parfois vers moi avant qu’ils ne la combattent. 

C’est d’ailleurs comme ça que j’ai revu Rose. Elle a tellement grandi ! C’est une belle jeune femme au teint bronzé, stratège comme personne. Elle a terminé les ligues de Johto, Sinnoh et Kantô, sans les gagner toutefois. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle faisait celle d’Alola. Elle est bien sûr toujours accompagnée de Bibiche, Pedro et Haddock qui a évolué en Lanturn. Elle a trouvé son Togépi, Plume, qui est maintenant un Togékiss. Elle a également Noisette, un Carchacrok, et Biscuit son Braségali. On se voit de temps en temps, et elle me bat maintenant souvent.

En ce qui concerne Raïchu, elle s’est fait une petite réputation dans la région. Mais ce qu’elle aime vraiment, c’est mener avec Chapignon l’entraînement des Pokémons de la pension. 

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, accompagnée de Raïchu et Coupenotte. Nous avons actuellement 11 Pokémons en pension. Certains sont ici parce que le dresseur a trop de Pokémon, d’autres parce qu’ils sont malades ou ont besoin d’entraînements. J’aime devoir réfléchir à chacun d’entre eux et à les aider au mieux. Il m’est arrivé de me disputer avec un dresseur, un peu trop dédaigneux envers son Pokémon. Il est allé dans une autre pension, que j’ai évidemment contacté dans la foulée. Je me fais maintenant plus confiance et je pense gérer ma pension comme il le faut.

Je travaille aussi pas mal avec le centre Pokémon. C’est comme ça que j’ai rencontré Matt, un infirmier Pokémon, qui est aujourd’hui mon compagnon. Je ne l’ai pas encore dit aux filles, elles vont être surprise !

J’arrive dans la salle à manger commune.

\- « Lippou lippou ! » Lippoutou arrive avec plusieurs gamelles dans les bras.

\- « Bonjour Lippoutou, on va t’aider. » Lippouti a évolué il y a quelques années, après avoir appris à apprécier la pension, où il y a pas mal de passage. Elle reste assez méfiante envers les étrangers et discrète. Mais ses pouvoirs sont nombreux, et elle les met toujours au service de nos pensionnaires. Se battre n’est pas quelque chose qu’elle aime, mais elle peut être redoutable. C’est à elle que je confie la pension lorsque je m’en vais.

\- « Nido ! » à elle et à Nidoqueen. Nidorina, tout comme Pikachu, m’a suivi dans toutes mes aventures et s’est toujours montrée câline. Elle a évolué par nécessité lors de notre mission à la Grotte Azurée, pour protéger un Nosferapti pris entre deux feux. Elle est très gentille et aimante, s’occupant des plus jeunes et des plus faibles.

\- « Lou, lou ! » Des Jappements dehors. Je passe la tête par la fenêtre.

\- « Tout va bien Lougaroc ? »

\- « Lou ! » Elle s’assoit, accueillant Dracaufeu qui revient de sa tournée matinale. 

Reptincel s’est beaucoup entraîné et a évolué en Dracaufeu, un peu avant qu’Incisache ne parte. Il est plus enjoué qu’Incisache et s’est donc adapté à la pension. Il fait régulièrement des rondes à Azuria, aidant la police locale. Je vais parfois avec lui, voler sur son dos est très agréable. Ses moments ensemble nous ont rapproché. Un jour, nous avons dérangé un Rapasdepic, qui nous a attaqué. Pour me protéger, Dracaufeu a méga-évolué. Nos escapades me permettent d’aller voir de temps en temps Akwakwak, qu’Anouk a ramené avec les Psykokwak comme elle lui avait promis. 

Quant à Lougaroc, elle a pris le temps pour grandir et se faire sa place. Elle a gardé son calme et a pris en courage et force avec le temps. Elle est partie quelques semaines sans prévenir, il y a 5 ans. Sachant que c’est courant chez les Rocabot, je ne me suis pas inquiétée plus que ça. Alors qu’Incisache venait de partir, elle est arrivée en fin de journée, en Lougaroc crépusculaire.

Elle m’a offert son épaule, pour pleurer le départ de mon plus vieux compagnon. Depuis elle est restée à la pension, veillant à la sécurité de chacun. Elle est ravie de voir sa sœur quand Anouk passe nous voir. De son côté, elle est maintenant une puissante Lougaroc nocturne. 

\- « Chapi ! » Chapignon arrive et attaque Dracaufeu. Les deux Pokémons sont des rivaux et s’affrontent souvent. Chapignon gère très bien l’entraînement de nos pensionnaires, assisté de Raïchu qui calme parfois ses ardeurs. Mais Chapignon s’est assagi avec le temps, commençant même à cuisiner avec Lippoutou. Il s’occupe beaucoup de bébé Coupenotte également, qu’il a pris sous son aile.

Pendant que je prépare le repas avec Lippoutou pour mes amies, j’ai une pensée pour mes Pokémons qui ne vivent plus avec moi. 

Capidextre est devenue assistante à la boutique de vélo de mon père, devenant ainsi son premier Pokémon. Bien que ce soit moi qui ai sa Pokéball. Elle passe nous voir de temps en temps, volant quelque chose au passage.

Otaquin est plutôt le Pokémon de mon frère maintenant, même s’il a tenu à ce que je garde sa Pokéball. Mon frère a sans surprise décidé d’être dresseur de Pokémon aquatique, prenant Otaquin comme premier Pokémon. Ils se sont liés rapidement après s’être rencontrés. Otaquin a d’ailleurs évolué en Otarlette il y a peu. 

Et Rattatac. Rattata a évolué peu après notre retour, mais a continué à grandir avec nous quelques années. Il nous a suivi jusqu’à ce que je m’installe ici. Il a pris des proportions impressionnantes pour son espèce ! Et quand l’agent Jenny nous a demandé de gérer un groupe de Rattata qui mettait le bazar, Rattatac a pris les choses en main. Il en a battu certains et s’est imposé comme leur chef. Il a décidé de rester avec eux et est venu leur Dominant. Je l’aperçois parfois autour de la ville.

Je poursuis ma routine quotidienne, mes pensées se perdant dans tous ces souvenirs. Anouk m’a raconté sa séparation avec nombres de ces Pokémons. Quand je suis partie, elle a radicalement changé de voie. Grâce à Tokopisco, sa défunte mère l’avait aiguillé vers son père. Elle allait devoir s’infiltrer dans la Team rocket, loin des combats d’un dresseur normal. Elle a donc laissé le choix à ses Pokémons. Brindibou et Sonistrelle sont retournés sur leur terre natale : Alola. Barpau aussi, et ce fut douloureux. Roucarnage, Fantominus et Papilusion ont pris leur envol pour découvrir le monde. Je n’imagine la difficile décision que ce fut. 

Elle m’a raconté que lors d’une mission, ils ont sauvé un Riolu. Ce dernier ne la quitte plus, il est très attachant. 

Lorsqu’il est l’heure, je vais chercher Rose. Elle m’attend devant le centre Pokémon d’Azuria, comme à nos débuts à Alola. Je décide d’y aller avec Dracaufeu.

\- « Coupe coupenotte » Alors que je suis montée sur le dos de Dracaufeu, Coupenotte me regarde avec ces grands yeux… 

\- « Bon d’accord, viens avec moi ! »

\- « Lippoutou, je te confie la pension ! Je vais chercher Rose, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. » 

Lorsque je survole Azuria, je vois que Rose est déjà là. Ponctuelle, comme toujours. Elle est accompagnée de Bibiche, qui a l’air encore plus fort que la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. 

\- « Ohé, Rose ! »

\- « Wendy ! » Dracaufeu descend et se pose devant Rose. 

Petite accolade amicale et grands sourires.

\- « Alors, comment s’est passée la ligue ? Je n’ai pas pu voir la retransmission. »

\- « Tu lui montres, Bibiche ? » Rose pose son sac et laisse Bibiche fouiner dedans. « Tada ! » Bibiche sort une belle coupe de la ligue Alola…Récompensant le nouveau maître !

\- « Félicitations Rose ! »

Elle commence à me raconter ses combats. Je lui propose de me les raconter chez moi.

Alors qu’elle commence à marcher, je lui dis qu’il y a un moyen plus court pour y aller. Je pointe du doigt Dracaufeu. 

\- « Toutes les deux ? »

\- « Tu vas voir. Dracaufeu mon beau, tu es prêt ? » Je récupère Coupenotte sur son dos, que Rose n’avait pas encore remarqué. Mais elle n’a pas le temps de réagir.

\- « Draaa ! » On se concentre…. Je sens mon énergie aller vers lui, comme pour une capacité Z… Mais cette énergie lui sert à devenir plus grand et plus fort, pour un petit moment.

\- « Il méga-évolue ! »

Impressionnée, Rose m’explique que ses prochains voyages vont être pour cela. Pour trouver des méga-gemmes et permettre à Braségali, Ténéfix et Carchacrok de méga-évoluer.

\- « Malgré tout, vous avez toujours un peu d’avance sur moi. » Elle sourit, non pas de frustration, mais de défi. Elle rentre Bibiche dans sa Pokéball, et monte à ma suite sur Méga-Dracaufeu.

Le vol ne dure qu’une paire de minutes. Nous sommes accueillis par tous mes Pokémons, et certains pensionnaires.

\- « Mais… ça y est ? Pikachu a évolué ? »

\- « Raïchu ! » Raïchu acquiesce et salue Rose.

\- « Et ce Coupenotte, il fait partie des pensionnaires ? »

\- « Oui. Et devine qui me l’a amené ? »

\- « Incisache ! »

\- « Si on veut oui, il viendra tout à l’heure. »

\- « Tu es bien mystérieuse aujourd’hui… » Elle fait mine d’être déçue…mais finit par rire. « D’accord je me laisse prendre au jeu. Vivement qu’Anouk arrive ! »

\- « Oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Dracaufeu, on fait comme on a prévu ? Je te laisse aller » Dracaufeu s’envole, sous le regard curieux de Rose. Il va chercher ma surprise pour Anouk, je suis sûre qu’elle sera ravie !

On s’installe dehors, je sors de quoi grignoter et boire. Rose commence à me raconter ses combats de finale contre Euphorbe, dernier maître en date.

\- « Draaaa » Dracaufeu revient ? Mais non, c’est un Drattak. Je dirais même… un Méga-Drattak !

J’aperçois Anouk sur son dos, elle semble tenir quelque chose… De jaune…

Ils descendent à toute vitesse, ralentissant au dernier moment. Une fois que Drattak est à terre, Anouk saute et atterrit devant nous.

\- « Un Pichu ? » Elle tient en effet un petit Pichu mâle dans ses bras.

\- « Un Coupenotte ? » C’est vrai que je tiens toujours bébé Coupenotte.

\- « Mais depuis… »

\- « …quand tu as… »

\- « …ce bébé ? » On a parlé toutes les deux en même temps en se pointant du doigt… Et on éclate de rire, Rose se joignant à nous.

Anouk libère ses autres Pokémons, et une nouvelle surprise nous attend. Riolu a évolué en Lucario. Nos Pokémons se saluent, certains plus que d’autres. Nos deux Lougaroc se reniflent puis jappent ensemble. Anouk regarde autour d’elle, et constate que j’ai maintenant un Raïchu.

On ne sait pas par pour où commencer.

Anouk finit par prendre la parole. Elle nous explique qu’elle revient d’Alola où elle va de temps en temps. Elle est allée voir sa Raïchu dans les plaines Pikachu… et elle lui a confié son fils. Que c’est chouette. En ce qui concerne Riolu, il a évolué récemment. Et Drattak peut méga-évoluer aussi depuis quelques temps.

Alors que j’allais lui expliquer ce qui s’est passé de mon côté, Tranchodon arrive. J’en profite pour lui expliquer qu’Incisache a évolué il y a quelques mois et m’a laissé également son fils. Nos deux dragons se défient un peu. Je lui explique l’évolution de Pikachu et son séjour à Alola. 

Puis, Dracaufeu arrive…avec sur son dos Akwakwak qui avait envie de se joindre à nous.

Il saute du dos de Méga-Dracaufeu et court vers Anouk. Elle ouvre les bras pour le recevoir, ils font un tour sur eux-mêmes puis tombe par terre.

\- « Ak aka k ! »

\- « Ah ah ah, je suis contente de te voir aussi ! »

Capidextre arrive sur ses entrefaites et pique des gâteaux sur la table.

Après toutes les salutations et les explications, on s’installe pour l’apéritif et on trinque à la réussite de Rose. Anouk avait vu son combat sur la TV et savait pour sa belle victoire.

Elle raconte à Anouk que son prochain objectif de voyage est de trouver les méga-gemmes pour ses Pokémons. 

\- « Par contre, je m’attendais un peu à voir Jackie à la ligue, mais je ne l’ai pas vu. Il me semblait qu’il avait maintenant un Félinferno. »

\- « Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit, j’ai eu de ses nouvelles récemment ! » C’est vrai qu’Anouk a toujours gardé un lien avec lui. Elle nous explique qu’il s’est complètement réorienté. Il a quand même battu Pectorius et quelques capitaines, mais il s’est découvert une passion pour la cuisine et s’en donne à fond dedans. Il a une super équipe qui le soutient : Félinferno qui aime être aux fourneaux, Bourrinos et Bazoucan qui font surtout de la livraison, Dodoala qui veille à ce que tout fonctionne bien, Sucreine et Crysapile qui aident en cuisine. 

On se met à table, Lippoutou et Nidoqueen apportant les plats. 

On passe un très bon moment tous ensemble, racontant nos derniers combats et nos dernières avancées de dresseuses. Parce qu’au fond, on l’est toutes restées un peu.

Alors qu’on allait terminer le dessert, Anouk reçoit un appel.

\- « Le boulot, c’est un collège. Je reviens. Laissez-moi un bout de gâteau ! » Elle décroche et s’éclipse quelques minutes. Chapignon s’amuse à lui cacher sa part de gâteau, faisant pouffer de rire Rose.

Mais quand Anouk revient, elle a l’air complètement abasourdi.

\- « Il m’a demandé pour aller au restau… » Vu son air ce n’est pas pour parler boulot. Et son air abasourdi me fait sourire et fait même de nouveau pouffer de rire Rose. Elle lui pose quelques questions.

\- « Comment s’appelle-t-il ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? Comment tu l’as rencontré ? Il a des Pokémons ? » Elle l’assomme de questions ! Je ne dis rien et regarde mon amie qui a rougi.

Elle nous apprend qu’il s’appelle Tom, c’est un collègue de boulot. Il est depuis quelques mois, dans une autre section qu’elle. Elle le trouve mignon mais n’avait jamais pensé à plus…

\- « Ce n’est pas très étonnant. Et que lui as-tu répondu ?? » Rose va droit au but, comme toujours.

\- « Ben… oui. » Rose ne semble pas décider à lâcher Anouk, je vais aider un peu mon amie.

\- « En parlant de ça… » Rose se tourne vivement vers moi.

\- « Toi aussi on t’a invité au restau ? »

Je leur parle alors de Matt. 

\- « Il s’appelle Matt, c’est l’infirmier du centre Pokémon d’Azuria depuis quelques mois. On a été amené à travailler ensemble à plusieurs reprises… Et un jour il m’a invité aussi. On se… fréquente depuis plusieurs mois. » Je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement, ça fait rire mes amies.

\- « Ouuuuuh » Anouk semble avoir oublié sa gêne et me fait un clin d’œil. Elle me félicite…et déclare avoir bien envie de le rencontrer pour donner ou non son approbation. Rose rit de bon cœur, je les adore.

\- « Il viendra ce soir. » Mes amies sont ravies de le rencontrer.

On finit le repas dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois la table débarrassée, on se regarde… avec connivence. C’est encore Rose qui propose un petit tournoi à trois.

Evidemment Anouk saute sur l’occasion et va se poster face à Rose. Je souris, amusée, mais aussi motivée à montrer nos nouvelles attaques. 

Rose envoie son premier Pokémon, Bibiche. Anouk lui oppose également son premier Pokémon, Absol. Elle a encore pris en majesté, c’est vraiment une reine.

Anouk ferme les yeux, Absol aussi… elle méga-évolue !

On va encore passer un bon moment ensemble !


End file.
